Neotaemunhae(because of You)NAMJIN
by KimElin
Summary: Jin yang harus mempertaruhkan pendidikannya mengasuh seorang anak bernama Jiho anak milik sahabatnya yang telah meninggal. dan, tanpa sadar Jiho membawa Seok Jin ke arah takdirnya. seorang Min Yoongi yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan namja yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan Jungkook yang terjebak dalam scandal! THIS fict NAMJIN,MINYOON,VKOOK. GS! WANNA READ? REVIEWS TOO BABE :*
1. Chapter 1

**Neottaemunae (baecause you)**

 **By :**

 **Kim Elin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Woo (Kim) Seok Jin**

 **Woo Ji Ho (zico) 4 thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance,friendship,little hurt**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)**

 **.**

 **Summarry:**

 **Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kim Elin Present.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan dengan santai kearah kelasnya, ia berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang menambah kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Sepanjang ia berjalan ia selalu diperhatikan orang orang yang ada di kampusnya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan yeoja cantik ini?

Dia Woo Seok Jin, dia seorang imigran dari negara sakura Jepang. Memiliki wajah yang cantik, ramah dan pintar membuat ia menjadi idola di kampusnya.

Jin memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat panjang sepinggang yang lurus, ia memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis, tubuh dengan tinggi 175 membuat ia pantas menjadi model, suaranya yang halus dan sangat merdu saat menyanyi, dan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna yang membuat para wanita lain cemburu.

Namun, Jin tidak sesempurnah itu. Ia seorang yeoja sederhana... ia merantau dari Jepang ke Korea untuk mencari kerja dan pendidikan dengan uang tabungan miliknya. Hal ini disebabkan karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada.. gempa dan serangan nuklir yang bocor di Fukushima yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam membuat ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya dan diusingkan.

Jin hanya seorang diri di dunia ini, meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menutup diri dari orang lain, ia mencoba menerima keterbatasan miliknya dengan bergaul dengan berbagai macam kalangan. Untuk bertahan hidup Jin bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak di sebuah penitipan yang elit dikawasan gangnam yang dapat ia tempu dengan 30 menit jalan kaki dan 15 menit naik bus.

Seperti biasa, saat ini kelasnya sudah selesai, ia akan bergabung bersama teman temanya di kantin.

Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut skinny jeans dilangkahkan kearah utara kampus, dimana kantin berada.

"mianhae aku terlambat.." ujar Jin saat melihat teman temanya yang sudah berkumpul

"gwaenchana.. ah ya.. Jinie mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir.." ujar yeoja manis bermata sipit—Min Yonggi—.

"aniya.. bukan kah hari ini giliranku?" cegat Jin saat melihat Yonggi mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"kami tidak ingin kau menghabiskan uang sakumu kau pasti ingin membeli ponsel baru kan? Biar Yonggi yang traktir!" seru wanita berambut dirty red disampingnya—Jeon Jungkook—.

"ta—Tapi!"

"aniya! Kau sahabat kami, kami berhak mentraktirmu," ujar Yonggi.

"baiklah.." dan jadilah Jin di traktir teman temanya.

Selalu saja seperti ini, teman temanya terlalu baik sampai mereka selalu mentraktir Jin. Memang Yonggi dan jungkook tidak semiskin dirinya.. Yonggi adalah putri dari perusahaan airminum terbesar di Korea, dia juga anak tunggal oleh karena itu ia dimanjakan dengan segala macam barang. Sedangkan Jungkook adalah seorang Model majalah remaja yang baru naik daun.

Saat mereka selesai makan mereka pun kembali mengobrol

"jadi apa rencana kita saat ini?" tanya Yonggi

"aku ada pemotretan.." ujar Jungkook

"ah.. pasti senang yah jadi kau.. kalau aku akan mengasuh anak anak seperti biasa, dan sepertinya ini sudah waktunya.." ujar Jin

"aishh.. hanya aku saja yang tidak punya kerjaan! Baiklah aku akan ke salon hari ini.." ujar yonggi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak! Min Yonggi! Kau pikir berapa umurmu sampai sampai masih memoutkan bibir seperti itu?!" jejar Jungkook

"yak! Jeon jungkook! Umurku 23 tahun! Dan kenapa? Kau pikir kau masih pantas berteriak seperti anak anak?" balas Yonggi.

"kurasa kalian berdua saling berteriak seperti anak kecil! Hahaha" ujar jin sambil tertawa karena sahabatnya ini sangat lucu.

"yaaakk!" seru Yonggi dan Jungkook

"Min Yonggi! Diusiamu yang sudah genap 23 tahun kau harus lekas mencari kekasih dan menikahinya! Jeon Jungkook usiamu sudah 21 tahun! Seharusnya kau fokus pada skripsimu yang akan datang! Kalian berdua selalu saja kekanakan!" ujar Jin

"dan kau Woo Seok Jin! Usiamu akan segera menginjak 24 tahun. Kau menyuruhku mencari pacar dan menikahinya sedangkan kau tidak memiliki kekasih sama sekali! Apa maksudmu!" jejar Yonggi tak terima.

"aku menyuruhmu mencari kekasih agar kau bersikap dewasa sedikit, ya,.. setidaknya aku lebih dewasa dibanding kalian. Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu.. annyeong!" seru Jin kemudian bangkit dan berlari kearah selatan dimana gerbang kampus terbuka membawanya untuk keluar dan segera mengasuh anak anak..

.

.

.

"annyeong hasseo.." seru jin saat sampai di tempat penitipan anak.

"nee.. ah! Wasseoyo?" seru pegawai lainnya bernametag Sujeong itu.

"nee..." ujar Jin sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan

Tempat penitipan ini dibilang elit karena anak anak yang dititipkan disini berasal dari berbagai kalangan mulai dari artis, pemain sepak bola, pengusaha kaya dan lain lain. Tempatnya juga sangat elegan diluar dan dalam, dimana pada halaman tersedia halanan yang luas dengan rumput hijau yang terawat, yang dapat dijadikan sebagai sarana bermain. Di bagian dalam ada berbagai macam kelas, mulai dari kelas bintang, bulan, bunga matahari kelinci dan lain lain,. Pada halaman blakang juga tersedia unit bermain seperti perosotan, ayunan, jungkat jungkit dan lain lain .

"Chanyoung-ah! Baekyoung-ah!" seru Jin saat melihat kedua anak kembar yang sedang bermain di karpet

"Nuna!/Eonni!" seru Chanyoung dan Baekyoung sambil berlari kearah Jin dan langsung memeluknya.

"eonnii.. main rumah rumahan dengan Baekyoungiee~" ujar Baekyoung sambil menarik narik kaki Jin

"aniyaaa! Nuna akan bermain dengan Oppa!" ujar Chanyoung tidak mau kalah

"aigoo aigoo.." melihat anak kembar itu bertengkar Jin pun duduk menatap kedua anak itu..

"Baekkie-ah.. Channie-ah sebagai saudara tidak boleh bertengkar.. Chan sebagai kakak harus mengalah kepada Baekyoung.." ujar Jin lembut sambil memainkan rambut lebat kedua anak itu

"tapi nunna.." Chanyoung mencegat

"Chan sayang sama Baekyoung kan...?" ujar Jin membuat Chan mengangguk. "bisa kan Chan mengalah?" Chanyoung mengangguk lagi

"gwaenchana oppa.. oppa saja yang main dengan Jinnie eonni.. Youngie tidak apa apa kok.. nanti youngie main sama Kyunghee saja.." ujar Baekyoung. Membuat Chanyoung mengangkat tanganya dan mengusap rambut Baekyoung.

"youngie baik.." ujar Chanyoung sambil tersenyum.

"begini saja.. apa Baekyoung dan Chanyoung sudah mengerjakan Pr?" tanya Jin

"belum.."

"yasudah nuna bantu yaa.."

Dan jadilah Jin yang mengajak mereka mengerjakan pr. Park Baekyoung dan Park Chanyoung adalah saudara kembar, anak dari seorang diva terkenal bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Aktor bernama Park Chanyeol, mereka dititipkan di penitipan karena sang kakak tertua Park Hani harus sekolah. Mereka memang sengaja tidak menyewa pengasuh karena beranggapan tidak ingin anaknya dibesarkan oleh pengasuh, mereka ingin anak mereka besar di lingkungan keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

05.30KST

Tempat penitipan itu pun sudah kosong sedari tadi karena anak anak telah dijemput oleh keluarga masing masing. Kosongnya tempat itu membuat Jin harus pulang.. kaki kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju stasiun yang akan membawanya kedaerah distrik tempat ia tinggal.

" _para penumpang kereta xxx yang akan menuju kawasan Myeondong dan seoul dihrapkan segera naik"_

Ucapan sang petugas kereta itu membuat Jin segera meloncat naik ke kereta. Saat didalam kereta yang penuh itu Jin terpaksa berdiri dan berdesak desakan. Ia lupa kalau skarang adalah jam pulang kantor.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan kereta itupun berhenti. Jin turun dari kereta itu, ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun menuju Motel miliknya di daerah Distrik gangnam.

.

.

Jin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamar Motel yang selama ini ia tempati. Namun begitu ia sampai di depan pintu, ia terkejut melihat ada keranjang yang terletak didepan pintunya. Karena penasaran ia pun mendekat.

"ige Mwoya?" ujarnya sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi keranjang itu, namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu yang ditemukanya adalah seorang bayi mungil yang sangat tampan.

"astaga! Siapa yang rela membuang bayi setampan ini!" ujar Jin sambil mengambil keranjang itu.

"tubuhnya dingin, kurasa dia terlalu banyak terkena angin malam.." ujar jin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar motelnya.

.

.

Yeoja cantik itu menidurkan bayi mungil disampingnya dan menyelimuti bayi itu. Bayi lelaki yang tampan itu menggeliat tak nyaman.. segera saja Jin menepuk nepuk pantat bayi tersebut, berharap ia dapat menenangkan bayi itu. Bayi itu membuka matanya, terlihatlah sorota mata yang jernih,bening, tanpa dosa. Bayi tu mengangkat tanganya menaruhnya dipipi Jin kemudian meringkuk di antara dada wanita cantik itu.

"kau bayi yang sangat tampan, kenapa orang tuamu membuangmu? Tidak tahukah mereka kalau kau bisa menjadi anak yang tampan dan kelak membanggakan mereka?"

Bayi itu menatap Jin

"ini surat yang kutemukan dikeranjangmu.. siapa tau ada keluargamu yang dapat aku hubungi.."

Dan Jin pun membuka surat itu..

.

.

 _Seok Jin-ah, ini aku.. Hyemi.. mianhae, selama ini aku menyembunyikan keadaanku.. aku hamil anak dari pacarku.. tapi aku menyembunyikannya darimu,.._

 _Maafkan aku harus menaruh bayi ini bersamamu.._

 _Aku tidak ingin dia terluka Jin-ah, pacarku tidak ingin aku melahirkan anak itu.. bayi itu berusia 6 bulan.. pacarku memberiku waktu 6 bulan untuk merawatnya sebelum aku menyerahkan bayi itu padanya, karena bayi itu laki laki.. orang tuanya menginginkan bayi itu untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan mereka, tapi aku tidak pernah mengizinkanya._

 _Mereka akan membunuhku dan juga bayi itu.._

 _Aku takut, aku tidak ingin dia terluka.. dia hanya bayi yang tak berdosa.. mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada.._

 _Jin-ah Bayi itu belum memiliki nama. Tolong beri ia nama yang bagus.. aku menyerahkan bayi ini padamu.._

 _Aku sudah menyiapkan bajunya di keranjang itu, susu dan mainan kesukaanya.. maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kerepotan Jin-ah.. aku juga sudah menyiapkan tabunganku untuk biayanya sekolah nanti silahkan kau pakai.._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu Jin-ah.. aku harap dengan adanya bayi ini disampingmu kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaan.._

 _Untuk anakku, jadilah anak yang berbakti kepada Jin-Imo_

 _Aku slalu bersamamu.._

 _._

 _._

 _Love, Jung Hyemi_

 _._

 _._

Jin terkejut, bahwa selama ini sahabatnya di kamar ini pergi untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya? Bukan untuk belajar di negeri orang?

Jin melompat dari tempat tidurnya, meraih bayi mungil itu dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk pergi ke loby motel miliknya.

"ahjumma!" seru Jin saat melihat ahjumma pemilik motel itu.

"nee? Waeyo nona Jin" tanya ahjumma itu

"ahjumma.. kemana Hyemi?" tanya Jin

"Hyemi? Dia diseret oleh sekelompok namja tadi siang." Jawab sang ahjumma. Jin-pun shock

"diseret?"

"iya.. dan aku baru menerima kabar tadi dri pihak rumah sakit, kalau Hyemi meninggal karena serangan jantung.." jelas sang ahjumma

"hyemi! Dia di rumah sakit mana?!" tanya Jin.

"international Seoul Hospital..." ujar sang ahjumma membuat Jin segera pergi tanpa melihat penampilanya yang hanya mengenakan piama bunga sakura berwarna pink dan sedang menggendong bayi mungil berselimut biru.

Jin segera berlari menuju perempatan jalan dan menyetop taksi.

"bawa aku ke ISH!" ujar Jin sambil meraih ponselnya yang tengah di peluk bayi mungil itu.

Jin segera mandial nomer 1 untuk menelfon Jungkook dan menymbungkanya ke Yonggi. Tidak lama suara jungkook yang tengah berada di ruangan berisik dan suara yonggi yang bangun tidur terdengar.

"Jinnie~ waeyo kenapa menelfon semalam ini?"tanya Yonggi

"kalian berdua! Cepat ke rumah sakit! International Seoul Hospital sekarang!" seru Jin

"wayoo? Siapa yang masuk rumah sakit?" jejar Jungkook

"hyemi.. hikss.. Hyemi serangan jantung!" kini Jin terisak

"aku segera kesana!" seru Yonggi dan Jungkook bersamaan.

.

.

Setibanya Jin di rumah sakit ia segera berlari ke meja informasi/? Dengan ponsel yang melekat ditelinganya

"pasien meninggal bernama Jung Hyemi" tanya nya

"dia di UGD agassi" jawab sang perawat

"jungkook Jimin! Dia di UGD" seru Jin sambil berlari kearah UGD

Sesampainya dia di UGD. tidak lama kemudian Jungkook dan Yonggi datang dengan keadaan sama berantakanyya dengan Jin. Jungkook memakai dres ketat berwarna biru yang cukup ngejreng karena kainnya yang ditempeli payet bling bling, wajah yang berantakan karena makeupnya luntur dan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia tenteng ditanganya. Sedangkan. Yonggi malah berlari dengan kamisol putih miliknya, sendal bulu khas rumah dan boneka dakong yang ia gendong.

"keluarga Jung Hyemi?" tanya sang dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu UGD

"kami sahabatnya!" seru Jungkook

"maafkan kami.. tapi Hyemi-ssi sudah meninggal dari sejam yang lalu.." ujar sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Daehyun itu.

"Hyemi..."

"hyemi sudah pergi? Hikss"

Mengetahui sahabat mereka yang sudah meninggal Jungkook, Yoonggi dan Jin pun menangis bersama. Hyemi dan mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak Jin pindak ke korea untuk masuk SMA, Hyemi yang sangat ceria sangat cocok untuk Jungkook Yoonggi dan Jin. Mereka banyak melalui waktu bersama. Sampai pada suatu ketika Hyemi pergi untuk belajar di negeri orang, dan mereka pun mengizinkan bahkan mendukungnya.

"Chogiyo!" seruan seorang laki laki itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu. Membuat Jin dan Jungkook menoleh sedangkan Yoonggi masih terisak.

"wae?" tanya Jin

"kalian siapanya Hyemi?" tanya namja itu

"ah.. kau pasti pacarnya Hyemi kan? Kami sahabatnya" jawab Jin

"nee.. aku pacarnya, ku dengar Hyemi memiliki keponakan berusia 6 bulan yang ia asuh apa benar?" tanya Namja itu membuat jin bingung apa maksudnya anak ini?

"apa anak yang kau gendong itu ponakannya? Jika iya, Hyemi menyuruhku untuk mengasuhnya" ujar namja itu sambil menatap bayi yang ada di gendongan Jin

"apa maksudmu! Kami tidak tau kalau Hyemi punya keponakan berusia 6 bulan! Yang aku tau Hyemi hanya tinggal seorang diri" jejar Yoonggi

"ini anakku, bukan keponakan Hyemi. Lebih baik kau segera mengurus mayat Hyemi," ujar Jin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan namja itu sendirian

.

"aku yakin itu anak Hyemi"

.

.

.

"MWOO!" teriakkan para wanita itu terasa memekakkan telinga dan para wanita yang berteriak itu Jungkook dan Yoonggi

"aish! Jangan berteriak! Kau bisa membuatnya kaget!" seru Jin

Mereka berada di rumah Yonggi sekarang. Pasalnya selama perjalanan Yoonggi dan Jungkook terus menerus menanyakan siapa bayi yang ada di dalam gendongan Jin itu, dan Jin menceritakannya. Bahwa bayi itu adalah bayi Hyemi.

"jadi? Pria yang ada di rumah sakit tadi berniat membunuh bayi ini?" tanya Yoonggi sambil mencubit pipi bayi itu

"nee.. itu yang dikatakan Hyemi padaku." Jawab Jin

"sebagai pacar seharusnya ia khawatir, apa kalian melihat wajahnya tadi? Seperti tidak ada gurat kesalahan dimatanya!" jejar Jungkook

"kita harus melindungi bayi ini.." ujar jin

"bayi ini belum memiliki nama kan? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jungkook

"karena kau yang menemukannya dan karena Hyemi yang menitipkan padamu jadi kau yang memberi nama Jin" ujar Yoonggi yang masih setia bermain dengan bayi itu

"namanya... Ji Ho.. Woo Ji Ho"ujar Jin sambil menatap bayi yang kini Bernama Jiho itu.

"annyeong Woo Ji Ho.. Jungkook Nunna disini.." ujar Jungkook

"Yoonggi nunna disini.."ujar yoonggi

"kalian salah.. aku kan eommanya, berarti kalian berperan sebagai Imo" ujar Jin

"aku belum setua itu untuk menjadi tante seorang bayi, tapi karena ini untuk Jiho aku mau!"ujar Yoonggi.

"oh iya, Jin, kalau Jiho masih usia enam bulan berarti masih menyusu? Masa iya kau yang memberinya susu?" tanya Jungkook

"pabboo! Dia minum susu bayi, bukan ASI milikku!" ujar Jin.

"kau harus tinggal disini Jin, biar Jiho dijaga oleh maidku. Appa dan eomma juga pasti senang kalau ada bayi di rumah ini.." ucap Yoonggi

"tapi Yoonggi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan, biarkan saja Jiho tinggal bersama ku di motel" bantah Jin

"Jin! Lalu kuliahmu bagaimana? Kau tidak tau seberapa repotnya menjaga bayi? Kita akan lulus tahun ini, aku tidak mau keinginan lulusmu tertunda karena harus menjaga Jiho. Tinggallah disini. Biar jiho dijaga oleh Maid,appa dan eommaku." Ajak Yoonggi

"ayolah Jin, lagipula appa dan omma Yoonggi sudah menganggap kita seperti anak sendiri, apalagi kau, yang sudah seperti eonni bagi Yoonggi." Kini Jungkook yang memaksa

"baiklah.. aku akan memindahkan barang barangku besok.." ujar Jin

"tidak usah.. akan kusuruh beberapa maidku mengambil barang barangmu dan Jiho." Tukas yoonggi.

"sekarang sebaiknya aku memanggil nona Ahn untuk membuat susu untuk Jiho" ujar Jungkook sambil bangkit.

.

" _Anakku Woo Ji Ho, tumbuhlah menjadi namja yang baik,pintar,patuh dan taat kepadaku Imo-mu Haelmoni dan Haraboejimu nanti. Banggakan Hyemi yang sudah tenang dialam sana. Woo Ji Ho tuhan melindungimu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HI PARA SIDERS, TOLONG TOBATLAH TINGGAL KLIK KOTAK REVIEWS DIBAWAH INI DAN BERIKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN DAN KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT PAHALA! HAHAHA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Neottaemunae (baecause of you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico) 4 thn

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

Sudah sekitar 6 bulan semenjak Jin tinggal di rumah Yonggi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran miliknya dan menjadi salah satu staff perawat di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di daerah gangnam.

Yonggi dan Jungkook pun sudah. Yonggi dengan sarjana hukum miliknya dan Jungkook dengan magister Seni. Yonggi kini tengah magang di salah satu kantor pengacara terkenal di seoul dan Jungkook tengah merambah di dunia tarik suara.

Soal Jiho? Anak itu tumbuh dengan sehat dan tidak pernah lewat dari pengawasan Jin. Jiho sekarang sudah bisa berdiri dan duduk dengan baik, gigi gigi susu kecilnya mulai bermunculan. Semua orang sangat senang dengan kedatangan Jiho ditengah tengah keluarga Min.

Orang tua yonggi sendiri malah melimpahkan pekerjaan mereka pada kakak tertua Yonggi, Hoseok. Pasalnya Himchan dan Yongguk—orang tua Yonggi—sangat menyukai kedatangan Jiho dikeluarganya. Himchan yang saat itu baru pulang mendampingi suaminya yang habis bertugas di Jepang langsung menjerit kaget melihat anaknya menggendong seorang bayi yang tampan.

.

FLASHBACK

.

 _Himchan dan Yongguk kala itu baru saja sampai di seoul. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan anak mereka, Min Yonggi. Namun, betapa kagetnya Himchan saat melihat sang anak tengah menggendong seorang bayi dengan balutan selimut kuning ditanganya._

" _DEMI TUHAN! BAYI SIAPA ITU YONGGI!" Himchan langsung saja berteriak membuat bayi mungil itu menangis karena kaget._

" _aigo aigoo! Eommaaaa! Jangan berteriak! Cup cup cupp... Jiho sayang.." Yonggi segera enenangkan Jiho yang saat itu masih menangis keras._

 _Yongguk yang mendengar kegaduhan pun ikut masuk, seakan tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Himchan iapun berjenggit melihat bayi itu,._

" _Yonggi! Kau punya anak?!" suara berat yang berujar dengan nada tinggi itu membuat Jiho tambah mengeraskan volume tangisannya. Membuat Yonggi panik_

" _appaa! Jiho kaget! Eonniee! Eonniee!" yonggi yang sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa langsung memanggil sang ibu dari Jiho_

" _huweeeeeeee~! Huweeeee!" tangisan itu makin keras,. Himchan dan Yongguk pun ikut panik, mereka sibuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan bayi itu._

" _astaga! Ada apa Yonggi? Kenapa Jiho menangis?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang tangan dan bajunya setengah basah._

" _appa dan eomma mengagetkannya dengan cara berteriak! Eonni eotthokae?" tanya Yonggi yang senantiasa mencoba membujuk Jiho yang masih meronta dalam pelukanya._

" _sini berikan padaku." Jin mengeringkan tanganya dengan tisu kemudian meraih bayi itu dari gendongan Yonggi._

 _Ia membuka setengah dari kancing bajunya menempelkan pipi mulus bayi itu ke payudara putih miliknya mendekap bayi itu erat dan menepuk nepuk pantat bayi itu. Tak lama bayi itupun berhenti menangis. Himchan dan Yongguk terperangah. Mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Merasa tidurnya terganggu bayi Jiho pun membuka matanya kemudian tertawa menampilkan gusi merah mudanya saat ia melihat wajah ibunya. Jin mengancingkan kemejanya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jiho agar menghadap kearah yonggi,Himchan dan Yongguk._

" _aah.. sudah bangun ternyata.." ujar Yonggi._

" _ada apa ini Yong?" tanya Himchan_

" _ah ahjumma.. annyeonghasseo.." ujar Jin sambil membungkuk.._

" _Jinnie? Ini anak Yonggi?" tanya Yongguk yang masih buta akan keadaan membuat Jin tertawa._

" _duduklah dulu eomma, appa.." ujar Yonggi mempersilahkan Himchan dan Yongguk untuk duduk._

" _ini anakku ahjumma, ahjussi.. lebih tepatnya anak asuhku.." jelas Jin_

" _MWO?" Yongguk dan Himchan terkaget mendengar penuturan Jin_

" _lalu dimana suamimu?" tanya Himchan._

" _Jin eonni belum menikah, ini anak Hyemi eomma, Hyemi meninggal karena serangan jantung dan menitipkan anaknya pada Jin. Dan jadilah Jiho anak Jin eonnie." Ujar Yonggi menjelaskan. Himchan dan Yongguk menoleh kearah bayi itu yang terus menerus menepuk nepukkan tangan kecilnya ke paha milik yongguk._

" _aigoo.. Gukkie, lihat bayi ini.. lucu sekali.." Himchan segera mencubit pipi Jiho membuat anak itu meringis lucu._

" _sepertinya dia ingin digendong ahjussi. Jiho tidak mau tenang bersamaku.." ujar Jin_

" _jinjja? Baiklah berikan dia padaku.." ujar Yongguk sambil membuka tangannya dan Jin pun memberikan Jiho ke pangkuan Yongguk._

" _jinnie, sebaiknya jangan panggil kami Ahjumma dan Ahjussi lagi. Panggil kami eomma. Kau sudah resmi menjadi kakak dari Yonggi dan adik Hoseok." Ujar Himchan sambil mengelus rambut kecokelatan milik Jin._

" _tapi ahjumma.."_

" _kau kan tinggal sendiri Jinnie, orang tuamu juga menyerahkanmu pada kami. Memang sejak dulu kau ingin kami adopsi, tapi kau selalu menolak, sekarang dengan adanya Jiho kau tidak bisa menolak lagi.. Jiho akan jadi cucu-ku dan kau akan jadi anakku.." ujar Yongguk sambil memperhatikan Jiho yang bermain dengan dasi kantor milikknya._

" _ne,.. ahjumma, ahju—_

" _panggil appa dan eomma eonni.." potong Yonggi_

" _ah nee, appa,eomma.." ujar Jin._

 _Jin merasa kebahagiaan itu datang kembali semenjak 7 tahun ia tidak bersama dengan orang tuanya kini ia bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga lagi. Bukan hanya itu, anaknya Jiho pun turut dapat merasakan keharmonisan dan kasih sayang dari sang haelmoni dan haraboji._

" _lihatlah gukkie~ dia tersenyum! Aigoo cucukku.." Himchan tersenyum sembari bermain dengan Jiho yang masih setia dalam pangkuan Yongguk._

" _sepertinya Jiho menyukai appa dan eomma.. begitu juga dengan Hoseok Oppa.." ujar Yonggi_

" _dan sepertinya ada yang baru saja menyebut namaku." Ujar seorang pria berjas yang baru saja tiba di ruang tamu keluarganya._

" _dan itu aku yang menyebutnya.. hahaha" ujar Yonggi sambil tertawa_

" _annyeong Jinnie, aahh.. mana Jiho kecilku" sapa Hoseok, sambil meraih Jiho dari pelukan Yongguk dan menggendongnya tinggi membuat bayi mungil itu kembali tertawa_

" _yaa! Oppa cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menggendong anakku!" jejar Jin sambil memukuli Hoseok dengan selimut bayi Jiho._

" _hahaha"_

 _Dan sepertinya malam itu akan menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga Jin._

 _._

 _FLASBACK OFF_

 _._

Esok Jiho akan berusia genap setahun, kini keluarga Min tengah berkumpul sambil membicarakan konsep ulang tahun Jiho.

"karena ini cucu pertamaku aku akan merayakan ulang tahun yang sangat meriah." Ujar Yongguk

"nee.. aku akan memamerkan Jiho ku yang manis ini kepada teman teman socialitaku" ujar Himchan.

"tapi apa tidak berlebihan eomma?" tanya Jin. Jin yang selalu sederhana tentu saja merasa kaget karena pesta ulang tahun sang anak terbilang cukup meriah dan pastinya menghabiskan banyak uang.

"berlebihan apanya eonni? Jiho sehausnya dimanjakan sperti itu. Dia akan menjadi pewaris kedua Min corp." Ujar Yonggi

"ya, Yonggi benar Jinnie, lagi pula Jiho anak lelaki, anak lelaki memang harus dimanjakan seperti ini.. aku menganggap Jiho seperti anakku sendiri tau." Ujar Hoseok

"dalam artian oppa menganggap Jin eonni istri oppa?" tanya Yonggi

"tentu saja, hey! Siapa yang tidak mau istri seperti Jin? Jin sangat telaten, dia juga cantik dan cerdas. Aku malah tidak mau memiliki istri sepertimu yonggi! Bisa bisa aku hanya diteriaki saja.." ujar Hoseok membuat Yonggi naik pitam.

"apa maksudmu?!" yonggi mulai naik darah

"sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar di depan anakku!" ujar Jin. Sedangkan Jiho hanya tertawa daam pelukannya.

"ah! Yeobo, betul juga.. kenapa kita tidak nikahkan saja Jin dan Hoseok?" ujar Himchan sambil mengelus lengan Yongguk

"benar juga, jika dilihat mereka sangat cocok! Jin pun masih muda dan berpendidikan serta sopan. Hoseok juga sudah menjadi pengusaha muda yang berbakat.. mereka bisa cocok sebagai pasangan suami istri." Balas Yongguk

Jin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan, mereka bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Himchan dan Yongguk.

"jadi bagaimana Hoseok? Jin? Kalian setuju?" tanya Himchan

.

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 detik...

.

"ANDAWAEYOO!" seru Hoseok dan Jin bersamaan membuat Jiho mendongak menatap eomma dan samcheonnya yang berteriak.

"aniya eomma.. Hoseok belum siap menikah! Lagi pula usiaku baru mau mencapai 27 tahun." Bantah Hongseok.

" karena usiamu yang sudah setua itu membuatmu harus menikah Hoseok!" jejar sang eomma.

"bagaimana denganmu Jinnie?" tanya sang appa.

"eh.. anu.. appa.. aku, belum berpengalaman menjadi istri yang baik, mengurus Jiho saja aku harus meminta bantuan Shin ahjumma dan eomma.. bagaimana nanti kalau aku mengurus Hoseok oppa" ujar Jin sambil menunduk

"sudahlah mending kita biarkan ini berlalu dulu siapa tau eonni dan oppa cocok, aku akan sangat senang bila menerima ponakan lagi dari kalian!" ujar Yonggi polos yang mendapat jitakan dari Hoseok

"YAK! Anak ini! Dari mana kau beelajar hal semacam itu Huh!"

.

,

.

Mallam itu Jin tengah berjalan sendirian ditemani Jiho yang berada di gendongannya, ia ingin pulang ke Motelnya untuk membersihkan kamar itu. Bukan apa apa karena kamar itu akan segera ia jual atau ia sewakan mengingat ia sekarang sudah berkeluarga dengan Yonggi, dan tinggal di rumahnya.

Namun, dalam perjalanan Jin merasa seperti diikuti. Jin yang tidak nyaman mendekap Jiho erat takut akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya..

Dari kejauhan nampak segerombolan namja yang berjalan mengikutinya. Jin mempercepat langkah kakinya yang hanya berbalut stiletto berwarna hitam itu. Namun sepertinya Jin kalah cepat gerombolan namja itu sudah mngepungnya.

"wah.. Lihat ini, seorng yeoja cantik yang sangat sexy membawa seorang bayi yang tampan dan sehat kawan!" seru namja bertubuh cukup tambun disamping Jin.

Aroma alkohol dan rokok tercium kuat, menguar dari tubuh para namja nista dihadapannya saat ini.

"siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian? Kumohon jangan sakiti bayiku" ujar Jin saat tangan salah satu dari mereka terjulur menyentuh Jiho

"yeoja ini sangat seksi kawan! Sepertinya akan menarik kalau kita santap bersama.. hahaha" ujar sang namja tanpa baju yang berada di depan Jin

"dan anaknya akn memberi kita banyak uang jika kita Jual!" ujar pria yang satunya.

"kumohon aku akan memberi kalian uang! Asal kalian pergi! Jangan sakiti aku dan bayiku!" ujar Jin semakin ketakutan, airmata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya

Sementara itu sebuah mobil sesto elemento keluaran terbaru terlihat berhenti dipinggir jalan. Pemilik mobil mewah itu menurunkan kacanya hendak melihat apa yang terjadi di lorong sebelahnya.

Namja bersurai Dirty blonde itu membelalakkan matanya saat seorang wanita dengan susah payah menjauhkan tangan para lelaki itu dari bayinya.

" sepertinya dia akan menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan anaknya pasti akan dijual" gumam namja itu.

Tangannya yang bebas kini meraih ponsel pintar miliknya yang terletak di saku Coatnya. Dengan cepat ia menelfon seseorang.

"ada tindak kejahatan disini! Distrik gangnam lorong ke-3 segera bawa unitmu kesini." Ujar Pria itu kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Dengan cepat pria itu memutar mobilnya kerah lorong kemudian memakirkan mobilnya dengan apik.

Namja itu meraih sebuah benda dari dashboard mobil miliknya kemudian melangkah keluar.

"yeobo?" namja itu memanggil Jin yeoja malang yang tengah di tarik tangan dan Coatnya.

Jin yang menyadari bahwa pria itu penyelamatnya pun segera berteriak "Yeobo!" ia berseru seakan-akan memang pria dihadapannya ini suaminya.

"manusia kotor! Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuh istri dan anakku!" jejar pria itu.

"oh, suaminya datang rupanya.. haruskah kita bermain dengan suaminya juga?" ujar sang pria tambun sambil memutar pergelangan tanganya.

"hahaha! Pahlawan kesiangan rupanya.."

Pria itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan ucapan para namja kotor itu, ia hanya berjalan lurus kearah jin yang tengah gemeter sambil memeluk Jiho.

"tenanglah, aku disini" ujar namja itu sambil memeluk tubuh Jin yang gemetaran. Samar samar namja itu dapat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir Jin.

"mengharuhkan sekali, tapi sepertinya kau dan keluargamu akan mati malam ini!" ucap pria itu kemudian melayangkan tinjunya.

Namun sayang tinjuan itu dapat ditangkis oleh namja itu.

Melihat pemimpinya kalah para anak buahnya pun ikut memukul namja itu.

BRUKK..

BRAAKK...

DUKKK..

TAPP..

Melihat anak buahnya yang kalah telak dihajar oleh namja itu yang pemimpin tidak tinggal diam, ia mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di sakunya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau lipat. Jin menjerit keras. Ia takut namja dihadapannya ini terluka.

Namja itu berbalik dan kembali memeluk Jin yang tengah menangis, memeluk erat putranya.

"tutuplah matamu.. jangan menangis.. aku akan melindungimu.." ucap namja itu kemudian berbalik . Jin menutup mataya erat erat tangannya mencengkram coat yang digunakan namja itu.

BRUKK...

BUAGHH..

SREETT..

"shit tanganku" ujar namja itu Jin tahu bahwa namja itu terluka ia makin terisak. Namja itu mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di saku Coat miliknya mengangkat dan menodongkan benda itu kearah pria tambun yang berada dihadapannya.

"bergerak kau kutembak" ujar namja itu. Ternyata benda itu sebuah pistol.

Tak lama setelah todongan itu diluncurkan, gerombolan mobil polisi datang mengepung lorong itu. Para polisi pun segera memborgol tangan para penjahat nista itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

Jin jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas.

"kami membutuhkan keterangan kaian di kantor kami. Permisi." Sang kepala polisi segera pamit usai berkata dan memperban tangan namja itu.

"kau tidak apa apa agassi?" tanya namja itu. Jin mengangguk

''aku.. aku hanya lemas.." jawab Jin

"kita harus ke kantor polisi, kajja pergilah bersamaku.." ujar namja itu sambil memeluk Jin dan membawanya ke mobil miliknya.

.

.

"terima kasih atas kerja samanya Kim Namjoon-ssi pergilah dan tenangkan istrimu." Ujar sang kepala polisi seusai menanyai Namjoon. Pria berambut dirty blonde itu pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah Jin yang masih Shock.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Namjoon

"aku baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu? Lukamu? Kau tidak akan dimasukkan kepenjara kan?" pertanyaan pertanyaan Jin itu membuat Namjoon terkekeh.

"aku tidak apa apa.. bagaimana bayi-nya?" tanya Namjoon sambil melihat kearah bayi yang berada di pangkuan Jin.

"dia terbangun.." ucap Jin sambi menghadapkan bayi manis itu ke arah Namjoon

"aigo.. kalian serasi sekali" ucap seorang polisi wanita bermata bulat disamping Jin.

"gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi.." ucap Jin sambil tersenyum.

"ini susunya"ujar polisi bernama kyungsoo itu

'gomawo' dan kai ini Namjoon yang berterima kasih

"bayi kalian sangat tampan, dia mirip sepertimu Namjoon-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo lagi

"hahaha dia memang mirip sepertiku Kyungsoo-ssi.." ucap Namjon yang dibalas senyum oleh Kyungsoo kemudian pergi.

Jiho yang berada dalam pangkuan Jin meronta ronta melihat botol susu yang ada di tangan Namjoon. Kakinya menendang kesana kemari dan tangannya terbuka lebar agar ia digendong oleh Namjoon.

"kemari sayang, biar appa menggendongmu" uja Namjoon sambil meraih Jiho dari gendongan Jin.

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, penjara tidak akan baik bagi Jiho" ujar jin kemudian bangkit. Diikuti Namjoon

.

Di dalam kamar sempit inilah Namjoon, Jin dan Jiho berada. Jin tengah membuatkan teh untuk Namjoon sedangkan Jiho tengah duduk diatas meja pendek sambil memainkan telapak tangan milik Namjoon.

"ppaa~~,Ppaa~" tiba tiba Jiho berucap asal membuat Jin dan Namjoon kaget bukan kepalang.

"kau bilang apa tadi? Ppa? Coba bilang appa.. Ap-pa" Namjoon mencoba mengeja di depan Jiho. Jiho menatap Namjoon kemudian tersenyum.

"Ppaaa~! Appbbh! Ppaaa~!" Jiho berusaha keras melafalkan kata appa sampai air liurnya meleleh. Namjoon terkikik. Jin yang sudah selesai membuat teh segera berlari menuju Namjoon dan Jiho.

"itu kata pertamanya! Jiho-ya, coba bilang sekali lagi?" ujar Jin.

"appbbhh! Appbbhhaa! Pphaa!" Jiho mengulang dengan suara keras khas anak kecil yang diselingi dengan tepukan tangan.

"aahh putraku.. akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata pertamanya!" seru Seok Jin sambil menggendong Jiho.

"anak mu sangat manis, Jin-ssi" ucap Namjoon sambil menatap jin

"yaa.. panggil Jin saja, aku kurang nyaman kalau kau memanggilku dengan embel2 'ssi' lagipula sekarang kita berteman.." ujar Jin sambil tersenyum, membuat Namjoon terpaku.

"ah.. ya.. Jin.." balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

'kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jin

"aku menunggu suami mu pulang, kau tau aku sangat khawatir melihatmu diserang tadi.." ujar Namjoon

"ppaa~! Bbaa!" Jiho terus mengucapkan kata itu sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Namjoon.

"ahh.. kami sudah bercerai.." ujar Jin

"maafkan aku sudah lancang.."

"ah tidak apa.. silahkan minum tehmu.. maaf motelku sempit begini.." ujar Jin.

"tidak apa-apa.. oh iya, mungkin polisi masih akan meminta keterangan kita mengingat ada beberapa penjahat yang berhasil lolos. Jadi aku meninggalkan nomer ponselku." Ujar Namjoon.

"ah.. maaf membuatmu repot Namjoon. Ah mana ponselmu? Biar kutulis nomerku jadi saat kau dihubungi mereka hubungi aku juga.." ujar Jin. Namjoon tersenyum dan memberikan ponselnya.

Perhatian Namjoon kini hanya teralih kepada namja mungil yang kini berada di gendongannya. Jiho yang terus tertawa karena ulah Namjoon yang membuat wajah wajah lucu.

"emm.. Namjoon-ah, besok ulang tahun Jiho, karena kau sudah menyelamatkan kami mau kan kau datang ke ulang tahun Jiho? Aku mengundangmu.." ujar Jin sambil menunduk.

"tentu saja.. berikan saja aku alamatnya dan aku akan datang.." ujar namjoon sambil mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Jin.

"ini undangannya, aku harap kau datang.." ujar Jin kembali sesat menyerahkan undangan bersampul babyblue itu.

"tentu saja.. siapa yang tidak akan datang kalau diundang oleh ibu dari bayi manis nan tampan ini.." ujar Namjoon.

"dan terimakasih juga sudah membantuku membersikan motel ini.."

"sama sama.."

Jiho kini sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Namjoon, bayi mungil itu meringkuk dalam dan mengenggam baju depan yang dikenakan Namjoon.

"ah, dia tertidur.." ujar Jin. Namjoon perlahan mengangkat tubuh bayi mungil itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur dibelakangnya. Namjoon pun mengecup pelan pipi gembul bayi itu.

"aku akan pulang, jaga baik baik dirimu dan Jiho. Kalau kau perlu telfon saja aku dan aku akan menjemputmu di manapun kau butuh." Ujar Namjoon

"yaa.. yaaa.. jangan lupa datang.." ujar Jin.

"tentu saja.. aku pergi dulu.. annyeong." Ujar namjoon kemudian melangkah pergi dari motel itu.

Saat Namjoon pergi Jin merasa ada yang aneh di dalam dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan berjuta juta kupu kupu melayang diperutnya

"apa yang terjadi denganku?"

.

.

.

Malam ini banyak sekali tamu tamu yang datang dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari kalangan atas yaitu para colega colega bisnis Min corp dan ibu ibu socialita Himchan, kalangan sedang yaitu para artis artis seperti Jungkook dan teman temannya yang ia ajak, dan juga kalangan bawah yaitu masyarakat tetangga Jin pun turut ia undang.

Namun dimata Jin hanya satu orang yang tengah ia cari. Seorang pria dengan surai Dirty blonde yang baru ia kenal kemarin malam.

"siapa yang kau cari Jinnie?" tanya Hoseok pada adiknya.

"seseorang oppa.. dia yang menolongku dan Jiho semalam.." ujar Jin.

"duduklah, dia pasti akan kemari.." ujar Hoseok sambil menuntun Jin untuk duduk disamping putra tercintanya yang kini sudah berusia 1 tahun tahun.

Malam ini Jin terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih yang sangat cocok dipakainya, rambutnya yang kini ia cat maroon ia biarkan tergerai ditata sedemikian rupa agar menambah nilai kecantikannya, ditambah lagi dengan sematan mahkota putih kecil dikepalanya membuat ia seperti putri malam ini. Acara belum berlangsung mengingat masih ada beberapa colega bisnis yang masih belum datang dan juga Namjoon orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu belum datang juga..

"maaf aku terlambat.." suara serak itu membuat Jin mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang mengejutkannya.

"namjoon-ah! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang..." seru Jin sambil memeluk Namjoon.

"tentu saja aku akan datang , tapi aku harus membelikan kado untuk anakku dulu.." ujar Namjoon sambil menengok kearah Jiho yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

Ternyata, namja kecil itu tengah menahan tangisannya, lihat saja hidung dan alisnya yang berubah merah serta air mata yang sudah menggenang. Oh Jiho cemburu rupanya ia tidak ingin Appanya memeluk orang lain selain dirinya, walaupun itu Jin ibunya sendiri..

"hiksss... ppaa! Bbhhh! Ppaaa!" Jiho mulai menangis.. membuat jin panik.

Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan segera menggendong Jiho, namun Jiho masih saja terisak..

"berikan dia padaku" ujar Namjoon sambil menarik Jiho dan ajaibnya Jiho bisa diam dipelukan Namjoon.

"uhh.. ada apa Jiho sayang? Kenapa menangis? Namja tidak boleh menangis.." ujar Namjoon sambil menghapus jejak jejak airmata dipipi Jiho.

"Ppaahh! Ggeummhhh Mmaa!" ujar Jiho sambil memeluk Namjoon dan menunjuk Jin.

"sepertinya ia cemburu melihatku memelukmu.." ujar Jin

"hahaha... appa hanya memeluk eommamu sebentar sayang.. sekarang duduk.. appa punya sesuatu untukmu.." ujar Namjoon sambil mendudukkan Jiho.

Namjoon mengambil kotak bersampul pita biru yang ia simpan dimeja sebelah dan memberikannya pada Jiho, namja kecil itu langsung tersenyum dan tertawa.

"wahh.. Namjoon-ah mungkin kau tidak sepatutnya memberikan ia ini.." ujar Jin

"tidak apa apa, dia suka denganku, jadi apa salahnya aku belikan dia hadiah? Lagipula aku juga punya ini untukmu.." ujar Namjoon sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah untuk Jin.

"apa ini? Jiho sayang ucapkan terima kasih.." ujar Jin sambil mengelus rambut Jiho

"mmmaaappthaa.." ucap Jiho sambil menunduk.

"sama sama.. waahh ternyata kau melatih dia seharian ini untuk membuat ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih?"tanya Namjoon

"bukan Cuma itu.. aku juga melaatihnya memanggil eomma, karena aku cemburu padamu! Kata pertama adalah kata appa bukan eomma.." jejar Jin

"hahah.. yaahh.. baiklah.. kau tampak cantik malam ini Jin.." puji Namjoon

"ish apa apaan kau.. emm.. walaupun kau juga Tampan malam ini.." balas Jin sambil merona.

.

"kita mulai sekarang acaranya Jinniee.. aah.. siapa namja ini?" tanya Yongguk yang terkejut ada namja yang tengah mengobrol dengan anaknya.

"ini Namjoon eomma.. temanku.." ujar Jin

"annyeonghaseyo ahjussi ahjumma.. Kim Namjoon imnida" ujar Namjoon sambil membungkuk

"aahh.. Namjoonie, aigoo tampan sekali kau.." ujar Himchan sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Namjoon

"acaranya akan dimulai sayang.." ujar Yongguk sambil merangkul Jin.

"baiklah, ahjussi ahjumma.. aku akan membaur dengan tamu lain dulu.." ujar Namjoon sambil meninggalkan meja itu.

Namun baru saja Namjoon meninggalkan meja itu, Jiho yang tidak melihat keberadaan Namjoon langsung terisak dimeja.

"hikksss... ppaahhh! Apphhaaahh!" Jiho berseru keras membuat Jin dan saudaranya panik.

"eonnii ada apa? Kenapa tiba tiba Jiho menangis?" tanya Yonggi

"tidak biasanya dia seperti ini! Jiho sayang sini sama Samcheonmu.." ujar hoseok sambil meraih Jiho namun ditepis kasar oleh anak itu.

"phaaa! Apphhaaahh!" suara Jiho melengking membuat para tamu undangan menoleh kearahnya.

"Phaaa!" Jiho kembali berteriak.

"namjoon! Dia butuh Namjoon! Namjoonniee!" Jin ikut berteriak, betapa paniknya keluarga itu. Para tamu pun ikut panik melihat sang bayi manis itu menangis.

"Phaaa! Huweeeehh! Appaaahh!" Jiho kembali berteriak.

"aku disini!" Namjoon tiba tiba muncul dengan tergesa gesa.

"phaaahh!" Jiho berseru membuka tangannya minta ingin dipeluk.

"appa disini.." dan Jiho pun terdiam, walaupun masih terisak, Jin meraih tisu dan membersihkan jejak jejak airmata di pipi jiho dan jas mungilnya.

Para undangan pun terkejut, kenapa bayi itu tiba-tiba terdiam didalam pelukan Namjoon padahal dalam pelukan ibunya pun ia tidak bisa diam bahkan merontak.

"maafkan aku, sekarang acaranya sudah bisa dimulai.." ujar Namjoon.

.

Dan acara pun dilalui dengan hikmat, banyak kebahagiaan terdapat disana, dimana saat Jiho meniup lilin pertamanya dan memotong kuenya bersama Namjoon dan Jin.

.

.

.

.

" _ **haruskah aku membuka hati? Membuka telinga dan membuka mata padanya? Apa ia orang baik? Apakah ia akan mencintai anakku? Menerimaku apa adanya?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WAHAI PARA SIDERS! TOBATLAH DAN JADILAH PARA READER YANG SUKA REVIEWS! TINGGAL KLIK KOTAK DIBAWAH INI DAN HIDUPU AKAN BAHAGIA**


	3. Chapter 3

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico) 4 thn

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

 **(detail umur para cast, Jin 24 ke 25 thn. Namjoon 25 ke 26 thn. Hoseok 27 ke 28 thn. Yoongi 24. Jungkook 22. Jimin 24. Taehyung 24. Kidoh/hyosang 27. Himchan 40. Yongguk 43. Jiho/Zico 1 tahun.)**

 **.\\.**

 _Ada yang nanya kenapa aku pilih Jiho alias Zico Block B sebagai bayinya, entah karena perasaan aku ato Cuma salah liat tuh anak alias Zico mirip banget ama Namjoon, sama kadang kadang dia itu keluhatan kayak perpaduan Jin dan Namjoon gemes deh lihatnya!._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi berjalan memasuki toko buku yang berada diemperan kota seoul itu, toko buku itu bisa dibilang toko buku yang cukup antik melihat buku bukunya yangkebanyakan buku buku tua. Yoongi menyukai buku buku semacam ini, ia berjalan melalui beberapanrak buku yang berada dibagian pojok mencari buku yang ia perlukan dan saat menemukan bukunya ia tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Yoongi berusaha keras mengambil buku itu namun tetap saja tidak bisa, sampai sebuah tangan terjulur dan mengambil buku itu.

"lain kali kau harus memakai higheels untuk mengambil buku ini agassi." Ucap seorang pria yang berada dibelakang yoongi yang ternyata ia itu pria yang mengambil bukunya.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu eoh!" Yoongi menjerit ia merampas kasar buku yang telah diambil namja itu.

"maksudku kau terlalu pendek adik kecil" balas namja itu

"yaa! Jangan memanggilku adik kecil aku ini seorang wanita karir! Aku ini pengacara negara!" yoongi menunjuk id card miliknya.

"hahaha adakah pengacara berdandan sepertimu? Yang aku tau pengacra selalu tampil elegant!" balas namja itu.

Yoongi terdiam, ia berfikiir, memang sih pengacara itu tampil elegant tidak seperti ia. Yoongi merutuk penampilanya yang saat itu memakai celana jins sobek sobek,tanktop hitam, kemeja merah dan sepatu kets sambil menggendong tas ransel ditambah rambut pendek sebahunya yang ia ikat dan ia tambahkan topi menambah kesan ketomboyannya.

Pria itu tertegun. Ia merasa telah bersalah mungkin ucapanya telah melukai hati wanita cantik ini..

"ma-maafkan aku.. a-aku tid- yaa! Agassii!"

Baru saja namja itu mau meminta maaf yoongi sudah melemparkan buku itu padanya dan berlari keluar toko. Tanpa pikir panjang namja itupun mengejar Yoongi.

Yoongi berlari sampai di persimpangan jalan. Ia berhenti dan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Yoongi tidak memperhatikan dimana tempatnya berhenti saat ini namun ia tahu betul bahwa ini jalanan.

"NOONAA! AWASS MENYINGKIR!" seru seorang anak kelas diseberang jalan.

"YAAA! CEPAT MENYINGKIR! BUS AKAN MENABRAKU AGASSI!" teriakan seorang yeoja di persimpangan jalan itu membuat Yoongi menoleh.

Benar saja, sebuah bus tingkat melaju ditengah ramainya hiruk pikuk seoul. Bis itu semakin mendekat! Yoongi ingin lari dari tempat itu namun kakinya lemas ia takut, apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang? Saat bus itu sudah sangat dekat Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menariknya. Tangan itu menarik yoongi yang hampir saja tertabrak. Yoongi jatuh dalam pelukan namja itu.

"YAAA! Apa kau gila? Jangan berdiam diri ditengah jalan seperti itu lagi!" seru pria itu. Yoongi memeluk erat pria itu, kakinya lemas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik ia gemetaran bahkan sampai menangis.

"hikss.. aku. takut.." pria itu tersadar yoongi memeluknya dan menangis erat. Para pengguna jalan melihat mereka dengan intens.

"tidak apa-apa kau selamat.. aku disini.." dan ria itu menepuk nepuk bahu yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin menatap kotak merah yang ada ditangannya ia tersenyum, ia menatap kalung perak berbandul kristal berwarna biru yang berbentuk seperti airmata itu.

"untuk apa dia memberiku hal seperti ini.." Jin bergumam.

" _aku harap kau menyukai hadiah dariku, ps : jangan lupa dipakai setiap hari"_ begitulah isi kartu berwarna pink itu. Lagi-lagi Jin tersenyum.

"yaa... akan kupakai.." ucap Jin kemudian menaruh kembali kalung itu didalam kotaknya.

Jin menoleh kearh Jam pukul 9 malam.. Jiho harus segera mendapatkan susunya dan tidur..

Jin melangkah kearah boks bayi berwarna baby blue milik Jiho. Ia tersenyum melihat bayi gembul itu yang tengah bermain dengan permainan yang diberikan Namjoon. Satu set kotak kotak kayu berbagai warna dan berbagai bentuk yang dapat di susun dan sepasang kaos bergambar iron man menjadi hadiah Namjoon.

"ayoo.. kesini Jiho sayang.. waktunya minum susu dan tidur.." ucap Jin. Wanita cantik itu menggendong Jiho dan membawanya ke dapur untuk mengambil susunya.

Seusai membuat susu untuk Jiho Jin segera menggendong anaknya dan meminumkan susu itu. Jin menepuk nepuk bokong bayi gembul itu dengan perlahan ia membawa bayi itu ke kamarnya.

Jiho sudah terlelap, Jin menyelimuti bayi itu dan mencium pipinya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari bawah, jin pun turun.

.

.

Di ruang tengah Himchan tengah mengomel, entah apa yang membuat wanita berkepala empat itu mengomel terus menerus.

"Ya! Nappeun yeoja! Kemana saja anak itu huh? Apa ia tidak ingat pulang lagi?" jejar Himchan

"ada apa eomma?" Jin datang dan segera mengelus bahu wanita dihadapanya itu.

"yeoja itu.. apa ia sudah tidak ingat pulang lagi? Ini sudah larut dan ia belum pulang juga! Yeoja brengsek.." balas Himchan

"eomma.. jangan begitu.. yang eomma katakan brengsek itu anak eomma juga.." ujar Jin

"tapi Jin,..

"sudah lah eomma... appa bawa eomma ke kamar saja.. appa dan eomma silahkan tidur biar aku yang menunggu Hoseok oppa dan Yoongi." Ujar Jin final

"baiklah sayang.. kalau ada sesuatu segera ketuk pintu kamar kami" ujar Yongguk kemudian membawa Himchan ke kamarnya.

.

Sudah 30 menit Jin menunggu kedatangan Hoseok dan Yoongi tapi tidak ada tanda tanda juga. Jin menghembuskan nafas berat..

"hhhh... kemana saja anak itu?"

Yang Jin khawatirkan bukanlah Hoseok tapi Yoongi. Anak itu memang terkenal bandel tapi tidak sampai seperti ini.. bahkan telfon dan smsnya pun tidak di jawab sama sekali membuat Jin semakin khawatir.

CKLEK..

Pint rumah itu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan jas yang sudah di buka. Jin segera bangkit.

"Jinnie? Kenapa belum tidur? Menungguku?" tanya Hoseok

"aniya oppa.. aku menunggu Yoongi.. anak itu belum pulang juga.." jawab Jin

"apa? Anak itu belum pulang? Sudah kau telfon?" tanya Hoseok

"sudah tapi tidak di jawab.. sms ku juga tidak dijawab.. oppa sudah makan? Apa perlu kusiapkan?" tanya Jin

"aish anak itu! Tidak usah oppa sudah makan, oppa ganti baju dulu.." ujar Hoseok sambil melangkah ke kamarnya.

10 menit kemudian Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan celana kain bermotif kotak kotak dan kaus oblong berwarna putih.

"apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Hoseok. Jin menggeleng.

"dia pasti pulang.." Hoseok mengelus punggung Jin. Ia tahu kalau Jin pasti sedang Khawatir.

.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat Jin dan Hoseok langsung bangkit. Hoseok berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"yaa! Kau anak nakal!- HEH?! Siapa kau?!" Hoseok terkejut yang ia dapati bukan Cuma dongsaengnya tapi juga seorang pria yang tengah menggendong adiknya.

"oppa ada apa?!" jin yang mendengar Hoseok yang setengah menjerit itu segera berlari kearah pintu.

"lihat ini Jin anak ini sudah berani pulang dengan seorang pria." Seru Hoseok.

"a-aniyo ahjussi bukan seperti itu.." pria itu mencoba mengelak.

"astaga Yoongi! Oppa.. biarkan dia masuk dulu!" ujar Jin sambil membuka pintu dan menarik namja itu masuk.

"bawa dia ke kamarnya oppa.. aku yang akan bicara dengan namja ini.." ujar Jin dan Hoseok pun membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya.

.

"jadi kenapa Yoongi bisa pulang bersamamu? Park-Ji-Min" Jin mengeja satu persatu nama namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jin noona?" naja bernama Jimin itu terkejut.

"jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Jin. Jimin pun menceritakan semuanya, dimulai dari dia yang bertemu Yoongi di toko buku hingga berakhir dengan Jimin yang tertidur di mobilnya membuat ia harus membongkar tas milik Yoongi demi mendapatkan alamatnya.

.

"yaa! Nappeun! Yeoja nakal! Kenapa dia bisa pulang bersama seorang pria sih! Apa yang sudah ia perbuat diluar sana sampai ia harus pulang bersama seorang pria!" jejar Hoseok saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"tenanglah oppaa.. Yoongi tidak seperti apa yang oppa pikirkan.." ujar Jin

"tapi Jinnie.. kalau appa dan eomma melihat ia yang pulang bersama seorang pria aku jamin eomma pasti langsung serangan jantung.." balas Hoseok.

"oppa kejadianya tidak seperti itu.. namja ini menolong Yoongi karena ia hampir saja di tabrak Bus! Saat namja ini ingin mengantar Yoongi pulang Yoongi tertidur, jadi namja ini mencari alamat Jimin melalui kartu penduduknya.. lagipula dia ini adik kelas ku saat aku masih dijepang dulu.. namanya Jimin. Dia orang baik oppa." Jelas Jin panjang lebar.

"a-apa? Jadi kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"iya oppa jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Yoongi aku akan langsung memenggal kepala Jimin." Ujar Jin.

"ma-maaf Jin noona.. aku harus segera pulang.. em.. Hyung aku harus pulang juga.." ujar Jimin menengahi Jin dan Hoseok.

"baiklah.. pulanglah!" balas Hoseok.

"hati hati di jalan.." ujar Jin sambil mengantar Jimin sampai didepan pintu.

"ne noona.."

.

.

.

.

CLING..

Bell cafe itu berdering menandakan ada pelanggan baru.

Wanita cantik itu melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, mencari keberadaan namja yang ia cari.. dan walla, seorang namja melambaikan tangannya.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah meja dengan nomer 9 itu.

"annyeong Jimin-ah.. sudah lama?" tanya wanita itu ke namja yang ia panggil Jimin tadi.

"aniyeo noona.. baru sejam" ujar Jimin

"maaf.. sejam menurutku sudah lama.. aku harus menangani pasien tadi.." balas sang wanita.

"gwaenchana jin noona, jadi kau seorang dokter sekarang?" tanya Jimin ke wanita bernama Jin itu.

"tentu.. aku dokter baru.." balas Jin sambil memasukkan tanganya ke saku jas miliknya.

"chukkae.. oh iya jadi ada apa noona memanggilku kesini? Merindukanku?" tanya Jimin.

"yaa! Siapa yang merindukan anak nakal sepertimu? Yoongi ingin bertemu denganmu.. ia harus mengembalikan hondiemu." Jawab jin

"ooh.. Yoongi.. dia anakmu noona?" tanya Jimin

"aniyeoo.. dia adikku.." jawab Jin.

"aku kira dia anakmu noona.. dan kau pasti sudah menikah? Suamimu tampan sekali.." ujar Jimin membuat Jin menganga.

"su-suamiku? Siapa?" tanya Jin.

"aish! Apa noona lupa dengan suami noona sendiri? Itu! Pria yang seminggu lalu membukakan pintu untukku.." jejar Jimin

"maksudmu Hoseok?" tanya Jin

"ohh.. jadi namanya Hoseok? Kau jahat sekali noona tidak mengundangku saat kau mau menikah.." ujar Jimin.

"dia kakakku..." ujar Jin. "ah! Itu dia.. yoongi baru saja turun dari bis. Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Jin kemudian bangkit.

Sebelum ia pergi Jin mengubah penampilanya dulu, ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh adiknya itu. Jin memakai kacamata hitamnya dan memoleskan lipstick hot red dibibirnya.

"haruskah kau melakukan itu noona?" jimin bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai cokelat itu memasuki cafe, mata sipitnya segera mencari meja dimana tempat orang yang ia cari duduki. Dan walla, ia menemukan meja dengan nomer 9.

Yoongi melangkah kearah meja yang ada dipojok cafe itu.

"Hello." Sapa Yoongi.

"oh. Sudah datang?" balas Jimin.

"aku fikir salah orang ternyata benar.. kau idiot" balas Yoongi sambil meletakkan jasnya di kepala kursi.

"terimakasih atas ejekannya sayang.." balas Jimin

"sekali lagi kau ucapkan kata itu kau tidak akan keluar cafe ini dengan selamat." Ujar Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin intens.

"jadi ada apa? Jin noona bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku" tanya Jimin to the point

"aku mau mengembaikan ini. Ya... jujur saja aku berterimakasih.. sudah mengantarku pulang waktu itu." Ucap Yoongi sambil memberikan tas berisi Hondie milik Jimin.

"sama sama.. jadi? Apa kau dimarahi?" tanya Jimin.

"tidak juga.. kau tau.. kakaku itu bawelnya minta ampun dia hanya mengomeliku kenapa bisa ceroboh sampai hampir tertabrak dan pulang bersama seorang pria" terang Yoongi

"itu tandanya dia menyayangimu.. oh ya mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin.

"ah iya memikirkan kasus ini membuatku pusing dan lapar." Ujar Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum iapun memanggil pelayan dan membiarkan Yoongi memesan.

"jadi kau sudah punya kasus yang akan ditangani?" tanya Jimin saat pelayanya telah pergi.

"ya.." balas Yoongi

"kasus seperti apa?" tanya Jimin

"kau tahu pembunuhan sekaligus pemerkosaan yang terjadi di daerah Gangnam?" tanya Yoongi

"yaa.. aku tahu.. kasus itu terjadi diantara 3 pria dan satu wanita kan? Sang wanita hendak dirampok dan diperkosa. Namun karena dia melakukan perlawanan dia membunuh 1 diantara kawanan pria itu kan?" jawab Jimin.

"ya! Kau benar! Keluarga korban wanita meminta perlindungan pada negara dan memakaiku sebagai pengacara mereka sedangkan tersangka juga meminta perlindungan. Dan kau tahu sidang pertamanya sudah berlangsung seminggu kemarin.. dan besok adalah sidang kedua vitisi hukumnya." Jejar Yoongi.

"jinjja? Lalu pembelaan seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi mengangkat garpunya dan berujar

"aku membela atas undang undang pertahanan diri,pemerkosaan dan perlindungan terhadap wanita. Aku yakin para tersangka akan dijebloskan ke sel penjara." Jawab Yoongi

"Jinjja? Kau yakin? Lalu kau menuntut mereka berapa tahun?" Jimin berujar sambil meminum lemon tea miliknya.

"pemerkosaan, perampokan dan percobaan pembunuhan. 35 tahun mungkin cukup untuk mereka. Dan denda 300 juta won." Jawab Yoongi sambil menghabiskan minumanya,. Jimin lagi lagi tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kau cukup hebat Yoongi.." ujar Jimin.

'tunggu sebentar kau seperti mengerti tentang apa yang aku bicarakan?" yoongi merasa bingung

"tentu karena aku juga maasiswa hukum sepertimu.. mana ponselmu?" tanya Jimin sambil mencari ponsel Yoongi.

"i-ini" yoongi melongo, ia tidak percaya bocah konyol dihadapanya ini adalah siswa hukum juga sepertinya. Dan tanpa sadar dia menyerahkan hpnya pada jimin.

Jimin menekan sederetan angka di ponsel Yoongi dan menelfonya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya yang berada di atas meja bergetar.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jejar Yoonggi saat melihat ponselnya sudah ada di tangan Jimin.

"menyimpan nomermu dan nomerku." Ujar Jimin sambil terus focus pada ponsel yoongi

"tidak sopan!" Yoongi berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang berada ditangan Jimin.

"ternyata kau suka warna putih dan angka 3 yah? Skin hp gantungan ponselmu angka 3 tapi theme ponselmu cuttie pie." Jimin masih membongkar isi ponsel Yoongi

"jimin! Kembalikan..!" seru Yoongi.

"aku akan mengembalikannya, asalkan kau berucap dengan manis! Setidaknya aku lebih tua darimu.." ujar Jimin. Yoongi merona ia tidak mau meminta barang itu dari Jimin.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"o-oppa.. Banhwanie Juseyo~ _(kakak tolong kembalikan)"_ Yoongi berujar dengan menengadahkan tanganya meminta, wajahnya yang memerah membuat ia terlihat sangat manis dimata Jimin.

"aigooo Kiyeowo..chaa! ini.. lain kali bersikap manis seperti ini lagi Yoongi-ya." Ujar Jimin sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi dan mengembalikan ponsel miliknya. Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk.

"aku harus pergi.. daahh.. dan mungkin kita akan sering bertemu Yoongi-ya!" ujar Jimin kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kasir dan pergi keluar cafe. Yoongi hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya.

"sialan.. disini berdebar!" ujar Yoongi sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan pribadi miliknya. Kaca mata hitamnya sedari tadi ia lepas, jin memeriksa berbagai macam dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Woo uisanim, sudah waktunya anda memeriksa pasien dikamar 301" seorang perawat berujar kepada Jin, langsung saja ia bangkit meraih stetoskop miliknya dan pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud.

.

.

"Hyuna-ssi, tenang saja bayimu tidak apa apa, kau mesti istirahat disini selama beberapa hari lagi, detak jantung bayimu normal, pergerakan-nya juga normal mungkin sekitar 5 hari lagi kepala sang bayi akan tepat menghadap kearah jalur lahir dan kita bisa mulai menghitung periodik kelahiran bayi anda.." Jin berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Hyunseung-ssi, tolong jaga kesehatan istri dan juga anakmu agar mereka bisa selamat dan tetap sehat saat persalinannya nanti, jangan lupa kontrol makanan dan minuman yang akan dikonsumsi sang ibu. Oh iya! Sang ibu tidak boleh jenuh.. jadi akan sangat baik jika membawa Hyuna-ssi ke taman rumah sakit dan taman bermain anak agar fikiranya tetap fresh!" lanjut Jin sambil membereskan segala macam peralatan yang ia pakai.

"baikla.. terima kasih Woo Uisa"

"sama sama.." Jin tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi keluar ruangan itu.

.

Ya.. Jin memang telah menjadi dokter, dia adalah dokter spesialis kandungan. Dia terkenal dengan keramahannya dalam menangani pasien membuat banyak dokter senior iri padanya.

"suster Byun setelah ini apa lagi jadwal saya?" tanya Jin kepada sang Suster yang mengontrol seluruh jadwalnya.

"anda hanya perlu mengontrol kondisi bayi dari keluarga Kim Joonmyeon uisanim" ujar sang suster.

"aahh.. JoonYi? Baiklah aku akan segera mengurusnya.." ujar Jin kemudian berbelok kearah ruang inap.

.

Di ruang inap bernomer 225 Jin menunaikan tugasnya mengontrol bayi.

Jin memperbaiki kondisi selimut yang membalut tubuh bayi perempuan itu. Kemudian menggendongnya dengan telaten.

"bagaimana keadaanya Uisa?" tanya sang ayah yang bernama Joonmyeon itu

"tali pusarnya sudah lepas, dia juga sudah di imunisasi yang pertama, JoonYi sudah boleh pulang sekarang.." jawab Jin sambil mengecup pipi gembil bayi itu dan memberikannya kepada sang ibu.

"syukurlah.." sang ibu bernama Yixing itu tersenyum.

"dan anda Yixing-ssi.. sudah kukatakan jangan bekerja yang berat berat sebelum operasimu kering total! Kalau kau memasuki rumah sakit ini lagi dengan alasan operasimu yang terbuka, aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai pasien." Jejar Jin.

"baiklah Woo uisa.. aku tidak akan bekerja yang berat dulu" jawab Yixing.

"anak pintar! Joonmyeon-ssi ini resep untuk Yixing-ssi kuberikan dengan bentuk sirup dan suntik agar lebih mudah mengonsumsinya. Dan pastikan Yixing-ssi memeinum obatnya" ujar Jin

"baik uisa.."

"aku permisi dulu.."

.

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan miliknya, tugasnya sudah selesai untuk hari ini.. ia ingin segera pergi dari dari rumah sakit dan menjemput anaknya.

Jin mengemas barang barangnya namun tiba tiba ponselya bergetar menandakan ada telefon masuk.

"halo?"

"halo Jin-ah? Ini aku.."

"ah namjoon? Ada apa?" tanya Jin

"kau ada dimana?" bukanya menjawab Namjoon malah balik bertanya.

"aku ada di rumah sakit.." jawab Jin

"APA?! Sedang apa kau disana? Apa jiho sakit?" dan kita melupakan fakta bahwa Namjoon belum mengetahui kalau Jin adalah seorang dokter.

"hahaha, aku seorang dokter Namjoon patutlah aku berada disini.." Jin tertawa ia dapat mendengar jelas helaan napas Namjoon diseberang sana.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan Jin, oh-ya? Berniat makan malam bersama?" tanya Namjoon.

"boleh.. tentu saja, tapi kita harus menjemput Jiho dulu.." jawab Jin.

"baiklah akan kujemut.. dirumah sakit mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"ISH"

"baiklah.. sampai Jumpa.. dan sambungan telefon itupun terputus.

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit, ia masih mempertahankan dandanannya sejak ia keluar dari cafe. Rambut whine red nya yang ia curly dan ia biarkan tergerai, wajah putih mulus dengan polesan makeup natural, bibir kissable yang dilapisi dengan lipstick berwarna Hot red, tubuh indah dengan balutan jas dokter, kemeja berwarna pink dan rok berwarna hitam serta dengan sepatu ber hak 7 cm berwarna hitam menambah nilai plus untuk Jin.

"uh? Woo uisanim, annyeong hasseyo" sapa seorang pria dengan jas dokter miliknya, bisa ditebak bahwa pria ini adalah dokter seprofesi Jin

"ah.. ne annyeonghasseyo Jung uisanim.." balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

" mau kemana Woo uisaim? Jam anda sudah selesai?" tanya dokter Jung

"sudah uisanim.. saya hanya mau menjemput anak saya dan pergi makan malam.." jawab Jin

"begitu? Mau saya antar?" tanya dokter Jung.

"aniyeo, saya sedang menunggu seseorang terima kasih atas tawaranya Jung uisanim.. " ujar Jin

"ah sama sama, ah iya Jin uisanim, anda terlihat berbeda hari ini.. " ujar dokter Jung

"terlihat berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Jin

"anda terlihat jauh lebih cantik.. " ujar Dokter Jung membuat jin tersenyum.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya Jung uisanim" ujar jin.

"Jin?" suara itu menginterupsi. Jin menoleh dan melihat Namjoon.

"ah.. Namjoon! Dokter Jung saya pamit dulu.. semoga harimu menyenangkan!" seru Jin kemudian pergi bersama Namjoon.

.

"aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi.." ujar Namjoon.

"apa benar? Perasaan aku biasa saja.." balas Jin

"dandananmu.. kau seperti artis saja.." ujar Namjoon lagi

"dandananku?" jin kaget ia mengobrak abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil kaca yang ada di dalamnya, ia berkaca kemudian tertawa..

"hahaha, jadi ini yang membuat pasien dan rekan kerjaku memujiku cantik?" ujar Jin sambil menghapus lipsticknya.

"apa? Mereka memujimu? Jangan jangan dokter yang tadi juga?" tanya Namjoon

"oh dokter Jung? Tentu saja.. bahkan dia menawariku untuk pulang bersama, tapi aku langsung saja beritahu kalau aku sedang menunggumu.." ujar Jin sambil tersenyum. Namjoon yang sebelumnya merasa panas karena cemburu mungkin, langsung merasa senang. Jin menunggunya..

"kita sampai.. kajja, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jiho"ujar Namjoon sambil turun dari mobilnya.

Mereka pun memasuki tempat penitipan anak tempat Jin bekerja dulu..

"annyeong!" seru Jin. Sujeong sang pegawai langsung menoleh.

"eonni.. silahkan masuk.." ujar Sujeong. Jin pun melangkah masuk.

Kaki kaki Jenjangnya ia langkahkan ke sebuah kelas dimana sang anak berada.

"Jiho sayang.. ini eommaa.." ujar Jin saat melihat anaknya bermain dengan bayi lain. Jiho langsung menengadahkan tangannya saat melihat sang ibu sudah datang menjemputnya.

"mmaahh... ummahh!" serunya sambil berdiri. Jin menggendongnya.

"dan lihat, siapa yang datang?" Jin menggeser tubuhnya agar sang anak bisa melihat Namjoon. Jiho tersenyum kemudian berseru.

"appaahh!" seru Jiho. Namjoon mengambil alih Jiho dari pelukan Jin

"aigoo aigoo.. sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu humm? Jiho makin tampan nee?" ujar Namjoon membuat Jiho tersenyum.

Namjoon mlihat Jin yang tengah mendekati Sujeong yang tengah memeluk seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat bermata sipit yang tengah memegangi perut.

"aigoo.. Sujeong-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin

"entahlah eonni.. Chanyoung mungkin salah makan, perutnya sakit.." ujar Sujeong.

"biar ku periksa.." ujar Jin sambil mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dari dalam tas dan memakainya.

"Chanyoung-ie buka bajumu.." ujar Jin. Chanyoung pun membuka bajunya. Jin mulai bekerja ia menekan stetoskop-nya pada daerah perut dan dada Chanyoung. Kemudian mengambil senter dan memeriksa matanya. Ia pun mengambil stick dan menempelkanya pada lidah Chanyoung. Jin tersenyum mengetahui hasil periksanya.

"dia salah makan.. yang aku lihat mungkin susu yang ia minum tadi berasal dari susu sapi.. anak ini alergi dengan susu sapi Sujeong-ah.." ujar Jin

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Chanyoung masih kesakitan eonni.." ujar Sujeong panik.

Jin mengeluarkan beberapa pembungkus permen jelly yang selalu ia bawa dan membukanya lalu menumpahkan isinya diatas piring, ia memanggil beberapa anak lain agar ikut menemani Chanyoung memakan permenya. Kemudian Jin mengeluarkan sbuah suntikan baru dan anti biotik serta pereda sakit.

"lihat Jin noona memegang 2 botol warna warni!" seru seorang anak laki laki bernama Insoo.

"wah botolnya cantik!" seru anak yang lain. Jin mengagkat suntikanya dan mencampur kedua obat tersebut dalam suntikan mebuatnya menjadi warna hijau.

"Chanyoung-ah apa kau suka permennya? Tanya Jin sambil mengoleskan kapas berlakohol pada lengan kiri Chanyoung.

"suka! Permennya sangat manis.. Baekyoung juga suka!" ujar Chanyoung. Jin tersenyum kemudian mulai menyunikkan cairan itu.

"apa Chanyoung senang?"

"tentu... "

"chaa.. sudah nuna suntik.. Chanyoung baik baik saja.." ujar Jin.

"benarkah? Oppa apa sakit?" tanya Baekyoung.

"aniyaaa.. tidak terasa apapun.." jawab Chanyoung. Jin membereskan peralatanya kemudian bangkit.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Sujeong-ah, jaga anak anak.." ujar Jin

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau sehebat itu dokter Jin." Puji Namjoon

" aishh.. kau ini... kan sudah tugasku sebagai dokter.." ujar Jin sambil memperhatikan Jiho yang sedang memakan permen jelly.

"Yaa! Jiho sudah boleh makan?" jejar Namjoon, ia terkejut melihat Jiho yang tengah mengunyah permen jelly yang Jin berikan.

"tentu saja.. ia sudah berusia satu tahun.."jelas Jin.

"jadi dia bisa ikut makan dengan kita?" tanya Namjoon.

"tentu... kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Jin.

"kau mau makan dimana? Kemanapun itu kalau bersamamu aku mau.." ujar Namjoon membuat Jin merona.

"restoran italia saja.. Jiho sudah bisa makan makaroni.." ujar Jin

"as your Wish my Princess" ujar Namjoon kembali membuat Jin merona.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah cari masalah dengan Jung Hyosung! Lihat?! Lihat berita ini! Karena kau menamparnya kau jadi kena sorotan media yang menghubung hubungkan kau dengan berita negative!" sang CEO membentak Jungkook dengan suara tingginya.

"maafkan saya.." ujar Jungkook sambil menunduk.

"maaf kau bilang?! Apa dengan maaf kau dapat memperbaiki semua masalah ini?!" bentakan sang CEO membuat Jungkook bungkam.

.

Jungkook memang tengah dalam masalah, insiden penamparan yang ia lakukan terhadap Jung HyoSung itu membuat kabar tak sedap menguar dari para media.

Sang manager menyalakan tv, niat memberi tahu Jungkook apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya. Sebuah tayangan gosip mengawali semuanya.

" **aktris pendatang baru Jeon Jungkook dikabarkan telah melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap penyanyi muda Jung Hyosung! Diketahui Jungkook telah melakukan tindak kekerasan berupa penamparan di sebuah lorong stage tempat mereka tampil. Kejadian ini terekam jelas oleh CCTV tidak diketahui dengan jelas apa maksud dan tujuan Jungkook menampar Hyosung namun kita disini berada bersama Jung Hyosung yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."** Ujar sang Host.

Kamera kini beralih kearah penyanyi muda itu berada, penyanyi itu tampil dengan sebuah plester yng menutupi lebam biru yang tentu saja hanya rekayasa makeup.

" **Hyosung-ssi bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara anda dan Jungkook-ssi?"** tanya sang Host. Hyosung tersenyum.

"Cih! Kita lihat apa jawaban yang akan dia utarakan.." ujar sang Manager.

" **Jungkook-ssi telah merebut kekasihku, saat di stage aku mengajaknya bicara baik baik, namun ia hanya menganggapku anjing yang menggonggong! Namun saat aku kembali mengajaknya bicara ia tiba tiba menamparku. Dan itu sangat keras, bahkan bekasnya sampai membiru."** Ujar Hyosung.

"Merebut pacarnya? YANG BENAR SAJA! Siapa yang mau dengan alien itu? Dan mana ada hanya dengan tamparan bisa membuat pipinya membiru? Kebohongan yang sangat besar! " jejar Jungkook sambil menunjuk layar TV.

" **lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyosung-ssi?"** tanya sang Host.

" **aku akan menuntutnya atas tuduhan tindak perlakuan kekerasan!"** ujar Hyosung dan –PIK- layar TV pun mati.

.

"kau lihat Jungkook! Kau akan dituntut! Ah! Aku akan rugi seberapa besar kali ini?! Aku bisa gila!" seru sang CEO.

"tidak perlu risau sajangnim." Ujar Jungkook. "kalau dia menuntutku, kupastikan dia pun akan aku tuntut balik, bahkan sampai antek anteknya sekalipun!" lanjutnya membuat sang CEO tersenyum cerah

"benar juga.. kenapa tidak terfikirkan dari tadi? Semua yang ia bicarakan itu kebohongan kan Jungkook sayang?" sang CEO melembut, Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"tentu saja.." balas Jungkook

"kookie! Banyak fans Hyosung yang menghinamu! Mereka mengatakan kau wanita murahan, dan Fans mu sedang berperang melawan fans Hyosung! Mereka membelamu habis habisan! Sebaiknya kau segera membuka akun social mu dan tuliskan sesuatu!" ujar sang manager

"baiklah.. kita lihat siapa yang akan menang Hyosung?" Jungkoom tersenyum sinis, " Sajangnim~ tenang saja.. kau bahkan akan mendapatkan banyak uang setelah ini! Ini hanya masalah mudah.." ujarnya kemudian mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"laksanakan pers besok malam! Sewa gedung yang paling mahal untuk bintangku yang satu ini! Dan hubungi Kim Taehyun! Pacar Hyosung itu. Ohya jangan lupa carikan pengacara nomer satu di Seoul!" seru sang CEO kepada antek anteknya.

"aku pergi sebentar! Oh ya.. untuk soal pengacara biar aku yang urus. Aku akan kembali lagi..." ujar Jungkook sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon, Jin dan Jiho tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Mereka makan dengan hikmat namun suasana berubah ketika seorang wantita dari meja seblah berujar.

" _kau tau! Jungkook? Artis pendatang baru itu terlibat tidak kekerasan!"_

Ucapan itu membuat Jin dan Namjoon menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

" _benarkah? Dia kan anak manis. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"_

Namjoon mulai membuka ponsel pintarnya.

" _dia telah merebut pacar Jung Hyosung! Kim Taehyung itu loh.."_

" _ahh jinjja? Murahan sekali.."_

Mata Jin membelalak, ia tak percaya ia membongkar tasnya dan mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dengan warna pink. Ya ponselnya. Namun Namjoon terlebih dahulu memberikan ponselnya .

Jin membaca sederetan kalimat dalam artikel itu, matanya membulat sempurna melihat komentar komentar panas yang dilayagkan para fans. Ingin sekali ia berteriak bahwa Jungkook sahabatnya tidak seperti itu namun ia tidak bisa.

"pihak Jungkook belum membuka suara sama sekali, aku yakin ia tidak seperti itu." Ujar Namjoon. Jin sudah memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa ia bersahabat baik dengan artis satu itu.

"aku tahu.. tapi tetap saja aku khawatir.. bagaimana kalau dia..

"tenanglah Jin, aku tahu dia tidak akan apa apa.." ujar Namjoon. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

,.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kantor agency miliknya namun begitu ia keluar ia langsung saja ditarik oleh pria asing yang memasukan tubuhnya kedalam mobil.

Jungkook panik ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini ia berteriak sambil menggedor gedor pintu mobil. Pria itu tidak peduli, ia malah melajukan mobilnya membawa Jungkoo pergi ke suatu daerah yang sepi.

"YAAKK! KAU SIAPAA!" jejar jungkook

.

-CKIITT-

.

Dan mobil itu pun berhenti. Pria itu membuka topinya, menampakkan rambut berwarna oranye terang dan membuka kacamata dan maskernya menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan.

"ini aku!" balas namja bersuara berat itu.

"Kim Taehyung?" ujar Jungkook

"ya!"

"YAA! Namja gila! Kenapa kau menculikku huh? Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku hubungi saja agencyku! Jangan menculikku seperti ini!" jejar Jungkook

"aku baru saja ingin menemuimu tapi kau sudah keluar tadi jadi langsung kutarik saja.. aku butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook melongo.

"bantuanku? Hey apa kau tidak lihat berita? Aku diseret kasus yang murahan karena kau tau!" jejar Jungkook

"Hyosung! Dia itu wanita gila! Kau tau! Dia ingin menghancurkan karirmu karena kau dia menjadi kekuarangan job. Kalian saingan tinggi! Kau tahu.. bahkan aku juga dijadikan bahan kegilaannya. Kalau bukan karena rahasia aku yang hampir menyetubuhinya akan terbongkar aku tidak akan mau pacaran dengannya. Jadi Jungkook! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" jejar Taehyung membuat Jungkook melongo.

Jadi itu alasan Kim Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jung Hyosung? Dan apa apaan itu? Taehyung mengatai Hyosung dengan ebutan 'wanita gila'. Kabar apa yang telah dia lewatkan?

"baiklah.. dengan bantuan mu aku bisa menang.. aku juga akan menuntut wanita itu!" ujar Jungkook. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menyetel aplikasi kamera.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Disaat saat seperti ini kenapa kau malah berfoto?" tanya Taehyun saat melihat Jungkook menata rambut caramelnya.

"ini langkah awal.. kita serang Hyosung dan fansnya juga.. walaupun mereka akan mencaci makiku di media. Sekarang lebih baik kita berfoto semesra mungkin" ujar Jungkook sambil mendekatkan diri ke Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sudah mengerti pun merangkul Jungkook dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu dan. KLIK! Satu foto pun jadi.

Jungkook cepat cepat membuka akun SNS miliknya dan mengepost foto itu dengan caption.

" _ **dan pada akhirnya yang tidak bersalah akan menang. Jangan kau fikir dengan mulut embermu kau akan menang. Aku hidup dengan baik sebelum kau menghancurkan semuanya. Taehyung bahkan mendukungku.. hai para fansku! Jangan pernah lelah untuk terus mendukungku! Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Tunggulah dan kalian akan melihat yang sebenarnya!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"kita ke kantor agency! Kita susun rencananya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maafkan saya! Kali ini 4000 word.

 _./._

 _Ada yang nanya umur elin berapa? Elin seumuran ama Hanbin.._

 _./._

 _Ada yang nanya elin kewarga negaraan apa? Elin kewarganegaraan Korea selatan. Elin baru dapat kartunya 2 tahun yang lalu.._

 _./._

 _Ada yang nanya nama lengkap elin siapa? Dan agamanya apa? Nama lengkap elin? Kim Hye Jeong. Agama? Kristen Protestan. Selama di indo Elin pake nama Elin._

 _./._

 _Ada yang nanya, kapan VKOOK nya muncul? Secepatnya!_

 _./._

 _Kalo masih banyak yang mau ditanyain silahkan... maaf ya pertanyaannya yang lewat PM elin bahas disini, soalnya elin ga ada waktu ngebalas satu satu.. maaffffffffffffffffffff..._

 _._

 _Untuk chapther ini suka nggak? Elin udah masukin MinYoon ama Vkooknya tuh... maafya kalo ngebosanin.. ngehehe... chapter selanjutnya? Secepatnya!_

.

.

 **JNGAN LUPA KLIK KOTAK DIBAWAH INI.. JUSEYOO~**


	4. Chapter 4

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

 **(detail umur para cast, Jin 24 ke 25 thn. Namjoon 25 ke 26 thn. Hoseok 27 ke 28 thn. Yoongi 24. Jungkook 22. Jimin 24. Taehyung 24. Kidoh/hyosang 27. Himchan 40. Yongguk 43. Jiho/Zico 1 tahun.)**

 **.\\.**

 _Ada yang nanya kenapa aku pilih Jiho alias Zico Block B sebagai bayinya, entah karena perasaan aku ato Cuma salah liat tuh anak alias Zico mirip banget ama Namjoon, sama kadang kadang dia itu keluhatan kayak perpaduan Jin dan Namjoon gemes deh lihatnya!._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini tengah duduk di meja berbentuk persegi panjang di agency Jungkook sebut saja itu ruang rapat karena memang digunakan untuk rapat. Ruangan itu hanya ada Taehyung, Jungkook, CEO Bighit entertaiment, Manager Jungkook dan beberapa kru agency.

"jadi? Apa rencanamu Jungkook?" tanya sang CEO

" tunggu sebentar! Lihat ini.." Jungkook menyambungkan ponselnya dengan kabel LCD.

Layar putih yang ada di hadapan mereka pun menampilkan akun SNS Jungkook yang tengah menampilkan foto mesranya bersma Taehyung.

"Jungkook?! Apa maksudnya ini?" sang manager mulai bingung.

"ini langkah pertama kita, dan lihat ini.." ujar Jungkook kemudian mengklik inbox yang berisi komentar para fans.

.

"lihat! Kini dia berani mempost fotonya bersama Taehyung oppa! Aish jinjja wanita ini benar benar murahan! Aku ragu apa ia masih cukup perawan atau tidak"

"tutup mulutmu jalang! Kalau kau hanya mau menyampah di akun SNS Jungkook kami lebih baik kau pergi. Bahkan Taehyung oppa nampak lebih cocok bersama dengan Jungkook daripada dengan NENEK SIHIR itu!"

"yaa.. dan lihat disini siapa yang beruntung! Dia pikir dengan menyebarkan kabar murahan itu Jungkook kami akan jatuh! Hahaha HYOSUNG JALANG!"

"perempuan tidak tau guna! Bisanya hanya merusak hubungan orang saja!"

"dan IDOLAMU bisanya MENGHANCURKAN KARIR ORANG hahahah!"

"Jungkookie~ jangan patah semangat kami tahu kau tidak bersalah! Kami tahu kau yang benar.. nenek sihir itu hanya sirik padamu!"

"kami mencintaimu Jungkookie~"

"semangat!"

"cih"

"kalian tahu! Jungkook akan mengadakan pers besok dan ia akan membongkar semuanya! Pastikan kalian menonton TV besok!"

"hahaha kau sudah tidak sabar melihat kelinci itu masuk penjara!"

"tidak dalam mimpimu sayang! Jungkook kami pasti menang! Jungkookie~ hwaiting!"

.

Jungkook pun mematikan layar ponselnya. Dan mencabut kabel LCD itu.

"lihat.. baru langkah pertama sudah banyak orang yang mendukung kita.." ujar Jungkook.

"lalu selanjutnya?" sang CEO bertanya.

"tinggal menunggu besok saja.." jawab Jungkook.

"pengacaranya?" sang manager bertanya.

"kuhubungi sekarang!" ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan ikon kontak yang tertulis 'Gulaku sayang Yoongi' dan men loaspeakkannya.

.

.

"eonnieee!" Jungkook berseru.

"aigo! Kelinci sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Kenapa kau melakukan tindak kekerasan! Kau tahu! Aku menjatuhkan piringku saat mendengar berita dimana kau menampar si Hyosung itu! Dan sialnya kenapa kau mengapload foto seperti itu di akun SNS mu hah?! Kau mau membuatku mati muda?" jejar Yoongi saat ia tahu yang menelponya itu Jungkook

"eonni maafkan aku.. yang jelas aku membutuhkan bantuanmu besok di persku untuk menuntutnya!" ujar Jungkook

"manuntut?! Hey ayolah! Jelaskan masalah ini padaku! Dahulu." Ujar Yoongi dan Jungkook pun menjelaskanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"eonni kumohon bantu aku.." ujar Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah.. akan kutuntut dia dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik, perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Serta kalau nanti dia membawa saksi aku akan melayangkan tuduhan memberi kesaksian dan keterangan palsu. Serta managemennya akan kutuntut dengan pembelaan pihak yang bersalah." Jelas Yoongi. Para staf pun menganga mendengar tuntutan yang diajukan Yoongi.

"baiklah eonniku sayang.. aku tunggu kau besok."ujar Jungkook.

"dimana?"

"di Imperial Hotel" jawab Jungkook.

"baiklah aku akan kesana setelah sidangku selesai. Mungkin sekitar pukul 2 siang. Oh ya! Pastikan kau mengundang pihak lawan dan ada bukti bukti yang mendukung. Itu akan mempermudah gugatanmu!" ujar Yoongi.

"baiklah eonni.. terima kasih" ujar Jungkook kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

"hebat! Hanya kasus seperti dia sudah menuntut dengan pasal sebanyak itu"seru sang manager.

"aku akan membayarnya mahal! Dia mengalirkan keuntungan" ujar sang CEO.

"ini belum seberapa sajangnim.. kita hanya memerlukan sedikit pemanis.." ujar Jungkook kemudian kembali mengutak atik ponselnya.

"halo? Jungie!" seruang sang yeoja diseberang membuat para kru menatap jungkook

"eonniee... hikss.. kau tau aku dituduh hal yang macam macam oleh Hyosung, padahal aku tidak melakukannya!" Jungkook mulai berpura pura menangis.

"aigoo.. jungie jangan menangis.. apa yang bisa eonni perbuat untukmu?"

"eonni kan seorang dokter aku mau eonni datang di Imperial Hotel jam 2 nanti! Eonni harus membongkar kedoknya itu! Luka biru dipipinya itu pasti hanya efek makeup!" ujar Jungkook

"baiklah baiklah.. eonni akan datang! Jangan menangis ne. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dan kompres matamu! Kau akan sulit dirias kalau seperi itu,."

"baiklah eoonni.." dan sambunganpun terputus.

.

"Gongsil-ah.. untuk besok berjagalah di depan pintu ruang pers dan jika ada seorang yeoja bernama Min Yoongi dan Woo seokjin segera bawa mereka masuk." Ujar Jungkook.

"dan kalian berdua?" sang CEO bertanya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"memangnya ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Jungkook

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan besok?" tanya sang CEO

"hanya memberi tahu publik bahwa kami memang memiliki hubungan.. iyakan sayang?" ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut

"iya.. tentuu.." balas Jungkook.

"siapkan dirikalian besok! Pers akan dimulai pukul 2!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Kepalanya sakit saat ini.. memikirkan kasus yang akan ia tutup besok dan melayangkan gugatan yang pas membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan Jungkook yang terlibat masalah dengan artis yang lain membuat kepalanya semakin bertambah sakit.

 _One message arrive_

Ponsel Yoongi berdering menandakan satu pesan masuk, Yoongi segera mengambil dan membuka pesan itu. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya dihiasi dengan pout imut.

" _pelajari kembali kasusmu, semangat untuk besok dan kita akan bertemu lagi"_

Sudah dapat ditebak pesan itu dari siapa.. Park-Ji-Min. Yoongi pu dengan cepat membalas.

" _yak! Neo! Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu huh?! Aku berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu!"_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, dengan cepat pula Yoongi mendapatkan balasan.

" _sepertinya sudah menjadi takdir kalau kita terus bertemu.. hahaha.. lihat saja, pasti kau akan merindukanku.."_

Yoongi berdecak. "ck! Pede sekali dia!" kemudian ia membalas pesan Jimin.

" _pede sekali kau.."_

" _baiklah selamat tidur juga cutie pie"_

Balasan yang tidak nyambung memang,.. namun balasan pesan itu sanggup membuat pipi Yoongi memunculkan rona pink yang terasa panas serta degupan kencang didadanya.

"ah! Apa aku akan cepat mati? Disini berdetak cepat sekali.. omoya jantngku! Kuharap kau masih sehat!" ujar Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin turun dari mobil bersama Namjoon yang menggendong Jiho. Kenapa Jiho ada pada Namjoon? Jiho ingin dipangku Namjoon yang sedang menyetir, apa boleh buat Namjoon pun mengabulkannya. Entah kenapa sejak awal Jiho sudah sangat akrab dengan Namjoon.

"masuklah.." ujar Jin sambil menarik Namjoon masuk.

.

"aku pulang.." ujar Jin. Yoongi yang mendengar suara Jin segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"eonnie!-ups.." Yoongi segera membekap mulutnya saat ia tahu bahwa Jiho sedang tertidur.

"kau sudah makan Yoongi? Eonnie bawakan makaroni scoutle kesukaanmu.." ujar Jin.

"wah terima kasih eonni... ah.. annyeong Namjoon oppa." Sapa Yoongi.

"annyeong Yoongi.." balas Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah, bawa dia ke kamar.." ujar Jin sambil menuntun Namjoon ke kamarnya dan Jiho.

.

Jin membuka pintu ber cat putih itu, nampaklah sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah ranjang queen size , lemari besar, meja rias,meja belajar, dan sebuah boks bayi.

Namjoon segera menidurkan Jiho di ranjang Jin. Sementara Jin membuka jas dokternya. Mereka terlihat seperti suami istri sekarang..

"kau lelah Namjoon-ah? Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Jin

"ah tidak usah Jin-ah aku langsung pulang saja.." ujar Namjoon.

Namjoon pun membungkuk dan mencium pipi Jiho.

"tidur yang nyenyak.." ujar Namjoon kemudian bangkit dan menatap Jin.

"kau memakainya?" tanya Namjoon saat melihat Jin yang memakai kalung yang ia berikan..

"ya.. kalung ini sangat cantik." Ujar Jin. Namjoon mendekat.

"sangat cocok untukmu.." ujar Namjoon sambil menatap kalung itu. Jin menatapnya.

.

Jin pun mengantar Namjoon sampai ke depan pintu. Namun sebelum Namjoon memasuki mobilnya ia melakukan sesuatu.

.

-CUP-

.

Mata Jin membulat sempurna ia terkejut, sangat terkejut saat Namjoon tiba tiba mencium pipinya.

"kalau anaknya kucium, ibunya pun akan kucium.. karena yang spesial bagiku bukan hanya anaknya. Tapi juga ibunya.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus rambut Jin.

"selamat malam.. dan mimpi pindah.."ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"selamat malam juga Namjoon-ah.." balas Jin sambil melambai kearah Namjoon yang sudah melajukan mobilnya.

Jin sangat senang sekarang entah kenapa ia ingin sekali meloncat loncat kegirangan. Namun karena ada Yoongi dibelakangnya ia harus menjaga imejnya.

"omoya! Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan tadi huh? Berciuman?" ujar Yoongi.

"siapa yang berciuman?" ujar seorang pria yang berdiri dibelakan Jin siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok.

"jin-HMPPT!" Yoongi hampir saja berujar kalau bukan Jin yang segera membekap mulutnya.

"aniya oppa.. Yoongi hanya membicarakan soal drama tadi." Ujar Jin

"yak kau! Anak kecil! Besok kau harus menghadiri sidang! Kenapa belum tidur juga huh?! Sana masuk dan segera tidur" seru Hoseok membuat Yoongi segera berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

.

"aigoo.. anak itu selalu saja membuat leherku sakit sepulang kerja.." ujar Hoseok sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"tapi kau akan merindukanya saat dia sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga baru oppa... lebih baik oppa nikmati saja saat saat seperti ini.." ujar Jin sambil memijat kepala Hoseok.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jin saat Hoseok pulang kerja ia akan membuat teh madu kesukaan Hoseok dan mendengar Hoseok bercerita sambil memijat kepalanya.

"ya.. aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat menayanginya.. dulu saat ia lahir akulah yang paling bahagia setelah appa dan eomma.. aku begitu ingin menjadi kakak yang sempurna baginya.. oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun perkembangan yang terjadi padanya.." terang Hoseok.

"benarkah? Aku jadi mengerti perasaan oppa ketika aku memiliki Jiho.."

"aku begitu ingin melindunginya karena ia anak yang paling gampang menangis.. ia sangat cengeng.. makanya.. untuk saat ini jika ia sudah memiliki pacar aku ingin ia mengenalkan pacarnya padaku.. aku ingin pacarnya tidak membuat Yoongi menangis. Karena kalau sampai aku akan membunuhnya" ujar Hoseok. Jin tersenyum

"oppa ternyata menjadi seorang kakak yang memiliki 2 adik itu tidak mudah ya.. kau harus membagi pikiranmu antara keluarga dan pekerjaan.. oppa hebat!" seru Jin.

"oleh karena itu kalau sampai kau dan Yoongi menangis karena seorang pria aku tak akan segan segan membunuh pria itu.."

Dan biarkan kakak adik ini mengobrol sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hakim dan para petinggi sidang akan memasuki ruangan sidang,hadirin silahkan berdiri dan beri hormat kepada sang hakim" ujar sang pemimpin sidang memuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruang sidang itu berdiri dan membungkuk saat sang hakim dan para petinggi sidang memasuki ruangan.

"sidang pemutusan penjatuhan hukuman terhadap tersangka Tae Ill Gok dan Park Hyun Sik terhadap korban Kwon Hae Yul resmi di buka! Hadirin dipersilahkan duduk." Sang pemimpin sidang pun mempersilahkan Hadirin untuk duduk.

Yoongi kini tengah menatap satu persatu para personil pengadilan itu dengan seksama ia grogi setengah mati. Namun tiba tiba mata sipitnya membulat. Ia melihat namja yang sangat ia benci..

Park Ji Min

Yang duduk di kursi kejaksaan.

"sedang apa dia disitu? Kenapa dia duduk disitu? Dan apa apaan wajahnya itu? Apa dia Jimin yang ku kenal?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar kini sudah gilirannya menyampaikan pembelaan.

"EKHEM! Tolong pada pihak Kwon Hae Yul silahkan menyampaikan tuntutan anda." Ujar sang Hakim membuat Yoongi langsung berdiri.

"kami menyatakan menuntut tersangka dengan hukuman 35 tahun penjara dan denda 300 juta won atau setara dengan hukuman 7 bulan penjara, berdasarkan undang undang pemerkosaan, perampokan, dan percobaan pembunuhan serta pihak Kwon Hae Yul yang meminta perlindungan diri dari pihak Perlindungan hak asasi wanita dan anak. Kami harap permohonan kami di kabulkan yang mulia." Ujar Yoongi.

Sang hakim tampak berfikir keras selama beberapa saat membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun sang hakim berujar.

"apa tidak ada tuntutan lain dari jaksa serta jelas penjatuhan hukuman terhadap tersangka?" tanya sang hakim terhadap Jaksa yang membuat sang Jaksa berdiri dan menyampaikan tuntutannya.

"saya menolak tuntutan dari pihak Kwon Hae Yul dengan alasan Kwon Hae Yul juga menjadi tersangka dalam kejadian ini. Serta pembelaan yang terjadi dan tuntutan pemenjaraan yang sebaiknya. Pihak tersangka Tae Ill Gok dan Park Hyun Sik diberikan keringanan 10 tahun penjara dengan denda 20 juta won dikarenakan pasal yang dipergunakan oleh pembela kurang akurat!. Pasal yang mengenai pemerkosaan, perampokan kini beralih status menjadi percobaan pemerkosaan dan perampokan karena sang korban Kwon Hae Yul belum diperkosa dan di rampok sama sekali. Melainkan kami menjatuhkan tuntutan hukuman penjara terhadap Kwon Hae Yul selama 5 tahun penjara karena ia telah membunuh salah satu dari tersangka sebelum para tersangka melakukan tindak kejahatan. Kami mohon pertimbangkan hal ini yang mulia." Ujar sang Jaksa yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah park Jimin itu.

Yoongi dan Jimin saling bertatapan Jimin tersenyum padanya .

"apa apaan dia mematahkan tuntutanku!" jejar Yoongi.

"saya telahmemutuskan!" ujar sang Hakim. Membuat Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh.

"Tae Ill Gok dan Park Hyunsik divonis 10 tahun penjara dengan denda 20 juta setiap orangnya dan Kwon Hae Yul selaku korban kami berikan keringanan karena meminta haknya terhadap lembaga perlindungan oleh karena itu Kwon Hae Yul dijatuhkan hukuman 2 bulan penjara terrehabilitasi dengan ini, sidang resmi di tutup!"

.

DAK

DAK  
DAK.

Ketukan palu sang hakim pun mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruangan itu situasi yang terjadi cukup panas padahal AC yang menyala menunjukkan suhu yang dingin. Para wartawan pun mulai berdatangan dan menyetel kamera serta notebook mereka. keduah belah pihak pun sudah ada mereka hanya tinggal menunggu pers ini dimulai.

Yoongi dan Jin pun sudah berada di loby hotel hanya tinggal melangkah ke ruang pers yang dilaksanakan di lantai 8. Kenapa mereka bisa tiba bersama? Itu karena Jin da Yoongi yang bertemu di basement dan memutuskan pergike ruan rapat secara bersamaan.

Jin yang tampak anggun dengan Jas dokter miliknya dan Yoongi yang terlihat elegant dengan setelan casual berwarna abu abu miliknya.

.

TING!

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Yoongi dan Jin segera melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah ruang pers. Sesampainya di pintu pers security yang berjaga pun segera memblokir jalan mereka.

"aku Min Yoongi dari kantor pengacara internasional Seoul" ujar Yoongi sambil mengacungkan tanda pengenal milkinya

"aku Woo Seok Jin dari rumah sakit internasional Seoul Hospital" ujar Jin sambil menunjukan tanda pengenalnya juga. Dan pintu itupun terbuka.

.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka Yoongi dan Jin langsung melangkah ke meja pers. Jungkook tersenyum kearah mereka. Dan pers pun segera di mulai. Suasana tegang pun segera menyelimuti.

"saya melakukan konferensi pers ini untuk mengklarifikai masalah yang sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu saya juga turut mengundang pihak Hyosung yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengumbar beritanya di media." Ujar Jungkook

Para wartawan sudah mulai menulis dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"jadi? Apa semua berita itu benar adanya Jungkook-ssi?" tanya salah satu wartawan

"tentu itu semua benar.. aku memang menamparnya.."ujar Jungkook.

"kenapa anda menampar Hyosung-ssi? Apa anda memiliki dendam pribadi?"

"tentu saja aku dendam.. wanita mana yang tidak akan dendam dan marah kalau ia dikatai PELACUR" jelas Jungkook

"HAH?" para wartawan menganga mereka tidiak percaya dengan perkataan Jungkook

"jangan percaya padanya.. dia bahkan mengambil kekasihku!" seru Hyosung sambil menunjuk Jungkook

"lihatlah wanita gila ini.. apa ada orang yang mau denganya? Dan jangan menunjuk Jungkook!" seru Taehyung sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hyosung. Jungkook tersenyum.

Para wartawan mulai membidik adegan itu mengambil beberapa foto.

"apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung?! Tidak taukah kau bahwa kau hampir menyetubuhiku!" seru Hyosung

"HAH?!" sang wartawan kembali menganga.

"igo igo igo.. siapa yang mau percaya omongan wanita sepertimu huh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menjual dirimu? Lagi pula kau tidak memiliki bukti!" balas Taehyung membuat Hyosung menangis.

"kau Jahat!" serunya.

Para wartawan makin gencar, mereka makin semangat menulis hasil pers ini.

"kembali ke insiden penamparan jadi disini siapa yang benar? Hyosung-ssi mendapatkan lebam biri dipipinya." Seru salah satu wartawan

"karena aku berniat baik.. jadi aku memanggil dokter yang akan memeriksa lebamnya. Karena aku juga terkejut! Aku bisa menamparnya sampai membiru.." Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan tangis palsunya. Jin segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah Hyosung, perlahan ia membuka plesternya dan menyentuh pipi Hyosung. Anehnya saat ia menyentuh pipi Hyosung sebuah noda brwarna biru menempel di tangannya. Jin terkejut.

"apa ini?! Ini hanya makeup!" seru Jin yang merasa di bohongi.

"WAAHH!?" para wartawan kembali berdecak. Jin kembali dengan raut wajah kesal.

"oh ayolah! Mana ada hanya dengan tamparan dapat menciptakan lebam biru? Terkecuali Jungkook meninjumu!" seru sang Manager

Kini pengacara Hyosung tidak tinggal diam dia meulai meluncurkan aksinya.

"aku Lee Sung Ho saya pengacara dari Jung Hyosung. Meskipun begitu akmi tetap melancarkan penuntutan terhadap Jugkook-ssi dengan asas hak asasi manusia, tindak kekerasan dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan."ujarnya. yoongi naik pitam. Sudah jelas disini siapa yang salah tapi malah meluncurkan tuntutan.

"kalau begitu kami juga akan menuntut kalian balik! Sudah jelas disini Hyosung! Kau yang bersalah! Masih mau mengelak juga? Kau fikir kau dapat bebas dengan mudah? Tidak dalam mimpimu!" Seru Yoongi dengan bahasa informal membuat para wartawan berdecak kagum.

Hey ayolah mana ada seorang pengacara yang berujar tidak formal seperti itu? Haya Yoongi yang bisa.

"tapi anda tidak memiliki bukti! Kami memiliki bukti rekaman CCTV dan memiliki saksi!"ujar seseorang yang mereka tebak adalah CEO dari entertaiment Hyosung bernaung.

"siapa bilang? Kau fikir aku tidak ada disana? Aku tepat bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan dari yang aku lihat tidak ada siapapun disana. Dan aku memiliki rekaman video yang asli dan dapat mendengar suaranya! Apa kalian ingin melihatnya?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat ponselnya yang sudah tersambung dengan kabel LCD dan speaker.

"NEE!" bukan hanya para wartawan yang berteriak namun Jin danYoongi pun ikut.

.

.

Dan tampillah sebuah Video. Yang menapilkan Jungkook dan Hyosung dengan wajah yang jelas.

" _kau! Wanita murahan! Beraninya mengambil kekasihku!"_

" _apa maksudmu Hyosung-ssi?"_

" _kau fikir dengan munculnya kau aku akan tersingkir? Memang apa bagusnya dirimu?!"_

" _tunggu sebentar aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"_

" _pertama kau mengambil kekasihku Kim Taehyung kan? Oh apa kau fikir aku tidak melihat kau yang berbicra dengan kekasihku dibelakang panggung?"_

" _lalu apa aku tidak boleh bicara dengan Taehyung-sii? Kau ini apa maumu sih?"_

" _hah dasar artis rendahan! Biar kutebak kau pasti telah tidur dengan Park CEO kan? Agar dia bisa memuluskan karirmu dasar wanita JALANG!"_

 _PLAK! Dan satu tamoaran mendarat mulus di pipi Hyosung._

.

.

.

"WAAHH!" para wartawan kini terperangah mereka tidak menyangka Hyosung bisa seperti itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau memiliki rekamannya sayang?" tanya Jungkook

"semalam aku lupa.." balas Taehyung.

Yoongi dan sang Manager naik pitam setelah tau kejadian aslinya.

"KAU WANITA MURAHAN! Beraninya kau mengatai Jungkook! Kau pikir apa bagusnya kau! Kau pikir management kami seperti managementmu?! Bahkan kau berani menjual diripu pada Taehyung yang nyatanya sudah menjadi kekasih jungkook sedari dulu! Dasar IBLIS!" seru sang Manager sambil menunjuk Hyosung yang memucat. Para kepala keamanan pun telah bersiap.

Yoongi berdiri ia merapikan blazer miliknya kemudian menatap nyalang kearah kubu Hyosung. Para wartawan mulai bersiap menulis dan memotret Yoongi.

"dengan ini kami menyatakan menuntutmu Hyosung dengan tuntutan **pencemaran nama baik dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan** , sedangkan untuk management para saksimu diberikan tuntutan **pemberian kesaksian palsu** dan untukmu LEE SUNG HO! Kupastikan kartu pengacaramu dicabut hari ini juga **karena menerima suap dan penyalah gunaan pekerjaaan sebagai pengacara yang seharusnya bisa jujur dala segala macam keadaan**. Dan untuk TS ENTERTAIMENT kalian **harus menutup management kalian karena kalian melindung pelaku penyelewenangan hukum** seperti hyosung. Dan masalah ini akan kami bawa ke meja HIJAU!" jejar Yoongi panjang lebar.

Dadanya naik turun. Ia merasa tidak terima dengan semua yang telah dilakukan Hyosung pada Jungkook sahabat yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Para petugas keamanan segera membawa Hyosung dan kawanannya yang Shock berat membuat para wartawan berdecak kagum.

"dan untuk semua wartawan disini kuharap kalian menyembarkan berita yang benar tanpa ada tambahan apapun. Mengingat kalau ada yang memberikan bumbu tambahan kalian pasti akan menjadi makanan Yoongi adikku. Jadi mohon kerja samanya.. " Jin membungkuk hormat

.

"dengan ini Konferensi Pers hari ini dinyatakan selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

Jin kini tengah menunggu Namjoon disalah satu restoran yang sering mereka kunjungi akhir akhir ini, mereka akan makanmalam berdua.. kenapa hanya berdua? Kemana bayi gembil yang mirip seperti Namjoon itu? Jiho sedang istirahat di rumahnya, ia bermain puas seharian bersama Halmeoni dan Harabeojinya.

Selepas kejadian di ruang pers tadi Jin pergi ke ruangan CEO dari Bighit entertaiment. Disana ia diberi sebuah amplop tebal yang ia tidak tau apa isinya. Saat ia menolak ia malah dimarahi oleh Jungkook. Jadi dia terima saja.. dan ia oun kembali kerumah sakit, mengecek semua jadwalnya, memeriksa pasien pasienya dan pulang.. namun saat ia sudah berada di dalam taksi Namjoon mengiriminya pesan untuk makan malam bersama.

.

Sekali lagi Jin membenahi dirinya. ia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, polesan makeupnya dan dress biru laut yang ia gunakan. Ia memang belum sempat berganti pakaian karena saat itu ia berfikir segera pergi di resto itu lebih baik.

Jin terkejut saat tiba tiba setangkai mawar berwarna merah muncul dihadapanya..

"for my plesure princess" ah.. suara berat dan aroma maskulin itu menguar, membuat Jin tersenyum dan mengambil mawar itu.

"thank you Namjoon" ujar Jin. Jin terlalu kenal dengan Namjoon ia selalu tau aroma parfum yang digunakan Namjoon dan suaranya saat ia berujar.

"sudah lama?" Namjoon duduk di kursinya

"tidak juga.." balas Jin

"kenapa tidak memesan duluan?" tanya Namjoon.

"aku harus menunggumu.. aku tidak suka makan sendirian.." ujar Jin

"ah begitu.." dan Namjoon pun mengangkat tangannya ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanann.

"jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Namjoon

"baik baik saja.." jawab Jin "oh ya! Terimakasih untuk bunganya.." sambungnya

"sama sama.. mana Jiho?" tanya Namjoon

"dia di rumah.. bermain bersama appa dan eomma.." ujar Jin

"ah begitu ya? Jiho memang pengertian.. dia tahu kalau aku juga butuh waktu berdua dengan ibunya ini.." ujar Namjoon membuat Jin merona.

.

Makanan mereka pun datang.. tak satu orang pun berbicara, mereka sibuk dengan makanan dan fikiran masing masing. Suasananya memang sangat canggung..

Hingga selesai makan tak satupun bersuara.. Namjoon merasa bersalah, ia ingin sekali memulai percakapan, tapi mulutnya sedaritadi gatal ingin mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Jin.." dan akhirnya ia pun bersuara.

"ne?" Jin pun mendongak menatap Namjoon yang sudah berdiri.

"Namsan Tower dekat dari sini.. mau kesana? Langit malam disana sangat bagus.." ujar Namjoon. Jin berbinar dan langsung berdiri..

"aku mau! Kajjaa!" serunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berguling guling diatas kasur empuknya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.. ia sudah melakukan tugasnya.. ia sudah mengatur ulang gugatan yang akan ia canangkan disidang besok dan sekarang masih terlalu awal untuk tidur..

Jimin memainkan ponselnya ia sedang berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang..

"ah! Aku telfon Yoongi saja.. mengganggunya mungkin lebih baik.." ujar Jimin kemudian membuka ikon kontak di Line massanger miliknya.

"ah.. ani.. lebih baik Video call" dan ia pun memencet akun Video call.. jimin berguling guling. Ia menunggu Yoongi mengangkat panggilanya.

Dan..

"ada apa?" Jimin langsung menegakkan kepalanya menghadap ponselnya. Namun ia terkejut begitu melihat wajah Yoongi yang cukup menyeramkan..

"aigoo.. wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"ah ini? Kepalaku terantuk meja tadi jadinya luka seperti ini.." ujar Yoongi.

Ya.. wajah Yoongi memang menyeramkan mata sipitnya terlihat membengkak dan sembab, hidung dan alisnya berwarna merah dan ditambah lagi di ujung kiri jidatnya ada luka teriris yang disertai lebam biru disekitarnya.

Jimin bersumpah ia ingin sekali pergi ke rumah Yoongi dan segera mengobati lukanya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi.

"apa kau menangis?" tanya Jimin

"a-ani.. hikss.." Yoongi berusaha mengelak namun denyutan dikepalanya terasa begitu sakit .

"a-aigoo! Yoongi-ya jangan menangis.." Jimin mulai panik. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"hikss.. sakit sekali... eonnieee... ummaa!" Yoongi mulai berteriak saat darah kembali mengalir di pelipisnya.

"astaga astaga! Yoongi-ya! Kau berdarah! Cepat ambil tisu dan hentikan pendarahanya bodoh!"

Dan terjadilah aksi panik panik antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagit malam yang kelam, bertabur bintang-bintang yang seolah olah menerangi gelapnya langit malam. Cahaya lampu berwarna warni berpedar di seluruh penjuru kota seoul malam itu..

"indah sekali.." jin berucap sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh gemerlap bintang dan Namsan tower yang dipenuhi jutaan lampu yang mengelilingi.

"tapi kau lebih indah Jin.." ujar Namjoon.

Jin terkejut pipinya merona halus, ia menoleh mendapati Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menampilkan dimple miliknya.

Namjoon mengambit kedua tangan Jin. Mengenggamnya halus dan mengelusnya. Jin dapat merasakan kehangatan disana.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Jin jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Namjoon yang sangat tampan dimatanya. Jarak perlahan tereliminasi, dan mereka membiarkan kedua belah bibir itu menyatu.

Namjoon menciumnya sangat lembut, hingga Jin dapat merasakan perasaan disana, perasaan yang sangat besar yang sangat ingin diledakkan.. Jin berdebar ia tidak tahu lagi kapan ia bisa mengontrol perasaanya.. otaknya buntu tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas, Jin menatap Namjoon tepat dimatanya. Obsidian hitam kelam yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya..

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat.. aku tau kita baru mengenal selama 2 minggu tapi selama 2 minggu itu pula aku merasakan ini semua.. aku merasakan debaran ini, perasaan ini.. yang tidak dapat aku tahan lagi Jin.." ucapan Namjoon membuat pipi jin menghangat.. jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"aku mencintaimu Woo Seok Jin sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Jin menatap mata Namjoon ia mencoba mencari kebohongan disana.. namun tidak.. ia tidak mendapat apapun.

"Namjoon-ah.. aku.."

"gwenchana.. tidak apa kalau kau menolakku.. aku juga seharusnya tahu diri ini terlalu cepat.." potong Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum, diangkatnya tangan kecil miliknya dan diarahkan ke pipi Namjoon. Jin mengelus pipi Namjoon perlahan. Namjoon menatapnya.

"aku juga.. aku juga.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu Namjoon-ah.." ujar Jin membuat Namjoon segera memeluknya erat.. menumpahkan segala kebahagiaan miliknya..

Mereka bahagia. itu saja...

Namjoon dan Jin sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing masing.. namun mereka tidak akan tahu.. rahasia yang mereka pendam akan menghancurkan usaha mereka selama ini..

.

.

.

.

.

" **aku tahu aku masih menyembunyikan identitasku darimu... bukan berarti aku ingin membohongimu Jin, tidak! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.. manjadi seorang public figure memang tidak mudah.. tapi ketahuilah.. aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu..**

 **Semuanya akan terbongkar kalau sudah tepat waktunya.."**

 **-Kim Nam Joon-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan saya tbc lagi.. ngeheheh.. untuk para reviewers terima kasih.. atas dukungan kailan sudah membaca ff ini.. terima kasiiihhh..**

 **.**

 **untuk Vkook ada kok di chapter selanjutnya.. MinYoon juga..**

 **.**

 **Yang nanya Kiddoh kapan muncul? Ada deh,.. masih rahasia..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi Gomapta seumnidayo..**


	5. Chapter 5

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

 **(detail umur para cast, Jin 24 ke 25 thn. Namjoon 25 ke 26 thn. Hoseok 27 ke 28 thn. Yoongi 24. Jungkook 22. Jimin 24. Taehyung 24. Kidoh/hyosang 27. Himchan 40. Yongguk 43. Jiho/Zico 1 tahun.)**

 **.\\.**

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Jungkook turun dari mobil mewah milik Taehyung dengan langkah anggunya ratusan wartawan pun segera menyergapnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum ke arah wartawan.

Taehyung segera menggandeng Jungkook memasuki gedung agencynya. Menghiraukan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan.

.

.

"aishh Jinjjaa! Wartawannya banyak sekali.. bisa bisa aku sesak nafas!" seru Jungkook saat tiba di dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Sang manager segera memberikan minuman kesukaan Jungkook yang segera ditenggak oleh Jungkook.

"itu semua karna kalian berpacaran.. tapi itu bagus juga.. karena dapat meningkatkan popularitas kalian berdua.." ujar sang CEO yang sudah tiba di dalam ruangan itu.

"sebenarnya kami tidak pacaran,.." ujar Taehyung. Membuat manager Jungkook dan sang CEO kaget.

"APA?! Lalu kalian?!" sang CEO kaget dan menunjuk Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian

"hanya untuk bumbu tambahan.." ujar Jungkook. "apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanyanya. Sang manager membolak balik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"kau ada pemotretan bersama Taehyung di studio tuan Oh. Kau harus mengisi acara music setelah ini.. setelah itu ada interview. Dilanjutkan dengan syuting iklan juga.." ujar Sang manager..

"kenapa harus dengan dia? Perasaan masalah ini sudah kelar minggu lalu.. dan tiba tiba saat aku bangun pagi ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku mengantarku untuk pergi ke agency." Ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk Taehyung

"dia sudah menjadi artis agency ini.. aku menariknya bersama Rapmonster dari TS entertaiment." Ujar sang CEO

"APA?!" Jungkook terkejut

"YA! Kau berteriak tepat ditelingaku bodoh!" seru Taehyung.

"dan kalian saling berteriak.. mulai sekkarang aku manager kalian berdua. Sekarang segera menuju Van!" seru sang manager sambil memukul Jungkook dan Taehyung menggunakan majalah.

.

.

Di dalam Van Jungkook tetap menunjukan wajah tak berdamainya ke arah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung malah menunjukkan wajah acuhnya.

"aku akan pemotretan dengannya tema apa?" tanya Jungkook

"seragam SMA. Kalian akan menjadi model kumpulan foto untuk demonstrasi pakaian SMA." Ujar sang manager.

Dan mereka pun kembali diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat atas kelahiran putri anda, Jang HyunSeung-ssi" ujar sang wanita berpakaian operasi itu.

"terima kasih dokter Woo.. sudah membantu persalinan istri saya.. saya berterima kasih dokter.. terimakasih.." Hyunseung berkali kali menjabat tangan Jin.

"sama sama.. silahkan menikmati waktu kalian.." ujar Jin kemudian meninggalkan suami-istri tersebut bersama bayinya.

.

.

"shift anda sudh selesai dokter Woo. Silahkan kembali.. anda harus menjemput anak anda kan?" ujar sang Suster.

"baiklah.. sampai jumpa.." dan Jin pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

.

.

Jin tiba di tempat penitipan anak tempat Jiho di titipka. Jin langsung saja mengambil anaknya. Karena ia sudah sangat rindu dengan anak berumur 1 setengah tahun itu..

"Jiho tumbuh dengan sangat baik eonnie.. dia sangat baik.. dia juga sangat dekat dengan Kyung.. ia sangat suka bermain dengan bayi perempuan itu.." ujar Sujeong saat mengantar Jin di depan pintu pnitipan

"jinjja? Aigoo.. Jiho-ya.. suka bermain dengan Kyung ne?" tanya Jin ke Jiho yang hanya mengangguk imut.

"seperti apa Kyung itu Jiho-ya?" tanya Sujeong

"Kyung-ie neomu yeppeottdha" ujar Jiho khas dengan cadel bayinya.

"aigoo aigoo.. Jiho bilang Kyung cantik ne?" tanya Jin dan Jiho kembali mengangguk.

"cantikan mana dengan eomma?" tanya Hoseok yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Jin.

Memang hari ini adalah jadwalnya menjemout Jiho dan Jin karena hari ini hari kamis, ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya.

"Kyung lebih thantik!" ujar Jiho

"aigooo.. hahaha.." dan semua orang oun tertawa mendengar penuturan Jiho.

"sudah sudah.. kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ne.. annyeong Sujeong-ssi." Ujar Hoseok sambil menggandeng Jin bersama Jiho memasuki mobilnya.

.

"jadi namanya Jiho.. akan kuambil kembali anakku.. tunggu saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Yoongi berguling guling di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena Yoongi sedang membayangkan 'dia'.

Siapa lagi yang ia bayangkan kalau bukan Jimin? Kejadian seminggu lalu dimana jidatnya yang terluka dan Jimin yang segera berlari dari apartemennya menuju rumahnya dan mengobati jidatnya yang terluka.

Itu semua karena sang ayah dan ibu yang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sedang mengajak Jiho jalan jalan dan sang eonni dan oppa yang belum pulang.

Wajah Yoongi kembali memerah membayangkan wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Khajimaaa! (Hentikan) kau membuat wajahku panas dan jantungku berdetak kencang! Aku tidak mau mati muda sebelum aku memiliki suami!" seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk boneka kucing besarnya.

Namun bukannya degupan itu berhenti malah semakin kencang saat Yoongi dengan tidak sengaja mengingat ucapan Jimin. Ia makin mendekap dadanya

" _jangan menangis cutie pie, lukamu akan segera sembuh.. apa kau tahu aku sangat khawatir huh?"_

"khajimaaa! Aishh!" Yoongi kembali berteriak.

.

"kami pulang!" seruan dari ruang tamu itu membuat Yoongi segera meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamarnya dengan terburu buru.

"eonniii!" teriakan Yoongi memecahkan telinga, membuat Himchan dan Yoonguk yang berada di taman belakang pun segera berlari ke dalam.

.

"ada apa Yoong? Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Ini sudah malam" seru sang ayah. Namun tidak di gubris oleh Yoongi.

"eonni! Aku rasa aku akan cepat mati! Jantungku sudah rusak!" seru Yoongi membuat semuanya kaget.

"APA?! Jantungmu rusak? Aigoo anak gadisku.." Himchan segera memeluk Yoongi yang masih panik itu.

"apa benar? Duduklah!" Jin berseru. Ia mengambil stetoskop dari kantungnya dan memasangnya ke telinganya.

Yoongi duduk menghadap Jin.

"iya eonni.. jantungku selalu berdetak kencang! Sagat kencang!" ujar Yoongi.

"apa itu serius?" Hoseok memucat

"iya.. jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat oppa.." ujar Jin. Himchan dan Yongguk panik.

"lalu apa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yongguk.

" aku belum tahu appa.. selain itu apa yang kau rasakan Yoongi?" Jin mulai khawatir.

"seluruh tubuhku panas, apa lagi wajahku.. dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang geli.. seperti terbang di perutku.. sangat geli.. terkadang mereka juga naik ke dada.." terang Yoongi dengan antusias.

Jin diam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya ini.

"selain itu?" tanya Jin

"aku juga kadang merasa senang kesal dan gelisah sekaligus.. rasanya sangat tidak enak eonnie.. ayolah,.. aku tidak ingin mati secepat itu.." jejar Yoongi sambil meremas kamisol putihnya.

Jin tersenyum.. ia tahu tanda tanda penyakit apa ini...

"siapa?" tanya Jin membuat Yoongi menatapnya bingung

"hah?"

"siapa yang kau fikirkan sampai kau seperti ini?" tanya Jin sambil melepas stetoskop miliknya.

"...Jimin..." ujar Yoongi sambil menunduk. Jantungnya kembali berdetak sekarang. Himchan Yongguk dan Hoseok menatapnya penuh tanya.

"KYAAAAA!" Jin tiba-tiba berteriak dan melompat dari kursi membuat semuanya melihatnya bahkan sampai maid rumahnya pun kaget melihatnya.

"ada apa Jinnie?" Hoseok beranjak ia membiarkan Jiho duduk di kursi.

"OPPAA! Uri Yoongi sedang jatuh cintaa! KYAAA!" seru Jin membuat semuanya kaget. Terlebih Yoongi yang langsung mematung.

"a-apa?!" Hoseok tampak terkejut.

Ia belum siap sang adik tengah jatuh cinta. Cukup saja ia mengetahui bahwa Jin tengah menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria bernama Namjoon. Dan sekarang ia malah menerima kenyataan bahwa sang adik tengah Jatuh CINTA.

"jinjjayo? Akhirnya Yoongi jatuh cinta juga.. tunggu.. Jimin? Siapa itu?" tanya Yongguk.

Mulut Jin hendak terbuka namun tiba tiba Yoongi berlari kearah berlari sambil berkata.

"JANGAN BAHAS SOAL INI LAGI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"dan berakhir dengan bunyi BLAM dari pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook merenggangkan tubuhnya. Habis ini masih ada 1 adegan lagi.. beruntung ia hanya mengiklankan makeup dari brand terkenal. Jadi dai tidak perlu berada di luar ruangan dimana udara malam sangat tidak baik untuk kulitnya.

Jungkook tersentak ketika sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"mereka memperhatikan kita Jung! Ikuti saja permainannya." Bisikan seorang Namja itu membuatnya tersadar.

Yaa sedari tadi ia dan Taehyung menjaga jarak. ia juga dapat melihat dimana para kru memperhatikan ia dan Taehyung yang berjauhan.

"aaahh.. aku lelah sekali.." ujar Taehyung

"tinggal satu adegan lagi lalu kita pulang Oppa.." Jungkook membalik tubuhnya dan mengelus surai oranye milik Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak cemberut. Jungkook menyentil hidungnya.

"Yaa! Jangan cemberut seperti itu.." seru Jungkook.

"tidak bisakah ini dipercepat? Aku lelah.." ujar Taehyung.

"eonnie! Tidak bisa ini dipercepat? Tae oppa sudah lelah.." seru Jungkook pada sang manager.

"baiklah!.. adegan 301 dimulai!"

Dan Jungkook pun bernafas lega. Taehyung melepas pelukannya.

.

'kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya sih? Ini namanya jatuh di lubang yang aku gali sendiri! Aku harus bisa melupakannya!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam bersama keluarganya Hoseok memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kerjanya di kamarnya hingga larut. Saat pekerjaannya telah selesai ia pun duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku, menunggu kantuk mendera.

Hoseok terkejut melihat sang adik yang sudah memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa bantal berwarna putih. Ia segera menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"ada apa Yoong?" tanya Hoseok.

"oppa.. tidak bisa tidur.. aku mimpi buruk.." jawab Yoongi sambil berjalan ke arah Hoseok.

"aigoo.. sini.." Hoseok menepuk nepuk tempat disampingnya. Yoongi pun mengikuti. Ia berbaring di ranjang Hoseok.

Hoseok mengelus rambut cokelat milik adiknya ia merindukan moment ini.. sudah sejak lama Yoongi tidak bermanja padanya.

"Yoongie berapa umurmu?" Hoseok bertanya.

"24 tahun.." jawab Yoongi.

"berarti sudah 6 tahun Yoongi menjalani masa dewasa.. Yoongie lepas dari oppa pas umur Yoongie menginjak 18 tahun.. "ujar Hoseok masih mengelus rambut Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya.

"waktu itu Yoongie sudah berteman dengan Jungkook..." lanjut Hoseok.

"oppa.." panggil Yoongi

"ne?"

"apa oppa sebegitu sayangnya sama Yoongie sampai sampai oppa mengingat apapun tentang Yoongie?" tanya Yoongi membuat Hoseok tersenyum.

"tentu.. dulu saat Yoongie lahir oppa merasa menjadi kakak yang paling bahagia di dunia.. waktu Yoongie pertama kali duduk saat oppa yang mengajarkannya, Yoongie pertama kali berjalan bersama oppa.. sampai oppa masuk sekolah dasar Yoongie menangis begitu keras karena ingin ikut oppa.." Hoseok menerawang sambil tertawa geli mengingak wajah lucu Yoongi saat berumur 3 tahun menangis di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"tapi sekarang adik oppa sudah besar.. dia sudah menjadi pengacara negara yang hebat! Bahkan adik oppa sudah mulai menyukai seseorang.." ujar Hoseok. Yoongi dapat menatap luka dari ucapan Hoseok.

"tapi Yoongie lebih sayang, suka,cinta sama Hoseok oppa.. oppa kakak yang paling hebat yang pernah ada!" dan Yoongi pun memeluk Hoseok. Sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan adiknya. Sambil memejamkan mata dan mengikuti adiknya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari libur bagi Jin. Ya memang shiftnya setiap akhir pekan di ganti oleh dokter Lee. Hari ini dia punya janji dengan Namjoon yang akan mengajaknya jalan jalan bersama Jiho. Jadi pagi- pagi Jin sudah bangun dan membantu bibi Ahn dan Himchan memasak di dapur.

Jiho sudah bangun, dengan anteng ia tengah meminum susunya di meja khusus miliknya ditemani sang harabeoji yang tengah mengiris pisang,apel dan bluberry untuk sarapan paginya.

"good morning.." ujar Yoongi dengan mata setengah tidur.

"morning Yoong. Bagaimana tidurnya nyenyak?" tanya Jin seusai memngecup kepala Yoongi

"dia tidak bisa tidur semalam.. katanya mimpi buruk.. dia pergi ke kamarku.." ujar Hoseok yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja kantornya.

"itulah sebabnya kalau kau tidak pernah berdoa sebelum tidur!" ujar Himchan sambil memberikan segelas susu untuk Yoongi.

"apa ada rapat hari ini?" tanya Yongguk pada Hoseok

"ya.. ada, hanya rapat untuk membicarakan soal investasi kita di China appa." Jawab Hoseok. Sambil bermain dengan Jiho yang sudah menghabiskan susunya.

"kau sibuk bahkan saat akhir pekan.. cobalah sekali kali limpahkan tugasmu pada wakil presdir Park itu" ujar Himchan sambil duduk dikursinya dengan membawa senampan roti bakar.

 **(aturan duduknya mereka itu, Himchan,Yoongi,Yongguk,Jin,Jiho,Hoseok)**

"Chorong tidak bisa memegang semuanya eomma.." ujar Hoseok sambil mengambil rotinya.

"lalu untuk apa dia jadi wakil presdir kalau dia tidak bisa memegang semuanya?" tanya Himchan balik

"ini antara dia memang tidak bisa memegangnya atau oppa yang tidak mau membuat dia kesusahan." Ujar Jin

"lain kali aku yang akan muncul diperusahaan. Akan kuawasi si wakil presdir itu.." ujar Himchan membuat Hoseok menoleh kearahnya.

"eommaa..."

"waee?"

"eomma.. oppa sudahlah.. lanjutkan sarapan kalian. Dan kau Yoongi setelah ini segera mandi. Kau masih menggunakan kamisol." Ujar Jin final.

"baiklah eonnie.."dan Yoongi hanya menanggapi dengan malas. Sepertinya nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna. Lihat saja ia masih menumpukan kepalanya di meja makan.

Drrrtt... Drrtt..

Ponsel putihnya berdering. Yoongi mengabaikannya.

"Yaa! Tukang tidur! Cepat angkat ponselmu..!" seru Hoseok dari meja seberang.

"biarkan saja oppa.. paling telfon tidak penting.." ujar Yoongi sambil meminum susunya.

"seberapa tidak penting kalau disini tertulis. 'Park Ji Min is calling'" ujar Yongguk sambil mengangkat ponsel Yoongi.

"UHUK!" Yoongi tersedak Himchan yang berada disampingnya segera menepuk punggungnya sementara Yongguk mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin dan menloaspeakkannya.

.

" _good morning Cutie pie!"_ seru Jimin

"UHUKK!"

kali ini giliran Hoseok dan Jin yang tersedak roti mereka. Yoongi segera mengambil alih ponselnya dari tangan sang ayah dan mematikan mode loaspeknya.

.

"ada apa?" balasnya

" _berniat berangkat bersama? Aku akan pergi ke kantor kejaksaan hari ini.."_

"maaf aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

" _kalau begitu sore ini mau jalan jalan? Ah! Aku dengar taman kota akan mengadakan pesta kembang api malam ini.."_

"nanti saja aku sibuk bye."

.

DUK.

.

Dan Yoongi pun melmpar ponselnya ke sofa yang berada di ujung ruang makan itu.

"kau sibuk apa?" tanya Jin.

"pokoknya aku sibuk.." ujar Yoongi sambil memakan rotinya.

"berani taruhan kau pasti diajak kencan kan?" Hoseok mulai menggoda Yoongi..

"oppa!" Yoongi berniat menelmpar gelasnya namun.

"Min Yoongi! Duduk dan makan dengan diam! Min Hoseok. Habiskan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat kerja."sang ibu mengangkat pisaunya membuat mereka bungkam.

.

Kini hanya Himchan Yongguk Jin dan Jiho yang ada di rumah. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu emas mereka.

Himchan nampak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Yongguk yang sedang mencoba membuat Jiho tertawa bersama Jin. Mereka berdua sama konyolnya.

"halaboji! Hahahaha.. halaboji luthuu! Ummaa.. hahaha jangan buat wajah thepelti ituu!"Jiho tertawa terbahak bahak melihat sang ibu dan sang kakek yang sedang bertanding membuat wajah Lucu..

"harabeoji yang paling lucu kan?"

"ani! Appa tidak lucu.. lucuan eomma kan Jiho.."

"yak anak kecil sudah membantah! Rasakan ini!" Yongguk pun menggelitik putrinya.

"hahahaha appaa! Hahaha.. appaaa...!" kini Jin yang tertawa Himchan pun berekting seolah olah menyelamatkan anaknya. Ia melempar guling kecil milik Jiho dan melemparnya ke arah Yongguk

"yak! Himee!" seru Yongguk

"hahaha.. Jiho ayo serang harabeoji!" Jin memprofokatori

"Kyaaa!"dan Jiho mun melempar mainan bola air miliknya.

"yaaa! Jihoo!" sang kakek kembali berseru Jiho tertawa.

"sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini ya.." ujar Himchan.

"yaa.. semenjak Hoseok masuk SMA dan semenjak Yoongi lulus dari kuliah mereka tidak lagi bermain bersama kita manula tua ini.." ujar Yongguk.

"tapi karena sekarang ada Jin dan Jiho kita jadi menikmati masa tua kita dengan tenang gukkie.. ada penghibur.." ujar Himchan. Yongguk mengangguk.

"aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama.. walaupun Jin sudah dewasa dan bukan darah daging kita sendiri tapi dia yang memberi kebahagiaan.." ujar Yongguk sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jin sayang.

"appa.. eomma.. tenang saja.. Jin akan lebih lama bersama kalian.. bahkan kalaupun Jin punya suami Jin akan tetap tinggal disini atau membawa kalian ikut dengan Jin.." ujar Jin sambil menggandeng tangan Himchan dan Yongguk.

"aniya Jinnie sayang.. saat kau punya suami, kau harus patuh kepada suamimu. Seperti kau patuh pada tuhan." Ujar Yongguk.

"tapi appa.."

"tidak bisa seperti itu Jinnie.. lihat rumah tangga appa dan eomma.. rumah tangga kami berjalan 18 tahun lamanya karena eomma mematuhi segala perintah appamu, mempercayai apapun yang appamu lakukan.. dan mencintai appamu apa adanya.. walaupun eomma harus pergi jauh berpisah dengan keluarga eomma yang berada di jepang tapi lihat.. kami tetap bahagia.. Jinnie.. kau harus patuh kepada suamimu kelak.." terang Himchan

"ne eomma.."

.

.

"eomma.. Jin pergi dulu nee?" ujar Jin sambil mencium tangan dan pipi Himchan.

"ne sayang hati-hati di jalan dan jangan pulang terlalu larut." Nasihat Himchan

"ne eomma... appa khalkaeyo (aku pergi)" pamit Jin pada sang ayah.

"Namjoon-ah jaga anak dan cucukku ne?"

"ne ahjumma ahjussi.. kami pergi.." dan Namjoon pun pergi.

.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon

"kau yang mengajakku jalan jalan tapi kau yang tidak tahu mau kemana?" Jin mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau mau kemana dulu Chagiyaa.. ke toko kue? Toko baju? Atau toko apa?"

"kita ke myeondong saja.. disana punya semuanya" ujar Jin sambil membersihkan bibir Jiho yang tengah asik makan permen jellynya.

.

.

Kini Namjoon asik menemani Jin dan Jiho yang tengah mencari pakaian mereka. Jin tengah sibuk dibagian kemeja anak sementara Namjoon dan Jiho mengikutinya.

"ummaa! Ummaa! Igeoo! (ini)" ujar Jiho sambil menunjuk nunjuk kemeja dengan garis garis biru.

''wae? Jiho mau yang ini?" Jin berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan Jiho

"nee.. ummhh appa!" belum seesai ia berbicara dengan Jin, Jiho sudah menarik Namjoon di bagian kemeja orang dewasa.

Jiho berhenti di depan sebuah kemeja bergaris garis biru sama seperti miliknya. Bedanya ini lebih besar.

"sayang.. coba lihat apa yang Jiho lakukan.." Namjoon memanggil Jin yang tengah memegang beberapa baju yang Jiho inginkan, termasuk kemeja itu.

"sepertinya dia ingin kembaran denganmu.. lihat baju ini sama persis.." ujar Jin sambil menyamakan baju itu dengan baju yang Jiho pilih.

"jadi Jiho ingin kembaran dengan appa nee?" tanya Namjoon. Jiho mengangguk.

"baiklah kita beli saja.. Namjoon-ah coba kalian coba.." ujar Jin membuat Namjoon dan Jiho memasuki kamar ganti.

Namjoon keluar sambil menggendong Jiho yang sudah mengenakan kemeja yang sama sepertinya. Jin tertawa.. ia merasa mereka berdua memang cocok.

"igeo! Lihat ini.. hahaha aku seperti melihat Namjoon kecil.. hahaha.." ujar Jin membuat Namjoon dan Jiho tertawa.

.

.

Namjoon, Jin dan Jiho kini berada di toko pakaian prempuan. Ini semua karena Namjoon yang memaksa Jin agar membeli beberapa potong pakaian dan berakhirlah di toko ini.

Namjoon dan Jiho kini tengah sibuk mencari baju yang pas untuk Jin, sementara Jin hanya melihat lihat beberapa aksesoris.

"appa! Igeo.." Jiho menunjuk sebuah dress berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna biru selutut dengan potongan renda berwarna putih di bawahnya.

"apa ini akan cocok untuk umma?" tanya Namjoon sambil melirik Jin yang tengah berbicara dengan pelayan toko.

"nee.. atau yang ini thaja? Umma thuka walna pink!" ujar Jiho dengan liur yang sedikit meluber dari sudut bibirnya membuat Namjoon tertawa dan segera membersihkan bibir bayi itu.

Jiho menunjuk sebuah dress polos berwarna pink cotton candy dengan sebuah belt berbentuk rantai berwarna putih.

"kita beli keduanya saja.."ujar Namjoon kemudian menarik hanger kedua dress itu.

"appaa.. beli thepatu tuga! (appa beli sepatu juga)" ujar Jiho.

"tenang! Semuanya beres deh Jiho.." ujar Namjoon sambil melakukan wink bersama Jiho.

"apa sudah selesai?" tanya Jin.

"tentu.." jawab Namjoon

"ah! Umma! Jiho mau lihat kalungnya!" seru Jiho sambil berlari ke arah tempat kalung anak perempuan.

"Jiho mau beli untuk siapa? Kyung ne?" tanya Jin.

"nee! Kyung pelnah bilang dia thuka kalung!" ujar Jiho

"siapa itu Kyung sayang?" tanya Namjoon.

"heheh, Jiho sedang tertarik dengan anak seusianya yang bernama Park Kyung." Ujar Jin sambil tersenyum.

"jinjja? Woah.. agassi apa ada kalung untuk anak perempuan berumur 1 tahun?" tanya Namjoon.

"tentu ada tuan, tunggu sebentar.." ujar sang pelayan sambil berlalu.

Sang pelayan pun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi kotak kotak warna warni. Pelayan itu berlutut dan memperlihatkan kotak kotak itu ke arah Jiho yang tengah berbinar.

"appa ithinkan(izinkan) Jiho beli?" tanya Jiho pada Namjoon

"tentu saja.. pilih yang mana yang menurut Jiho cocok untuk Kyung itu.." ujar Namjoon. Jiho pun memperhatikan kotak kotak itu.

"umma bantu Jiho.." Jiho pun meminta bantuan Jin. Ia merasa terlalu bingung memilih kalung yang cocok untuk sang pujaan hati, Kyung.

Namjoon dan Jin pun ikut memperhatikan kalung itu. Entah memang jodoh atau bagaimana, pandangan Namjoon dan jin jatuh di pilihan kotak yang sama. Kotak berwarna putih yang berisi 2 pasang kalung yang saling menempel.

Namjoon mengambil kalung itu dan memperhatikannya, bentuk kalung itu seperti lubang kunci berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang ditengahnya. Dan kalung yang satunya lagi berbentuk lubang yang ada di kalung berbentuk lingkaran itu. Bentuknya seperti tanda seru terbalik.

 **(bingung ama bentuknya? Bentuknya itu kayak kalung yang ada di drama high school love on yang dipake woohyun sama kim saeron itu loh.)**

"ini saja sayang.. Jiho bisa pakai yang ini dan yang satunya lagi untuk Kyung.." jelas Namjoon sambil mengangkat kalung berbentuk tanda seru terbalik itu.

"ini namanya kalung cuple sayang.. kalung ini bisa satuin Jiho sama Kyung loh.. karena kalo kalung ini disatuin sama kalung jiho bentuknya jadi utuh.. jadi nggak ada lubang lagi.." jelas Jin saat melihat wajah bingung Jiho.

Jiho berbinar, dia segera mengangguk.

"bungkus yang ini. Dan satukan saja bersama belanjaan yang lain."ujar Namjoon.

"sini eomma pasangkan kalungnya.." ujar Jin. Jiho pun mendekat dan membiarkan ibunya memasangkan kalung berbentuk kunci yang mengisi lubang pada kalung yang satunya.

"ayo kita pergi.."

.

.

.

"kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana! Seharusnya kau mengecek modelnya! Apa ia benar benar mau atau tidak! Lihat kan! Fotografernya jadi menunggu! Sekarang mau tak mau cari penggantinya! Atau kau KUPECAT!" seruan yang berasal dari toko gaun pengantin itu menggelegar membuat orang orang yang lalu lalang menoleh.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari toko itu dengan lesu dan tangisan. Yang segera ia hapus.

Dari kejauhan Jin yang melihat sang wanita paruh baya itu menangis segera mendekat. Ia tak tega mlihat wanita itu menangis. Ia serasa melihat ibunya sendiri yang menangis dihadapannya.

"ahjumma.. waeyo?" Jin membantu wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan saputangan miliknya.

"aku akan dipecat agassi.. aku akan dipecat.." ujar sang ahjumma sambil menghapus airmatanya. Wanita itu maih belum menatap Jin.

"kenapa kau akan dipecat ahjumma?"tanya Namjoon.

"aku gagal mencari model untuk majalah yang akan mempromosikan toko ini.. hikss.. tapi kalau aku dipecat aku tidak akan dapat membiayai anakku yang berada di rumah sakit.." sang ahjumma menangis mengingat sang anak yang tengah berjuang di rumah sakit.

"ahjumma.. jangan menangis.. apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jin. Ia hampir menangis sekarang.

Sang ahjumma membersihkan jejak jejak airmatanya kemudian menatap Jin. Namun ia segera membelalak.

"yaampun.. agassi.. kau cantik sekali.." ujar sang ahjumma. Jin menyentuh wajahnya yang tidak memakai riasan apapun.

"kau sangat cantik agassi.. omoya! Ini kekasihmu? Tampan dan berkarisma... kalian tampak bercahaya kalau bersatu." Ujar sang ahjumma sambil mendekatkan Jin dan Namjoon yang tengah menggendong Jiho.

"ah.. ahjumma ini.." Jin tersipu.

"kalian bisa membantuku? Kalian bisa menjadi model untuk majalah itu kan? Kumohon.. kurasa kalian cocok.. kumohon.. agassi.." sang wanita itu mendekap tangannya.

"baiklah ahjumma.. jangan mendekap seperti itu.. kami akan membantu.." ujar Namjoon.

"terimakasih... silahkan masuk.." ujar sang ahjumma sambil membuka pintu.

Jin membatu ia bingung antara harus masuk atau tidak.. kalau ia masuk berarti ia akan menggunakan gaun pengantin wanita yang sangat cantik itu dan tentunya ia akan di potret bersama Namjoon.

"ayolah Jin.. hanya gaun pengantin.. tidak ada yang buruk dari itu.. aku juga ingin melihatmu mengenakannya. Kau pasti sangat cantik" ujar Namjoon sambil menarik Jin masuk.

.

.

KLIK.

Bunyi jepretan kamera itu terdengar.

"apa ini? Apa wanita itu pacar Rapmonster? Apa mereka akan menikah? Mereka memasuki toko gaun pernikahan? Dan lihat? Siapa bocah itu?"

.

.

Jin memasuki toko itu dengan senyuman kaku. Sang ahjumma mengenalkannya pada sang pemilik toko.

"aigooo aigoo.. ini modelmu? Astaga.. yeppeonee.." ujar sang pemilik yang berperawakan seperti banci itu.

"Seok Jin imnida.."

"Namjoon imnida."

"woo Jiho imnida.. ahju—ssi?"

"aigoo.. anak ini manis sekali.. Heeyon. Kau jaga anak ini sementara aku merias wanita ini dan memakaikan gaun gaun yang akan dipotret! Dan kau Jonghae. Bawa namja tampan ini ke ruang ganti pakaikan ia jas nomer satu dan tata rambut dan makeupnya!" ujar sang pemilik toko sambil menarik Jin.

"Jiho jadi anak pintar nee.. tunggu appa dan eomma." Ujar Namjoon kemudian mengikuti Jonghae.

.

Namjoon sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Iya juga sudah dirias. Rambut blonde miliknya disisir dengan rapih menambah kesan ketampanannya. **(rambutnya Namjoon sama Jin era just one day! ganteng banget kan?)**

"sudah selesai.."

Dan tiraipun terbuka. Namjoon terpesona. Ia sangat terpesona melihat Jin yang tengah memakai gaun pengantin. Jin terlihat sangat cantik.

Rambut kemerahan miliknya di cepol tinggi ke atas dengan hiasan mahkota berwarna putih yang tersambung bersama kain penghias berwarna putih bersih. Gaun putihnya yang dihiasi dengan brokat sepanjang tangan dengan beberapa kristal kecil berwarna putih. Leherjenjangnya terhias apik dengan kalung kristal pemberian Namjoon. Wajah cantik milik Jin yang dipoles dengan makeup natural khas pengantin menambah kesan cantiknya.

 **(bingung? Gaunnya itu ala ala kate midleton gitu.. bagus kan?)**

"aaahh.. neomu yeppeothda.." ujar sang ahjumma.

"umma yeppeoo.." puji Jiho sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"baiklah.. sekarang kita mulai pemotretannya.. Namjoon-ssi, Jin-ssi mohon kerja samanya.." ujar sang fotografer sambil membungkuk.

.

Dan mereka pun melangsungkan pemoretan Jin dan Namjoon berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak kaku, mereka bisa tersenyum penuh di kamera. Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai macam pose dan berbagai macam pakaian. Mereka sangat bahagia, seperti memang besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

Hingga tiba saat pengambilan foto terakhir. Background yang mereka gunakan adalah gereja.

Jin mengenakan setelan gaun yang sangat panjang dan mewah. Rambut kemerahan miliknya di biarkan terurai dengan sematan mahkota di atas kepalanya. Makeupnya kini berubah. Ia tampak lebih cantik dan anggun. Sedangkan Namjoon terlihat tampan dan berwibawa dengan setelan jas hitam yang elegan sama seperti Jin.

Jin berdebar sangat hebat. Digenggamnya dengan kuat sebuket bunga yang ia pegang.

Jin tepat menghadap Namjoon sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang pipinya memanas yang ia yakini sudah memerah sekarang. Namjoon menggenggam tanganmiliknya dan ikut menggengam bunga yang ia pegang. Namjoon terlihat serius mendengar instruksi sang fotografer.

Namjoon menatapnya lembut.

"suatu saat kita pasti akan seperti ini Jin, berdiri di depan altar dan bersaksi dihadapan Tuhan dan semuanya. Bahwa kita akan saling mencintai.. aku mencintaimu.." ujar Namjoon kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan ia pun mencium Jin, tepat saat itu pula sang fotografer tersenyum dan memotret mereka.

.

.

.

.

"bos aku yakin itu dia.. nah itu dia telah keluar bersama pacarnya.."

" _segera selidiki tentang mereka.. aku akan menaikkan gajimu!"_

"baik bos!"

Dan KLIK kembali orang itu memotret keluarga Namjoon yang tengah berjalan ke arah toko kue.

.

Seorang pria melangkah memasuki toko baju pernikahan itu

"ah maaf tapi hari ini kami tidak buka.." seru sang ahjumma.

"tidak apa, aku juga tidak berniat membeli.. apa yang tadi sepasang suami isstri?" tanya ria itu.

"kayaknya iya.. mereka juga membawa seorang anak laki laki yang sangat tampan.. mirip seperti ayahnya." Jawab sang ahjumma.

"ah.. jadi itu anak mereka.. baiklah.. terima kasih ahjumma.. tetaplah tutup mulut soal aku yang menanyai soal ini.. ini untukmu.. oh iya pria itu adalah seorang artis, dia kujamin toko-mu akan segera terkenal dengan mudah." Setelah menyerahkan seamplop uang pria itupun pergi..

.

.

"mati kau Rapmonster, kami mendapatkan rahasiamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju lift ditemani Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia ingin makan malam bersama Taehyung malam ini.

TING!

Pintu lift pun terbuka, seorang namja dengan senyum merekah tengah memandangi ponselnya.

"oi Hyung!" seru Taehyung.

"ah! Tae!" balas sang Hyung. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Rapmonster alias Kim Namjoon

"darimana? Kau membawa banyak belanjaan.?" Tanya Taehyung

"kencan.." balas Namjoon

"oh! Bersama wanita berambut merah itu ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"iya.. ohya.. kau dan Jungkook akan pergi kemana?" tanya Namjoon

"kami akan makan malam.." jawab Jungkook.

"ah.. senang ya.. yang sudah pacaran bisa keluar dengan bebas." Ujar Namjoon.

"hyung! Kau yakin sewaktu kau pergi dengan wanita itu kau sudah mengganti mobilmu? Dan tidak bertemu dengan paparazi atau netizen atau semacamnya? Karena aku yakin kalau hubunganmu bisa terbongkar kau akan hancur hyung.." ujar Taehyung

"aku yakin tidak ada siapapun. Baiklah Taehyung! Sampai jumpa! Semoga makan malammu menyenangkan." Ujar Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju ruanganya.

.

.

Jungkook menekuk wajahnya sebal pasalnya dihadapanya tengah ada Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol mesra bersama wanita lain bernama Jung Yein.

Jungkook meminum anggurnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yein. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali marah pada wanita ini.

"Taehyung oppa.. pesta ulangtahunku sebentar lagi, kau yakin akan datang kan? Kau sudah berjanji oppa.." yein bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung.

"tentu saja aku pasti datang.." balas Taehyung.

Jungkook meremas gelas anggurnya, ia ingin sekali melempar gelas ini ke wajah Jung Yein itu.

'wanita terkutuk! Wanita terkutuk! Menjauhlah dari Taehyung!' batin Jungkook.

Namun bukannya makin menjauh Yein malah semakin menempel ke Taehyung. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas kasar. Diraihnya botol anggur dan mengisi gelasnya sampai penuh kemudian meminum isinya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Jung Yein-ssi" panggil Jungkook. Yein menoleh tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dengan Taehyung.

"bisakah kau tidak bergelayut seperti itu? Kau bisa duduk dengan tegak kan?" ujar Jungkook sarkatis.

"oppa~" Yein mengadu.

"Kookie, jangan seperti itu. Jangan kasar pada Yein." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook menghabiskan anggurnya. Dan membanting gelas itu tepat dihadapan Taehyung dan Yein.

'sial aku benar benar cemburu..' batin Jungkook.

"aku selesai. Aku pulang!" seru Jungkook kemudian melenggang pergi.

"yaa! Jungkook!" Taehyung mengejarnya. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya sehingga ia sampai di luar restoran. Namun saat ia memanggil taksi Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"bisakah kau jaga sikapmu? Apa kau tidak lihat? Yein kaget karena ulahmu yang menghentakkan gelas tepat dihadapanya!" seru Taehyung.

"tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa." Balas Jungkook

"oh ayolah Jungkook jangan egois!" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook menghempaskan pegangan tangan Taehyung

"aku cemburu bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti idiot disaat seperti ini?!" seru Jungkook.

"hei ada apa denganmu? Kau cemburu? Bukanya kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Jadi untuk apa kau cemburu?" ujar Tahehyung. Mata Jungkook mulai berair.

"yaa! Kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa! Memang tidak punya! Hikss.. dan tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun! Hikss.. TAKSI!"

Taksi itu pun berhenti Jungkook segera naik. Taehyung membatu ditempatnya, ini pertama kali ia melita Jungkook menangis, selama 2 minggu mereka menjalin hubungan palsu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jungkook menangis dihadapannya dan entah kenapa itu membuat ia merasa begitu bersalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai.. tbc datang dengan nista..**

 **Aku mau bahas tentang moment nih ya.. ini kan ffnya tentang NAMJIN jadi all ofnya tentang NAMJIN untuk yang minta banyakin Vkook maaf elin ga bisa.. nanti kapan kapan elin buat ff Vkook deh..**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa tambah bagus dan bikin penasaran atau tambah bikin bosan?**

 **Tetap keep REVIEW DONG.. jangan jadi SIDERS yaa,,..**


	6. Chapter 6

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

 **(detail umur para cast, Jin 24 ke 25 thn. Namjoon 25 ke 26 thn. Hoseok 27 ke 28 thn. Yoongi 24. Jungkook 22. Jimin 25. Taehyung 24. Kidoh/hyosang 27. Himchan 40. Yongguk 43. Jiho/Zico 1 tahun.)**

 **.\\.**

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Jin tengah memotong motong buah yang akan ia,Hoseok,Yoongi dan Jiho makan sebagai snack mereka siang ini.

Jiho tengah bermain bersama Hoseok danYoongi yang tengah menonton tv. Yoongi yang bosan memindahkan channel berita siang itu menjadi berita gosip.

 _._

 _Seorang rapper terkenal yang berasal dari BigHit entertiment tertangkap basah sedang berada di sebuah mall di kawasan Myeondong bersama seorang wanita._

 _._

"ada ada saja.. masih siang sudah bergosip ria.." ujar Hoseok sambil memangku Jiho

"iya oppa.. tapi aku penasaran siapa rappernya.."

.

 _Rapmonster rapper berusia 25 tahun ini tengah berada di tengah kejayaan ditengah karirnya namun, ia tertangkap basah tengah melakukan kencan bersama dengan seorang wanita yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai seorang dokter._

 _._

"appa!" Jiho Menjerit.

"Namjoon oppa?! Aku tidak tau kalau dia seorang pablik figur!" Yoongi ikut menjerit

"Jinn! Jiiin!" Hoseok berseru memanggil nama Jin.

"ada apa Oppa!" Jin berlari dengan celemek yang masih menempel di tubuh rampingnya.

"lihat eonni!" seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk televisi

.

 _Tidak hanya berjalan bersama sang wanita Rapmonster diketahui juga menggendong seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 1 tahun. Mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah toko pernak pernik pernikahan._

 _Menurut keterangan sang pemilik toko Rapmonster berjalan bersama anak dan istrinya yang turut membantu pemotretan majalah yang akan meramaikan toko pernikahan mereka._

 _._

"Na-Namjoon? A-ada apa ini?" Jin Tertegun.

"appaa! Appaa..." Jiho tak berhenti berseru.

"itu kau kan Jin? Wanita itu? Dan anak itu Jiho kan?"

" iya.. itu aku.. ada apa ini? Ah! Itukan ahjumma di toko pernikahan itu!"

.

" _iya.. saya yang meminta bantuan mereka.. mereka sangat baik sekali.. agassi itu sangat cantik dan juga suaminya sangat tampan.."_

" _apa yang membuat anda yakin bahwa mereka suami-istri?"_

" _aku yakin karena anaknya sangat jelas memanggil mereka dengan sebutan appa dan eomma.. mereka juga sangat mesra, lagipula mereka sangat cocok.. anak mereka sangat mirip seperti pria itu.."_

" _anak? Mereka punya anak?"_

" _iya.. aku sempat mengambil gambarnya.. lihat.. lucu kan?"_

 _._

"oh tidak! Itu Jiho!" seru Yoongi.

.

 _Dapatkah pihak Rapmonster menjelaskan hal ini?_

 _PIK_

 _._

DRRTTT DRRT

Bertepatan dengan hal itu ponsel Jin berbunyi.

"halo! Namjoon! Kau harus jelaskan ini semua!" seru Jin saat ia tahu yang menelfonya

" _kau sudah melihat beritanya kan? Maaf kan aku! itu semua salahku!"_

"apa maksudmu! Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kalau kau itu seorang publik figure! Aku merasa di bohongi!"

" _aku minta maaf! Kita perlu bicara.. akan aku jelaskan.."_

"kerumahku.. aku tunggu!" cetus Jin kemudian menutup telfonya sepihak.

.

Jin betul betul marah. Sangat marah.. ia tidak tahu kalau Namjoon berani membohonginya selama ini.. sudah 3 bulan hubungan mereka berjalan tapi Namjoon tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal pekerjaaannya. Sudah berapa lama pula ia membatu dengan tugasnya yang tidak pernah melihat tv?.

Jin beranjak dari tempatnya namun Hoseok menahan lengannya,.

"ada apa?"

"ini urusanku.. jadi biarkan aku yang mengurusnya.. oh iya snacknya ada di dapur, Yoongi tolong ambil."

Jin pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Hoseok dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memperbaiki kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung miliknya.

"jadi? Aku punya schedule apa hari ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"kau hanya punya satu pemotretan majalah dan selebihnya kau harus latihan ballet untuk persiapan comebackmu." Ujar sang manager.

"aku pemotretan sendiri kan?"

"tentu saja tidak.. kau akan pergi bersama Taehyung.." ujar sang manager. Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"kalau begitu cancel pemotretan itu. Aku tidak mau.. lebbih baik aku segera latihan."ujar Jungkook sambil beranjak.

"YAHH! Jungkook! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya!" seru sang manager.

"aku ini bintang.. aku bisa melakukan apapun.." ujar Jungkook

"tapi aku akan dimarahi! Aku sudah menanndatangani kontraknya!" seru san manager.

"karena itulah kau dibayar!"

"hey ada apa ini?pa kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung sampai tidak mau memenuhi pekerjaan itu?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyalakan tv

"Hyung!"

"hey ayolah.. kalian ini.. jangan kekanakan.. kali ini soal apa lagi?" tanya Namjoon

"ayolah oppa.. kita sudah selesai. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengannya sejak awal! Semuanya hanya setingan... dan semuanya sudah berakhir kemarin.. aku akan latihan.. kalau menjumpai wartawan.. kau silahkan bilang saja kalau kita sudah selesai.. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi." Ujar Jungkook.

.

 _Rapmonster rapper berusia 25 tahun ini tengah berada di tengah kejayaan ditengah karirnya namun, ia tertangkap basah tengah melakukan kencan bersama dengan seorang wanita yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai seorang dokter._

 _Tidak hanya berjalan bersama sang wanita Rapmonster diketahui juga menggendong seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 1 tahun. Mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah toko pernak pernik pernikahan._

 _Menurut keterangan sang pemilik toko Rapmonster berjalan bersama anak dan istrinya yang turut membantu pemotretan majalah yang akan meramaikan toko pernikahan mereka._

 _._

"JIN EONNIE!" seru Jungkook.

"Kau tertangkap Hyung!" balas Taehyung.

"Oppaa! Jadi gadis yang kau maksud itu Jin eonnie? Astaga! Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali!"

.

" _iya.. saya yang meminta bantuan mereka.. mereka sangat baik sekali.. agassi itu sangat cantik dan juga suaminya sangat tampan.."_

" _apa yang membuat anda yakin bahwa mereka suami-istri?"_

" _aku yakin karena anaknya sangat jelas memanggil mereka dengan sebutan appa dan eomma.. mereka juga sangat mesra, lagipula mereka sangat cocok.. anak mereka sangat mirip seperti pria itu.."_

" _anak? Mereka punya anak?"_

" _iya.. aku sempat mengambil gambarnya.. lihat.. lucu kan?"_

 _._

"JIHO!" seru Namjoon.

BRAKK.

"mati kau Hyung!"

"RAPMONSTER! APA MAKSUDNYA INI? Istri? Anak? Apa ini!" seru sang CEO

"Jin! Aku harus pergi!" tanpa berujar lebih Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung agency yang tengah dilanda kabar besar itu.

.

.

Tokk.. Tokk. Tokk..

Namjoon kini berada di depan pintu kamar Jin. Ia menunggu Jin merespon ketukan pintunya.

"masuk"

Mendengar seruan dari dalam Namjoon pun membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Begitu membuka pintu itu ia merasa Hawa yang berbeda.

"Jin.."

"jelaskan." Bukan balasan ssahutan yang lembut menyambut Namjoon namun malah balasan dingin Jin yang ia temukan.

"baiklah.. baiklah.." Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut blonde yang ia miliki

"ini aku yang sebenarnya.. aku memang public figure.." ujar Namjoon.

"lalu kenapa kau berbohong? Aku sangat membenci pembohong" balas Jin masih memblakangi Namjoon.

"aku fikir kau lebih menyukai seorang pria yang biasa saja.. seorang pria pengusaha.. bukan entertainer sepertiku.. aku bisa saja memberitahumu.. tapi tidak bisa.."

"kau egois!"

"Jin dengarkan aku.." Namjoon berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"aku tidak mau mendengar apapun!"

"JIN!" habis sudah kesabaran Namjoon. Ia pun membentak Jin. Jin berjenggit baru pertama kali ia dibentak oleh Namjoon. Ia merasa takut.

"hikss.. kau membentakku.." Jin terisak. Tangannya gemetar memegang kalung pemberian Namjoon yang ia kenakan.

"maafkan aku.. aku membentakmu.." Namjoon memeluk Jin dari belakang.

"tolong dengarkan aku.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengeratkan plukannya. Jin mengangguk.

"aku tidak ingin mengungkap identitasku karena tidak akan mudah menjadi kekasih seorang publik figure. Lihatlah baru kali ini saja kau sudah dianggap seperti itu,.. aku jamin kau tidak akan tenang dalam bekerja,.. maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku.. aku tidak ingin kau terluka., oleh karena itu aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.. " ujar Namjoon.

"tapi.." Jin berbalik.

CUP.

Namjoon mencium bibirnya.

"biarkan aku yang bekerja.. kupastikan kau dan Jiho tidak akan terganggu.. cutilah hari ini.. jangan pergi terlebih dahulu.. aku akan mengurusnya.. jaga Jiho." Ujar Namjoon sambil menatap manik mata Jin.

"jaga dirimu.." ujar Jin. Ia berjinjit mengalungkan tanganya ke tengkuk Namjoon dan menciumnya. Mereka terus berbagi ciuman Lembut tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekeliling.

.

Meanwhile

.

Hoseok dan Yoongi mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Saat kejadian dimana Namjoon memeluk Jin, Hoseok dan yoongi hanya bisa menganga.

"dia romantis sekali.." ujar Hoseok.

"benar oppa.. aku tidak menyangka Namjoon oppa se-romantis itu.." ujar Yoongi.

"yak! Yak! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan!" seru Hoseok saat melihat Jin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon.

"sial! Yoong tutup matamu!" ujar Hoseok sambil menutup mata Yoongi

"aah! Oppaa.."

"sssstt! Lebih baik kita pergi darisini.."ujar Hoseok sambil menarik yoongi menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit. Baru saja ia sampai di loby rumah sakit ia sudah melihat berpuluh puluh wartawan, namun Jin tidak ambil pusing ia terus melangkah.

"ah! Itu dia.!" Seru salah satu wartawan

"dokter Woo Seok Jin, apa benar anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan rapper bernama Rapmonster?"

"Jin-ssi mohon penjelasannya."

"Jin-ssi apa anak itu anak kalian?"

"dia mirip sekali dengan rapmonster-ssi apa itu anak kalian?"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut nyebut anaknya Jin berhenti. Ia tahu memang ia disuruh diam oleh Namjoon namun kalau terus terusan di buntuti seperti ini dia tidak akan mau. Ia dibuntuti bahkan sampai dirumahnya kalau bukan karena appa dan eommanya yang sudah menyediakan satpam di depan pagarnya ia jamin pasti ia akan terganggu.

"apa mau kalian?" tanya Jin

"Jin-ssi jawablah pertanyaan kami.."

"kalau aku memiliki hubungan khsus dengannya apa yang akan terjadi di dunia? Kalau aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya apa yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada kan?"

"oh.. soal anak itu.. kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri kan? Kuyakin kalian pintar hingga bisa menjadi wartawan. Jadi kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri."

.

PRAK

Baru saja Jin berjalan beberapa meter dia dilempari telur oleh sekelompok orang.

"YAAA! Dasar bajingan!" seru Jin yang melemparinya adalah anak remaja.

"kau wanita murahan!" seru salah satu anak berambut pirang.

PRAKK

Jin kembali dilempari telur

"YAAA! Anak anak kurang ajar!" seru Jin

"itu akibatnya karena mengambil Rapmon kami!" ujar seorang anak berambut merah

"yaa! Aku tidak mengambilnya bodoh! Kalian ini tidak pernah diajari soppan santun huh? Apa kalian pikir kalau Rapmon melihat kalian melukaiku ia akan mengampuni kalian? Huh tidak akan!" balas Jin

PRAAKK

"Diam kau jalang!"

"Yaaa!"

PRAKK.

PRAAKK

Mereka terus melempari Jin dengan telur dan tomat busuk tampa ampun membuat baju dan jas dokter yang ia gunakan kotor dan berbau amis.

GREB

Namun, Jin terkejut tiba tiba ada seorang pria yang memeluk dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

.

.

"terimakasih sudah menolongku.." ujar Jin pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"sama sama.. pakai ini.." ujar sang pria sambil menjulurkan sebuah handuk.

"kau jadi ikut ikutan basah.. dan bau telur karenaku.." ujar Jin sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena telur dan tomat busuk.

"tidak apa apa.. lagipula lebih kasihan kau.. badanmu penuh telur dan tomat busuk.." ujar pria itu.

"lepaskan jaketmu, biar aku yang mencucinya.." ujar Jin.

"ah tidak perlu.."

"lepaskan saja.. biarkan aku berterimakasih dengan cara ini.." ujar Jin sambil menarik ujung jaket pria itu.

"baiklah" dan pria itupun melepaskan jaketnya.

"namaku Hyosang.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kiddoh" ujar pria bernama Kiddoh itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut Jin.

"aku Jin." Ujar Jin sambil menjabat tangan Kiddoh.

"mari kuantar kau pulang.." ujar Kiddoh sambil beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi apa hubunganmu dengan dokter itu?" tanya sang CEO

"aku tidak ingin bicara soal itu dulu.." balas Namjoon sambil menonton TV.

"yaa! Kau ini!"

"ayolah sajangnim, hadapi saja masalah ini dengan santai, toh juga kabar ini akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.." balas Namjoon sambil memindah mindahkan channel.

"tapi Hyung, ini bisa berdampak terhadap karirmu! Kau tau.. Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan single baru.. belum lagi sang pendatang baru double B itu!" ujar Taehyung.

"lebih baik kau urus urusan pertengkaranmu dan Jungkook! Kalian kan akan duet saat comeback nanti.." ujar Namjoon

.

 _Wanita yang belakangan ini digosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan RapMonster sore tadi diserang puluhan fans menggunakan telur dan tomat busuk tepat di depan plataran rumah sakit._

 _._

"MWORAGO?!" Namjoon terlonjak saat melihat tayangan di TV

"oh tidak.. kita akan dituntut oleh adiknya" sang CEO berjenggit, ia mengingat adik Jin adalah Yoongi sang pengacara bermulut pedas.

"hyung! Ponselku!" seru Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu sang manager. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya Namjoon segera mendial nomer Jin.

.

 _Namun tiba tiba seoang namja menarik wanita itu dan membawanya pergi._

 _._

"kau dimana?" tanya Namjoon saat panggilan terangkat.

"maaf.. Seok Jin sedang di kamar mandi." Balas seorang pria.

Namjoon terkejut, iasangat terkejut seorang prialah yang mengangkat telfon jin.

"ku siapa dan dimana kalian?" balas Namjoon. Jari-jari tangannya terkepal kuat.

"kami di taman kota, oh.. aku Hyosang." Jawab pria yang bernama Hyosang alias Kiddoh itu

"kau tau seberapa lancangnya kau menjawab telfon istri orang?" ujar Namjoon sarkatis. Melihat sang Hyung yang sudah mulai naik darah, Taehyung menggeser ssedikit empat duduknya. Ia tau]kut akan terkena pukulan sang kakak.

"maafkan aku, aku tahu ini lancang tapi telfon seokjin terus berdering.." ujar Hyosang.

"dengar Hyosang-ssi, aku tidakk tau apa maumu, tapi kau mengibarkan bendera perang terlebih dahulu. Menjauhlah dari istriku atau kau akan ku bunuh!"

Sang manager dan sang CEO saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung. Taehyung menarik Jungkook dari Sofa yang ia duduki.

Hyosang memutuskan telfon secara sepihak, membuat Namjoon terkejut.

BRAKKK

Namjoon membanting ponselnya. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya yang meluap luap.

"FUCK!" serunya.

"Namjoon-ah? Ada apa? Apa wanita itu benar benar istrimu?" tanya sang manager membuat namjoon bertambah marah.

"Hyung, sebaiknya...

Tanpa menunggu V menyelesaikan perkataannya Namjoon segera menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kaca itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh... lelahnya.." Jin menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbalik.

Namun ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"Namjoonnie?" panggil Jin.

"selamat datang Seok Jin." Ujar Namjoon dengan dialeg formal. Jin terkejut.

"kenapa bisa disini? Kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan kesini.." ujar Jin sambil meletakkan tas miliknya.

"aku datang kesini sesaat selesai melihat tayangan tv yang menanyangkan kekasihku diserang oleh sasaeng fans di depan rumah sakit. Aku datang karena merasa khawatir dan juga MARAH." Namjoon menekan kata marah dibelakang ucapannya.

"ma-marah?" Jin gemetar, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kilatan amarah di mata Namjoon.

"lihat saja, siapa yang tidak akan marah melihat wanita kesayangannya ditarik pergi oleh seorang pria." Namjoon beranjak ia berjalan ke arah Jin yang tengah menunduk.

"Na-namjoon kami.. kami tidak.."

"apalagi saat pria yang bernama Hyosang itu mengangkat telfonku.. aahh.. aku sangat marah.." Namjoon menyentuh pundak Jin.

"a-apa?" Jin terkejut, ia tidak tahu kalau Hyosang mengangkat telfon Namjoon.

BRUKK

Namjoon mendorong tubuh Jin hingga membentur tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Jin meringis..

"dan melihat wanitaku pulang diantar olehnya bahkan memakai pakaian pria itu? Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan hmm?" Namjoon bertanya.

Ia memang melihat Jin kembali dengan memakai kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran dan sebuah hotpants berwarna hitam yang ia yakini hanya hotpants itu milik Jin.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pundak Jin, tangannya yang bebas membuka 1 kancing teratas kemeja yang Jin pakai.

"bahkan bau parfumnya jelas bau parfum seorang pria." Namjoon menatap Jin.

Jin dapat melihatnya, ia dapat melihat guratan kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang Namjoon tahan.

"maafkan aku.. tapi aku benar benar tidak melakukan apapun.. Namjoon-ah, kau percaya kan?" Jin mulai berlinang air mata.

Namjoon menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan mendudukinya.

"entahlah.. aku tidak tau harus mempercayaimu atau tidak.." Namjoon mengusap surainya kasar.

"hikss.. Namjoon.. aku betul betul tidak melakukan apapun.. hikss.." Jin jatu terduduk.

"kau harus mandi setelah ini.. aku harus pergi.. aku punya job." Namjoon segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Namjoon.. hikss.. dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.. hikss.." Jin menarik lengan Namjoon.

"aku harus mendengar bagian mana lagi? Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya.. aku mengerti.." Namjoon berujar tanpa menatap Jin.

"a-aku.. a-aku tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan.. aku tidak melakukan apapun.." jelas Jin.

Namjoon pun pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan Jin dan meninggalkan Jin yang sedang menangis. Sungguh ia tengah dibakar amarah yang sangat besar..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil aventaro putih itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung Bighit entertaiment. Seorang namja dengan surai biru pucat turun dari mobil itu.

Melihat sang bintang turun dari mobil puluhan wartawan itu segera berlari kearah sang bintang.

"Rapmon-ssi bisakah anda mengklarifikasi soal wanita dan anak itu?"

"Rapmon-ssi, siapa pria yang pernah menolong wanita itu?"

"Rapmon-ssi apa Jin-ssi benar istrimu?"

.

"hari ini aku datang untuk mengurus comeback ku bukan untuk mengurus masalah ini." Tukas Namjoon

"tapi sudah seminggu lebih anda tidak memberi penjelasan pada kami.."

"ya.. Rapmon-ssi tolong katakan hubunganmu bersama wanita itu.."

Namjoon tidak menghiraukan kata kata para wartawan lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung agency miliknya. Namun, begitu ia memasuki ruangan CEO ia dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk dengan apik disalah satu kursi.

"e-eomma?"

Namjoon terkejut saat melihat sang ibu berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"urimaniya (sudah lama kita tidak bertemu) Namjoonie~"

GLUP!

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan.. sang ibu yang datang jauh jauh dari LA pergi menemuinya.. pasti ada sesuatu..

"ada apa eomma?" tanya Namjoon sambil duduk.

"kau sudah dengar kabar tentang wanita itu kan? Kau tidak benar benar pacaran dengan janda anak satu itu kan?" tanya sang ibu. Namjoon mulai berkeringat dingin.

"e-eomma, sebenarnya.."

"jangan bilang kau betul betul memiliki hubungan dengan janda anak satu itu!" jejar sang ibu

"eomma aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.."

"aahh.. aigoo kepalaku.."

"eomma!"

"pokoknya kau harus segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai menantu yang sudah pernah memiliki suami! Apalagi anak!" ujar sang ibu sembari bangkit

.

.

"Wooo! Bukannya itu ibu dari Rapmonster-ssi?"

Dan para wartawan itupun menyerbu ibu rapmonster yang baru keluar dari Bighit ent itu.

"eomonim. Bagaimana komentar anda tentang gosip Rapmonster yang dikabarkan telah memiliki seorang istri dan anak?"

"apa kabar itu benar?"

"maaf ya para wartawan.. asal kalian tau.. anakku itu berasal dari keluara terhormat.. dia tidak mungkin sudah memiliki istri dan anak dibelakangku.. dibelakang ibunya sendiri.. lagipula.. aku sudah menjodohkannya dengan calon yang tepat..!"

Dan mulai saat itu.. berita baru itupun mulai tersebar..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kudengar akhir akhir ini Jin noona sering masuk tv karena skandalnya dengan rapper itu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap yeoja yang sedang memakan tteokbukkinya

"yaa.. eonni sering masuk tv karena Namjoon. Kau tau! Aku rasa Jin eonni seperti dipermainkan.. Namjoon oppa masuk dalam kehidupan kami tanpa memberitahu identitas yang sebenarnya.. ah.. jinjja si brengsek itu.." jejar Yoongi.

"hei! Anak kecil! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tidak boleh memanggi lorang lain dengan sebutan brengsek! Aish jinjja nappeun! Dan panggil aku Oppa! Aku lebih tua darimu!" ujar Jimin sambil mengajungkan sumpitnya.

"Shireoyo!" dengan sebal Yoongi meraih gelas cappucino miliknya dan meminum cappucinonya.

"aish jinjja! Apa kau selalu seperti ini didean semua pria?" tanya Jimin saat melihat cream dari cappucino itu sedikit menempel dibibirnya.

"seperti apa maksudmu!jangan sembarangan!" Yoongi melotot. Sunggu Jimin sangat ingin tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang sangat lucu dimatanya.

"igeo! Ada cream dibibirmu!" ujar Jimin. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya berniat mengusap bibirnya dengan tanganmiliknya.

"ya! Itu kotor! Sini.."

CHUP!

Jimin menarik tangan mungil milik Yoongi membawanya agar sedikit lebih dekat dan. Menciumnya. Yoongi terkejut, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan..

Jimin mulai menyesap bibir tipis milik Yoongi, melumatnya lembut tanpa memperdulikan suasana cafe yang ramai. Yoongi bingung, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.. ia tidak pernah sekalipun berciuman.. ini kali pertamanya.. Yoongi masih diam seperti itu hingga ia sadar Jimin telah melepaskan ciumannya.

"woah diluar dari dugaanku.. bibirmu manis sekali Yoongi-ya.." ujar Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi yang menunduk.

"o-oppa.. ba-bagaimana.." Yoongi terbata, ia memegangi bibirnya, ia masih dapat merasakan bibir Yoongi disana..

"hei Min Yoongi!" panggi Jimin. Yoongi mendongak.

.

"aku menyukaimu... bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

 _Hosiki sama siapa? Nanti Elin bikin bareng Chorong.. heheh miaaaaaannnn!_

 _._

 _Aduh disini,. Banyak banget yang pingin NamJin segera nikah ya? Hahaha.. Namjin nggak semudah itu nikah di ff elin.. harus langkahin Hyosang dulu alias Kiddoh dan ibunya Rapmon!._

 _._

 _Vkook? Maaf dikit yah di chapter ini?_

 _._

 _Disini hubungan Yoongi sama Jimin yang paling lambat.. si Yoongi elin bikin jadi cewek polos dan galak.._

 _._

 _Gimana chapter ini? Ngebosenin? Mian... elin lagi gabut nih.._

 _._

 _Oh iya elin bikin ff baru nih.. judulnya Princess & Prince School baru ada teasernya doang.. kalo komennya bagus dan banyak bakalan elin lanjutt.._

 _._

 _Soo segini doang ya.. untuk chapter ini.. Pyoong~!_

 _._

 _._

 **NO SIDER IN HERE! COMMENT PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

 **(detail umur para cast, Jin 24 ke 25 thn. Namjoon 25 ke 26 thn. Hoseok 27 ke 28 thn. Yoongi 24. Jungkook 22. Jimin 25. Taehyung 24. Kidoh/hyosang 27. Himchan 40. Yongguk 43. Jiho/Zico 1 tahun.)**

 **.\\.**

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Nmjoon tidak bertemu dengan Jin kekasih hatinya, seminggu yang pertama ia habiskan untuk menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan comeback stage miliknya. Kedatangan sang ibu minggu lalu membuat ia harus menahan kembali keinginannya untuk bertemu Jin. Sudah berbagai telfon dan sms yang masuk kedalam ponselnya namun tidak ia angkat ataupun balas kalau itu dari Jin.

"eotthokkae? Eomma sudah berkata seperti itu di depan umum.. aku harus bagaimana?"

"tidak.. tidak seorangpun bisa mengatur hidupku.. bahkan itu eomma sekalipun.."

"aku harus menemuinya..."

.

.

Sore itu angin bertiup membelai wajah seorang wanita cantik yang kini tengah menunggu di sebuah taman.. ia menunggu seseorang..

"Namjoon mungkin sudah tidak mengi ginkanku lagi.. terakhir kali dia marah besar padaku.." gumam wanita itu.

"Jin?"

Panggil seseorang membuat wanita bernama Jin itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"ah.. Hyosang!" balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hyosang

"tidak sedang melakukan apa apa.. aku hanya kebetulan jalan ke arah sini.. lagipula taman ini dekat kawasan rumahku.." ujar Jin

"benarkah? Ah.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu nee?" ujar Hyosang sambil menatap Jin.

"hahaha nee.. oh iya! Setiap kali aku berpergian aku selalu membawa ini.. terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku" ujar Jin sambil memberikan tas berisi jaket dan kemeja Hyosang.

"wah.. bahkan aku sudah lupa kalau baraangku ada padamu.."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah lupa..." balas Jin membuat Hyosang terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Brunette miliknya.

 **(rambut all member BTS era I NEED YOU)**

Perlahan Hyosang mendekat dan memeluk tubuh langsing Jin, membuat sang pemilik tersentak.

"entah kenapa aku merindukanmu.." ujar Hyosang membuat Jin bingung.

.

.

Seorang namja berabut kebiruan keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya. Ia menatap jengah penuh amarah kearah 2 manusia yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat mendial nomer seseorang. Seorang wanita yang berada dihadapannya melepaskan pelukannya dari namja yang tengah ia peluk dan mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Namjoon-ah!? Darimana saja kau! Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku? Aku merindukanmu.." terdengar sahutan dari ujung sana.

Namjoon tersenyum miring, hatinya ter iris sekarang.

"aku sibuk.. mianhae.. kau ada dimana?" tanya Namjoon sambil terus memperhatikan wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"a-aku ada di rumah..." jawab wanita itu.

"kuraeyo? Mana anakku?" tanya Namjoon masih dengan senyum miringnya

"Jiho sedang tidur... kau berada dimana?" tanya wanita itu membuat Namjoon melangkah mendekati 2 manusia yang berada dihadapannya.

"usaha membohongi yang sangat bagus SEOK JIN! Aku berada disamping kirimu sekarang." Ujar Namjoon.

Jin terkejut melihat Namjoon yang berada disamping kirinya sambil tersenyum miring dan memegang ponsel di telinganya, begitu pula hHyosang, ia juga terkejut namun masih bisa mengontrol air muka miliknya.

"jadi siapa pria itu Seok Jin? Mantan suamimu? Waahh... aku meninggalkan berita apa selama 2 minggu ini.." ujar Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dan Hyosang dingin.

Jin mulai berkaca, ia tidak tahu Namjoon berada di taman ini, ia tidak tau Namjoon melihatnya bersama Hyosang.

"Nam-namjoon-ah, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.. a-aku.."

"jadi.. apa kau yang bernama Hyosang?" tanya Namjoon. Hyosang mengangguk

"charanda! Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu di taman ini, memberikanmu bunga ini, dan mengajakmu berkencan.. serta meminta maaf karna aku sudah marah waktu itu.. tapi.. aku malah meliat sebuah tontonan yang manis..."

Namjoon berusaha menahan emosinya, sungguh ia ingin sekali meninju Hyosang sekarang. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebuket bunga mawar yang tengah ia pegang.

"Namjoon.. hikss.. dengarkan aku dulu.." ujar Jin. Namjoon tak menatap kearahnya lagi.

"bunga ini.. kurasa sudah tidak pantas lagi aku berikan.." ujar Namjoon, ia melihat bunga mawar itu.

BRUK..

DRAKKK...

DRAKKK...

Namjoon membuang bunga itu tepat dihadapan Jin dan menginjaknya hingga kelopak kelopaknya terlepas tak karuan..

"Namjoon-ssi bukan—"

"aku tahu.. sudahlah.. annyeong!" Namjoon berbalik ia pulang membawa luka yang hebat..

Namjoon tak lagi mendengar teriakkan Jin yang memekkakkan telinga, ia terus menyetir mempercepat pacuan mobilnya. Dalam mobil Namjoon menangis, baru kali ini ia merasakan luka yang begitu dalam luka yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Namjoon, Jin pun segera berlari pulang tanpa menghiraukan Hyosang yang memanggilnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju rumahnya dengan airmata yang terus bercucuran dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jungkook-ah! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatan Stretching miliknya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"YAA! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau fikir suaramu bagus sampai kau berteriak seperti itu hah?!" balas Jungkook sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyung.

"jangan diamkan aku seperti itu..." ujar Taehyung sambil menarik Jari Jungjook yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"lepaskan! Cih! Aku mau mendiamimu atau tidak kan terserah padaku." Balas Jungkook sambil merenggangkan otot tangannya.

"Jungkookie~"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu.." ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat kakinya hingga sampai ke kepala.

"ayolah.. sampai kapan kau seperti itu padaku... aku sudah minta maaf.." ujar Taehyung

"tapi aku tidak memaafkanmu" Jungkook mulai menari dengan anggun.

"ayolah.. apa kau tau, saat kau pulang dengan keadaan menangis aku merasa bersalah, entah kenapa.." Taehyung mulai mengikuti gerakan tarian Jungkook.

"lalu apa masalahku?"

"aku kan sudah meminta maaf.. soal aku dan Yein, dia hanya kunggap sebagai adikku saja, lagipula dia agak mirip denganmu.." ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook berhenti menari.

"YA! Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita itu!" Jungkook naik darah.

"aku tidak menyamakanmu dengan dia.. aku hanya bilang kalau wajahmu agak mirip dengan Yein!" ujar Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya.

"walaupun kau jauh lebih cantik dan seksi darinya..." lanjut Taehyung membuat Jungkook merona.

"apa yang—"

CUP~

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook membuat ia sangat terkejut.

"yaa!—"

CUP~

"kau! Ap—"

CUP~

"ayo kita mulai dari awal Jungkookie.. tanpa ada setingan dan paksaan.." ujar Taehyung.

"apa maksudmu.."

"ayolah Jung. Aku tau kau itu pintar dan pasti mengerti apa maksudku.." ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Jengah Jungkook

"jadi kau.. ingin aku.."

"pertama tama maafkan aku terlebih dahulu, kalau kau belum memaafkanku itu akan menjadi beban.." ujar Taehyung.

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu.." ujar Jungkook

"kedua, jadilah pacarku kembali Jungkook.. kumohon.." ujar Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"a-apa? Jangan bercanda Tae"

"apa wajahku terlihat bercanda? Jungkook.. ayolah.. baru kali ini aku memohon pada seseorang.."ujar Taehyung.

"baiklah.." ujar Jugkook sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau telat 20 menit Kim." Ujar seorng wanita paruh baya dihadapan namja bersurai biru pucat dihadapannya.

"jweosong habnida eomma" ujar Namja itu.

"Namjoon-ah, kenalkan.. ini Elin. Dia wanita yang eomma bicarakan waktu itu." Ujar sang ibu.

 _(maap reader, elin numpang eksis dulu..)_

Namjoon menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, cantik memang, namun masil lebih cantik Jin. Ah apa yang ia pikirkan! Seharusnya ia segera melupakan wanita itu.

"annyeong hasseyo" ujar Elin.

"ne, annyeonghasseyo.." balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"bagaimana? Dia cantik kan? Selain itu Elin Juga lulusan terbaik universitas Chunghak tahun ini, dia masih muda, dan tentunya masih lajang dan terawat. Tidak seperti wanita itu.." ujar sang ibu sarkatis

"eommaa.."

"ngomong ngomong.. apa kau sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan janda itu?" tanya sang ibu sambil meminum teh krisan miliknya.

"y-ya.. sudah.." ujar Namjoon, mengingat Jin membuat ia kembali merasa sangat sedih.

"itu lebih baik.. aahh.. aku tidak bisa mmbayangkan anakku memiliki hubungan dengan seorang janda... chaa~ sekarang lebih baik kau ajak Elin berkeliling.." ujar sang ibu membuat Namjoon beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Jin berperilaku seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya pucat, pipinya meniru karena ia tidak mau memakan apapun.. kalau bukan karena bibi Ahn dan sang ibu, Himchan Jiho tidak akan terurus. Jin mengalami frustasi yang sangat besar, setiap malam ia akan menangis meraung raung membuat Hoseok harus memeluknya sabelum Jin melukai dirinya.

Sore ini Hoseok tidak bekerja, ia memutuskan menumpukan pekerjaanya pada wakil presdir dan sekretarisnya untuk sementara. Matanya menatap Jin yang tengah duduk menatap kosong layar televisi yang mati.

Hoseok membawa sepiring stroberi dan semangkuk cokelat cair, biasanya Jin akan sangat menyukai makanan ini..

"Jinnie?" panggil Hoseok. Jin hanya diam

"oppa bawakan cemilan kesukaanmu..." ujar Hoseok sambil menyuapi Jin dengan stroberi yang sudah ia lumuri dengan cokelat.

Perlahan Jin membuka mulutnya,hoseok tersenyum. Akhirnya adik kesayangannya bisa memakan makanan yang ia berikan. Dari kejauhan sang ayah dan ibu pun ikut tersenyum.

"kau ingin menonton? Kuraeyo.." Hoseok pun menyalakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada dihadapannya.

 _Siang tadi, Kim Jaejoong, ibu dari Rapmonster menklarifikasi masalah yang tengah menimpa anaknya di depan media._

" _anakku tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita manapun.."_

" _apalagi dengan janda anak satu itu! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi"_

.

"apa apaan nenek sihir itu! Beraninya mengatai anakku!" seru Himchan

"eomma.." Jin membuka suaranya, membuat Himchan terdiam.

.

" _kalian lihat wanita ini... lihatlah.. dia Kim Elin, dia yang akan kutunangankan dengan anakku Kim Namjoon, dia lebih baik daripada wanita itu.."_

" _mulai sekarang jangan ada seorang pun yang menggosipkan anakku dengan wanita jalang itu lagi"_

 _._

"WHATT?!" Hoseok dan Himchan menjerit.

Jin menunduk, ia menatap kalung kristal pemberian Namjoon, ia mulai menangis, menangis dalam diam..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai biru pucat duduk di depan wanita dengan surai pendek sebahu berwarna pastel terdiam beberapa saat..

"jadi, ada apa memintaku bertemu disini?" tanya Pria itu.

"oppa... jangan perlakukan Jinnie Eonni seperti ini.. kasihan dia oppa.. dia begitu mencintaimu.." ujar sang wanita sambil menatap pria itu.

"mau bagaimana lagi... aku lebih terluka disini Yoongi." Ujar sang pria sambil menatap wanita yang bernama Yoongi itu.

"oppa, kau salah pahamm.." Pria itu—Namjoon—mendongak

"bagian mananya yang salah hmm? Kurasa itu semua sudah jelas.." ujar Namjoon sambil menyesap kopinya.

"kau hanya melihat dengan matamu, tidak mendengar dengan telingamu, tidak bertanya dengan bibirmu dan tidak merasakan dengan hatimu. Kau salah besar.." ujar Yoongi sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"kau melukai dirimu sendiri oppa.. Hyosang! Pria itu pengganggu, dia yang merindukan Jin eonni, pria itu yang memeluk Jin eonni, pria itu yang memaksa Jin eonni mengganti pakaiannya untuk sementara, Jin eonni terlalu baik, ia bahkan akan merasa sangat bersalah Jika menolak keinginan orang lain,"

"sadarlah oppa, Jin eonni hanya mencintaimu.. sudah berhari hari dia tidak mau makan dan tidak mau mengurusi jiho.. ia hanya bisa menangis, menggenggam kalung kristal yang kupikir pemberian darimu, ia juga memandangi foto kalian berdua saat di toko bahan pernikahan itu sambil berkata tidak mungkin.. ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan appa.. tidak denganku,eomma,hoseok oppa, bahkan Jiho.."

"sadarlah oppa, Jin eonni begitu tersiksa, apalagi begitu mengingat berita yang tanyang beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang pertunanganmu bersama wanita bernama Elin itu..." Yoongi menyudahi kalimatnya.

Namjoon mengusap wajah tampanya kasar , ia tidak mengetahui Jin sebegitu tersiksa karenanya, Jin begitu merasa terluka karena perbuatannya, ia menyesal sangat menyesal menyetujui saran ibunya agar mau ditunangkan dengan Elin.

"lalu harus bagaimana lagi Yoongi ya, karena dia aku tidak akan bisa bersatu dengan Jin, eomma ku melarang keras! Walaupun aku juga begitu mencintainya sama seperti Jin, tapi tidak bisa.." ujar Namjoon sambil menunduk

"dia? Siapa?" tanya Yoongi

"Jiho.. anak Jin, aku tidak bisa, walaupun aku memaksa pada eommaakan menikahi Jin aku takut eomma akan menyiksanya.." ujar Namjoon.

"Jiho? Jiho bukan anak Jin eonni.." ujar Yoongi membuat Namjoon mendongak.

"a-apa?"

"Jiho bukan anak Jin eonni... dulu kami ber empat bersahabat dengan baik.. aku,Jungkook, Jin eonni, dan Hyemi. Kami seperti saudara kandung, kemanapun kami selalu bersama, hingga Hyemi memutuskan ke Jepang dan meninggalkan kami. Namun kami tidak tahu kalau Hyemi pergi dengan keadaan tengah mengandung.. bahkan Jin eonni teman sekamarnya pun tidak tau.. suatu ketika saat Jin eonni pulang ia menemukan seorang bayi lelaki yang tergeletak didalam keranjang didepan kamarnya.." ujar Yoongi. Namjoon menatapnya antusias.

"lalu?"

"eonni menemukan sebuah surat yang ternyata dari Hyemi, dimana bayi itu tidak diakui oleh pacarnya, hingga saat bayi itu lahir pacarnya meminta bayi itu karena bayi itu seorang lelaki. Hyemi tidak mau, hingga ia meninggalkan bayi itu ditempat Jin eonni.. agar Jin eonni merawat bayi itu.."ujar Yoongi namjoon mengkerutkan alisnya.

"lalu dimana Hyemi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hyemi tewas.. ia menenggak obat pembeku darah membuat jantungnya bereaksi dan meninggal.." jawab Yoongi.

"a-apa? Lalu?"

"kami kasihan pada bayi itu, akhirnya kami pun merawatnya, Jin eonni memberinya Nama yang sangat bagus.. kami bahagia, anak itu membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang.." ujar Yoongi, Namjoon terdiam.

"Hyosang... Jin eonni bilang ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu tapi ia tidak tahu dimana.. tapi aku yakin oppa, Hyosang berbahaya untuk Jin eonni.." ujar Yoongi.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Namjoon

"aku memohon oppa, tidak bisakah kau temui Jin eonni? Tolong jelaskan semua.. kami sudah sangat frustasi.. appa, eomma, Hoseok hyung bahkan Jungkook sekalipun sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.." ujar Yoongi.

"aku akan menemuinya, tapi sebelum itu aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini terlebih dahulu, meskipun harus memohon kepada ayahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Jin tinggal di apartemen Namjoon . 2 hari setelah Namjoon bertemu dengan Yoongi di sebuah cafe, Namjoon datang menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Hampir saja Himchan dan Hoseok megusir dan memukulinya kalau tidak ada Yoongi disana.

.

Flashback.

 _Tokk.. tokk..._

" _untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya seorang wanita dengan mata sipit._

" _siapa itu Yoong?" seorang pria_

" _untuk apa kau kesini brengsek?" ujar Hoseok sambil menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan Jengah._

" _untuk apa kau kesini setelah ibumu mempermalukan keluarga kami huh?" tannya Himchan_

" _oppa eomma, biarkan Namjoon oppa masuk dulu.. ini semua hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman biasa.."usar Yoongi._

" _baiklah.."_

 _._

 _Namjoon meringis, tatapan tak bersahabat dari Hoseok dan Himchan membuat ia merasa seperti pencuri yang ketahuan._

" _appa!" seorang balita kecil bertubuh gemuk berlari ke arah Namjoon membuat Namjoon mengembangkan senyum dan menggendong balita itu.._

" _appa bogochipothoyo (bogosiposeoyo)" ujar balita yang bernama Jiho itu sambil memeluk Namjoon erat._

" _nado bogosippo Jiho-ya.."ujar Namjoon._

" _jadi? Ada apa? " tanya Yongguk._

" _ini semua kesalah pahaman abeoji.. 3 minggu sebelum masalah ini muncul saya dan Jin bertengkar, kami bertengkar karena Jin yang waktu itu pulang dengan seorang ria, ditambah lagi pria itu mengangkat telfon yang saya tujukan untuk Jin."_

" _setelah itu kami sama sekali tidak berhubungan, seminggu kemudian, sya mengajak Jin untuk bertemu di sebuah taman dekat kompleks ini, tapi begitu saya sampai saya melihat ia tengah memeluk seorang pria. Saya menelfon, dan jin bilang bahwa ia sedang dirumah, jelas saya marah dan merasa cemburu, ia berbohong, saat dia tahu saya ada disitu saya segera pergi,"_

" _keesokan harinya ibu saya datang ke kantor agency, dia mengetahui berita hubungan saya dan Jin, ia menghardik dan mengata ngatai Jin hingga saat ia keluar dari gedung agency dia membeberkan berita itu.. jujur saya minta maaf abeoji, omonim.."_

 _Namjoon berujar sambil menunduk, Himchan menghela nafas berat._

" _setelah itu, Yoongi bertemu dengan Namjoon Oppa di sebuah restoran, Yoongi menjelaskan keadaan Jin eonni, sebenarnya Namjoon oppa tidak ingin berbuat seperti itu, tapi eommanya yang melarang namjoon Oppa berhubungan dengan Jin eonni karena berfikir Jin eonni adalah seorang janda beranak satu.." ujar Yoongi, Yongguk dan Himchan menoleh kearahnya._

" _tapi setelah Yoongi jelaskan bahwa Jin eonni tidak pernah terikat sebuah pernikahan, dan Jiho juga bukan anak Jin eonni Namjoon oppa mengerti, ia membatalkan pertunangannya bersama Elin." Lanjutnya._

" _a-apa? Kau membatalkan semuanya?" Himchan terkejut._

" _iya omonim, saya membatalkan semuanya. Saya berbicara dengan appa dan eomma, mempertimbangkan semuanya matang matang, saya juga bilang kalau Jin tidak pernah terikat pernikahan dan soal Jiho juga. Awalnya eomma tidak percaya tapi saya menyuruh pengawal-pengawal appa untuk mencari tahu tentang Jin dan hasilnya Jin memang tidak pernah menikah ataupun memiliki anak... appa dan eomma pun menyetujui pertunangan ini dibatalkan.." ujar Namjoon._

" _tapi Namjoon, karena tertekan dengan berita itu Jinie tidak mau makan dan tidak mau mengurus Jiho, ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Terkadang ia mau makan tapi jika appa ada di rumah dan menyuapinya.." ujar Hoseok_

" _maafkan aku Hyung.." ujar Namjoon_

" _lebih baik kau lihat Jin sekarang.. siapa tahu kalau melihatmu ia akan lebih baik" ujar Yongguk sambil bangkit._

" _nanti aku antarkan makanan..." ujar Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesampainya Namjoon di dalam kamar Jin suasana gelap langsung menyapanya. Jin sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Namjoon beranjak, menarik tirai besar yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur membuat sinar matahari segera masuk melalui tiras tiras jendela._

 _Jin masih belum terbangun. Namjoon duduk di kasur ia memandangi wajah Jin. Jin terlihat lebih kurus, pipinya yang sedikit chubby kini menirus. Perlahan tidurnya mulai terusik._

" _ugh~" Jin melenguh kecil membuat Namjoon tersenyum_

" _selamat pagi menjelang siang princess"_

" _Na-namjoon?" Jin terlonjak_

" _ne.. ini aku.."_

" _aku pasti bermimpi.." ujar Jin. Namjoon mencubit pipinya._

" _sakit?" tanya Namjoon. Jin mengangguk_

" _berarti bukan mimpi sayang.."_

 _Jin segera beranjak memeluk Namjoon, ia memeluk Namjoon sangat erat. Namjoon tersenyum._

" _Namjoon, aku dan Hyosang—"_

" _sssst... aku sudah tau soal itu.. sudah jangan diributkan lagi, aku minta maaf sudah salah paham. Soal Elin dan eomma tidak perlu difikirkan, itu semua tidak benar" ujar Namjoon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _aku merindukanmu.."_

" _aku juga, tapi kau cukup menjadi anak nakal selama ini," ujar Namjoon. Jin mendongakkan kepalanya_

" _huh?"_

" _tidak ingin makan apapun, mengurung diri dikamar, tidak ingin bicara, tidak ingin mengurus jiho. Neo nappeun yeon! (kau wanita brengsek)" ujar Namjoon._

 **( neo nappeun yeon itu semacam kata umpatan atau makian di korea, biasanya, wanita wanita bar/pelacur sering disebut seperti itu. Ada juga sepasang kekasih yang kalau putus saling mengatai seperti itu. Tapi antar sesama teman itu hanya dianggap sebagai candaan.*just info*)**

" _huh... aku melakukan itu semua karena terlalu mencintaimu.." ujar Jin membuat Namjoon kembali tersenyum menampakkan diplenya._

" _lihat, kau tambah kurus chagiya.. tunggu sebentar aku akan ambilkan makanan untukmu.." ujar Namjoon sambil beranjak, namun.._

" _aku ikut.." ujar Jin sambil mengikuti Namjoon._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah seharian penuh Namjoon menemani Jin. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, mulai dari makan bersama, bermain bersama Jiho, bercanda bersama Hoseok, menggoda Yoongi yang sedang saling mengirim pesan dengan Jimin, bernostalgia bersama Himchan dan Yongguk yang saling menceritakan kenangan masalalu, saat pertama mereka bertemu,menikah,hamil pertama kali, memiliki anak, bertengkar dan lain lain._

 _Hingga saat ini Namjoon beranjak ingin pulang, namun Jin menahannya. Jin seperti anak kecil sekarang. Ia merengek ingin ikut bersama Namjoon._

" _Jinnie, Namjoon akan berkunjung lagi besok.. biarkan dia pulang nee?" bujuk sang ibu._

" _aniya! Appa~ bantu aku," rengek Jin_

" _ada apa Jinnie? Sudahlah biarkan saja Hime.. Jinnie dan Namjoon baru saja bertemu setelah sebulan biarkan saja ia dan Jiho ikut bersama Namjoon." Ujar Yongguk_

" _tapi appa.."_

" _lagipula kita mempercayai Namjoon oppa kan? Untuk apa ragu?" ujar Yoongi._

" _ayolah Hime izinkan Jinnie, lagipula Jinnie sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula.." ujar Yongguk_

" _ayolah eommaa... jebal.." Jin memohon. Himchan mengangguk_

" _ahn, tolong siapkan perlengkapan Jin dan Jiho secepatnya." Ujar Himchan membuat Jin dan Jiho berseru dan ber higfive ria._

 _._

FLASSBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok melngkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan besar miliknya, sepanjang perjalanan banyak para pegawainya yang menunduk hormat. Hoseok sangat disegani.

.

"ah, lihat itu.. putra tunggal keluarga Min itu, dia tampan bukan?"

"ia memang sangat tampan, aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura dan kharismanya dari sini.."

"yaa kau benar, tapi sayang dia masih lajang.. padahal usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun."

"kupikir dia sudah punya istri... kau ingat wanita berambut brunette yang pernah datang kemari? Aku pikir itu istrinya.."

"aish.. kau ini, dia itu Seok Jin, adiknya.. cantik bukan?"

"yaa sangat cantik.. ahh.. sayang sekali, padhal aku mau saja dijodohkan dengan pria seperti Hoseok sajangnim.."

"aish! Jangan bermimpi kau.. hei kudengar dulu saat ia masih menjabat sebagai karyawan disini, dia pernah memiliki kekasih.."

"benarkah?"

"yaa.. kalau tidak salah namanya,.. eummm... Yoo Eun Hye."

.

Yoo Eun Hye.

Mendengar nama itu, Hoseok hanya tersenyum, memang, ia mendengar semua percakapan para pegawai yang menggosip kannya karena ia memakai sebuah alat canggih yang ia selipkan di telinganya agar dia bisa mendengar apapun dan mengontrol papun dalam perusahaannya.

.

Yoo Eun Hye.

Wanita yang sudah 7 tahun menghiasi kehidupan Hoseok. Wanita yang selalu menemaninya. Wanita yang selalu memberinya semangat. Wanita yang sudah 7 ahun menjadi kekasihnya. Pergi karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

FLASBACK.

.

 _14, January. Hoseok age's 19_

 _._

 _Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat berjalan menyusuri sekeliling taman yang mulai gelap itu, mata sipitnya bergerak mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat lentera kecil._

" _Hosiki kau ada dimana? Jangan bersembunyi seperti itu... Hosiki ayolah.."_

 _Gadis itu mulai kelelahan. Ia pun duduk disalah satu bangku._

 _TAK..._

 _TAKK.._

 _TAKK.._

 _Perlahan lampu lampu taman itu mulai menyala, membuat taman itu menjadi terang. Gadis itu masih kukuh diam ditempat duduknya, ia yakin orang yang ia tunggu akan datang._

 _PYAARR.._

 _PYARRR..._

 _Kembang api berwarna warni meletus diudara membuat gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang berbinar.._

" _indah sekali.."_

 _Tanpa sadar, seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap telah berada dihadapanya dengan seikat balon berwarna warni ditangan kirinya dan seikat balon hitam di tangan kanannya._

" _Yoo Eun Hye!"_

 _Merasa dipanggil gadis itu menoleh kearah suara di hadapanya.._

" _Hosiki?"_

 _Pria yang tak lain adalah Hoseok itu mulai menunduk kala Eunhye mendekatinya._

" _eunhye-ah sudah lama aku memendam semua ini, sudah sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di taman ini tepatnya sebulan lalu. Waktu itu aku hanya tertarik, tapi entah kenapa semakin lama aku tertarik dalam pesonamu membuatku jatuh cinta.. Yoo Eun Hye, Be My Girl?"_

 _Eunhye tampak sedikit terkejut namun ia dapat mengontrol alur wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri gadis ini memang sudah lama tertarik pada Hoseok lebih lama dari yang Hoseok kira. Ia sudah menjadi stalker Hoseok semenjak Hoseok menjadi tetangganya setahun yang lalu.. namun ia baru dipertemukan sebulan yang lalu bersama Hoseok secara resmi melalui taman ini._

" _kalau kau menerimanya ambil balon berwarna ini, tapi kalau tidak kau bisa ambil balon hitam ini.." ujar Hoseok. Eunhye tersenyum dalam hati._

 _Tangan lentiknya ia arahkan ke tangan kanan Hoseok. Tempat balon hitam itu berada. Hoseok tampak kecewa ia berfikir Eunhye akan menolaknya. Namun ia sudah bersiap siap dari rumah.._

 _Namun di lain dugaan, Eunhye memang mengambil balon hitam itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian balon itu ia hemoaskan keangkasa membuat balon hitam itu berhamburan ditengah gelapnya malam dibawah gemerlap bintang._

 _Eunhye mengambil balon berwarna warni yang ada di tangan Hoseok._

" _aku menerimamu... tentu saja karena aku juga menyukaimu Hosiki.." ujar Eunhye sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Hoseok tak tahan untuk memeluknya._

 _Berbagi kehangatan di malam bahagia sekaligus melegakan yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.._

 _._

 _24, December. Hoseok age's 21_

 _._

 _Hiruk pikuk bandara international Incheon tidak pernah terelakkan lagi, walau dimalam dingin yang diselimuti oleh bintik salju semua orang masih bekerja. Banyak penumpang keluar masuk bandara seperti seorang pria yang satu ini._

 _Pria dengan rambut hitam kelam ini tengah memandangi pemandangan kota seoul yang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu ramai. Dalam dingin dan selimut salju pria itu tersenyum._

" _aku pulang eunhye..."_

 _._

 _Rumah besar nan megah itu kini tengah dilanda kesibukan. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam.. karena ini malam natal.._

 _Saking sibuknya tak ada satupun yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang memang sedari tadi di tunggu tunggu. Pria itu melangkah memasuki ruang makan tempat semuanya berkumpul._

 _Samar samar pria itu dapat mendengar percakapan keluarganya._

" _Shin! Bawa supnya kemari.."_

" _Eunie~ apa cakenya sudah selesai?"_

" _sebentar lagi eomma.."_

" _jangan di comot terus Yoong!"_

" _eommaaa! Appa membentakku!"_

" _Gukkiee!"_

" _aku tidak melakukan apapun.."_

" _permisi nona muda, susu hangat dan cokelatnya sudah siap."_

" _yeayy!"_

" _Yoong! Jangan makan yang manis dulu! Nanti kau tambah gendut!"_

" _eonnieee!"_

 _._

 _Pria itu lagi lagi tersenyum.. perlahan ia mulai memasuki dapur dan segera duduk di kursinya_

" _hanya mempersiapkan makan malam sudah ribut seperti ini..." ujarnya sambil mencomot permen cokelat yang ada di meja._

" _HOSEOK OPPAA!" sang adik bungsu Yoongi segera menghambur kedalam pelukanya._

" _Hoseok kapan kau pulang nak? Kenapa tidak mengabari kami dulu.." ujar sang ibu sambil gantian memeluknya._

" _aku baru saja sampai dan sengaja tidak memberi tahu agar menjadi kejutan.." ujar Hoseok sambil tersenyum._

" _lihatlah disini.. siapa yang dipertemukan setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu.." goda sang ayah. Hoseok tersenyum._

" _aku pulang.. Eunhye.." ujar Hoseok membuat Eunhye segera memeluknya sambil menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _30, March. Hoseok age's 23_

 _._

" _saegil Chukkae chagiya.." ujar Hoseok sambil memberika wanita yang berbeda 1 bulan dengannya ini sebuah cake kecil berbentuk hati._

" _gomawo... Hosiki.." ujar Eunhye sambil tersenyum._

" _tiuplah lilinmu..'_

 _Perlahan Eunhye mulai memejamkan matanya, menangkupkan tangannya dan mulai berdoa._

' _Tuhan, dihari ulangtahunku yang ke 23 ini aku berharap diberikan kesehatan dan umur panjang, berikanlah orang-orang yang aku sayangi selama ini berkah dan panjang umur dan berkatilah hubunganku bersama Hoseok sampai kami berada di depan altar, mengucap janji suci dihadapanmu Tuhan. Aku mencintainya.. kabulkanlah doaku selama ini.. amin..'_

 _PFFTT.._

 _Lilin itu pun ditiup Hoseok tersenyum, perlahan ia memngeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dihadapan Eunhye._

" _apa ini?" tanya Eunhye._

" _buka saja.."_

 _Eunhye pun membuka kotak itu. Terlihatlah sebuah kalung berwarna putih yang ia yakini terbuat dari perak. Kalung itu ada 2 buah. Berinisial E &H. Eunhye mengambil kalung itu dengan hati hati._

" _ini untukku?" tanya Eunhye sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berinisial E._

" _tidak, yang itu untukmu" ujar Hoseok sambil menunjuk kalung yang berinisial H._

" _yang ini intukku.." hoseok mengambil kalung berinisial E dihadapannya dan segera memakainya._

" _terima kasih.." Eunhye yang telah mengerti pun memakai kalung itu._

" _ini artinya kau milikku, dan aku milikmu.. kita selamanya satu.. dan tidak akan terpisah.."_

" _ya.. ita tidak akan terpisah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _08, September. Hoseok age's 25._

 _._

' _sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi dini hari sekitar pukul 3 pagi pesawat penerbangan dari Jepang yang akan menuju Korea hilang kendali saat memasuki area jangkauan korea utara. Pesawat diperkirakan jatuh sekitar 23.500.67 km dari perbatasan darat korea selatan. Saat ini, tim penyelamat yang bertugas mencari para korban tengah diberdayakan. Pihak korea utara pun turut membantu peristiwa ini.'_

 _._

' _setelah 5 jam pencarian korban terakhirpun ditemukan dalam kondisi kritis. Korban diketahui bernama Min Hoseok. Dari data yang di peroleh sebanyak 150 penumpang yang berada dalam pesawat 49 orang dinyatakan tewas dalam peristiwa, 27 orang kritis, 33 orang di temukan dengan luka parah akibat kebakaran singkat dan 40 orang berhasil menyelamatkan diri sementara 1 korban dinyatakan hilang. Korban diketahui bernama Yoo Eun Hye berusia 25 tahun berasal dari Korea selatan.'_

 _._

 _11, December. Hoseok age's 25._

 _Setelah 3 bulan terbaring koma di rumah sakit angin segar menimpa keluarga Min Hoseok. Pasalnya tadi siang mendadak ada pergerakan yang ditunjukkan olehnya.._

 _Seorang pria dengan jas putih keluar dari ruangan._

" _bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" tanya sang ayah._

" _pasien sudah dalam keadaan stabil dari komanya, ia sudah dapat di jenguk.." jawab sang dokter_

" _baiklah.. terimakasih dokter.."_

 _Mereka pun memasuki ruangan Hoseok._

" _Hoeseok... bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Appa khawatir.." ujar sang ayah._

" _appa... eomma... sudah berapa lama aku disini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok._

" _sudah 3 bulan kau berada di rumah sakit ini Hoseok.. pesawatmu mengalami kecelakaan.." ujar sang ibu._

" _kecelakaan? Eunhye! Dimana Eunhye!" Hoseok mulai panik._

" _maafkan eommaa... hikss.. maafkan eomma... hikss.." Hoseok semakin terkejut melihat ibunya tiba tiba menangis.._

" _Appaa! Dimana Eunhye! Dimana dia! Dia selamat kan! Dimana dia!" seru Hoseok. Sang ayah hanya diam_

" _dimana Eunhye eommaa! Hikss.." Hoseok terisak, Himcan memeluknya makin erat_

" _maafkan eomma... Eunhye menghilang... tidak ada satu orang pun yang menemukan Eunhye.." ujar Himchan sang ibu._

" _apa?! Tidak! Tidak mungin! Eunhye pasti masih hidup! Dia pasti akan muncul dan memberikan kejutan untukku! Tidak eomma! Andwaee!" hoseok mulai tak karuan._

" _hikss... Eunhye eonni memang tidak ditemukan oppa.. ada yang bilang ia sudah tenggelam.. hikss.. bahkan puing puing pesawak kalian ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak lengkap.. hikss..." ujar Yoongi_

" _andwae! Andawee! Maldo adwae! Hikss... Eunhye tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Andwaee! EUNHYEE!"_

 _BRUK._

" _DOKTER!"_

 _._

 _._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya ia kembali mengingat masa lalu, masa dimana ia dan eunhye pernah bersama... pernah bersatu.. bahkan tidak pernah ada kata berpisah untuknya dan eunhye..

Hoseok memegang kalung berbandul huruf E yang menggantung dilehernya. Kalung yang sejak dahulu tidak pernah ia lepas.. kalung yang selalu meyakinkannya kalau Eunhye masih hidup.

.

"Eunhye-ah.. eodisseyo? Bogoshipposseo,.. neomu bogoshipposeo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, seorang wanita cantik tengah menikmati acara jalan jalannya bersama sang anak lelaki yang sangat imut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jin dan Jiho.

"eommaa... Jiho mau kethitu.." ujar sang anak sambil menarik tangan Jin

Jiho melangkah kearah ayunan yang berada di tengah taman itu dan menaikinya.

"Eommaa! Dorong Jiho!" seru Jiho membuat Jin beralih ke belakang dan mendorong anaknya yang berada diayunan itu pelan.

Puas bermain Jin mengajak Jiho beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman beratapkan pohon yang besar dan rindang.

"Seok Jin?" panggil seseorang membuat Jin menoleh.

"oh, Hai Hyosang!" balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

"sedang apa?" tanya Hyosang.

"menemani anakku jalan jalan.." ujar Jin

"ah, begitu rupanya.." ujar Hyosang

"kau sendiri?"

"aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini.." jelas Hyosang Jin tersenyum.

"eeomma, dithana ada penjual ethklim!" ujar Jiho sambil menarik tangan baju Jin

"Jiho mau eskrim?" tanya Jin..

"nee! Eomma, belikan Jiho ethklim!" ujar Jiho kembali menarik lengan baju Jin.

"baiklah.. eomma belikan, Hyosang bisa kau jaga Jiho sebentar?" tanya Jin sambil bangkit.

"tentu, kau pergilah.." ujar Hyosang.

Jin pun berbalik berjalan kearah penjual eskrim yang berada di tengah taman,. Namun baru saja ia ingin membayar eskrimnya, ia dan sang penjual eskrim dikagetkan dengan teriakan seorang anak kecil.

"EOMMAA!"

Jin berbalik mendengar suara teriakan Jiho, benar saja ia melihat Jiho dibawa kabur oleh Hyosang. Dengan cepat Jin berseru.

"OH TUHAN ANAKKU! JIHOO!" jin mencoba Berlari

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG KEJAR ORANG ITU! BAYI IBU INI DICULIK!" sang penjual eskrim ikut mengejar.

Namun sebelum tertangkap Hyosang sudah memasuki sebuah mobil Hitam yang sedaritadi menunggu dan langsung melesat. Jin berteriak seperti orang gila di jalan, ia menangis.

"JIHO! ANAKKU! TOLONG! HYOSANG BERHENTI!" seru Jin sambil mengejar mobil Hyosang yang sudah menjauh,

Jin meraih ponsel yang berada di dompetnya. Ia menelfon seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

MEANWHILE

.

.

.

"ya! Kau fikir ini tempat bermainmu apa? Kau tidak tahu kami semua menjadi sasaran wartawan, kami semua yang mencoba menjelaskan macam macam scandalmu diluar sana!" seru sang manager

"tapi untuk itulah kau dibayar" balas pria bersurai biru pucat di hadapannya

"kau fikir siapa yang membayarmu?" ujar seorang pria yang tak lain adalah sang CEO.

"dan kau fikir siapa yang memberimu uang huh?" balas Namjoon

"yaiks! Anak ini! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan wartawan hari ini," ujar sang CEO

"itulah alasan kenapa aku ada disini." Balas Namjoon sambil membuka pintu dhadapannya.

Puluhan kilatan lampu kamera langsung saja menyerapnya. Namjoon duduk bersama sang Manager dan CEO, yap hari ini ia akan melakukan konfrensi pers mengenai scandal atau kabar ak sedap yang ia hadapi.

Namun ponselnya sedari tadi bergetar ia menjadi terganggu dan segera menengok ponsel yang berada dibalik saku jasnya.

"kau tidak boleh mengangkat telfon saat ini." Bisik sang manager.

"tapi kurasa ini penting ia menelfonku sedari tadi. Perasaanku juga tidak enak.." balas Namjoon kemudian mengangkat telfon dari kekasihnya itu.

Suasana un menjadi Hening kala Namjoon memberikan isyarat para wartawan agar diam.

"halo.?"

"Namjoonie.. Hiks.. hikss.. tolong.. hikss.." terdengar suara isakan diseberang sana.. Namjoon terperanjat, ia segera menegakkan duduknya.

"Jin? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis huh? Coba ceritakan dengan benar.." ujar Namjoon, para wartawan mulai membidiknya.

"hikss... hikss.. Namjoonie.. hikss.. tolong aku..." Jin masih sesegukan, Namjoon makin tidak tenang..

"ada apa? Ayolah Jin jangan buat aku semakin khawatir.." ujar Namjoon.

"ada apa?" ibuh sang manager,

"aku tak tahu.." alas Namjoon.

"Namjoonppalii.. hikkss... cepat kesini jemput aku.. hikss.. Jiho.." Jin masih terisak.

"Jiho kenapa? Kau dimana? Ayolah sayang.. ada apa?" ujar Namjoon para wartawan semakin gencarr.

"Jiho... hikss.. Jiho diculik.. Hyo-hyosang yang menculiknya..."

"a-apa?"

.

BRAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Halo haloo.. maap lama update elin baru ngebut nih.. hehehe...**_

 _ **Gimana chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan?**_

 _ **Gini reader, elin mau curhat dikit.. elin agak bingung bikin confliknya Vkook, jadi untuk Vkook shipper bisa kali ya bantu elin bikin conflik yang bagus..**_

 _ **Untuk MinYoon elin no coment. Tuh pairing paling imut sendiri..**_

 _ **Kalo Hoseok untuk chapter ini gimana? Aku pasangin dia sama OC. Namanya Yoo Eun Hye, sebenarnya itu nama temen elin di fakultas, tapi gapapa lah.. hehehe..**_

 _ **Oiya, elin lagi kesemsem/? Sama MV barunya BTS tuh yang For You. Aaaa . ada Namjin nya.. seneng banget deh,...**_

 _ **Elin juga mau cerita dikit, waktu 2 minggu yang lalu atau 3 minggu yang lalu tuh.. BTS bikin acara Fansign di daerah Gangnam, kebetulan elin ikut. Kan pas banget tuh tempat duduknya, Hoseok, V, Jungkook,Jimin, Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon. Nah pas giliran elin ngasih tandatangan, elin bilang ke Hoseok.**_

 _ ***dimeja Hoseok***_

" _ **saya seorang penulis cerita disalah satu blog, tapi itu khusus Indonesia."**_

 _ **Hoseok : "Indonesia? Woah.. hebat"**_

" _ **saya membuat cerita tentang kalian, dan responnya banyak,. Banyak yang sangat suka dengan cerita saya."**_

 _ **Hoseok : "apa kau membawa ceritanya sekarang? Jadi ingin membacanya.."**_

" _ **sayang sekali tidak saya bawa, tapi mungkin lain kali.."**_

 _ **Hoseok : teruslah berjuang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***dimejanya V***_

 _ **V : "ah ada apa disana?" *nunjuk kebelakang***_

" _ **jangan bercanda oppa, aku tidak seidiot dirimu.. :D"**_

 _ **V : "ah, sayang sekali.."**_

" _ **ternyata kau tampan jika dilihat dari dekat"**_

 _ **V : "ah, terimakasih"**_

" _ **kau tahu siapa ini?" *nunjukin foto Jungkook girl version***_

 _ **V : "aku tidak tahu tapi dia sangat cantik."**_

 _ ***tertawa* "silahkan simpan saja, kuberikan untukmu, kau tahu wanita ini tepat berada disampingmu,."**_

 _ **V : *loading* "apa? Jungkookie?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***dimeja Jungkook***_

 _ **JK : "apa itu?" *lihat foto yg sama V***_

 _ **V : *tertawa* itu fotomu! Hahaha!"**_

 _ **JK : *natap Horor* "aku membencimu.."**_

 _ **V : *tertawa**nunjukin foto ke Jhope***_

" _ **bukan aku yang membuat fotonya, seorang Fans dari indonesia yang membuatnya.."**_

 _ **JK : "Jinjjayo? Tapi aku terlihat begitu seperti perempuan.."**_

" _ **tapi kau tampan.."**_

 _ **JK : "terimakasih"**_

" _ **Ber-aegyolah.."**_

 _ **JK : *aegyo***_

" _ **lucu! Aaahh! Inilah alasan kenapa mereka membuat foto itu.. kau sangat imut jungkook!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***di meja Jimin***_

" _ **dari luar kau terlihat sangat gemuk, tapi saat kau buka bajumu semua orang tidak akan menyangka kalau kau punya abs dan terlihat sangat seksi"**_

 _ **JM : "benarkah? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk diet"**_

" _ **wajahmu seperti Siomay shanghai"**_

 _ **JM : *tertawa***_

 _ **Suga : *tertawa* "itu benar!"**_

 _ **JM : "kupikir hanya kau fans yang mengataiku Siomay Shanghai dan gendut"**_

" _ **oh.. tidak aku hanya mewakili berjuta ARMY's di indonesia yang mengataimu gemuk dan semok. Terkadang mereka memanggilmu JiBooty"**_

 _ **JM : *tertawa* "oh tidak perutku sakit karenamu.."**_

" _ **kalau begitu pergilah kerumah sakit,"**_

 _ **JM : "kau bercanda?"**_

" _ **tidak aku serius."**_

 _ **JM*tertawa***_

" _ **oppa, apa kau menyukai Yoongi?"**_

 _ **JM : *tengok Yoongi* "dia sangat manis, pasti aku menyukainya! Kalau ia wanita."**_

" _ **SKAKMAT YOONMIN SHIPPER!"**_

 _ **JM : *bingung***_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***dimeja Yoongi***_

" _ **Oppa.."**_

 _ **Yoongi : *ngedongak sambil senyum* sumpah kalo bukan elin jaga imej elin udah jingkrak jingkrak! Manis banget..**_

" _ **kalau kau menjadi perempuan siapa yang akan kau kencani?"**_

 _ **Yoongi : *lihat para member* "aku akan pergi bersama Namjoon"**_

 _ **Jin : *nengok ke Yoongi* aduh sumpah itu namjin feelsnya,, elin ampir teriak.. senyum aja..**_

" _ **kenapa tidak pilih Jimin?"**_

 _ **Suga : "dia pasti sudah punya pacar, kalau kau tempatkan aku dan Jungkook disuatu wadah bersama Jimin kujamin ia akan memilih Jungkook"**_

" _ **tapi dia bilang menyukaimu oppa."**_

 _ **Suga : " aku menyukai jimin tapi jimin tidak menyukaiku."**_

 _ **JM : "aku menyukaimu Hyung! Saranghae!"**_

 _ **Jin : *tertawa***_

 _ **Suga : "hentikan iu menjiikkan."**_

" _ **oppa, kau tahu, banyak Army indonesia yang sangat menyukai MinYoon Couple"**_

 _ **Jin : "jiMin Yoongi?"**_

 _ **Suga : "aish Jinjjayo? Kau dari indonesia."**_

" _ **ya, banyak army yang menitip salam untukmu.. oh iya, sekali kali kau harus coosplay menjadi maid lagi, tapi dengan tambahan wig. Kau pasti cantik" *pergi sambil ningalin foto editan Yoongi jadi maid***_

 _ **JM : "Sexxyyy!"**_

 _ **Jin : *tertawa.***_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***dimeja Jin***_

" _ **bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini oppa?"**_

 _ **Jin : "baik sekali"**_

" _ **pantas saja kau terlihat cantik"**_

 _ **Jin : *Shy***_

 _ **RM sama Fans lain : *nengok***_

" _ **jadi? Bagaimana menjadi eomma di BTS?"**_

 _ **Jin : "sangat melelahkan.. mereka sulit diatur,.. hahaha"**_

" _ **hahaha.. oppa, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Namjoon Oppa?"**_

 _ **Jin : "Namjoon? Oh! Rapmonster? Dia leader yang baik.."**_

 _ **RM : *nengok***_

" _ **apa dia pernah marah?"**_

 _ **Jin : " tidak, kurasa tidak padaku... tapi pada member yang lain dia sedikit tegas.. namun selebihnya dia idiot"**_

 _ **RM : "YAA!"**_

" _ **kalian sangat serasi, kalian tahu, banyak army indonesia ataupun yang lainnya yang sering memasangkan kalian berdua.. bahkan aku sendiripun seperti itu.."**_

 _ **RM & Jin : Jinjayo?**_

" _ **nee, terlebih aku salah satu penulis di blog fanfiction. Mereka senang.. oh iya.. more skinship juseyo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***meja Namjoon.***_

" _ **oppa, kau sangat pintar, aku selalu menontonmu di problematic men"**_

 _ **RM : " ah, terima kasih"**_

" _ **IQ mu sangat tinggi, aku saja tidak setinggi itu.."**_

 _ **RM : " IQ-mu berapa?"**_

" _ **108, sangat terndah.. tapi aku selalu berusaha,"**_

 _ **RM : "semangatlah.."**_

" _ **oppa, menurutmu Jin oppa lebih ke cantik atau tampan?"**_

 _ **Jin : "Mwoyaaa?"**_

 _ **RM : "dia tampan, tapi dia juga cantik.. itulah sebabnya beberapa fans suka memanggilnya Prrincess Jin"**_

" _ **kau pernah memberikan Jin oppa hadiah"**_

 _ **RM : "tentu, aku pernah memberinya sebuah hadiah."**_

" _ **waahh.. baiklah, terimakasih untuk tanda tangannya, ini intukmu.." *kasih foto Namjin yang jadi sampul cerita ini***_

 _ **RM : "ini foto sampul problematic men, aku tau wanita ini, aslinya Hyuna sunbaenim.. tapi wanita ini siapa?"**_

 _ **Jin : "itu cukup fulgar"**_

 _ **JM : "WOAH!"**_

" _ **kau pasti tahu siapa yang ada disitu.. oh iya, Jin oppa, aku lupa.. ini untukmu" *kasih hadiah yang dibungkus kertas kado warna pink, isinya buku resep sama foto Jin girl version***_

 _ **Jin : *lihat foto***_

 _ **JM : "itu Jin Hyung!"**_

 _ **Jin ; *shocked***_

 _ **Fans lain : *ikutan liat***_

 _ **RM : aigoo... mataku..**_

" _ **sampai jumpa.. terimakasih atas tanda tangannya, semoga harimu menyenangkan.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sampai sekarang Namjoon nggak tau kalo foto yang Elin kasih itu foto Jin sama dia yang lagi tiduran dikasur... hahaha adoohhh...**_

 _ **More review juseyo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog and other find it your self.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

BRAK..

Namjoon menggebrak mejanya, dengan cepat ia menutup ponselnya dan segera beranjak pergi. Namun sang CEO menahannya.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya sang CEO.

"aku harus pergi.." jawab Namjoon.

"kau tidak bisa pergi semudah itu.. kau fikir ini acara untuk siapa huh? Kau fikir berapa ratus bahkan juta won yang sudah ku keluarkan untukmu hah? Kau fikir mudah mempertahankan karirmu?" bentak ang CEO

"karirmu bisa hancur Namjoon! Duduk dan ikuti semua mau para wartawan ini.. untuk hari ini saja.. kalau tidak karirmu yang sudah kau bangun sejak 15 tahun yang lalu akan hancur!" ujar sang manager sambil menrik Namjoon. Namjoon menunduk.

"tidak hyung.. keluargaku lebih penting daripada karirku.. Jiho hilang! Dia diculik.. Jin dan eomma pasti panik skarang.. aku harus pergi."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Namjoon pun segera pergi tanpa menunggu apapun. Namjoon mngangkat ponselnya, mendial nomer seseorang yang bisa sangat membantu..

"hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu.. Jin Hyosang! Cari dia..!"

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Hoseok terperanjat ketika ponsel yang berada di tangan kirinya bergetar dan mengeluarkan nada dering yang keras, pasalnya tadi Hoseok tertidur karena mengingat tentang Eunhye.

Hoseok melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya

'PRINCESS JINNIE'

Mendadak Hoseok merasa persaannya tidak enak

"oppaaa... oppa.. hubungi polisi,, siapa saja.. hikss... Jiho diculik!"

"apa? Aku, segera mengurusnya, kau tenanglah.." ujar Hoseok ia segera berlari keluar tanpa menarik Jas dan beberapa keperluannya ia segera berlari keluar ruangannya.

"kau sudah hubungi namjoon?"

"sudah oppa.."

"bagus, tenanglah sayang.. tunggu Namjoon disana, oppa akan menelfon polisi, Yoongi dan semuanya.. sudah dulu."

Hoseok segera memutuskan sambungan telepon secata sepihak, kemudian segera berlari menuju Lift.

"aish! Lama sekali..."

Kalau bukan mengingat ruangannya yang berada di lantai 12 ia sudah menaiki tangga darurat. Namun ia harus bersabar..

'TING'

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Hoseok pun segera masuk. Ia mulai menelfon seseorang.

"segera tangani semua urusanku aku punya urusan penting dan sampaikan pada pak Ahn, siapkan mobil yang paling cepat." Ujar Hoseok

"..."

"baiklah"

"semoga tidak terjadi apa apa, semoga ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang hanya datang sementara.." gumam Hoseok.

'TING'

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Hoseok segera berlari keluar namun ia bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita berambut blonde.

DEGG

Tiba-tiba Jantung Hoseok berdetak cepat, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu..

"ah, Mian hambnida.. sajangnim.." ujar wanita itu

"ah, tidak seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, maafkan saya, saya harus pergi dulu.. permisi,.."

Tanpa basa basi lagi Hoseok segera pergi sambil memegangi dadanya.

"ada apa ini.. kenapa berdetak seperti ini?" tanya Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"appa eomma, aku pulang.." ujar seorang Pria sambil memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang luas itu.

"ah kau sudah pulang? Oh itu siapa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya

"ini cucumu eomma.. dia anak Hyemi.. hyemi berbohong.. dia mengatakan anaknya sudah mati tapi ternyata malah ia titipkan ke temannya.." ijar Pria itu..

"apa?! Berani sekali wanita jalang itu!, tapi untung saja dia sudah mati.."

"hikss.. eommaa... kembalikan Jiho pada eommaa..." ujar bayi kecil yang bernama Jiho itu.

"dia bukan eommamu... ayo sini sama haelmonimu sayang.." ujar wanita tua itu.

"andwae! Maldo andwae! Eommaaa... huweeeeeee! Appaaa! Huweee..." Jiho menjerit, semuanya jadi panik.

"Hyosang! Apa benar anak ini anak hyemi?" tanya wanita itu sambil meninggalkan Jiho kecil yang menangis. Hyosang menoleh.

"benar eomma, dia anak yang sama yang aku temui di rumah sakit saat hyemi meninggal.." jawab pria yang bernama Hyosang itu

"tapi dia tidak mau diam.. eomma tidak suka ada yang berisik dirumah ini! Suruh dia diam!" bentak sang ibu.

BRAKK.

Hyosang membanting barang yang ia pegang dihadapan Jiho membuat anak berumur 1,5 tahun itu berjengit kaget sekaligus takut.

"DIAM! KUBILANG DIAM! Aku ini ayahmu! Ayah kandungmu! Bukan 2 orang manusia menjijikkan diluar sana yang sepertinya sekarang sedang mencarimu! Kau disini untuk dirawat di tempat semestinya! Bukan untuk menangis meraung raung!" bentak Hyosang. Jiho sangat terkejut, pasalnya tidak pernah ada yang bersuara sekeras itu padanya..

"hikss.. ahjuthi.. jiho mau eomma appa.."

"panggil aku APPA! Aku ini appamu!" bentak Hyosang. Jiho kembali berjenggit.

"ahju-"

"anak nakal! Sudah kubilang!"

PLAK

PLAK

"Huweeeee~" tangisan lara itu kembali terdengar dari bibir bayi imut itu..

Hyosang memukul lengan dan menamparnya membuat anak itu terkejut sekaligus kesakitan.. Jiho segera saja menangis, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini..

"kubilang panggil aku APPA! ANAK NAKAL! KURANG AJAR! Kau akan menerima hukuman!"

Dengan kasar Hyosang menarik Jiho ke sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan gelap. Hyosang segera membuka pntunya dan segera menghempaskan tubuh Jiho ke ranjang di kamar itu.

"diam disini! Aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu ini sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu anak durhaka! Kau harusnya minta maaf karena telah membuat aku marah!"

BRAK!

Dengan kasar Hyosang membating pintu itu, meninggalkan Jiho sendirian di kamar yang gelap.. anak berumur 1,5 tahun itu hanya bisa menangis memegangi lengan dan pipinya yang dipukuli tadi..

"eomma.. eommaa huhuhu.. eoditheyoo~ hikss Jiho takut.. napeun! Ahjuthi,.. hiksss.. appoyo~ neommu appoyo.. hikss.."

.

.

.

.

Jin memegangi perutnya yang berulang kali berasa seperti tertusuk, entah kenapa perutnya sangat sakit...

"aahh! Appo!" Jin berseru kala sakitnya makin menjadi

CKIT.

Namjoon segera menghentikan Mobilnya, ia menengok ke arah wanita yang begitu ia cintai itu.

'ada apa sayang? Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon

"perutku.. perutku sakit sekali.." ujar Jin sambil berkali kali mengusap air matanya yang turun tanpa sebab.

"apa kau punya penyakit di perut? Atau kau belum makan dari rumah? Uljimma... kau membuatku panik.." ujar Namjoon

"aku tidak tauu.. ahh.. ini sakit sekali.. aku tidak menangis! Airmataku turun sendirinya.." balas Jin.

"apa kau tidak apa apa? Kita kerumah sakit?"

"tidak! Tidak perlu, jalankan saja mobilnya.. aku ingin Jiho cepat pulang... aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak.." ujar Jin. Namjoon segera kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Di jalan Jin tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata walau matanya sudah di tutup sekalipun... ia semakin merasa panik walau dalam hatinya menyuruh ia tenang.

"Jiho sayang.. eomma harap kau baik baik saja.. jangan terluka.. eomma mohon.." ujar Jin sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

Namjoon tiba di rumah Jin saat hari mulai sore. Saat ia tiba, Jin tiba tiba saja Pingsan.. Himchan dan Yongguk yang menyambut mereka dengan keadaan panik kini tambah panik.

Namjoon menidurkan tubuh ramping Jin di sofa. Dan menunggunya bangun, entah kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba tiba pingsan saat keluar dari mobil.

"kuharap dari kalian tidak ada yang menonton tv dulu.." ujar Namjoon.

"kenapa?" tanya Hoseok

"sudahlah hyung.. Hyung sudah hubungi polisi?" tanya Namjoon

"ya aku sudah menghubungi mereka, katanya mereka akan mencari di arsip negara tentang Jin hyosang beserta keluarganya,. Mereka berusaha.." ujar Hoseok sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Namjoon berjalan ke arah Himchan yang tengah duduk sambil menatap kosong anak anaknya.

"eomma.. tenang.. aku berjanji akan membawa pulang Jiho kembali.. aku berjanji.." ujar Namjoon sambil berlutut di depan Himchan yang memucat sama seperti Jin.

"eomma mohon Namjoon.. bawa Jiho pulang... bawa dia pulang.. hikss.. eomma mohon.." Himchan terisak, Namjoon memeluknya.

Namjoon berasa begitu terluka melihat wanita berkepala empat ini menangis dihadapannya ia merasa seperti melihat Jaejoong ibunya sendiri menangis dihadapannya..

"aku berjanji eomma.. akan kutemukan..." ujar Namjoon sambil mengapus jejak air mata di pipi Himchan.

"oppa.." ujar Yoongi yang tergesa gesa berlari dari luar, tampak Juga jimin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yoong! Kau datang juga.." seru Yongguk.

"Namjoon oppa, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Yoongi membuat semua menatapnya heran.

"ada apa yoongi?" tanya Hoseok

"aku membaca artikel tentangmu oppa.. _'Kim Namjoon rela meninggalkan karirnya demi keluarga baru yang akan ia rintis. Sementara berita kemalangan juga menimpanya, anak semata-wayangnya yang bernama Jiho hilang tadi siang sekitar pukul 01.30 kst. Sebelumnya Rapmonster begitu ia akrab disapa menerima telfon dari seorang wanita bernama Jin yang dikabarkan akhir akhir ini tengah digosipkan dengan rapper berbakat yang satu ini. Seusai menerima telfon ia segera meninggalkan ruang konfrensi pers tanpa menunggu respon apapun'_ " ujar Yoongi sambil membaca artikel yng berada di ponselnya.

"kau meninggalkan karirmu?!" tanya Yongguk,

"tidak appa.. aku lebih mementingkan kalian.. kalian suda seperti keluargaku sendiri.. jadi perihal karirku yang akan hancur ataupun tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan.. aku bahagia bersama kalian.. bukan bahagia karena karir dan uang yang aku dapat dalam sekejap.." ujar Namjoon.

"tapi Namjoon.."

"gwaenchana eomma... biarkan saja.. aku yakin, banyak yang akan mendukungku.. terlebih kalian.. sekarang, sebaiknya kita segera memutar otak dan menanyai semua perkembangan yang sudah terjadi,."

.

.

.

Jin melangkah keluar dari sebuah pintu besar yang ia masuki tadi.. ia melihat sebuah ruang tamu yang luas, tidak hanya itu, ia juga melihat Hyosang dan anaknya disana..

 _BRAKK._

 _Hyosang membanting barang yang ia pegang dihadapan Jiho membuat anak berumur 1,5 tahun itu berjengit kaget sekaligus takut._

" _DIAM! KUBILANG DIAM! Aku ini ayahmu! Ayah kandungmu! Bukan 2 orang manusia menjijikkan diluar sana yang sepertinya sekarang sedang mencarimu! Kau disini untuk dirawat di tempat semestinya! Bukan untuk menangis meraung raung!" bentak Hyosang. Jiho sangat terkejut, pasalnya tidak pernah ada yang bersuara sekeras itu padanya.._

"tidak Hyosang! Kumohon jangan membentaknya.. kumohon... Hikss.." Jin berusaha menghentikan Hyosang, namun tak satupun orang melihatnya, ia melihat Jiho berlinang air mata..

" _hikss.. ahjuthi.. jiho mau eomma appa.."_

" _panggil aku APPA! Aku ini appamu!" bentak Hyosang. Jiho kembali berjenggit._

" _ahju-"_

" _anak nakal! Sudah kubilang!"_

 _PLAK_

"HYOSANG! Oh tidak! Jiho.. hikss.. Jiho sayang.." Jin berusaha melindungi Jiho namun tak terjadi apapun!

 _PLAK_

" _Huweeeee~" tangisan lara itu kembali terdengar dari bibir bayi imut itu.._

 _Hyosang memukul lengan dan menamparnya membuat anak itu terkejut sekaligus kesakitan.. Jiho segera saja menangis, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini.._

"jiho sayang.. uljima.. hikss.. Hyosang kumohon jangan perlakukan Jiho seperti ini.. hikss kumohon jangan lukai dia.." ujar Jin entah pada siapa

" _kubilang panggil aku APPA! ANAK NAKAL! KURANG AJAR! Kau akan menerima hukuman!"_

"HYOSANG!" jin berseru

 _Dengan kasar Hyosang menarik Jiho ke sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan gelap. Hyosang segera membuka pntunya dan segera menghempaskan tubuh Jiho ke ranjang di kamar itu._

" _diam disini! Aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu ini sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu anak durhaka! Kau harusnya minta maaf karena telah membuat aku marah!"_

 _BRAK!_

.

.

"OH TIDAK JIHO!" Jin tiba tiba terbangun dengan sangat ketakutan. Membuat semua orang-pun ikut terkejut.

Namjoon terkejut saat Jin tiba tiba berteriak, ia segera memeluk Jin yang saat itu juga segera menangis dengan kencang.

"aigoo.. sayang ada apa.. ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon.

"hikksss.. anakku... hikss Jiho.. hikss.." ujar Jin. Namjoon membelai pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum setenang mungkin..

"ceritakan dengan benar.. janan menangis dulu sayang.." ujar Namjoon.

"nuna ini.." ujar Jimin sambil memberikan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak oleh Jin.

"Jiho.. aku melihatnya.. aku melihatnya dan Hyosang.. Namjoon.."

"sssstt.. jangan tergesa gesa, ceritakan semuanya dengan pelan dan tenang.." ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya.

"aku melihat Jiho dan Hyosang, di sebuah ruang tamu.. ruangan itu sangat besar, aku melihat.. hikss.. Jiho dibentak.. dia dipaksa memanggil Hyosang dengan sebutan 'appa' Hyosang membentaknya, dan memukulinya.." ujar Jin

"APA?!"

"Jiho dipukuli dibagian lengan dan ditampar dengan sangat keras.. aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangisannya yang begitu kencang.. Hikss.. setelah itu Hyosang membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang gelap dibagian utara.. disitu Jiho dihempaskan dengan keras diatas kasur dan kembali di bentak.. hikss.. setelah itu.. aku sudah terbangun.. hikss.. Jihoo..." ujar Jin sambil menghapus airmatanya yang terus meleleh..

"brengsek.. tak akan kuampuni bajingan itu.." ujar Hoseok sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"tenanglah Hyung.. tenang.." ujar Jimin sambil menarik Hoseok agar duduk kembali.

Namun, tiba-tiba telfon namjoon berdering. Namjoon segera mengakangkat telfon yang sangat penting itu.

"ya Hyung?"

"..."

"benarkah? Dimana dia?"

"..."

"segeralah kesana dan jangan membunyikan suara apapun agar mereka tidak lari.. kita menyergap mereka bersama.. aku segera kesana."

"..."

"terimakasih Hyung."

.

"ada apa Namjoon? Telfon dari siapa." Tanya Yongguk. Namjoon tersenyum

"hyung, segera hubungi kepolisian untuk datang ke daerah Cheongdam rumah keluarga Jin Hyosang nomer E 10" ujar Namjoon. Hoseok membulatkan matanya

"kita menemukannya.. kita harus segera pergi sekarang.. jiho akan segera kembali." Ujar Namjoon sambil beranjak

Diikuti oleh Jin yang segera menysul Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin, serta Hoseok himchan dan Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyosang, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya sang Ibu sambil bersantai.

"dia kuhukum karena tidak mau memanggilku ayah, aku mengurungnya dikamar Hyemi dulu.." ujar Hyosang.

"apa kau sudah mengecek keadaanya? Aku takut anak itu akan mati disana.. dan kita akan mendapatkan masalah baru.." ujar sang ibu. Hyosang menatapnya malas.

"tidak apa apa ibu, dia tak akan mati kalau hanya diam dikamar." Ujar Hyosang.

"benar juga.." ujar sang ibu. "kau memang bisa diandalkan Hyosang... saat ia besar nanti dia yang akan menjadi penggantimu untuk menghasilkan uang dalam keluarga kita.. dia yang akan aku didik menjadi pebisnis yang hebat dan kita bisa mengalahkan semua perusahaan dikorea.."

Hyosang dan ibunya tertawa puas tanpa mengetahui sekelompok orang berseragam Hitam menyelinap masuk memasuki rumah mereka.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU?"

DORR...!

'KALIAN KUTEMBAK!"

.

.

Seruan sirine puluhan kepolisian memekakkan telinga, membuat para tetangga keluar dari rumahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mobil mobil kepolisian itu berbaris rapih didepan sebuah rumah yang paling besar di kawasan itu.

Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok,HimchanYongguk, Yoongi dan Jimin pun tiba dan segera masuk bersama beberapa petugas kepolisian yang lainya.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah rumah itu mereka melihat Hyosang dan ibunya yang sedang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"pria brengsek!"

PLAK.

PLAK

Jin menampar Hyosang dua kali di depan ibunya, melihat sang anak ditampar sanng ibu tidak tinggal diam ia membalas.

PLAK

Ibu Hyosang menampar Jin. Sekelabat bayangan kemarahan muncul di depan mata jin yang bulat.

"BERANINYA KAU!"

PLAKKK

BRUKK

"EOMMA!"

Tidak hanya menampar, jin juga turut meninju Ibu hyosang hingga tersungkur, semuanya hanya bisa terperangah. Kemarahan jin bahkan melebihi kemarahan Yoongi adiknya.

DUAAKHH

Jin menendang Hyosang hingga ikut tersungkur ia tidak memperdulikan bahwa ada polisi yang berada di hadapanya. Namjoon pun sudah melarang siapa pun mendekati Jin. Ia hanya berkata 'biarkan saja dia membalas semuanya'

"kau pria kurang ajar! Kemana kau sembunyikan anakku!"

DUAGHH DUAGHH..

Jin bertanya sambil menendangi Hyosang tanpa ampun.

"ARGGHHTT" Hyosang hanya bisa mengerang.

"DIMANA! DIMANA KAMAR TEMPAT KAU SEMBUNYIKAN JIHO!"

DUAGHH

DUAGGHH..

Jin kembali menendang. Jin menarik kerah baju Hyosang dan menatapnya tajam.

"di-mana-kau-sembunyikan-anakku?" tanya Jin. Hyosang hanya menatapnya.

BUGHH.

Jin meninju Hyosang dengan sangat kuat tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang terasa kebas.

"cepat katakan.. hikss... dimana..!"

.

"aku tidak tau kalau Jinnie bisa meninju seorang pria sampai seperti itu.." ujar Hoseok terkagum.

"itulah yang dilakukan seorang ibu.. dulu ibumu juga seperti itu hosiki.. saat baby sittermu yang dulu menjatuhkan Yoongi dari kereta ia segera saja meninju dan menampar baby sitter itu." Ujar Yongguk

"pantas saja.. wanita disini semuanya ganas.." ujar Hoseok.

.

"Jin-ssi..." panggil seorang petugas kepolisian membuat Jin menoleh..

"Jiho!" Namjoon dan Jin segera berlari ke petugas itu yang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki laki yang tak lain adalah Jiho.

Jin segera menggendong Jiho dan mengecup pipinya berkalikali.. namun anak itu dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Namjoon gelap mata, melihat Jiho yang mendapat lebam dipipinya membuat ia mengeluarkan emosinya.

Namjoon berjalan kearah Hyosang yang masih merintih kesakitan. Namjoon mengangkat kerah baju pria itu.

"berani sekali kau melukai anakku.. beraninya kau!"

BUAGGHH!.

Namjoon segera meninju Hyosang membuat darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"kau bilang apa? Kau bilang dia anakmu! Tidak dia anakku!" balas Hyosang sambil bangkit.

"cih! Kau pasti sudah frustasi karena Hyemi menghantuimu huh? Kau fikir siapa yang membunuhnya selain kau! Hah! Hari itu tanggal 28 mei hyemi meninggal di rumah sakit karena obat pembeku dara yang kau berikan membuat jantungnya rusak! Kau dan keluargamu yang bejat ini! Yang membunuh Hyemi!" seru Yoongi sambil mennjuk Hyosang dan ibunya bergantian.

"kau bilang apa? Kau bilang kami yang membunuhnya? Kau fikir semuanya seperti yang kau fikirkan salah! Hyemi yang membunuh dirinya sendiri dan aku yang membawanya kerumah sakit! Jangan sok bicara kau bocah bodoh!" seru Hyosang membuat Yoongi naik darah, wajahnya memerah.

"oh tidak, dia memakai kata terlarang yang sangat dibenci Yoongi." Ujar Hoseok

"sebentar lagi dia akan mengamuk.." tambah Yongguk

"beraninya kauu!"

DUAAGHH!

DUAGHH

BRUKK

BUAGHH

Yoongi menendangi dan meninju Hyosang tanpa ampun, sebelum Jimin menariknya, kalau tidak Hyosang akan mati ditangan wanita berambut pink pastel itu.

"kau perlu bukti apa lagi! Sudah kubilang Jiho bukan anakmu!" ujar Namjoon.

"tidak dia anakku! Dia anakku dan hyemi!" seru Hyosang

"tangkap mereka.." perintah Namjoon yang langsung membuat para polisi itu memborgol Hyosang dan ibunya.

"aku ingin test DNA." Ujar ibu Hyosang tiba tiba.

"kalau DNA bocah itu sama dengan anakku, aku akan menuntut kalian atas dasar penculikan tapi kalau tidak kau bebas." Ujar ibu Hyosang

"sebenarnya menurutku Namjoon, tanpa di test DNA pun sudah ketahuan anak ini milik siapa.." ujar kepala kepolisian.

"siapa Suho Hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"kau dan Jin. Lihat saja wajah bayi ini, walaupun ia tidak sadarkan diri, garis wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu bibir dan matanya mirip sekali dengan Jin-ssi.. jadi untuk apa lagi test DNA? Aku sudah yakin dia anakmu.. kurasa mereka tahanan dengan gangguan kejiwaan.." ujar kepala kepolisian itu

"kau dengar sendiri kan? Dengan katalain, Nyonya Jin dan Hyosang-sii bagaimanapun usaha kalian, kalian tetap akan tertahan.. kami menuntut kalian atas tuduhan, penculikan, penganiayaan,serta bisnis kalian yaitu menyebar luaskan heroin dan shabu yaitu sejenis narkotika yang sangat terlarang di Korea selatan" ujar Jimin

"sidangnya akan kami proses minggu depan." Tambah Yoongi.

"dan sepertinya anda harus menambah 4 tuduhan lagi Jimin-ssi" ujar seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang baru saja tiba.

"Taehyung?" Namjoon terkejut melihat adiknya dan Jungkook berada disini.

"kami menemukan 2 bukti yang sangat kuat untuk memberatkan mereka. Yang pertama.. kami menemukan rekaman cctv yang sekiranya setahun lalu dimana saat itu Hyosang-ssi bersama beberapa anak buahnya menyuruh sahabat kami Jung hyemi meminum suatu obat yang mengakibatkan ia colaps dan dengan tak bersalahnya mereka pergi dan pura pura datang kembali sambil berusaha menyelamatkan Jung Hyemi" ujar Jungkook sambil menyerahkan file rekaman cctv ke tangan kepala kepolisian.

"yang kedua kami menemukan sebuah surat yang masih tertinggal bersama buku tabungan selimut dan barang barang bayi Jiho di depan motel milik Jin Nuuna.." ujar Taehyung

"dimana dalam surat itu menyatakan Hyosang-ssi berusaha membunuh Hyemi-ssi." Lanjut taehyung, sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

"soal bayi Jiho yang kala itu berusia 6 bulan, sudah sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada Jin eonni yang kala itu masih menjabat sebagai mahasiswa di universitas. Memang benar bayi itu adalah bayi hyosang-ssi, namun hyosang-sii sudah resmi membuangnya bersama Hyemi-ssi" ujar Jungkook

"jadi kami turut menuntut.. Hyosang-ssi dengan tuduhan, pembunuhan, penyiksaan, pemerkosaan, penelantaran dan keluarganya dengan tuduhan melindungi pihak yang bersalah dan turut ikut serta dalam pembunuhan yang terjadi.." ujar Taehyung.

Polisi segera membekuk Hyosang dan ibunya, mereka pun segera pergi. Disusul dengan keluarga Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalian bisa tahu soal ini huh?" tanya Namjoon terhadap Jungkook dan adiknya Taehyung.

"umm.. kami melihat berita lah oppa.." ujar Jungkook sambil meminum tehnya.

"berita apa?"

"berita tentang kau yang kehilangan anak dan manager hyung yang pulang dibentak habis habisan oleh sajangnim." Ujar Taehyung

"lalu darimana kalian mendapat semua akal ini?" tanya Yongguk

"begini, appa.. Kookie, dan Taehyung oppa sedang menonton berita, lalu kami terkejut karena Namjoon oppa kehilangan anak, dalam artian itu Jiho, Kookie dan Taehyung oppa langsung pergi.. dalam perjalanan Hoseok oppa menelfon katanya mereka sudah menemukan tempat pelakunya.." ujar Jungkook

"lalu kami pergi ke jalan xxx dan menemui salah seorang satpam. Kami menanyai tentang rekaman cctv yang sekitar tahun lalu, kami menemukan rekaman tentang hyemi, dengan sedikit bayaran rekaman itu berpindah pada kami. Selanjutnya, kami pergi ke motel Jin eonni dulu.. aku kan punya kuncinya, jadi bisa langsung masuk.. nah disitu kami menamukan surat yang kali saja bisa membantu.. setelah itu kami pergi ke lokasi yang Hoseok oppa katakan dan selesaii.." jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

Selesai ditangkapnya Hyosang mereka pergi ke arah apartemen Namjoon karena memang apartemen Namjoon tempat terdekat disini. Kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook memang cukup membuat keterkejutan. Oleh karena itu mereka meminta keterangan kedua pasangan muda itu.

Yoongi,Jin dan Himchan sedang berada di dalam kamar Jin. Mereka menunggui Jiho sadar. Sebelumnya Jin sudah menyuntikkan beberapa anti biotik dan painkiller kedalam tubuh Jiho agar anak itu bangun tidak merasakan sakit lagi..

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka membuat semuanya makin berharap harap cemas. Jiho yang baru terbangun dan langsung melihat wajah ibunya seketika menangis sangat keeras membuat semua panik.

"Huwweeeehhh~~ ummaa!"

Jin segera mendekap Jiho erat, seolah tak ingin anak itu pergi lagi..

"eomma disini.. hikss.." ujar Jin. Namjoon yang mendengar tangis keras Jiho pun segera berlari ke kamar tanpa memperhatikan apapun.

"Huweeeeeeehhh huweehhh!" Jiho terus mengerang dan mendekap Jin erat.

"ada apa?" Namjoon yang datang dengan tergesa gesa segera naik kearah kasur Jiho.

"aaaappaaaaa!" Jiho berseru memeluk Namjoon. Membuat namjoon segera mendekapnya erat.

"appa disini.. jangan takut... appa disini Jiho-ya.." ujar Namjoon sambil menenangkan Jiho.

Himchan yang melihat cucu kesayangannya begitu tertekan pun menitikkan air mata. Himchan menarik Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan Namjoon dan Jin menenangkan anak mereka.

Setelah beberapa Lama Namjoon dan Jin pun keluar sambil menggendong seorang anak laki laki yang sudah terlihat rapih dan segar.

"Jiho sayang..." seru Hoseok. Jiho berjenggit.

"ada apa sayang? Tidak biasanya kau kaget seperti ini.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengeratkan gendongannya.

"itu samcheonmu.. Hoseok.." ujar Jin. Jiho mendelik..

"oppa biar kulihat.." jungkook berlutut dihadapan Jiho. Jiho menatapnya.

"hai Jiho.. bagaimana.. kabarmu baik?" tanya Jungkook sambil memegang tangan Jiho. Jiho menatapnya

"sepertinya dia trauma... dengan suara keras.." ujar Jungkook. "buktinya saat aku memanggilnya dengan suara halus ia malah mendengar dan meresponku.. hoseok oppa coba lebih halus lagi.." lanjutnya.

"Jiho.." panggi Hoseok lebih halus, Jiho menoleh padanya..

"thamtheon!" serunya.

"sudah kukatakan dia merespon... pasti dia trauma berat.." ujar Jungkook sambil bangkit.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana.. aku takut dia tidak akan tumbuh sebaik anak lain.." ujar Jin

"aaku kenal seorang psikolog.. dia temanku.. sebenarnya dia bukan psikolog.. tapi di mempunyai kemampuan psikologis yang baik.." ujar Taehyung.

"siapa namanya? Kau harus membawanya kesini.." ujar Namjoon.

"namanya Lee Hae Ri, nanti akan aku hubungi dia.." ujar Taehyung.

" jin, sebaiknya kau dan Jiho harus tinggal di rumah.." ujar Himchan.

"sebenarnya aku ingin eomma.. tapi Jiho tidak mau lepas dari Namjoon.." ujar Jin.

"tidak apa apa Jin.. aku akan ikut bersama kalian.." ujar Namjoon.

"ceongmalyo appa?" tanya Jiho

"nee.. appa akan bersama Jiho selalu.." ujar Namjoon.

"Hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"iya nak.. kau punya karir.." ujar Himchan

"gwaenchana eomma.. Taehyung.. kalaupun karirku akan hancur dan aku harus mundur dari dunia hiburan tak masalah.. aku lebih mementingkan Jin dan Jiho.. aku akan melamarnya..." ujar Namjoon membuat semuanya menganga.

"hah?" Yoongi menganga

"aku akan melamar Jin secara resmi 3 hari lagi.. tepat dengan kedatangan appa dari London. Eomma sudah setuju.. tinggal tunggu waktunya saja.. kali ini aku serius dan tidak bercanda.. setelah kejadian ini aku kapok dan tidak ingin ada yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai.." ujar Namjoon

Himchan dan Yongguk hanya bisa tersenyum. Yoongi masih menganga dan stuck pada pikirannya. Jimin dan Hoseok hanya bisa bertoss ria.. sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa ikut tersenyum..

"kalau itu memang keinginanmu lakukan.. kami merestui apapun yang kau lakukan, selama itu membahagiakan anak dan cucu kami" ujar Yongguk

"aku sudah merestui.." ujar Hoseok.

"aku masih belum mengerti.." ujar Yoongi. Aish sejak kapan anak ini jadi loading seperti ini?

"Namjoon hyung ingin meelamar Jin nuna dalam artian Namjoon hyung ingin menikahinya.." jelas Jimin.

"ooh, seperti itu.. kalau begitu aku juga setuju!" ujar Yoongi

"jin?"

"ya eomma?"

"bagaimana sayang? Kau menerima lamaran Namjoon?" tanya Himchan.

"eung,... ya.. aku.. sudah tau kan.. emm.. kalau aku tidak akan menolak.." ujar Jin sambil merona.

"terimakasih.." ujar Namjoon

"appa..." panggil Jiho. Semuanya menoleh

"Jiho mengantuk.." ujarnya membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

"tidurlah.. appa disini.."ujar Namjoon sambil memperbaiki posisi Jiho yang berada di pangkuannya..

Jiho pun mulai terlelap.. jin pun memindahkan Jiho kekamarnya.

"sekarang, yang jadi pertanyaan disini kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Namjoon kepada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"uh? Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"kau dan Jimin" tanya Namjoon, semuapun menatap mereka berdua.

"apa? Kami? tidak.. hanya berteman.. kami hanya berteman.." jawab Yoongi

'ya, kami hanya berteman?" jawab Jimin.

"jangan lupa traktirannya kalau kalian Jadian," ujar Jungkook

"Ya!"

"Ya! Jiho sedang tidur kau ingin membangunkan ponakanku huh?" tegur Hoseok.

"awas kau Jeon! Ku pelintir kepalamu.." todong Yoongi

"uuuhh~! Oppa aku takut" ejek Jungkook sambil berlindung dibelakang Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya. Sejenak, kilatan lampu flash dari para wartawan segera menyergapnya.

"kim Taehyung-ssi bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai karir hyung anda yang tengah berada di ujung tanduk ini.."

"kemarin kami mendengar bahwa anaknya menghilang karena diculik apa itu benar?"

"dan yang masih perlu ditanyakan lagi apa benar wanita yang bernama seok Jin itu adalah istri dari rapmon-ssi?"

"tunggu sebentar.. aku hanya akan menjawab 3 pertanyaan itu.." ujar Taehyung

"karir hyung-ku memang tengah di ujung tanduk, sebagai adik yang baik saya mendukung apapun keputusan yang dikeluarkan oleh hyungku.. bagaimanapun kalau sampai hyungku mundur dari dunia hiburan akan banyak fans yang kecewa apalagi hanya masalah sepele seperti ini.. olehkarena itu dengan segala hormat tolong tetap dukung Rapmon-hyung agar tidak mundur dari dunia hiburan ini.." ujar Taehyung.

Dengan cepat para wartawan merekam perkataan Taehyung dengan recorder ataupun ponsel mereka.

"Jiho memang diculik, tapi dia sudah ditemukan malamnya. Ia diculik oleh seseorang dan mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan hingga jiwanya dan psikologisnya terguncang." Ujar Taehyung.

"soal Jin Nuna saya tidak akan memberikan komentar apapun sebelum hyung-ku sendiri yang mengatakannya.. permisi," dan Taehyug pun memasuki gedung agency untuk memperiapkan comeback stagenya yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memijat keningnya, kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Kurang tidur, kecapean karena kemarin membuat kinergi kerjanya berkurang. Hoseok menoleh kala sekretarisnya memasuki ruangannya.

"sajangnim, saya membawa daftar beberapa karyawan baru yang akan dipekerjakan di perusahaan ini.. saya juga mempunyai daftar beberapa pekerja baru yang akan menjadi sekretaris anda karena sebentar lagi saya tidak akan bekerja lagi sajangnim.." ujar sekretaris Park sambil memberikan berkas berkas.

" kau tidak akan bekerja disini lagi?" tanya Hoseok ketika mendengar perkataan sang sekretaris.

"ya.. sajangnim... kehamilan saya sudah akan memasuki bulan ke 3 sesuai dengan kesepakatan saya dan suami saya, ketika kehamilan saya memasuki usia 3 bulan saya akan berhenti bekerja sajangnim.." ujar sekretaris park.

"benarkah? Wah, selamat.. kalau begitu kau boleh berhenti bekerja kapanpun kau mau.." ujar Hoseok

"terima kasih sajangnim, tapi.. saya tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, sajangnim pasti.."

"tidak apa apa, saya bisa mengurusnya.. saya ingin nanti bayi anda lahir dengan selamatdan anda tidak terlalu capek.. saya akan memberikan uang tunjangannya langsung pada rekening anda Park Chorong-ssi" ujar Hoseok.

"terimakasih sajangnim anda baik sekali.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." ujar sekretaris Park sambil melangkah keluar.

.

Hoseok membolak balik berkas berisikan data diri daftar para pekerja yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya dengan malas, namun tiba-tiba Hoseok menghentikan kegiatan membolak balikan kertas tak berdosa tu.

"Eunhye?" gumam Hoseok

Hoseok menatap lembaran kertas yang dijepit dengan beberapa foto wanita cantik berambut blonde.

"aku yakin ini Eunhye! Gaya rambutnya saja yang berbeda.." ujar Hoseok sambil membaca data diri wanita yang ia kira sebagai eunhye itu.

 _Name : Lee Hae Ri_

 _Date of birth : 18th october_

 _Blood type : O_

"apa? Namanya Haeri? Tapi aku yakin ini eunhye!" ujar Hoseok kembali membaca data itu.

"dia bahkan memakai kalung pemberianku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan comeback stage mereka di salah satu stasiun tv terkenal. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat di backstage.

"aku ke toilet dulu.." ujar Jungkook sambil melangkah pergi.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin bermanja manja padanya tapi Jungkook malah pergi ke toilet.

Taehyung menghela napas berat, sudah 20 menit Jungkook berada di dalam kamar mandi tapi ia tak kunjung menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung yang lelah terus menunggu Jungkook pun bangkit dan menyusulnya di kamar mandi.

 _ **(nggak sampai masuk kedalam kamarmandi cewek juga loh-_-)**_

Saat Taehyung tiba di lorong/? Tempat kamar mandi itu berada ia malah melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol dengan seniornya Yook SungJae. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin menghampiri Jungkook karena mereka tengah berjalan kearahnya, namun mata sipit berlapis eyeliner miliknya menangkap/? Sesuatu dibalik punggung Jungkook.

Taehyung melihat tangan sungjae yang hendak melingkar di pinggang Jungkook. Melihat hal itu Taehyung merasa dadanya memanas dan emosinya naik hingga ubun ubun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan Sungjae yang segera menurunkan tangannya yang hendak melingkar di pinggang Jungkook. Taehyung segera menggandeng Jungkook dengan posesif. Jungkook yang terkaget karena Taehyung yang tiba tiba berada disana hanya bisa tersenyum, jantungya berdetak tak karuan.

"aishh.. oppa, kkamchagiya.. (mengagetkanku)" ujar Jungkook.

"hehehe mian.. oh, annyeong hasseyo hyung.." ujar Taehyung sambil pura pura membungkuk.

"nado annyeong hasseyo, Taehyung" ujar Sungjae sambil tersenyum. Picik. Pikir taehyung.

"ohh.. chagi, sedang apa disini lama sekali.. aku merindukanmu.." ujar Taehyung sambil mencium perpotongan bahu Jungkook.

 _ **(ciyeee.. pamer kemesraan, Sungjae ama elin aja sini..*plak)**_

"aish oppa jangan seperti ini, ada Sungjae oppa disini, apa oppa tidak malu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menjauhkan kepala Taehyung.

"tidak, biarkan saja.. toh Sungjae hyung akan terbiasa."balas Taehyung ketus.

"ah iya benar Kookie~, jadi kalian betul betul pacaran? Aku pikir hanya setingan.. atau semacamnya.." ujar sungjae

"tidak, kami betul betul pacaran.. memangnya untuk apa setingan itu? Sampai aku di angkat ke BigHit? Ayo, sayang kita pulang.." ujar Taehyung, sambil menarik Jungkook pergi.

.

"oppa.. kau tidak bisa seperti itu pada Sungjae oppa.. itu tidak sopan.." jejar Jungkook saat mereka memasuki mobil pribadi mereka berdua.

"kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Taehyung

"itu tidak sopan.. Sungjae oppa lebih tua dari kita.. oppa harus lebih sopan." Ujar Jungkook. Taehyung menghela nafas berat.

"oh ayolah Jung! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih!" tanya Taehyung.

"mengerti apa? Jangan ulangi lagi oppa, aku yang malu... Sungjae oppa itu—"

"teruslah bicarakan soal Sungjae! Sungjae! Sungjae! Dan Sungjae! Enapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan dia huh! Aku selalu salah.. dan lihat, siapa yang seharusnya minta maaf disini malah memarahi orang!" bentak Taehyung Jungkook terkejut

"oppa kau—"

CUP!

Taehyung tak tahan lagi ia sudah terlalu cemburu pada Jungkook. Taehyung segera membungkam bibir tipis milik Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Taehyung melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Jungkook secara bergantian. Jungkook yang awalnya kebingungan kini mulai mengimbangi permainan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendorong jungkook kearah pintu mobilnya dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

"unghh" Jungkook mendesah membuat Taehyung melepaskan pangutannya.

"aku cemburu Jung! Kau harus mengerti.." ujar Taehyung.

 _ **(hayo reader mikirin apa pas elin bikin Jungkook ngedesah? Hayoo?)**_

"jadi..."

"Sungjae hyung ingin meenggandengmu tadi, tapi untung saja aku datang. Aku cemburu Jungkook.. bukan maksudku untuk berbuat kasar.. tapi dia yang mulai duluan.." ujar Taehyung.

"uhh... Mian.."

"apa?"

"mianhae, sudah buat oppa marah, sudah buat oppa cemburu.. mulai besok aku akan jagga jarak dari siapapun agar oppa tidak cemburu dan memarahiku lagi.." ujar Jungkook

"kau milikku Jungkook, milik Kim Tae Hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAI AYANGEKK, ELIN BEK LAGI, seperti biasa karena elin agak sibuk jadi agak telat dikit, hehehe tapi tenang aja kok, pasti dilanjutin..**_

 _ **Nah lo? NamJin udah mau nikah... tapi karir namjoon gimana?**_

 _ **Ini YoonMinnya kok nggak maju maju? Emang syahrini apa, maju mundur cantik?**_

 _ **Adooh, si Hoseok gimana nih? Dia ketemu lagi sama cewe yang mirip eunhye..**_

 _ **Jiho gimana? Kasian dia diculik... aduuhh.. Hyosang jahat yaa? Apa Elin yang jahat?**_

 _ **Vkooknya aduh.. siapa ya yang bakalan jadi PHO disini?**_

 _ **Elin mau curhat dikit nih... ada beberapa reader yang tanya kapan ada NC-nya? Aduh... jangan masih bulan puasa.. pada puasa kan? Heran darimana elin tau? Gini, kawasan aparemen tempat elin tinggalitu kawasan islami.. jadi tiap mau masuk jam 6 pas elin mau masuk apartemen, banyak tuh tetangga tetangga yang ngantarin takjil ato nggak kue kue gitu.. abis tu ada kan mesjid dibagian belakang jalan, sekitar 3 blok dari gedung elin, nah udah mulai ngaji.. pas waktunya buka udah ada azannya.. selain itu juga temen elin si shafira dia agama islam juga.. nah dia kasih tau kalo dia lagi puasa...**_

 _ **Makanya untuk reader.. bulan ini nggak ada nc ncan.. hehehe tapi tetep bakalan ada kok, nanti pas namjin udah merit/?**_

 _ **Oke ayangek, sekian dulu curhatan elin. DI RIVIEW YE! JAN CUMA ADI SIDERS AJA.. MASA YANG BACA ADA 3000 LEBIH TAPI YANG KOMEN CUMA SECUIL! BULAN PUASA NIEEYY! ANGGAP AJA AMAL KE ELIN.. NANTI DAPAT PAHALA.. KALO KAGA DAPAT PETAKA**_


	9. Chapter 9

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog and other find it your self.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

Yoongi terdiam mengamati layar komputer yang menampilkan walpaper default windows yang ia setel. Berkali kali yeoja berambut pastel itu menghela nafasnya.

"eottokhae?"

Yoongi merunduk sambil meremasi rambutnya. Matanya melebar ketika debaran dijantungnya kembali terdengar menyapanya.

"AHH! MICHIGAETTAA!" Yoongi berseru keras membuat beberapa karyawan menoleh kearahnya. Namun yoongi tidak memperdulikan itu.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel putihnya, menekan beberapa angka dan mulai mendialnya. Sementara menunggu panggilan terangkat ia mulai membersihkan meja kerjanya.

"halo? Kau dimana?" seru Yoongi ketika telfon itu tersambung

" _aish! Selalu saja tidak sopan, aku lebih tua darimu!"_

"hhh... kurae.. oppa, kau dimana?" tanya yoongi kemudian

'' _charada! Dikantor, hendak pulang"_

"some cake and coffe?" tawar Yoongi

" _sure"_

" 'Kamong' aku yang traktir.."

" _eish~ tumben sekali kau—"_

Yoongi segera menutup telfonnya dan segera bergegas.

.

.

.

Yoongi sekali lagi membenahi penampilan dirinya. Entah kenapa wanita berambut pastel ini terlihat berbeda hari ini.. apa karena ia ingin bertemu seseorang?

TRIING!

Bell restoran itu berbunyi, menandakan seorang pelanggan baru saja tiba.

"Yoongi!" seorang pria memanggil Yoongi membuat ia menoleh.

"Jimin!" pria bernama itu mendekat dan langsung mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"aish! Anak nakal, sudah kubilang panggil aku oppa! Karena aku lebih tua darimu!" ujar Jimin.

"yaa.. yaa... tapi jangan mengacak rambutku atau kutendang kau!" ancam Yoongi. Jimin tertawa.

"lihatlah betapa galaknya kau! Pantas saja kau belum punya pacar sampai sekarang" ujar jimin. Yoongi menyesap kopinya

"tapi sedang ada seseorang yang ku sukai sekarang.." ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jimin hampir saja tersedak kalau bukan ia menahan ice coffenya di dalam mulut.

"eiiss! Lihat senyuman itu.. sedikit menakutkan, tapi kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti itu." Ujar Jimin

"hahaha, sayang aku baru menyadarinya.. pria itu dekat tapi jauh diraih.." ujar Yoongi sambil menelusupkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"hmmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu? Apa dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya?" tanya Jimin

"dia bilang kalau,—"

"JIMIN!"

Suara teriakan wanita itu membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh, seorang wanita berambut kecokelatan berjalan kearah tempat Yoongi dan Jimin duduk.

"ini benar kau kan Jimin?!" wanita itu berseru agak kencang.

"Wo-Woah! Irene Noona!" jimin balas berseru

Jimin dan wanita yang bernama irene itu saling berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan yoongi yang hanya duduk dan menatap gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong.

"urimaniya.." ujar Irene

"nee.. sudah lama sekali, Noona sekarang kau kerja dimana?" ujar Jimn memulai percakapan mereka

"aku? aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris presdir Lee" jawab Irene

"woah, Jinjjayo? Noona seenaknya kau meninggalkanku pergi ke amerika waktu itu.. aku masih dendam sampai sekarang" ujar Jimin. Irene mencubit pipinya

"aigoo.. kau sudah bukan anak high school lagi.. kenapa masi seperti ini hah? Oh iya siapa ini?" tanya irene yang kini sadar dengan adanya Yoongi disitu.

"ini temanku Yoongi, cantik kan?" ujar Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kaku

"oh, temanmu.. tentu, tapi aku lebih cantik darinya.. hahaha" Irene tertawa.

Yoongi tau tawa itu sirat akan sesuatu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum walau kaku.

" _pria itu bilang kalau ia begitu menyukaiku berkali kali, bahkan pria itu mencintaiku.."_

Yoongi hanya bisa memperhatikan Jimin dan Irene yang saling mengobrol, sambil tertawa dan sesekali melakukan skinship entah itu pegangan tangan, mengusak rambut atau berbisik.

" _tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika pria yang aku sukai itu bersama orang lain? Haruskah aku berontak? Tidak bisa bodoh! Memangnya kau siapanya dia huh?! Diam saja!"_

.

"noona kau semakin cantik saja..."

.

" _yaa, dia memang cantik, dia bisa membuatmu tertawa dengan tulus sedangkan aku? hanya bisa membuatmu mengumpat, menghela napas panjang dan mengatahiku saja.."_

" _memang apa bagusnya aku Park Jimin? Kau bilang menyukaiku, bahkan mencintaiku.. tapi bagaimana nanti kalau perasaanmu hilang dan beralih pada orang lain sebelum aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?"_

.

"hahaha biar bagaimanapun aku ini cinta pertamamu.. aku juga masih ingat bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaan padaku saat aku dibandara.." ujar Irene.

Yoongi menengok jam tangannya, meninggalkan beberapa won dan bangkit.

"sebaiknya aku pergi saja kalian terlalu asik mengobrol.." ujar Yoongi

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin

"sudah dari tadi.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kau ke suatu tempat dan mengatakan hal yang sangat penting, namun.. yaa.. temanmu kan ada disini.. yasudah.." ujar Yoongi. Memang benar Yoongi ingin mengajak Jimin ke suatu tempat dan menyatakan perasaannya, namun.. perasaannya duluan hancur sebelum diungkapkan.

"Yoongi tunggu dulu, aku tidak tau kalau kau ingin—"

"sudahlah sekarang hal itu sudah tidak menjadi hal yang penting, nikmati acara kalian,.." Yoongi tersenyum sambil melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi.

Jimi ingin mengejar Yoongi, namun mengingat irene yang ada disitu membuat iajadi tidak enak. Jimin tidak tahu kalau Yoongi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sungguh ia merasa bersalah.. Jimin tidak buta, ia tahu tatapan Yoongi tadi, adalah tatapan kecewa.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk lemas di meja kerjanya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sampai tuntas meskipun ia tidak bisa tidur, ia harus kerja dan melupakan semuanya.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka berkas berkas pembelaan yang diberikan kliennya untuk ia periksa dan ia ajukan pembelaan. Namun perlahan pandangannya mengabur tertutup dengan liquid bening yang siap tumpah..

Liquid itu terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir di kedua pipinya membuat Yoongi mengusapnya kasar.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Untuk apa kau menangis huh?! Kau bukan wanita lemah! Jangan menangis min Yoongi bodoh!" serunya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di layar computer yang gelap

"sesakit apapun itu, kau tidak boleh menangis! Tidak boleh menangis!"

Yoongi mengusap airmatanya kasar, ia memukul mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"uuhh... kenapa sesak sekali disini.. kenapa sakit? Apa jantungku kambuh lagi?"

Yoongi masih memukuli dadanya. Ia menggeleng.

"tidak! Aku harus bekerja.. agar aku cepat dipindahkan ke kantor pengacara yang lain... walaupun aku sudah terkenal sebagai pengacara bermulut pedas."

Yoongi pun kembali bekerja ia tidak peduli lagi pada kesehatan ataupun pada kondisinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf sajangnim, saya terlambat" ujar seorang wanita berambut blonde didepan pria yan sedang membaca berkas dihadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, ia memang terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita ini, wanita ini memang benar benar mirip dengan seseorang yang sdah memenuhi segala ruang didalam hatinya 7 tahun lamanya. Namun ia masih bisa mengontrol wajahnya.

"bagus sekali, Haeri-ssi.. kau terlambat 1 jam 25 menit. Kau pikir berapa juta won di luar sana yang saya biarkan menunggu hanya karena sekretaris sepertimu?" jejar Hoseok.

Haeri sedikit berjenggit

"maaf sajangnim"

"kau pikir dengan maaf bisa mengembalikan kontrak dengan E&D Corp?" Hoseok bangkit. Ia ingin sedikit menguji sekretarisnya ini..

"maaf—"

"berhenti mengatakan perkataan terkutuk itu! Sekarang kau tunggu apa lagi hah?! Tunggu ditendang? Cepat jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat?" bentak Hoseok

"saya terlambat bangun sajangnim.." jawab Haeri. Hoseok tersenyum, ia yakin wanita dihadapannya ini adalah eunhye. Eunhye memang tidak bisa bangun pagi, ia akan bangun pukul 8. Tentu saja haeri tidak tau kalau Hoseok sedang tersenyum

"kau fikir umurmu berapa huh? Sampai kau terlambat seperti itu? YA! Jangan menunduk!" bentak Hoseok, Haeri berjenggit dan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"maaf sajangnim, kalau bisa—"

"kalau bisa apa huh?"

"apa kita bisa melanjutkan rapatnya? Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan akan bekerja dengan baik.." ujar Haeri

"hahaha.. setelah kau mengacaukannya kau ingin aku memohon kepada para investor begitu?! Mau kau taruh dimana mukaku ini!"

"maaf sajangnim—"

"kalau begitu selamat Lee Haeri, anda resmi—"

"saya mohon jangan pecat saya sajangnim! Saya tidak tahu harus kerja dimana lagi kalau saya dipecat.." ujar haeri sambil memohon pada hoseok dengan menarik Jas nya.

Hoseok menaikkan telunjuknnya menjauhkan kepala Haeri dari hadapannya dan menepis tangannya.

"saya belum selesai bicara Haeri-ssi, jangan biasakan memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Saya Cuma mau bilang, selamat anda berhak menjadi sekretaris saya." Ujar hoseok sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-apa?" Haeri tampak terkejut dan bingung sampai membiarkan tangan Hoseok menggelantung diudara

"setidaknya kalau kau bingung jangan biarkan tangan bosmu menggelantung diudara seperti ini." Tegur Hoseok. Haeri segera menjabat tangan Hoseok

Hoseok mempersilahkan Haeri duduk. Ia tersenyum menyembunyikan debaran kencang didadanya.

"jadi? Sajangnim? Ada apa ini?" tanya Haeri

"hahaha, jadi begini... setiap saya memiliki sekretaris baru, saya akan mengerjainya terlebih dahulu, terutama mentalnya. Kalau ia menangis dia akan saya pecat dan kalau tidak ia tidak akan saya pecat seperti anda haeri-ssi" ujar hoseok

"jadi? Rapat dan semuanya?"

"itu bohong.. kau sudah pegang jadwalnya kan? Lainkali pakailah alaram. Walau bagaimanapun saya tidak suka keterlalmbatan seperti tadi Haeri-ssi." Ujar Hoseok

"ah! Iya.. jadwalnya memang saya yang pegang... eumm... anda punya rapat dengan perusahaan Blanc Eclaire 45 menit lagi." Ujar Haeri.

'baiklah.. siapkan segala berkas dan ruangan rapatnya. Catat semua hasl rapat dan berikan laporannya padaku sore ini." Titah Hoseok

"baik sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya perlahan ia menengok ke samping. Sejak kapan ia tertidur di kantor? Hanya lampu mejanya yang menyala.

Yoongi menengok kearah jam tangan miliknya. Pukul 4 pagi. Yoongi membenahi rambutnya, membereskan mejanya dari gelas kopi dan makanan ringan kembali membolak balik kertas laporannya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekarang..

Yoong mengecek ponselnya ada 145 panggilan tak terjawab berasal dari Hoseok,Jin,Namjoon dan eommanya namun tak ada satupun telepon dari orang yang sedang ia tunggu.

"kalau ia menelfonku pagi ini aku akan melupakan kejadian kemarin" ujarnya sambil membuka icon message

17 message dari Hoseok, Jin dan klientnya

"pengadilan cheonsak, aku akan ketemu lagi dengannya hari ini.. hhh.. tidak perlu risau Yoongi! Sekarang pulanglah mandi dan tidur lah sampai pukul 12 setelah itu kau harus ke pengadilan.. ah tidak! Aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang... aku harus bermain dengan Jiho pagi ini... ahk! Aku merindukan anak itu"

Yoongi pun bergegas mematikan lampunya dan pergi keluar kantor untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huksss~~ huweeeh!" tangisan bayi itu terdengar membuat Namjoon segera terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Jiho sayang? Waeyo?" panggil Namjoon sambil menengok tempat tidur Jiho

"appa~~ neomu appoyo~~" ujar Jiho sambil memegangi pipinya yang dilapisi oleh plester

"Gwaenchana.. Jiho-ya neo Namja-ga.. namja tidak boleh menangis" ujar Namjoon sambil menggendong putra kesayangannya itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Jin yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jiho menangis memegang pipinya yang sakit lagi.." ujar Namjoon sambil menepuk nepuk bokong Jiho yang sepertinya sudah tertidur kembali dalam gendongannya.

"seharusnya waktu itu aku membawanya... seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkannya bersama Hyosang.. seharusnya aku—"

"sudahlah Jinniee... berhenti memikirkan hal ini.. Jiho sudah ada di tangan kita.. walaupun dengan luka dan trauma yang mendalam.." ujar Namjoon sambil meletakan Jiho di tempat tidur mereka

"seharusnya Jiho tidak mendapat ini semua... dia terlalu kecil untuk dipukuli.. hikss.. dibentak.. dan diperlakukan tak sewajarnya—"

"sudahlah sayang, Jiho akan baik baik saja.. traumanya pasti akan berrangsur angsur hilang... tenang saja, setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan satupn orang menyentuh orang orang yang aku cintai, apalagi menyakitinya." Ujar Namjoon sambil menangkup pipi Jin.

"tapi Namjoonie aku..."

"tatap mataku, sekalipun dunia ini terbelah dua pun aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu.. kalau aku berkata ingin menjaga kalian aku pasti menjaga kalian.. karena aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua.. kau dan Jiho.." ujar Namjoon, Jin terharu dan segera memeluknya.

"aku mencintaimu Namjoon, terimakasih.. aku bahagia.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang," sapa seorang wanita berambut pastel saat memasuki rumahnya yang tentu saja sudah mulai beraktifitas

Sang ibu Himchan menatap nyalang sang anak

"YAAA! Nappeun-yeon! Darimana saja kau! Hah! Kau fikir tidak pulang semalam itu lucu hah?" himchan segera saja memukuli Yoongi

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Eommaa... appoyoo~" ujar Yoongi

Namjoon yang sedang menyuapi Jiho pun hanya bisa menatap keduanya, sebab kalau Himchan sedang marah tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Ya! Jinjja... anak nakal ini sudah pulang eh? Darimana saja huh?" hoseok yang baru turun dari kamarnya segera menanyai Yoongi.

"aaa! Eommaa appo! Yoongi dari kabtor! Semalam lembur membereskan semua tugas tugas.." ujar Yoongi

"jinjja?"

"yaa! Kau fikir aku yeoja murahan huh? Kau fikir aku sudah menghabiskan malam bersama namja lain?" tegas Yoongi

"Aaah! Jinjjayo?! Yoongiku yang polos kenapa jadi bicara soal ini? Ah... sebenarnya kau kemana semalam, katakan dengan jujur..." ujar Jin

"sudah ku bilang aku dari kantor dan sedang lembur.. ayolah eonni," cegat Yoongi

"sudahlah, jangan menyudutkan Yoongi seperti itu kasian dia. Lagipula Yoongi kan sudah bilang kalau ia dari kantor, apa susahnya untuk percaya sih?" ujar Namjoon yang masih membersihkan mulut Jiho yang belepotan bubur.

"kau benar Namjoon, mereka bertiga ini terlalu over terhadap yoongi, bagaimanapun, yoongi sudah dewasa, ia dapat menentukan hidupnya sendiri—aigoo ilyeoaba (kemari)" ujar Yongguk sambil meraih Jiho ke gendongannya. Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya

"benar juga Yah.. apalagi sekarang aada jimin." Ujar Hoseok membuat Yoongi menoleh

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi!"

BRAK

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk putihnya. Ia menghiraukan pakaian kantor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya ia membuka lock screen ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan apapun.

"kalau ia masih belum menelfonku sampai pukul 9 nanti, aku tidak akan mengenalnya lagi." Ujar Yoongi kemudian bangki untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari memang masih pagi, tapi Jungkook terlihat sudah sangat siap. Ia tengah memasak sarapan paginya.

"kau jahat karena tidak membangunkanku" ujar seorang pria yang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang

"Kkamchagiya! Aish, oppa" seru Jungkook. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan entah itu karena ia kaget atau karena yang lain

"itu salahmu karena membiarkanku bangun sendiri Jeon."

"yaa, itu karena oppa yang tidur terlalu nyenyak.." ujar Jungkook sambil berbalik.

"morningkiss?" tanya pria itu, yang tak lain adalah Taehyung. Jungkook tak menanggapinya, dan malah berlalu ke meja makan dan duduk.

"anii.. tidak akan ku berikan."

"yaaa... mana bisa seperti itu?" Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook duduk di meja makan.

"oppa melanggar 2 aturan yang sudah kubuat!" ujar Jungkook sambil memasukan sarapannya kedalam mulutnya.

"yaa! Peraturan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun.." cegat Taehyung.

"tidak, oppa melakukannya! Semalam oppa terlalu kasar! Dan lihat! Sudah kubilang jangan membuat tanda di bagian yang tidak tertutup pakaian! Aahhh! Tandanya terlihat jelas sekali,.." seru Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan perpotongan lehernya yang terdapat tanda merah sedikit keunguan.

"hanya seperti itu dan kau tidak memberiku morningkiss? Keterlauan.." ujar Taehyung

"oppa yang keterlaluan! Kita punya pemotretan hari ini dan tanda ini sungguh menyiksaaa... aahhh... kalau nanti kelihatan para netizen, kita pasti hancur oppa.." jejar Jungkook

"tapitidak seperti itu juga Jungkookie.."

"tidak! Pokoknya 2 hari tidak ada kegiatan yang namanya berciuman! Oke!" ujar Jungkook

"yaa! Yaa! Aku tidak setuju jika seperti itu.." cegat Taehyung

"diam! Makan sarapanmu oppa, kalau kau protes sekali lagi, aku tidak akan mau dicium olehmu 2 minggu!" ujar Jungkook yang langsung membuat taehyung bungkam dan segera memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat didampingi sang sekretris dan beberapa staf yang lain.

"senang sekali bekerja sama dengan anda Hoseok-ssi" ujar pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"terimakasih Choi ahjussi, sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami," ujar Hoseok sambil menjabat tangan tn. Choi

"wah igeoba, anda masih muda, sukses dan berbakat dalam bidang bisnis tapi anda belum memiliki pendamping dan masih lajang.. apa anda berkenan untuk dikenalkan pada putri saya?" tanya tn. Choi

"hahaha sebelumnya terimakasih atas pujiannya Choi ahjussi, mungkin kita bisa atur jadwal pertemuannya, saya juga penasaran dengan putri anda yang katanya lulusan universitas Oxford itu ya?" tanya Hoseok.

"ya, anda benar Hoseok-ssi bagaimana jika sabtu ini?" tanya tn. Choi

"tentu, untuk waktunya silahkan anda atur, karna pasti saya akan menghadirinya.. saya merasa tersanjung untuk mengenal putri anda."

"ahahah, benarkah. Kalau begitu nanti saya hubungi.." ujar tn. Choi

"baiklah... terimakasih Choi ahjussi, hati hati dijalan..

.

.

"arghh... perkenalan lagi.. saya paling benci hal itu.." ujar Hoseok saat tiba di ruangannya.

"kalau anda benci hal itu kenapa anda terima?" tanya sang sekretaris. Haeri

"kau harus tau Haeri, ini salah satu siasat dalam berbisnis, anaknya dapat kita gunakan sebagai alat menarik keuntungan dari perusahaan sang ayah, kalau kita memperlakukan anaknya dengan baik kita bisa menarik ayahnya y=untuk berinvestasi dengan jumbah besar diperusahaan kita." Ujar Hoseok. Haeri mengangguk

"jadwalku selanjutnya?"

"anda tidak memiliki jadwal apapun sajangnim sampai akhir jam makan siang, setelah itu anda harus meriview semua dokumen para pegawai." Ujar Haeri

"ah begitu, ah ya.. berniat makan siang bersama?" tanya Hoseok. Ia merasa inilah saat yang tepat mengenal haeri lebih jauh

"uh? Maaf sajangnim? Anda mengajak saya?" tanya haeri lagi, wajahnya tampak merona halus

"ya tentu saja.. masa iya saya mengajak nyamuk atau angin yang berada di ruangan ini?" ujar Hoseok. Haeri mengangguk

"kalau begitu bereskan pekerjaanmu dan kembali pada ruangan saya saat selesai.."

"baik sajangnim.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, sebentar lagi sidangnya akan di mulai, ia tengah menunggu sang klien sambil membolak balik ponselnya.

"dia tidak menelfonku sekalipun,.. hhh.. apa dia bersenang senang dengan first lovenya itu?" ujar Yoongi sambil menatap ponsel yang samar membayangkan wajah cantiknya

Mata Yoongi mulai berair, ia merasa ingin menangis jantungnya terasa tertusuk tusuk membuatnya merasa nyeri dan pilu,.

Yoongi segera menghapus airmatanya, bagaimanapun ia paling benci terlihat seperti wanita lemah yang menangisi seorang pria. tak lama kliennya pun muncul membuat ia segra memasuki ruang sidang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana eomma, apa sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria melalui telepon

"jujur saja, eomma tidak mau merendahkan diri untuk meminta maaf, tapi berhubung karena ia adalah calon istrimu yang eomma ketahui berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang dan juga pintar eomma rela merendahkan diri untuk itu" ujar sang eomma

"tidak usah seperti itu eomma, aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu, apalagi padaku.. dan sebentar lagi kau akan punya menantu yang akan segera memberikanmu apa yang eomma idam idamkan selama ini.." ujar sang pria

"yaa Namjoon, eomma tau. Tapi tanpa disebut seperti itupun eomma sudah punya 1 kan? Siapa namanya? Jiho yah?" tanya sang eomma. Si pria—Namjoon—hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik telepon.

"iya, namanya Jiho, besok pagi aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan segalanya yang akan dipakai untuk lamaran nanti.. bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Namjoon

"seperti biasa ayahmu tidak pernah mengomentari apapun tentang dirimu, ia selalu berpendapat jalan yang kau ambil adalah jalan yang benar... bahkan ia memesan tiket hari itu juga, saat eomma memberitahu kalau kau akan menikah.." jelas sang ibu, Namjoon kembali tersenyum

"selalu doakan yang terbaik untukk anakmu ini eomma, aku menyayangimu."

"eomma juga menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melenggang keluar dari kantornya, setelah menyelesaikan sidang serta beberapa dokumen dan arsip yang harus ia periksa. Ia melangkah kearah cafe yang berada di seberang jalan.

TING!

Yoongi memasuki cafe itu dan duduk disalah satu meja, mulai memesan makanan dan kembali terdiam.

"haruskah aku membeli mobil?" tanyanya

"baiklah aku akan membelinya, supaya aku tidak bergantung pada Hoseok oppa dan juga..—jimin—"

Mengingat orang itu membuat Yoongi kembali bersedih. Memang Yoongi yang bersikap cuek pada Jimin saat di pengadilan tadi.. tapi sikap Jimin yang bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun membuat Yoongi merasa sakit.

"aish! Jantung ini.. jinjja.." Yoongi kembali memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Pesanannya sudah datang dan ia pun segera memakannya karena memang ia sedang Yoongi menghabiskan 4 gelas kopi dan beberapa snack ringan yang memang ia simpan di laci kantornya.

KRIIIING...

Ponselnya berdering membuat Yoongi segera menjawab telepon yang ternyata video call dari Jin.

" _imoo!"_ suara cadel Jiho lah yang pertama kali terdengar, Yoongi segera memasang wajah bahagia pada anak itu.

"hai sayang..." sapa Yoongi.

" _imoo~ jiho mmm~~ mmm~ pelmen jelly"_ jiho berbicara khas suara cadelnya membuat yoongi terkikik geli

"wae? Jiho pingin permen jelly? Imo belikan nee?" ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum

" _banyakkk"_ seru Jiho

"neee, yang banyakkk..." balas Yoongi

" _Yoong! Jangan belikan dia macam macam... ilyeowa, sini bareng eomma.."_ terdengar suara Jin dari sebelah.

"aku tidak membelikannya macam macam unnie, aku hanya membelikan Jiho permen jelly"

" _tapi Yoong, giginya bisa sakit kalau kebanyakan makan permen.."_ sanggah Jin

"Jiho kan punya sikat gigi eonnii.."

" _baiklah terserah apa katamu"_

"eonni, jantungku sakit lagi.." ujar Yoongi.

" _kali ini apa lagi? Kau merasa seperti apa? Apa berdentum keras seperti waktu itu?"_ tanya Jin

"bukan seperti itu eonni.. ini lebih ke sakit, rasanya sakit sekali... seperti ada yang menusuk nusuknya.. aku jadi ingin menangis... sangat sakitt..." ujar Yoongi, matanya sudah terihat berembun

" _apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau lihat sampai jantungmu terasa sakit?"_ tanya Jin

"jimin.."

" _hanya dia?"_

"tidak.. dia.. dia bersama wanita lain.." akhirnya airmata itupun jatuh.

" _kau cemburu, itu yang membuat jantungmu terasa sakit.. sebenarnya bukan jantungmu yang sakit—"_

" _imo? Imo menangith?"_ seru Jiho

" _diam Jiho sayang... sebenarnya bukan jantungmu yang sakit, tapi hatimu.. kurae.. sekarang kau menyadari perasaanmu setelah berlama lama menyangkal perasaan itu hmm?"_

"imo tidak apa apa sayang... iya unnie.. aku mencintainya.. tapi rasanya sakit sekali.." ujar Yoongi

" _nyatakan perasaanmu, setidaknya kau sudah pernah menyatakannya, kalau sudah menyatakannya tidak akan terasa sakit lagi.."_

"baiklah unnie.."

" _cepatlah pulang, kau harus segera membantuku menjaga Jiho.. dan mencoba bajumu.."_ ujar Jin

"neee.."

.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari seorang wanita menyeringai di tempatnya.

" _tidak akan semuda itu kau mendapatkan Jimin."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMONA! Igeoba! Jungkook apa ini?" tanya sang manager saat melihat tanda di lehernya.

"uunniee... bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini? Sebentar lagi kita pemotretan, kalau tidak segera hilang aku akan dapat berita burukk!" seru Jungkook

"kalian making love? Semalam?" tanya sang manager.

"unniee, kecilkan suaramu... iya, semalam Tae oppa mabuk dan lepas kendali.." ujar Jungkook

"lalu bagaimana ini? Unnie tidak tahu cara menghilangkannya?" tanya Jungkook

"emm... sebentar.. kalau sajangnim tau bisa gawat!" ujar sang manager.

"kalian sedang apa?" jokwoon sang stylish masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi mereka.

"in, Jokwon-ah,, kau berjanji tidak akan memberi tahunya pada siapapun?" tanya sang manager.

"yaa.. memangnya soal apa? Rahasia apa sih?" tanya Jokwoon

"lihat ini..." ujar sang manager sambil memperlihatkan tanda di perpotongan leher Jungkook..

"what? Kau making love semalam kook? Astaga... kalau sampai netizen sampai tau kau bisa di cap perempuan tak benar.." ujar Jokwoon.

"iya aku tau itu oppa.. makanya sekarang aku sedang memikirkan cra bagaimana menghilangkan tanda ini biar aku bisa langsung pemotretan.' Ujar Jungkook.

"hmm,.. begini. Aku datang untuk meriasmu.. sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dimulai.. jadi bagaimana kalau tanda itu kita tutupi dengan makeup?" ujar Jokwoon. Jungkook tersenyum.

"bagus! Kenapa tidak daritadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan haeri memasuki restoran tempat mereka akan makan siang. Hoseok telah memesan tempat yang terbaik. Dimana tempat itu berada di dekat taman yang sangat hijau dan segar.

Hoseok melepas jas nya dan menutupi paha haeri dengan jasnya itu. Rok yang digunakan oleh Haeri memang terlalu minim, cukup membuat lelaki disekitarnya memperhatikan itu.

"trimakasih sajangnim.." ujar Haeri. Hoseok tersenyum membuat Haeri terpesona.

"tidak usah seformal itu.. kalau didalam kantor kau bisa memanggilku dengan ucapan formal, tapi kalau diluar seperti itu panggil saja aku sesukamu.." ujar Hoseok.

"a-ah.. tapi.. apa yang harus aku.. ennhh.."

"kau boleh panggil namaku saja.. tidak perlu dengan embel embel ssi atau apapun.. yah.. kau lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan.." ujar Hoseok.

"tapi apa boleh?" tanya Haeri

"tentu... di dalam kantor kita boleh saja menjadi atasan dan sekretaris, tapi diluar kantor kita menjadi teman.. tidak perlu setegang itu.. hahahaha"

"hahaha.. baiklah.. Hoseok, oppa?" ujar Haeri.

"baiklah, tidak buruk. Tidak ingin memesan makanan?" tanya Hoseok.

"tentu.."

Setelah memesan beberapa macam makanan, mereka kembali dalam diam. Hingga haeri bersuara.

"aku seperti pernah melihat oppa sebelumnya, tapi entah dimana.." ujarnya. Jantung Hoseok berdentum kencang.

"benarkah? Mungkin di tempat lain... "

"yaa.. mungkin.."

"kalung yang bagus.." ujar Hoseok ' _tentu, karena aku khusus mendisgn itu untuk Eunhye..'_

"ah.. kalung ini? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan kalung ini ada disini.." ujar Haeri sambil memegang kalungnya.

"benarkah?"

"iya... kata Cha ahjuma, kalung ini memang sudah ada..." ujar Haeri.

' _Cha ahjumma? Memang sudah lama? Tunggu sebentar.. sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu... kemungkinannya 50% dia adalah Eunhye.'_

"wah? Lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Hoseok

"aku tinggal di rumah Cha ahjumma.. dulu.. aku ditemukan, tak sadarkan diri di kawasan pantai Gyeongpo. Saat itu Cha ahjumma sedang berlibur bersama putranya. Karena Cha ahjumma yang terlalu baik, ia membawaku ke rumah sakit, merawatku hingga sadar.." ujar Haeri.

Makanan yang mereka pesanpun datang. Hoseok menyantap pastanya.

"berarti kau korban kecelakaan?" tanya Hoseok.

"aku tak tahu apapun.. Cha ahjumma pun begitu.. saat aku sadar aku tak ingat apapun.. siapapun.. dimanapun bahkandiriku sendiri.. yang tersisa hanya kalung ini.. aku begitu menyayangi kalung ini.. entah kenapa" ujar Haeri sambil mengaduk lemon juicenya

"sepertinya kalung itu sangat langka.. dan seperti dibuat oleh ahli saja.." ujar Hoseok

"yaa.. kurasa juga seperti itu oppa.."

"Haeri-ah? Apa kau tidak berminat mencari tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hoseok hati hati.

"sbenarnya ingin... sangat ingin... apalagi akhir akhir ini aku sering memimpikan seorang pria yang sering membawaku ke taman dan memberiku balon..." ujar Haeri.

"cobalah berjalan jalan.. siapa tau ada tempat tempat yang akan membuatmu teringat akan sesuatu?" saran Hoseok.

" Hmm.. mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti..." ujar Haeri.

"kalau perlu aku akan mngajakmu berkeliling kota ini.." _'menggali kembali kenangan yang sudah terkubur lama'_

"tidak usa oppa—"

"gwaenchana.. kita teman skarang..."

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei Yoongi?!" panggil seseorang, membuat Yoongi yang sedang berjalan di trotoar itu menoleh.

"ada apa?" Yoongi memamerkan wajah ratanya saat menyadari orang itu adalah Jimin.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jimin.

"ingin pulang. Bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Yoongi

"kencan apa? Hahaha aku hanya sedang menemani irene noona yang ingin membeli minuman di toko itu. Pulang bersama?"

"JIMIN!" panggil Irene yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"ah, Noona.. apa sudah?" tanya Jimin.

"sudah, Hai Yoongi... kau sedang apa?" tanya Irene

"sedang mnapaki jalan."jawab Yoongi acuh.

"yaa... anak kecil, jangan kasar seperti itu. Dia lebih tua darimu." Ujar Jimin.

"terserah apa katamu Jimin. Aku tak mau lagi berurusan denganmu! Pergilah! Dan jangan kembali lagi!" ujar yoongi, kemudian menyetop Taksi. Jimin yang mendengarnya segera menahan tangannya.

"hye... tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin

"bersenang senanglah. Dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi."

Yoongi segera melepaskan tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tengah mencoba memandikan Jiho sore ini, namun seperti biasa. Ia pasti ditemani oleh Jin.

"Jiho-ya, angkat tanganmu.." ujar Namjoon. Namun bukan mengangkat tangannya, Jiho malah menyipratkan air yang menyebabkan Namjoon turut basah.

"Aigoo... hahahaha" Jin malah tertawa melihatnya.

"jangan tertawa Jinie.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"appa.. appa.. appaaa~~.." Jiho berseru memanggil Namjoon sambil memai kan Shower yang berada ditangannya.

"Jiho, Nappeun.. appa Jadi basah kan..." ujar namjoon sambil kembali mengusapkan sabun pada tubuh putranya.

"khehehehe"

SPLASHH

Jiho tertawa dan mengarahkan Shower itu pada Namjoon, alhasil Namjoon betul betul basah Kuyup.

"aigoo aigoo... Jiho tidak boleh seperti itu pada appa.. kasihan appa kan?" ujar Jin sambil mengambil alih Jiho.

"tidak apa apa Jinie, lagipula aku ingin bermain main sedikit dengannya sebelum pulang besok.. semuanya sudah siap kan?"

"iya semuanya sudah siap.. terimakasih, aku akan berusaha besok agar terlihat baik didepan orangtuamu.." ujar Jin.

'tidak perlu.. kau sudah baik seperti ini.. lagipula aku menyukai Jin yang seperti ini..." Namjoon tersenyum.

"baiklah.. Jiho sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau juga ikut mandi.." ujar Jin sambil membalut Jiho dengan handuk.

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.." ujar seorang Yeoja berambut pastel—Yoongi—

"IMOO..."

Baru saja Yoongi pulang ia langsung disambut oleh sang ponakan. Dengan senyuman Yoongi segera menggendong bocah semok itu.

"hai sayang... aahh wanginyaaa..." seru Yoongi saat Jiho memeluk perpotongan lehernya.

"imo, pelmen jelly.." ujar Jiho sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"ah iya. Ini imo beli kok.." Yoongi mendudukkan Jiho di sofa dan membongkar belanjaannya.

"ini diaa..." ujar yoongi sambil menyerahkan sekantong penuh dengan permen jelly.

( _ **permen jellynya Jiho itu bentuknya kayak JellyBean gitu.. karena Elin suka banget permen itu, elin juga pernah beli sekantong penuh, hahaha)**_

"Imo gomawoyo..." ujar Jiho dengan mata berbinar.

"apa itu Jiho?" tanya Jin yang baru datang dari dapur membawa bubur Jiho.

"pelmen eomma... Yoo-chan imo belikan" ujar Jiho.

"kau membelikan Jiho permen sebanyak ini?" seru Jin

"tidak apa apa kan eonni? Lagi pula Jiho suka.." ujar yoongi.

"tapi kalau sebanyak ini gigi Jiho bisa sakit.. dia juga bisa malas makan.." ujar Jin.

"tidak kalau Jiho tidak memakannya sekaligus semua unnie.. lagi pula Jiho kan anak pintar.."

"yoongi..."

"sudahlah unnie... biarkan saja..."

""ada apa ini?" tanya Namjoon yang barusaja trun dari kamar.

"ini.. Yoongi membelikan Jiho terlalu banyak permen Jelly Namjoon.." adu Jin

"sebanyak apa?" tanya Namjoon

"sekantong penuh.." ujar Yoongi.

"itu masih kurang banyak.. kalau Yoongi membelikan Jiho satu toko penuh permen itu baru kebanyakan Jin." Ujar Namjoon.

"tapi itu tetap saja brbahaya bagi kesehatan giginya.."

"kau bisa memberinya secara berangsur.. misalnya sehari 2 kali, setelah itu sikat giginya.. Jiho pasti tidak akan sakit gigi" ujar Namjoon.

"tapi.."

"ayolah Jinie, ini hanyalah soal permen.. lagipula Yoongi juga bisa ikut menghabiskannya.. masa iya Yoongi harus mengembalikan semua permen ini ke toko?" tanya Namjoon.

"baiklah baiklah.. sebagai gantinya kau yang harus memberi makan Jiho." Ujar Jin.

"baiklah unnie.. Jiho-ya.. kajja, kita makan di taman belakang.." ujar Yoongi kemudian menggendong Jiho kearah taman belakang tanpa menghiraukan ia yang baru pulang kerja dan butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Esok paginya industri hiburan dikagetkan kembali dengan datangnya kabar dari seorang artis muda berbakat. Kim NamJoon alias Rap Monster.

"saya membenarkan berita tentang hubungan khusus yang saya jalin bersama seorang dokter tempo hari. Tapi saya tidak membenarkan kabar bahwa saya sudah berumah tangga dengan dokter itu, dan memiliki seorang anak. Itu tidak benar.. kami berdua sama sama belum pernah terikat dengan yang namanya tali pernikahan. Untuk anak yang bernama Jiho itu, ia bukan anak kami, tapi ia permata hati kami.. ia sangat berharga bagi kami walaupun bukan darah daging kami berdua.. oleh karena itu saat ia diculik waktu itu kami berdua sangat panik." Ujar seorang pria dengan surai blondenya.

"tapi dari itu semua saya ingin menjelaskan satu hal. Bahwa kami berdua akan menikah.. saya akan melamarnya hari ini kami telah sepakat, apapun yang akan terjadi kami akan tetap bersama.. saya lebih mementingkan keluarga daripada karirsaya.."

"oleh karena itu hari ini.. saya siap melepaskan karir saya jika banyak pihak yang tidak mendukung keputusan yang saya ambil, untuk para penggemar, saya tahu kalian kecewa tapi saya hanya bisa memita maaf dan tetap memita dukungan kalian. Terimakasih telah mendukung saya hingga saat ini, saya harap kalian tetap mendkung saya terimakasih."

.

Berita pagi yang cukup mengejutkan memang.. namun itulah Namjoon. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan orang orang yang dicintainya walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sekalipun.

"jadi, kau betul betul ingin melamar Jin noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"tentu, kau tahu aku ini sangat beda darimu walaupun kita kakak adik" ujar Namjoon.

"ya! Hyung!"

"wae?!"

"kim Taehyung! Kim Namjoon! Berhentilah bertengkar! Ingat umur kalian." Ujar sang ibu.

"lebih baik kita segera pergi ke butik untuk mengambil baju kalian berdua. Kalian sudah harus bergegas nanti malam jadi jangan berbuat macam macam." Ujar sang ibu sambil melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari kantornya untuk segera pulang kerumah, namun barusaja ia keluar dari kantor segerombolan wartawan segera menyergapnya membuat ia terkejut.

"astaga!"

"Min Yoongi-ssi, apa benar Rap Monster ingin melamar kakak anda yang bernama Seok Jin?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"iya, itu benar.. ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"apakah anda menyetujui kabar ini?"

"tentu saja.. ini demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua, jadi saya setuju setuju saja.. apalagi Namjoon oppa itu orang yang baik, jadi kenapa tidak?" ujar Yoongi.

"tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan para penggemar rap Monster?"

"ya, persetan dengan mereka aku tak peduli selama mereka tidak melukai Jin unni seperti waktu itu lagipula kalau mereka penggemar yang baik mereka akan menyetujui bahkan mendukung keputusan idola mereka walau itu berat." Ujar yoongi.

"aku harus segera pergi. Permisi" ujar Yoongi kemudian melangkah kearah basemnt kantor.

.

Baru saja Yoongi sampai di basement sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik memblokir Jalannya.

"Yoongi!" tanpa rasa penasaran Yoongi sudah tau mobil siapa itu dan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"mimnggir, aku harus pulang." Ujar Yoongi sabil mencari jalan namun Jimin tetap menahannya.

"tunggu sebentar!" taan Jimin.

"maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda, dan saya harus segera pergi.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Yoongi segera meninggalkan Jimin dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berfikir keras, berkali kali ia menggeleng meninggalkan kemungkinan yang pernah singgah diotaknya.

"tidak! Aku yakin!"

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa yang difikirkan hoseok. Hanya 1 orang siapa lagi kalau bukan Haeri. Hoseok tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan haeri apalagi setelah haeri menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya, membuat Hoseok semakin penasaran.

"hosiki, ayo bersiap dan segera turun, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai.." ujar sang ibu dari balik pintu.

"ne eomma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Puluhan mobil berjejer dengan rapih disetiap sudut rumah keluarga Min, beberapa anak anak remaja berjejer di pagar rumah ingin melihat langsung kedatangan sang idola, begitupun dengan beberapa wartawan yang memang sudah siap menunggu sedari tadi.

Tak lama 2 mobil mewah berhenti di depan pagar yang segera dibuka oleh para pengawal keluarga min. Jin dan keluarganya sudah menunggu sedari tadi di depan pintu mulai memasang senyum sumringah.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam turun dengan percaya diri dari sebuah mobil putih yang terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Min disusul oleh 3 orang pria tampan, yang satunya berambut cokelat sama sepertinya, satunya lagi berambut blonde dan yang satunya berambut cokelat terang.

Namjoon—pria berambut blonde—segera mengajak sang ibu dan ayah menjajakkan kaki di rumah keluarga gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya samar terdengar sorak sorak para penggemarnya yang berada di luar pagar mengeluh eluhkan namanya.

Keluarga Min tersenyum.

"selamat datang..." ujar Himchan dan Jin.

"terimakasih," Jaejoong sang ibu dari namjoon tersenyum namun membelalak.

"Himchan? Kau? Kim Himchan kan?" tanya Jaejong.

"iya.. saya Kim Himchan ada ap—OH! Jaejoongiee!"

Himchan dan Jaejoong segera berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari anak anak mereka. Seperti tidak ingat umur mereka berpelukan sambil meloncat seperti anak kecil saja..

"Yeobo, ini Jaejoong kita, Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Himchan sambil menepuk kuat lengan Yongguk.

"aigo, ya.. lihat si keriput yang satu ini, tidak mengenalku heh?! Yaa! Bbang!" seru Jaejoong

"heeh-? Kim Jaejoong? Siapa yang melupakanmu huh? Urimaniya..." Yongguk pun memeluk Jaejoong.

"sebaiknya kita mengobrol di dalam saja, lihat tatapan anak anak yang sangat penasaran itu.." ujar himchan kemudian mempersilahkan keluarga Kim memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Kini kedua keluarga itu tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. Kedua ibu berkepala 4 itu tak henti hentinya mengobrol.

"Himchanie, mianhae nee... untuk aku yang sudah mengatai anakmu... mian..." ujar Jaejoong.

"gwaenchana, aku sudah memaafkan dan melupakan semuanya.." jawab Himchan.

"jadi... appa? Eomma? Kenapa bisa kenal dengan ibu namjoon oppa?" tanya Yoongi

"appa, eomma dan ibunya Namjoon dulu satu sekolah dari sekolah dasar saat di Jepang dulu.. kami bersahabat, bahkan hingga eomma dan appa berpacaran di bangku smp, Jaejoong lah orang yang pertama memberi selamat.. hingga saat kami lulus sma Jaejoong tidak punya kabar lagi.. kami mencarinya kemana mana, namun tidak ditemukan.. hingga appa dan eomma memutuskan pindah ke korea dan menikah disana.." ujar Himchan"

"aigoo ya... ini anakmu Himchanie? Cantik sekali.." ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi imnida.." ujar yoongi sambil trsenyum

"Min Hoseok imnida," ujar Hoseok.

"emm.. Woo Seok Jin imnida." Ujar Jin.

"anak anda sangat cantik dan tampan Himchan-ssi Yongguk-ssi." Puji anak anda sangat cantik dan tampan Himchan-ssi Yongguk-ssi." Puji Yunho ayah Namjoon.

"terima kasih Yunho-ssi." Balas Yongguk.

"jadi yang mana yang akan menjadi calon istri anakku?" tanya Yunho.

"ini, Seok Jin yang akan menjadi istrinya" ujar Himchan.

"yeppo.. neomu yeppo.. Namjoon-ah beruntung sekali kau memiliki istri seperti Jin, dia sangat cantik dan aku yakin dia sangat berbakat mengurusmu.. aigo ya.." Yunho tak berhenti memuji Jin yang hanya tersipu.

"nona muda, tuan muda Jiho sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.. dia sudah siap.." ujar salah satu Maid. Jin segera bangit.

"Jiho sudah terbangun ahjussi ahjumma, saya permisi dulu.." ujar Jin sambil pamit.

"ada apa denganmu Namjoon? Kenapa terus berhembus nafas kasar seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"a-aku, hanya grogi Hyung." Jawab Namjoon yang segera ditanggapi oleh tawa.

"tidak perlu gugup nak. Kau pasti bisa.." ujar Yongguk.

"oh ya, Himchanie, maafkan aku, karena kami rumahmu jadi penuh wartawan.. seperti ini.." ujar Jaejoong.

"tidak apa apa Jja.. selama mereka tidak mengacau disini.." ujar Yongguk.

.

"annyeonghasseyoo.." ujar Jin yang kembali sambil menggendong seorang batita yang sangat tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya.

"annyeong.. aigoo yaa.. ini Jiho Namjoon?" Jaejoong menjerit

"iya eomma, ini Jiho.." ujar Namjoon.

"kau yakin ini bukan anakmu? Kenapa begitu mirip huh?" tegur Yunho.

"memang banyak yang bilang kalau Jiho begitu mirip dengan namjoon ahjussi ahjumma.." ujar Jin sambil duduk.

"eisss.. kau ini calon menantu kami, ayo panggil kami umma dan appa.." ujar Jaejoong.

"nee umma, appa.. Jiho ya beri salam... pada Haelmoni dan haraboji" ujar Jin

Jiho segera meluruskan duduknya. Dan mulai menunduk,

"annyeong hatheyo.. halabuji,haelmuni" ujar Jiho.

"aigoo kiyeowoyo... Namjoon-ah.. eomma tidak akan memarahimu lagi.." Jaejoong segera menggendong Jiho dari pelukan Jin.

"kau bisa melamarnya sekarang hyung" bisik taehyung.

Namjoon mulai bangkit. Berlutut dihadapan Jin dan mengluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna putih.

"aku tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis saat ini, aku tau ini juga begitu memalukan tapi yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya satu. Woo Seok Jin, will You marry me? I promise we will have a happinese life from today together and forever"

Namjoon membuka kotak cincin itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak bertahtahkan berlian yang sangat cantik. Jin tersenyum, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia terlalu bahagia sekarang.

"yes i will." Ujar Jin sambil mengangguk.

Namjoon segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, mulai menarik sebuah cincin dari kotaknya dan segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari lentik Jin _**(emang jari jin lentik yah? *abaikan*)**_

"terimakasih..." Namjoon segera memeluk Jin.

Himchan dan Jaejoong terharu, sebagaimana seorang ibu mereka pasti sangat bahagia mendapati anak mereka kini akan memulai hidup baru dalam ikatan pernikahan..

"kajja, kita makan malam.. sambil mengatur tanggal mereka berdua akan menikah.." ujar Himchan sambil bangkit.

"kau benar Hime.. aku jadi tidak sabar.." ujar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Readernimm... mianhaeeee... laptop elin rusak sumpah abis dibanting sama jeong hu.. pacarnya elin. Jadi elin ngehabisin waktu sebulan lebih nunggu laptop ini baik..**

 **Oiya.. Elin juga hadir di comeback stage dan end of stagenya BTS yang DOPE lohh... itu suga kenapa ganteng bangettt yaolooohhh**

 **Oiya elin mau balas balas review ini..**

 **Dari**

 **Shel** **:**

 **Annyeong :) aku baru baca ff ini tadi pagi dan sekarang baru selesai  
Maaf review nya di chapter ini *puppyeyes**

 **MinYoon kapan jadiannya? Mereka udah saling suka :3**

 **Sungjae jadi PHO VKook? Tambah seru nih :D**

 **Kalau ada adegan NC, mending jangan bulan sekarang aja deh un, lagi puasa takut pahalanya berkurang .**

 **Ok un, segitu aja review nya :D  
ditunggu next chap nya**

 **.**

 **An/**

 **Hahaha iya udah.. tapi MinYoonnya ada perubahan dikit looh.. hahaha...**

 **.**

 **AlienGoldenHope**

 **kak itu vkook nya kurang -_- yoonmin nya apalagi -_- vkook perasaan datar gt...  
btw kak denger cerita kakak yang di fanmeet kemaren jadi dapet inspirasi buat edit fotonya jin jadi cewek, dan BOOM gila cantik banget itu jin nya habis dikasih rambut panjang ngk nyangka lol**

 **.**

 **An/**

 **Iya itu Jinnya cantik banget... yaampuunn.. hahah iya ini gimana udah tambah banyak nggak?**

 **.**

 **heyoyo**

 **Haahaha ceritanya makiin kereeen.. kasian jiho digituiiin..  
puasa dulu ye FF nc nya? wkwkw keep writing authooor**

 **.**

 **Haduh kayaknya nggak ada ncnya deh.. hahaha makasih buat supportnya..**

 **.**

 **yoitedumb**

 **Maaf elin eonnie, aku baru review. Soalnya baru baca juga, aku baca semuanya. Wooow, eonnie orang korea? swag~ * pose suga *  
Ikut fansign bts ? Wow, pasti asik~ kalau ikutan lagi sampaikan salam ku pada mereka. Oh, ya kalau v goda eonnie lagi bilang ' godain aja jungkookie, jangan goda aku ' hahaha. Oh, ya eonnie sebenarnya aku dah lama lihat ff mu tapi karena GS aku mengurung hati untuk baca. Soalnya gimana ya? agak gak dapat aja feel bacanya. Soalnya mereka pria tiba-tiba jadi wanita. Aneh, aja. Namun persepsiku yang seperti itu terbantahkan oleh ff buatan eonnie. Aku malah terhanyut dalam fanfiction eonnie. Aku sangat menyukainya. Fighting noona~ cepat updatenya hahahaha  
Aku suka pairing buatan eonnie namjin, vkook, minyoo**

 **.**

 **An/**

 **Makasih.. iya... iya tuh si V tiap kali fansign tiap fans pasti di bilang, Yeppeo nee.. makasih makasih makasiiihh.. hahaha iya ini udah dilanjut kok.. bahkan udah mendekati episode akhir..**

 **.**

 **Anunya Bangtan**

 **KAK LUPH YU PUL KAK :"V**

 **UR STORY MAKE ME TERSENTUH(?) SUKAAAAA. ITU WAKTU KAKAK KE FANSIGN BANGTAN ITU KENAPA GAK SURUH NAMJIN BACA CERITA KAKAK :"v WAKAKAKAK. KAK EMANG NIH FF ADA POSTERNYA? KOK GAK KELIATAN T_T POKOKE INI FF KECE GAMAU TAU HARUS DILANJUT CEPET :"V**

 **.**

 **An/**

 **Aduh capslocknya... hahaha iya ada kok.. makasih makasih... iya udah dilanjut maaf ya udah nunggu lama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sgitu dulu ya... oiya kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan... elin kan Cuma manusia biasa.. oiya di end chapter akan ada kejutan khusus buat Yoonmin Shipper.. dan kemungkinannya juga bakalan ada sequelnya.. kalo ada yang mau ditanya silahkan.. chat elin di kakaotalk idnya atau nomer ditinggalin aja di comment.. daahh..**


	10. Chapter 10

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog and other find it your self.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

Hoseok mengetuk rumah minimalis yang berada dihadapannya. Berharap seroang yeoja cantik membuka pintunya.

"siapa?—oh! Hoseok!" benar saja, seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan jas dokter membukakan pintu untuknya.

"urimaniya Yongjae Noona.." ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk Youngjae

"aigoo.. silahkan masuk.." ujar Youngjae.

Hoseok pun masuk kedalam rumah minimalis itu. Rumahnya tidak banyak berubah.. masih seperti dulu.

"tdiak berubah.. aku merindukan rumah ini.." ujar Hoseok.

"kurasa kau sedang mengalami Home sick.. rumah ini memang tidak berubah.. aku sudah pindah kee apartemen baru bersama suamiku, siang ini aku kembali karena ingin membersihkan rumah ini.. " ujar Youngjae.

"oh, Daehyun Hyung? Aku begitu merindukan rumah ini.."

"iya.. kau mau berkeliling? Silahkan... ini rumahmu juga.." ujar Youngjae

"terimakasih.." Hoseok mulai bangkit.

Langkah pertamanya ia gunakan untuk memasuki kamar wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Eunhye.

Kamar itu tidak berubah sama sekali, aroma mawar yang selalu melekat ditubuh Eunhye menguar saat Hoseok membuka pintunya. Kamar yang memang sudah seperti ini sejak terakhir ditinggalkan oleh Eunhye 2 tahun yang lalu..

Buku buku kedokteran dan alat tulis menulis berserkan dimeja belajarnya yang sudah sedikit berdebu. Foto foto kenangan ia bersama sang kekasih pun masih terbingkai indah disana..

"eunhye-ya, bogosipposeo" ujar Hoseok sambil mengelus sebuah bingkai foto dimana seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menemelkan bibirnya di bibir pria tampan yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

Disebuah lemari terletak berbagaimacam hadiah hadiah yang pernah Hoseok berikan padanya.

Hoseok menghela nafas,ditaruhnya sebuket mawar merah yang sangat indah ditempat tidur Eunhye.

"happy anniversarry, aku harap ia adalah dirimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh stasiun TV baik suasta maupun tidak kini berkumpul di depan kantor Bighit ent. Tujuan mereka tidak lain adalah menunggu sang idola yang kini tengah gempar beberapa minggu yang lalu karena berita pernikahannya yang tersebar luas. Artis itu sebelumnya pernah dicurigai memang, tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan siapa sangka. Itu benar..

 _ **(chapter ini nggak ada Vkook yah, disini bakalan di fullin tentang pernikahan Namjin dan masalah Yoonmin.)**_

Dari mobil mewah itu turunlah seorang namja tampan berambut cokelat yang ditutupinya dengan topi. Tidak menunggu spersekian detik dirinya langsung saja diserbu oleh para wartawan.

"Rapmon-sssi, kapan anda akan menikah?"

"bagaimana persiapan pernikahan anda?"

"apa akan tertutup atau terbuka dengan awak media?"

"Hold on! Tanyakan itu satu persatu. Saya tidak akan lari."ujar Namjoon membela diri

"rapmon-ssi kira kira kapan anda akan menikah?

"mm.. kira kira minggu depan.." ujar Namjoon.

"kira kira kapan dan hari apa hari yang membahagiakan itu tiba?" Namjoon tersenyum

"aku tidak tahu.. biarlah, ayah dan ibuku yang memberitahukannya." jawabnya

"sudah berapa persenkah persiapan pernikahan anda? Dan Rapmon-ssi apa anda tau perkembangan yang terjadi di luarsini?"

"sekitar, 80% karena kita masih dalam proses mempersiapkan gedung, undangannya juga sementara di cetak, fitting beberapa baju pengantin dan foto pre wedd. Ah tentu saja saya tau.." ujar Namjoon.

"jadi bagaimana menrut anda Rapmon-ssi?"

"saya berterimakasih... sebenarnya saya fikir akan ada banyak fans yang akan menolak keputusan saya yang menyebabkan karir saya harus kandas, tapi tidak seperti itu, karena banyak orang di luar sana yang begitu mendukung, bahkan terharu dengan perjuangan cinta saya dan Jin." Ujar namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa selalu hanya anda saja yang mengutarakannya? Kami juga ingin bertemu dengan Jin-ssi," ujar salah stu wartawan

"dia akan muncul saat waktunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah selesai membereskan semua barang barangnya gadis yang kini bersurai blonde itu akan pindah dari kantornya.

Yoongi mulai besok akan dipindah kerjakan ke LA, sebuah perusahaan pengacara negara merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Namun Yoongi tidak akan pergi semudah itu, ia menunggu hingga pesta pernikahan eonninya.

"aku akan pergi dan melupakannya..." ujar Yoongi.

Yoongi mengelus layar computer dan meja kerjanya. Sudah setahun ia disini.. dan ia mengalami banyak hal dimeja ini. Ia menatap seluruh rekan kerjanya yang selalu memperhatikannya walau ia tidak memperhatikan mereka.

" _yoongi-ssi apa kau tidak ingin ikutmakan dengan kami?"_

" _Yoongi-ssi, ada pesta dirumahku, ayo ikut.."_

" _Yoongi-ssi ini coffe untukmu"_

" _Yoongi-ssi kau tahu kau jadi lebih cantik dengan rambut pink seperti ini.."_

" _yoongi-ssi, ayo berkencan"_

Yoongi tersenyum. Ucapan terakhir yang menurutnya konyol datang kemarin. Ucapan Ravi rekan kerjanya membuat ia tersenyum.

"konyol sekali..." ujar Yoongi

Yoongi heran dengan Ravi, yang lain suka mengajaknya menonton, makan bersama, pesta. Tapi Ravi mengajaknya berkencan? Heoll.. Yoongi malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

 _Flashback_

 _._

" _Yoongi-ssi, ayo berkencan" ajak Ravi dengan percaya diri._

 _Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam itu._

" _heol apa kau sedang menggodaku Ravi-ssi?" tanya Yoongi._

" _tidak, tidak sama sekali..." ujar Ravi._

 _Namja yang lebih tua setahun dari Yoongi ini hanya tersenyum kepada Yoongi._

" _kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan?"tanya Yoongi._

" _karena kau sangat cantik,pintar dan juga... emm... sexy Yoongi-ssi" ungkap Ravi yang sedikit membuat Yoongi merona._

" _Yak! Byuntae!" seru Yoongi sambil memukul lengan Ravi._

" _aniyooo, bukan seperti itu, Oh ayolah Yoongi-ssi apa kau tidak tertarik mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Usiamu sudah sangat matang, dan tentu saja aku ingin mendaftar.." ujar Ravi._

" _mendaftar?"_

" _tenang saja, aku yang mengajakmu kencan, jadi semua yang kau inginkan akan kubayar, jadi bagaimana Yoongi-ssi?" tawar Ravi._

 _Yoongi ingin sekali menolak, namun ia sudah terlalu banyak menolak ajakan orang, apalagi Ravi. Saat Yoongi ingin menjawab Yoona temannya menghampirinya._

" _kau dipanggil sajangnim..." ujar Yoona._

" _waeyo?"_

" _mana kutahu, yang dipanggil kan kau Yoongi-ssi.." ujar Yoongi._

" _baiklah."Yoongi segera beranjak namun tangannya digenggam seseorang yang terus saja tersenyum daritadi._

" _jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ravi._

" _temui aku besok."_

 _._

 _Flasback end_

.

.

Yoongi mencepol rambut pendeknya keatas, dan membiarkan beberapa anak rambut menghiasi wajahnya. Sedikit berdandan dan dia siap. Ia akan menyuruh tuan ahn sopirnya mengambil barangnya dikantor.

"Yoongi-ssi—Waah.." Ravi yang baru datang saat itu seketika juga terkejut.

"ada apa Ravi-ssi?" tanya Yoongi sambil melepas jas kantornya, melipat dan memasukannya kedalam kotak.

"kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" tanya Ravi.

"iya aku menggantinya... apa terlihat jelek?" tanya Yoongi sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"a-a, tidak... kau terlihat lebih cantik dan manis Yoongi-ssi.." ujar Ravi.

"kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yoongi yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Ravi.

"ekhem... kalian mau kemana?" tanya eunbyul.

"kencan, Ravi-ssi yang mengajakku.." ujar Yoongi. Membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh.

"apa?"

"jinjjayo?"

"aish!"

"hahaha kami duluan..." ujar Ravi sambil menggandeng Yoongi pergi

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendesah pelan irene yang memintanya menemani belanja membuatnya lelah. Andai saja jika irene itu Yoongi ia tidak akan meminta menemani belanja, ia hanya ingin makan makan makan dan makan.. sama sepertinya yang hobi makan. Ah, mengigat Yoongi membuatnya menjadi kepikiran.

Jimin sudah mencoba menelpon, mengirim pesan, mengirim email, tapi semuanya tak ada satupun yang ia jawab. Jimin sudah hendak putus asa, namun matanya tiba tiba menangkap seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan bersama lelaki berambut hitam.

Mereka tampak sangat mesra, membuat Jimin terbakar. Tangannya terkepal hingga kukunya memutih saat ia melihat sang pria tengah membersihkan bibir sang wanita dari eskrim. Namun ia hanya mampu memandangi.

"Jimin-h, temani aku kesana.. kulihat bajunya bagus disana," irene manghampirinya dan segera bergelayut di tangannya.

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"kudengar kau menyukai makanan Yoongi-ssi" ujar Ravi

"yaa, aku suka makan.. ehmm.. begini, karena hari ini kita kencan tidak perlu se formal itu.." ujar Yoongi.

"anu.. apa boleh?"

"tentu.."

"kalau begitu aku memanggilmu apa? Yoongi?" tanya Ravi

"Yoongi sudah cukup.." ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum

"karena kau suka makan kita kesini saja..." ujar Ravi setelah memarkirkan mobilnya

"myeondong?" tanya Yoongi

"ya... tidak suka?" ujar Ravi

"sukaa... kalau begitu pertama tama kita hmm.. kedai tteokbukkie!" seru Yoongi.

"hahaha iyaa... ayo kita kesana.." ujar Ravi sambil merangkul Yoongi memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan elit Myeondong"

.

Sudah satu jam mereka berkeliling di myeondong, tak tanggung tanggung sudah berbagai macam kedai makanan mereka kunjungi. Hingga terakhir mereka tengh menikmati 2 iceream cone pesanan mereka.

"bagaimana? Kau senang?" tanya Ravi.

"nee... kau pria yang menyenangkan Ravi, aku heran kenapa tidak ada satupun yeoja yang mau denganmu... memangnya sudah berapa gadis yang kau kencani?" tanya Yoongi sambil menjilati eskimnya.

"sudah banyak memang wanita yang kukencani, tapi semuanya membosankan, tak sama denganmu Yoongi.." jawab Ravi.

"apa yang membuatnya tak sama? Toh juga sama sama wanita.." ujar Yoongi

"tak sama itu sifatnya... kebanyakan yeoja yang kukencani menghabiskan waktu kencan dengan hal hal yang tidak berguna... seperti berbelanja barang2 mereka, makan direstoran mahal yang porsinya sedikit membuatku harus makan ramen sesampai dirumah dan lain lain.. tak pernah ada waktu mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat dengan obrolan santai seperti ini.." ujar Ravi.

"jadi? Apa aku termasuk wanita yang seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi,

"tidak! Tidak sama sekali.. kau bahkan berbeda.. kau lebih menyenangkan.. awalnya aku mengira kau akan menolak tawaranku Yoongi namun ternyata kau menerimanya.." ujar Ravi

"kau senang?" tanya Yoongi sambil menoleh.

"tentu... hahaha igeoba.. lihat adakah wanita sepertimu yang makan skrim sebelepotan ini?" ujar ravi sambil menghapus sisa eskrim yang menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"hahaha astaga... aku hanya terlalu menikmatinya sampai tidak sadar mengotori wajahku.. Gomawoo~" ujar Yoongi.

"lain kali pakai ini... supaya tidak belpotan." Ujar Ravi sambil memberikan sebuah saputangan.

"gomawo, akan ku kembalikan saat selesai di cuci,,"ujar Yoongi.

"baiklah... setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Ravi.

"setelah ini kita ke toko souvenir dulu, eonniku menyuruh mengecek pesanan souvenir untuk pernikahannya." Uja Yoongi.

"baiklah.. ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Haeri menjadi sekretaris Hoseok, belum lama memang namun dalam waktu sebulan mereka sudah menjadi cukup dekat.

Selama sebulan itu pula Haeri sudah mulai tertarik pada Hoseok. Haeri tidak hanya tertarik namun sepertinya ia mulai menyukai ayolah.. wanita mana yang tidak akan tertarik pada Hoseok yang lajang, tampan, berwibawa dan mapan itu huh?

Tapi Haeri berbeda, Hoseok yang terlalu baik dan perhatian padanya membuat ia mengartikan itu lain. Hoseok sering sekali mengajaknya makan siang maupun makan malam dan mengantarnya ke rumah membuat Heri semakin menyukainya.

Namun, ada yang membuatnya merasakan keganjalan.. dia bukan lagi gadis remaja yang baru mengalami jatuh cinta, tidak. Baginya Hoseok seperti candu. Haeri merasa ia dan Hoseok sudah mengenal lama, bahkan menyukai ah tidak mencintai Hoseok sejak lama, tapi kapan?

Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

Haeri melangkakan kakinya memasuki ruangan sang bos dengan membawa laporan.

 _ **(oiya semua rambut era BTS dope lupa ngasih tau,.. hehehe)**_

"permisi sajangnim.." ujar Haeri saat melihat Hoseok tengah berkutat dengan tablet pc miliknya.

"ya silahkan masuk.. ada apa?" tanya Hoseok sesaat menaruh PC-nya

"saya membawa beberapa document yang perlu anda tanda tangani dan revisi." Haeri menyerahkan document itu.

"ah, baiklah.. oh iya aku akan memeriksanya di rumah.. kau punya waktu nanti malam?" tanya Hoseok membuat Haeri salah tingkah.

"i-iya, saya punya waktu.. ada apa?"

"saya ingin mengajakmu ke taman masa lalu... kudengar tiap orang yang amnesia ketika datang ke taman itu akan mengingat kembali ingatannya walau hanya sejengkal" ujar Hoseok.

"ah, benarkah? Baiklah sajangnim, berikan saja alamat dimana kita akan bertemu.."

"tidak perlu, aku yang akan menjemputmu.." ujar Hoseok membuat Haeri kembali salah tingkah.

TOOKK TOOKK

Seolah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka ketukan pintu itu muncul.

"masuklah.."

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam ang tengah memakai dress cutton berwarna pink. Wanita itu sungguh cantik, dengan senyuman wanita itu berjalan kearah Hoseok membiarkan Heels-nya beradu dengan lantai marmer ruangan Hoseok.

"Oppaa~" panggil wanita itu sambil membuka tangannya-meminta pelukan-

"aigo.. Jin.." Hoseok segera memeluk Jin "sedang apa kesini hmm?" Hoseok mengelus rambut tebal adiknya sesaat Jin mencium pipinya. Memang seperti inilah mereka berdua, terlalu romantis bak sepasang kekasih.. namun berbeda dengan Yoongi, mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang suka bertengkar.

Oh iya, kita melupakan satu hal dimana orang ini tidak tau kebenarannya. Dimana, orang ini tidak tahu jika pasangan yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah kakak-adik.

"umma menyuruhmu pulang oppa, mencoba beberapa pakaian untuk pernikahan nanti.." ujar Jin.

' _jadi, Hosok sajangnim sudah memiliki kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya? Lalu aku...?'_

"oppa baru saja mau pulang.. jinjjayo? Apa kau sudah mencoba gaun pengantinmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"belum... aku ingin mencobanya saat semuanya sudah ada.. hehehe" ujar Jin

Oh ya, jangan lupakan posisi mereka saat ini yang masih dibilang ehm.. dekat. Hoseok melingkarkan lenganya tepat di pinggul ramping pilik Jin, dan begitu pula Jin yang menggaitkan lengannya di pinggang Hoseok membuat Haeri terbakar cemburu.

' _jadi? Semua perhatiannya palsu? Mati kau Lee Haeri! Kenapa bisa jatuh cint pada orang yang segera ingin memiliki rumah tangga huh?!'_

"siapa ini oppa?" tanya Jin begitu sadar dengan keberadaan Haeri.

"ah, ya.. ini Haeri, sekretaris oppa" ujar Hoseok.

"ah, annyeonghasseyo nona" ujar Haeri sambil membungkuk.

"ne annyeong Haeri-ssi" ujar Jin.

"saya punya urusan, jadi documenya akan saya tandatangani di rumah. Haeri-ssi tolong hadiri rapat yang akan ada hari ini dan laporkan pada saya hasilnya besok." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyampirkan jasnya dan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah ingin pulang bersama Ravi ketika tiba tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Yaa!" seru Yoongi saat ia tau yang ia lihat adalah orang yang sudah menyakitinya.

"Yoongi, mari bicara" ujar Jimin sambil menarik Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bergeming ia malah menarik tangannya, ia merasa enggan untuk berbicara dengan Jimin.

"yaa! Siapa kau!" seru Yoongi. Jimin membelalak ia heran mengapa Yoongi menjadi seperti ini.

"yaa! Waeire!" bentak Jimin.

"aku tidak mengenalmu! Pergilah!" ujar Yoongi.

"ya! Min Yoongi!"

"maaf tuan, tapi Yoongi tidak mengenalmu, dan jangan memaksanya" ujar Ravi sambil memisahkan genggaman tangan Jimin, spontan Yoongi bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jimin.

"ayolah, Yoong. Aku hanya ingin bertanya dan meminta maaf, jangan seperti ini.." ujar Jimin sambil memelas

"ada apa Jimin?" seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah irene datang sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

"Khabayo!(pergilah) neo yeojachinggu wasseo! (pacarmu sudah tiba)" ujar Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kumohon.." ujar Jimin.

"sebaiknya kita yang pergi Yoongi, ayo.." ujar Ravi sambil menarik Yoongi menjauh. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin, menunjukan tatapan terlukanya yang segera membuat Jimin tersadar, namun setelah itu Yoongi tidak menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah paviliun megah itu 2 keluarga berkumpul. Saling berbagi canda dan tawa masing masing.

"sudah kuduga itu pasti cocok untukmu Hime~" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat Himchan kembali tampil cantik dengan gaunnya.

"apa ini tidak kekinian? Emm.. maksudku, aku sudah tua, apa masih pantas memakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Himchan.

"eishh... kau fikir aku tak lebih tua darimu huh? Penilaian Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah salah.. ini fashion himme.. dan ini angat cocok untukmu.. iya kan Bbang~" tanya Jejoong

"saking terpesonanya aku tak mampu berkata kata.. hahaha" canda Yongguk

"benar... Himchan, yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu sudah benar... kau kelihatan cantik.. sama seperti Jae" kini Yunho yang memuji.

"eeomma, lengannya kependekan.." protes Taehyung sambil membenakan kemejanya.

"jinjjayoo? Ah! Minah! Minah! Tolong ambilkan jas yang baru dan berikan pada taetae~" ujar Jaejoong.

"Hoseok? Aigoo... tampannya..." puji jaejoong saat melihat Hoseok keluar dari kamar ganti.

"bagaimana kau suka nak?" tanya Yunho

"suka ahjussi, bajunya sempurna.." ujar Hoseok

"aigooo, aku bahkan tak dapat mengenali anakku sendiri.." celetuk Yongguk

"hahhaha"

Mereka tertawa bersama, seakan akan memang sudah mengenal lama..

"Jin, Yoongi,Kookie dan Namjoon belum keluar juga..." ujar himchan

"aku disini eomma..." ujar Yoongi

"wuuhh~ Yeppoeda!" kali ini Taehyung yang berseru dengan spontan.

"kulitnya putih sekali..." ujar Yunho

"tunggu sebentar... Jae-ie~ tidak bisakah kau ganti warna gaunnya?" kalau seperti ini? Anakku bila menempel ditembok tidak akan kelihatan.." ujar Yongguk.

"benar ahjumma, kupikir hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya... kulitku terlalu putih dan gaunnya juga putih, bisa bisa aku yang bersinar..." ujar Yoongi.

"kurasa gaun yang ini akan cocok dengannya.." ujar Hoseok sambil menunjuk 2 patung yang memiliki gaun berwarna putih dengan beberapa renda dan ornamen yang berwarna Biru langit dan donker

"ada apa—whoo~" Jungkook yang baru keluar langsung terkejut.

"apa tidak ada yang lebih putih dari ini? Hahaha..." ujar Jungkook membuat Yoongi cemberut.

"awas kau jung!"

"eoh? Kookie? Kenapa tidak memakai gaunnya?" anya Himchan yang melihat Jungkook masih menggunakan hotpants dan kaus baseballnya.

"kookie sudah coba imo, tapi kebesaran dan resletingnya suka macet.." ujar Jungkook

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kalian berdua ganti baju dengan gaun.. mmm yang ini.." ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan 2 buah gaun yang ditunjuk hoseok tadi

"baiklah ahjumma.." dan mereka pun kembali mencoba baju itu.

"bagaimana ini... pembawa gaun pengantinnya saja sudah bermasalah... kuharap pengantinnya tidak.." ujar Jaejoong

"tidak perlu khawatir Jae, kau kan sudah memastikan bahwa jas dan gaunnya akan cocok untuk Jin dan Namjoon" ujar Yongguk

'iya, memang, tapi bagaimana.. kalau.."

"eomma..."

"aigoo ya.. tampannya.." puji Himchan, saat melihat Namjoon yang sudah rapih dengan setelan jasnya yang berwarna putih dengan setelan baby blue dan dasi donker didalamnya

"Jinnie eodiya?" tanya Namjoon

"dia masih di dalam... maklum gaunnya panjang, pasti rumit memasangnya, bersabarlah dan kau akan melihat calon istrimu sebentar lagii.." ujar Yunho

"eomma sudah bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi yang keluar bersama Jungkook.

"ini lebih baik.." puji Hoseok.

"itu Jin eonni..." seru Jungkook saat melihat Jin yang berjalan sambil dituntun oleh beberapa Maid.

"eomma, appa.. aku sudah selesai.." ujar Jin sambil tersenyum.

"a-aigoo.." Himchan Yongguk dan Namjoon, terlihat shock saat melihat Jin yang mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

Jin menggunakan gaun pengantin yang sederana namun elegan berwarna baby blue yang saat semakin kebawah rendanya makin berwarna biru tua, bagian belakangnya menjuntai dihiasi beberapa kristal biru langit dan biru tua serta mawar mawar kecil didominasi warna putih,biru dan biru tua.

"Yeppeoo~!" seru Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"jinjja yeppeo, eonniee..." ujar Jungkook

"astagah... aku tidak tau kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini" ujar Jaejoong

"jinjjaa.. astagah... Leo dan Haekyeon (orangtua asli Jin) pasti melihatmu dari surga sayang.. kau sangat cantik..."ujar Himchan.

"bagaimana Namjoon? A-aku cocok memakai ini?" tanya Jin gugup, terlihat bahwa pipinya merona

"jinjja yeppoe! A-astaga... aku harus bilang apa lagi... kau sempurna.." ujar Namjoon.

"kalian lupa satu orang... ini dia..." bibi Ahn datang sambil menuntun Jiho yang sudah rapih dengan jas putihnya sama persis dengan Namjoon. Rambut hitamnya juga tidak lupa disisir rapih. (bayangin aja rambutnya Ye Ziyu)

"aigoo... tampannya..." ujar Jungkook yang langsung menggendong Jiho.

"karena semuanya sudah lengkap kita ke taman untuk berfoto keluarga.." ujar Jaejoong.

.

.

Setibanya ditaman mereka segera berfoto sesuai instruksi fotografer, dimulai dari foto bersama.. foto jin Himchan dan yongguk.. foto Jin bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi.. foto Jin bersama Jungkook.. foto Namjoon bersama jaejoong dan Yunho.. Namjoon bersama Taehyung.. dan foto berharga keluarga mereka Namjoon, Jin dan Jiho.

Sore sudah menjelang, sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya.. tapi justru hal itulah yang ditunggu mereka semua terutama Jin dan Namjoon yang berada di balkon paviliun.

Mereka sudah mengganti pakaian mereka, Jin dengan gaun putihnya (bayangin Chorong apink yang photoshoot pake baju pengantin) dan Namjoon dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"baiklah, berpegangan tangan... mendekat.." titah sang fotografer yang segera dituruti oleh namjoon dan Jin.

35 detik sebelum matahari tenggelam langit berwarna jingga,bunga bunga berwarna putih yang mengelilingi balkon menjadi latar kedua insan yang saling bertatapan sekarang.

"aku mencintaimu.." ujar Namjoon.

"aku juga mencintaimu.."

Namjoon dan Jin menempelkan keningnya, jarak yang sangat dekat membuat mereka dapat merasakan helaan nafas masing masing.

10 detik terakhir.. burung burung camar berterbangan kembali kesarangnya, tepat..

"alright kiss!"

Saat Namjoon dan Jin menyatukan belah bibir mereka membiarkan orang orang menonton sisi keromantisan mereka. Langit senja, burung burung camar dan bunga bunga menjadi latar sempurna foto terakhir mereka untuk hari ini..

.

"igoo romantis sekali..." ujar Jungkook.

"yaa... mereka begitu bahagia sampai kita dapat merasakan kebahagiaan Jin eonni dan Namjoon oppa.." ujar Yoongi.

"cinta mereka butuh perjuangan.. karena memang seperti itulah cinta sayang..." Himchan berkata sambil mengelus rambut yoongi yang sudah panjang..

"cinta itu perjuangan, untuk mendapatkannya kita perlu berjuang, bertarung dalam sakit tangis, tawa bahagia.." sambung Yongguk

"tapi terkadang Cinta tidak harus memiliki... membiarkan yang terkasih bahagia adalah bukti cinta yang nyata... tak sedikit orang di dunia ini yang harus merelakan orang yang dicintainya..." ujar Jaejoong sambil menggendong jiho yang tertidur.

' _ya.. seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah bersatu dengannya meskipun aku sudah berjuang mati matian.'_ Yoongi bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"kalian sudah bekerja keras!" Seru Jungkook.

"hyung, diluar ada wartawan yang ingin melakukan wawancara.. setelah meliput kegiatan foto prewedd pertama kalian disini.." ujar Taehyung

"berapa orang?" tanya Namjoon sambil melepaskan jas miliknya.

"sekitar 14 orang.. yang kutahu dari beberapa stasiun TV" ujar Taehyung.

"ya, dia sempat mewawancarai eomma dan Jungkook yang turun untuk berganti pakaian.." ujar Jaejoong.

"mm. Baiklah biarkan aku berganti pakaian dulu..." ujar namjoon sambil melangkah ke kamar ganti. Begitupula Jin

.

10 menit setelah berganti pakaian Jin tengah menghapus makeupnya bersama Yoongi.

"ah, aku lelah sekali..." ujar Yoongi.

"eonni juga... bagaimana?" tanya Jin

"bagaimana apanya?" balas Yoongi

"kau dan Jimin.."

"aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi.. gaseumi apa (dadaku sakit) eonni" ujar Yoongi.

"kalau kalian memang jodoh... kalau Jimin memang nantinya akan menjadi milikmu.. dia pasti akan kembali.."ujar Jin sambil mengelus rambut pirang Yoongi.

.

"aku ingin berjumpa wartawan di depan, kau tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Namjoon

"a-aku? a-ah, ini... tapi..." Jin malah tergagap.

"tidak apa apa... kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.. oh iya Yoongi eomma, appa, Jiho danhoseok mana?" tanya namjoon

"eomma dan appa sudah pulang, ahjumma dan ahjussi masih dibawah mempersiapkan barang yang akan oppa dan unnie bawa ke busan besok.. Jiho sedang bermain dengan bibi Ahn dibawah.. Hoseok oppa pergi... katanya ada urusan.." jelas Yoongi.

"lalu kau? Tidak berniat pulang?" tanya Jin.

"tidak unnie.. kurasa, nanti aku pulang bersama kalian.." ujar Yoongi

"baiklah... Jin? Jadi ikut?"

"ah ya..."

.

.

Namjoon dan Jin menuruni tangga sambil bergandengan tangan tak ayal mereka segera menarik perhatian para wartawan.. Namjoon dan Jin duduk , mereka tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa wawancara siap dimulai..

Para wartawan turut tersenyum, kamera dan mikrofon mulai menyala.

"akhirnya.. Jin-ssi, anda muncul juga.. kami sudah penasaran kapan kalian bisa interview berdua seperti ini." Ujar salah satu wartawan. Jin tersenyum.

"kami memiliki beberapa jadwal yang berbeda jadi sangat jarang bisa seperti ini.. karena kebetulan kami sedang melakukan sesi foto prewedding disini.." ujar Jin.

"ah, benar foto prwedding kalian sangat bagus, namun sayang kami tidak bisa meliput kegiatan diatas tadi ya.. hahaha jadi untuk konsep prewedding di paviliun ini kami lihat menggunakan nuansa putih dan biru ada apa sebenarnya dengan warna ini?"

"em, begini.. sebenarnya tidak ada unsur apapun dibalik 2 warna ini, hanya karena kami suka dengan warna ini jadi untuk hari ini kami memakai nuansa biru, apalagi tadi sore suasana langitnya sedang cerah.. jadi menambah keceriaan kami.." jawab Namjoon.

"sudah sampai mana persiapan kalian?"

"hmm.. kira kira sekitar 85%, undangannya masih sementara di cetak, emm.. untuk foto kami masih harus ke Busan besok dan ke pantai lusanya.." ujar namjoon.

"Jin-ssi, bagaimana dengan gedung dan gerejanya apa sudah dipersiapkan?"

"jujur saya tidak tahu apapun soal gedung dan gerejanya, mungkin itu bisa ditanyakan kepada appa dan eomma.. kami sama sekali tidak tahu.."ujar Jin

"bagaimana dengan Rumah? Apa kalian berniat tinggal sendiri?"

"soal rumah semua seuami istri pasti ingin punya rumah sendiri yang aman dan nyaman,oleh karena itu saya sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Jin nantinya.." ujar namjoon sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Jin.

"apa setelah menikah anda berniat untuk vacum dari dunia hiburan?"

"soal vacum tentu tidak.. karena, appa dan eomma Jin 100% mendukung saya dalam hal ini.. begitu pula dengan Jin.. jadi untuk kedepannya mungkin saya akan kembali.. tapi tentu tidak kembali dengan penampilan solo.. tapi dengan featuring.." ujar Namjoon, jin menatapnya masokis.

"ummaa~~ ummaa~~" seorang batita kecil berlari menuju sang ibu. Sang ibu spontan segera menggendong anaknya dan mendudukannya di tengah.

"annyeong hasseyo Jiho-ya.." sapa para wartawan, jiho segera mendongak menghadap ke kamera.. matanya brkedip lucu hingga ia sadar dan segera tersenyum ke kamera.

"annyeong hatheyo ahjuthii ahjummaa.." ujar Jiho sambil membungkuk dalam duduk.

"uh~ aigoo, charandaa.." puji salah satu wartawan.

"jadi anda akan kembali dengan featuring bersama?"

"Jin.." ujar Namjoon membuat Jin terkejut

"Mwo? Wae nan?" tanya Jin.

"aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi.. saat ingin menidurkan Jiho, suaramu bagus.. bahkan Jiho tau lagunya," ujar Namjoon membuat Jiho menoleh.

"aku tidak bisa menyanyi..." sanggah Jin.

"Gotjimal.. kau bisa... suaramu bagus.. jinjja... jeongmal.. ya kan sayang?" seolah bertanya pada Jiho Jiho segera menghadap ibunya.

"jinjja! Thuala eomma baguth! Eomma thuka menyanyikan lagu umm.. ummm.. with tyuh! (with You B.A.P)" jawab Jiho

"wah, Jinjja.. sungguh mengejutkan, Rapmonster-ssi jadi kami tunggu come back anda bersama Jin-ssi.." ujar salah satu wartawan yang sedang mencatat. Namjoon mengangguk

"kira kira kapan pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung?"

"sekitar hari kamis atau Jum'at.. adikku akan berangkat ke Los Angeles hari sabtu" ujar Jin.

"ah, kurrae... saya rasa sudah cukup untuk wawancara ini walaupun masih banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan... sebagai penutup, Jiho-yaa.. bisakah kau menyanyi untuk kami?" tanya sang wartawan. Jiho mengerjap lucu.

"nee!" Jiho berseru, Namjoon menyodorkan mikrofone padanya. Jiho mulai menarik napas panjang.. dan

" _Folevel With tyu (With tyu With tyu With tyu) Ni gyeote ithulge_ _  
_ _Eonjekkajina_ _Folevel With tyu (With tyu With tyu With tyu) Neon honjaga anya_ _Nae thoneul jaba_ _Hamkke ithulge_ "

Lirik sebenarnya :

(Forever With You (With You With You With You) Ni gyeote isseulge  
Eonjekkajina Forever With You (With You With You With You) Neon honjaga anya Nae soneul jaba Hamkke isseulge) **B.A.P With You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti disebuah Taman yang sangat tak terawat, rumput rumput ilalang mulai meninggi tanaman mawar liar mulai mengelilingi pagar pagar pembatas air mancur. Air mancur yang sekelilingya sudah ditumbuhi lumut namun masih saja berfungsi dan lampu jalan tua berwarna kuning menghiasi taman itu.

Ditengah taman itu terdapat sebuah kursi panjang yang masih kokoh disitu tepat di depan air mancur. Daun daun bekas musim gugur tahun lalu menumpuk menutupi lantai taman beberapa senti membuat kaki yang berpijak terasa empuk.

"inilah taman kenangan Haeri.." ujar Hoseok sambil mendekati kursi taman itu.

' _taman dimana kau menungguku dan aku yang datang menyatakan perasaan padamu'_

"taman ini... akan indah bila di rawat..." Haeri duduk diatas bangku itu tanpa menghiraukan debu yang menempel.

"sekarang kau bisa tutup matamu dan katakan apa yang ingin kau ingat.." ujar Hoseok

' _aku ingin kau mengingatku Eunhye-ah'_

Haeri memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin malam membuainya mesra.

"aku ingin... mengingat semuanya.. kembali.." ujar haeri pelan sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

Haeri terenyum, entah kenapa ia memang seolah olah mengingat sesuatu.. seuatu yang sangat dahsyat

" _Yoo Eun Hye!"_

 _Yoo Eunhye? Siapa itu?_

" _Hosiki?"_

 _Hosiki? Siapa lagi ini?_

" _eunhye-ah sudah lama aku memendam semua ini, sudah sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di taman ini tepatnya sebulan lalu. Waktu itu aku hanya tertarik, tapi entah kenapa semakin lama aku tertarik dalam pesonamu membuatku jatuh cinta.. Yoo Eun Hye, Be My Girl?"_

 _Pernyataan perasaan?"_

" _kalau kau menerimanya ambil balon berwarna ini, tapi kalau tidak kau bisa ambil balon hitam ini.."_

 _Balon? Ada apa dengan balon?._

" _aku menerimamu... tentu saja karena aku juga menyukaimu Hosiki.."_

 _Eunhye? Hosiki? Balon?_

.

Haeri membuka matanya tiba tiba... kepalanya terasa berkunang kunang.. ia mengerjabkan matanya berkali kali..

"mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok.

"teka teki... aku hanya mengingat suara... Eunhye? Hosiki? Kedua orang itu berdialog... Hosiki menyatakan perasaanya.. balon? Hitam dan berwarna... seteah itu Eunhye menerimanya... ini masih teka teki... aku masih tak bisa mengingat apapun.." ujar Haeri.

"mungkin kau harus ke tempat lain lagi..." ujar Hoseok.

"taman ini berguna oppa.. aku mengingatnya.. walau hanya suara yang masih menjadi teka teki.." ujar Haeri sambil beranjak.

' _aku sangat ingin kau mengingatku eunhye.. sangat ingin.. aku sudah sangat merindukanmu..'_

"sudah waktunya makan malam... sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu..."

.

Di dalam mobil. Mereka terdiam hingga Haeri membuka suara..

"Hoseok oppa.. apa kekasihmu tidak akan mencarimu?" tanya Haeri.

"hah? Kekasih? Siapa?" Hoseok bingung.

"wanita tadi siang... kalian akan menikah?" tanya Eunhye.

"bbfftt.. hahahaha..." tawa Hoseok segera menggelegar dalam mobil.

"ada apa? Apa itu lucu?" tanya Haeri.

"itu adikku... dia yang akan menikah..." ujar Hoseok sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"a-apa? Dia adikmu?" tanya Haeri sesaat keluar mobil

"tentu.. dia yang akan menikah bersama dengan Kim Namjoon." Ujar Hoseok sambil mencri tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan ternyata meja itu. Meja dimana ia dan Eunhye merayakan ulang tahun masih ada dan kosong segera saja ia menuju meja itu.

"Kim Namjoon? Seperti pernah mendengar namanya saja.." ujar Haeri sambil menduduki kursinya.

'hanya ada 2 kata kunci, artis dan rapper." Ujar Hoseok

"ah! Kuraepunha! Jadi dia? Woah Jinjja..." Haeri terkagum.

"Hoseok! Urimaniya!" seru seorang pelayan saat memberikan buku menu pada Hoseok.

"woh? Gikwang-ah! Kau masih bekerja disini?" ujar Hoseok seusai menjabat tangan Hoseok.

"woah, semakin tampan saja... oh! Kau dan dia?! Masih?—ssstt!"

Hoseok memberikan isyarat kepada gikwang untuk diam melalui tatapan matanya dan gerakan tangan yang menyatakan bahwa dia amnesia.

"oh, jinjjayo? Kalau begitu pesan apa?" tanya Gikwang.

"apa menu 2 tahun lalu masih ada disini? Hahaha" celetuk Hoseok.

"tentu saja ada... eish.. restoran halmoniku ini tetap terjaga.." ujar Gikwang.

"jinjjayo? Kalau begitu pesankan itu saja.. kau hafal kan kami?" tanya Hoseok.

"tentu! Sangat kuhafal! Tunggu sebentar pesanan akan segera datang!" ujar Gikwang kemudian pamit.

Haeri hanya bisa tersenyum dari luar, namun otaknya tengah berfikir keras..

"kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.." ujar Haeri tanpa sadar.

"heung?"

"ah! Aniya..." tukas Haeri.

"jadi kapan adik oppa akan menikah? Kakaknya dilangkahi ternyata... hahaha" ujar Haeri.

"eish! Kau ini.. mereka akan menikah kamis nanti.. kau harus datang walaupun belum disebar undangannya, tapi ini undangan khusus..." ujar Hoseok

"baiklah baiklaahh.. oppa, kenapa kau belum menikah sementara usiamu sudah sangat mapan?" tanya Haeri.

"dia menunggu seseorang.." ujar Gikwang yang tiba tiba datang dengan membawa satu set teokkbukki panas dan sambgyeobsal.

"menunggu seseorang?" tanya haeri.

"yap, menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas kapan akan kembail walaupun orang itu sudah ada dihadapannya.." ujar gikwang sambil menata meja dengan segala pesanan mereka.

"wah... malangnya..." ujar Haeri walaupun batinnya teriris.

"aish! Jinjja! Gikwang! Sikap embermu takkan pernah hilang huh!"ujar Hoseok sambil menggetuk jari gikwang dengan sumpit.

"hahaha... tapi itulah aku.." ujar Gikwang sambil melenggang pergi...

Hoseok dan Haeri pun memakan makan malam mereka dengan khidmad walaupun dialiri dengan sedikit canda dan tawa..

Haeri memang masih tak tau apapun.. baginya Hoseok memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.. namun ia tak tahu apa itu, hal itulah yang membuatnya terdiam. Memilih fokus dengan kegiatannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Haeri kembali ke cafe itu. Suasana siang yang kental membuat cafe itu sedikit sepi dari pengunjung, ia berniat untuk bertanya pada Gikwang sebenarnya apa yang Hoseok sembunyikan. Namun bgitu ia duduk dimeja yang ia duduki sesuatu berbisik, membuat Haeri memejamkan matanya.

" _saegil Chukkae chagiya.." ujar seorang pria sambil memberikan seorang wanita itu sebuah cake berbentuk hati._

 _Wanita itu dirinya! Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita itu dirinya.. namun pria itu? Wajahnya terhalang.. haeri tak dapat melihat apapun.._

" _gomawo... Hosiki.." ujar dirinya sambil tersenyum._

" _tiuplah lilinmu.."_

 _Hosiki? Namja itu lagi? Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

 _Perlahan dirinya mulai memejamkan matanya, menangkupkan tangannya dan mulai berdoa._

' _Tuhan, dihari ulangtahunku yang ke 23 ini aku berharap diberikan kesehatan dan umur panjang, berikanlah orang-orang yang aku sayangi selama ini berkah dan panjang umur dan berkatilah hubunganku bersamanya sampai kami berada di depan altar, mengucap janji suci dihadapanmu Tuhan. Aku mencintainya.. kabulkanlah doaku selama ini.. amin..'_

 _Haeri mengingatnya.. dimana ini adalah perayaan ulangtahunnya, namun ia masih mencari tahu namja itu.. siapa dia.._

 _PFFTT.._

 _Lilin itu pun ditiup, perlahan pria itu memngeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dihadapan dirinya._

" _apa ini?"._

" _buka saja.."_

 _dirinya pun membuka kotak itu. Terlihatlah sebuah kalung berwarna putih yang ia yakini terbuat dari perak. Kalung itu ada 2 buah. Berinisial E &H. dirinya mengambil kalung itu dengan hati hati._

 _Kalung? Kalung itu seperti milikku! Kalung ini!_

" _ini untukku?" tanya dirinya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berinisial E._

 _E? E untuk Eunhye? Aku? aku Eunhye? Apa?_

" _tidak, yang itu untukmu" ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk kalung yang berinisial H._

" _yang ini intukku.." pria itu mengambil kalung berinisial E dihadapannya dan segera memakainya._

 _Jadi kalung ini punya pasangannya? Siapa pria ini? Hosiki? Siapa dia!_

" _terima kasih.." dirinya pun memakai kalung itu._

" _ini artinya kau milikku, dan aku milikmu.. kita selamanya satu.. dan tidak akan terpisah.."_

" _ya.. ita tidak akan terpisah..."_

 _Sebuah janji? Janji takkan terpisah? Siapa dia?_

.

"nona? Nonaa?"

"astaga!" haeri terkejut ketika Gikwang menepuk bahunya..

"ah-nona yang semalam.." ujar Gikwang.

"aku pesan segelas teh.. dan boleh aku bicara senbentar denganmu? Ohya, Haeri.." ujar haeri sambil mengulurkan tangan

"gikwang.. baiklah tunggu sebentar.." Gikwang membalas uluran tangan haeri dan pergi mengambil pesanan yang dimaksud.

.

"ini pesanannya.." ujar gikwang sambil mendeservekan Teh pesanan Haeri.

"tolong duduk dan jelaskan.." ujar Haeri.

"ne?" tanya Gikwang saat duduk.

"tolong jelaskan.. aku tau Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu padamu semalam.. kumohon, aku sedang kehilangan ingatanku.. aku ingin semuanya kembali aku digentayangi dengan seorng wanita bernama Eunhye yang mirip denganku dan lelaki bernama Hosiki yang aku tak tau wajahnya!" ujar Haeri sambil menangkup tangan Gikwang.

"kau.." ujar Gikwang

"ne?"

"kau! Eunhye itu kau! Kau Yoo Eunhye korban kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun yang lalu yang hilang tak ditemukan.."ujar Gikwang.

"aku? Yoo Eunhye?" tanya Haeri pada dirinya.

"ya!kau tidak sendirian disini... kau punya satu saudara perempuan yang sehampir gila karena kau menghilang akibat kecelakaan itu.." ujar Gikwang. Tangannya mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"kau mengingatnya Eunhye... kita teman baik.. kita bersahabat... bahkan aku yang mendekatkanmu bersama dia melalui taman itu.." ujar Gikwang.

"dia? Siapa?" tanya Haeri

"separuh jiwa dan hatimu.. dia.. dia orang yang berhak atas nama kalung perak itu" ujar Gikwang sambil menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Haeri.

"aku.."

Haeri terdiam... suara suara masalalu kembali menghantuinya, membuatnya sakit kepala melupakan fakta bahwa ialah Eunhye membuat ia sedikit terbuka fikirannya.. dimana ia tau siapa dia sebenarnya..

"Eunhye!" seorang wanita berjas dokter segera memeluknya yang kala itu terduduk, menghiraukan suasana cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai namun tetap memiliki penghuni.

Gikwang beranjak mengambil sesuatu yang selalu ia simpan. Sebuah bukti pahit yang membuatnya turut menangis mengetahui sang sahabat yang meninggal tanpa jejak.

Haeri membatu ia merasa sangat kenal wanita ini.. wanita yang selalu memeluknya saat bersedih, wanita yang bekerja banting tulang demi membiayai sekolahnya. Yoo Youngjae.

"Young-j-jae unnie.." Haeri mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ia masih shock berat ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ialah Eunhye Eunhye yang menghilang meninggalkan sahabat dan saudaranya.

"jebal Eunhye.. kumohon.. kutau kau ingat.. kau menguburnya didasar hatimu.. ingatlah kami.." ujar Gikwang sambil memberikan sebuah koran harian seoul yang terlihat sangat lusuh dimana sampul depannya terdapat gambar bangkai pesawat.

Haeri menutup matanya sebuah potongan kejadian melintas dimemorinya

' _kita sebentar lagi tiba di seoul..'_

' _jinjjayo? Ah.. aku ingin ke kamar kecil'_

 _Namun pesawat itu tiba tiba bergetar dengan dahsyat, para penumpang panik berteriak._

' _tolong'_

' _aaaaahhh!'_

' _eunhyeee!'_

 _BRAAKKK_

 _SPLASSHHH_

 _Pesawat itu jatuh menghantam katang, terguling dan membelah menjadi beberapa bagian_

.

Haeri mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kepalanya pusing sangat pusing hingga..

BRUK

Iapun jatuh pingsan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AYYO WASSUP GUYSS...**

 **Gimana ama lanjutan chapter ini? Ngebosanin? Yaaahhh... Yoonminya? Tenang aja.. masih ada hadiah tersembunyi dichapter depan... mungkin juga sih.. chapter depan udah end ;( yaaahh..**

 **Vkook? Mian.. elin ga tau harus diapain tuh copel paling sempurnah sihh...**

 **Elin mau balas review nihh...**

 **RealDe**

 **Ciyeee yang nungguin ff absurnya Elin.. iyanih si Irene PHO bgtt... eniwey PHO itu apa? Elin ga tau sumpah... buset dah kalo sampe teriak dan ngebangunin sekampung.. elin bisa Famous/?**

 **.**

 **YongInieee**

 **Elin tanggung jawab apaa? Hahaha elin gatau PHO itu apa..**

 **.**

 **Keymingi20**

 **Aigooo firs person call me Noona.. hahaha aigo shippernya Yoonmin... done ini dah di update.. Thankschuu~~**

 **.**

 **Anunya bangtan**

 **Aduhai ada manis manisnya gitu:v**

 **.**

 **KiranARMY**

 **Oke oke, nanti elin bikin undangan buat Kiran supaya jadi tamunya Namjin**

 **.**

 **GitARMY**

 **Aigoo ayah dan adik baru.. hahahaha /tawa evil/**

 **.**

 **Joker950818**

 **Namjin nc-an pas merit.. /plak/ disini pada marahin Jimin yang nggak peka;v**

 **.**

 **Lucky Miku**

 **Kan nggak seru kalo Minyoon Cuma anteng anteng aja...**

 **.**

 **Firda473**

 **Adooh mian nunggu lama wakss.. ini dah tambahin.. gimana bagus nggak? Iyanih elin langsung tertarik ama suga dengan rambut blondenya ituuuu.. astaga jangan teriak teriak, nanti elin dikira rampok..**

 **.**

 **Ashaura pratiwi**

 **Iyanih.. chapter depan mereka meritt.. ooo.. elin masih nggak tau siapa yang bakalan dipilih sibantet:v Hoseok:" done.. thankschuu~**

 **.**

 **Khyxxmingi**

 **Elin sengaja nge GS kenapa? Karena elin menghargai real sexsualitynya BTS. Falaupun kita suka pasangin mereka Yaoi tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ff ini bisa jadi masalah kalau sampai menyinggung perasaan apalagi orientasi sexual mereka.. iya elin suka datang di fansign.. tapi Yoonmin jarang bikin momentt.. okedeh nanti elin salamin yaa ke Yoonmin.. thankschuu~**

 **.**

 **94shidae**

 **Oohh yang kalimat itu bener kok,.. nggak typo atau wrong correction.. karena Jimin disini Elin bikin lebih tua dar Suga..**

 **.**

 **Sekar000718**

 **Done ini dah panjang bggtt.. tapi Yoonmin belum Goal..**

 **.**

 **Ryn**

 **Done, Thankschuu~~**

 **.**

 **Putry**

 **Kenapa elin fasih bahasa indo? Karena elin SMA setahun setengah di indo, jadi bisa bahasa ini.. tapi elin bisanya yang baku.. jadi kalo bahasa bahasa gaul itu elin nggak bisa... papanya elin kerja jadi pilot maskapai penerbangan industri internasional dan tahun lalu Elin menetap di indo..**

 **.**

 **Virusautis.**

 **Namjoon boleh aja ngelamar kamu tapi pulangnya tinggal nama.. di gorok Jin ditengah jalan/?**

 **.**

 **Dindanafsiah**

 **Aduh.. ade baru Jiho;v vkook kurang yaa.. abis tuh couple udah sempurna..**

 **.**

 **Prasetyo Hestina845**

 **NC? SECEPATNYAA!**

 **.**

 **Shel.**

 **Nggak ada yang tau kalo Yoonmin bisa bersatu atau nggak..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke cukup gitu aja... oiya elin mau ngasih tau soal TRBinNYC waktu itu... emang sih sempat ada masalah karena ada fans yang mau nembak Rapmonster.. gara gara itu ARMY di korea marah dan benci sama ARMY NY. Tapi elin nggak kok.. di halte tempat elin nunggu Bus ada poster buatan ARMY korea yang mengatas namakan seluruh ARMY bahwa mereka meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuat RM pada V yang ngatain kulitnya item.. karena emang bener kulitnya item.. namanya juga netizen..**

 **As info, netizen korea itu ganas chyu melebihi ganasnya pembawa gosip di INA. Netizen itu, semua yang nggak salah dijadiin salah.. yang nggak bener dibikin bener.. ya namanya juga cari hidup apapun itu jadi.. Cuma kalo kayak gitu itu keterlaluan.. apalagi gara gara mereka ada fake FANS yang mau nembak RM yang bikin semua ARMY NY rugi...**

 **Oiya denger denger BTS mau konser di INA yaa? Waaaahh congratss.. kalian bisa jumpa bias!^^.**

 **Yang pingin ngobrol lebih sama Elin add KakaoTalk aja yaa.. ini nomer kakaonya udah lama waktu di INA lalu.. nggak tau masih aktiv atau nggakk.. tapi Ktnya berfungsi kok.. secepat mungkin elin jawab... idnya ( kimeline)**

 **Thanks juga nih yang udah mau review di chapter ini...booo bye bye boo~~!**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11 END

Neottaemunae (baecause you)

By :

Kim Elin

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Woo (Kim) Seok Jin

Woo Ji Ho (zico)

.

Rate : M

.

Other Cast :

BAP member,BTS member, Kiddoh Top Dog and other find it your self.

.

.

Genre :

Romance,friendship,little hurt

.

Warning!

TYPO,OOC,bahasa berantakan,GS!(Gender Switch)

.

Summarry:

Woo Seok Jin seorang yeoja cantik sederhana yang bertemu dengan namja kecil yang manis bernama Jiho, anak yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Jin yang iba pun merawat Jiho, namun tanpa ia ketahui Jiho membawa ia ke takdirnya. Bertemu dan menjalin kasih, dengan seorang Rapper agency terbesar bernama Kim Namjoon. Namun perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Elin Present.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

 _PS: Backsong Reset ost. Who Are You School 2015._

 _._

Haeri terbangun didalam ruangan gelap, tak ada apapun yang ia dapat lihat terkecuali sebuah titik terang di depan sana. Perlahan ia berjalan mendatangi cahaya itu. Namun Haeri hanya menemukan sebuah pintu yang langsung dibukanya.

Haeri terkejut, pintu itu terisi semuanya.. semua kenangan miliknya yang telah hilang mulai ia dilahirkan di dunia. Haeri berjalan menyaksikan beragam adegan dihadapannya namun, begitu ia sampai diusia ia remaja ia terkejut. Tepat di ruangan itu terdapat kursi taman serta dia dan seorang anak laki laki yang ia yakini adalah Hoseok yang sedang memegang 2 balon berbeda warna.

Tak hanya itu, terdapat juga kejadian dimana Hoseok membelikan ia boneka besar dikencan pertama mereka, mendapatkan kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya, berpisah saat Hoseok memutuskan kuliah diluar negeri. Haeri mengingat semuanya.. ia mengingat semua dimana ia lah wanita bernama Eunhye yang memiliki kekasih yang sampai saat ini masih menunggunya yang begitu mencintainya.

"Tuhan, kumohon aku ingin kembali ke masa ini..."

"tuhan kini aku tau.. dialah yang kau gariskan untukku.."

"Tuhan, kumohon.. aku ingin kembali.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Sebuah alat detektor Jantung basih berderit kencang disamping pasien yang kini difonis Kritis ini.. pasalnya Eunhye memang pingsan kala itu namun saat dibawah kerumah sakit ia memiliki _shockmemories_ yang menyebabkan ia koma dan tadi pagi Kritis.

"kumohon Eunhye bangunlah.. aku tahu kau masih disana.."

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.. ia tak ingin seseorang yang begitu ia cintai pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

TIIIT... TIIIITT... TIIIITTT..

Alat itu masih berbunyi nyaring. Satujam sudah Hoseok menunggu semenjak ia tiba tak ada pergerakan apapun.. diciuminya punggung tangan Eunhye berkali kali bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatannya disitu, namun tetap saja tak ada pergerakan..

"Hoseok, kau pergilah ke kantor kembali.. biar nuna yang menjaganya." Ujar seorang wanita dengan pakaian dinas dokter miliknya.

"tidak perlu nuna.. walaupun aku bekerja tidak akan maksimal.. hati dan pikiranku ada disini..." ujar Hoseok

TIIIIT.. TIIIT...

Alat itu makin berbunyi nyaring dengan nada panjang, nafas Eunhye terlihat putus putus. Youngjae yang pertama kali melihatnya segera menekan bel darurat dan berlari keluar

"DAEHYUN! DAEE!" serunya dari luar berusaha memanggil Daehyun sambil berlari.

Hoseok ikut panik ia terus menekan bell darurat. Nafas Eunhye makin tersenggal.

TIIIIIIITT... TIIIIIIT...

"oh tidak, Tuhan kumohon jangan kumohon... Tuhan..." Hoseok berujar matanya berembun ia hendak ingin menangis sekarang.

BRAAKK

Pintu bercat putih itu digebrak paksa oleh sang dokter bersurai madu. Dengan cepat sang dokter segera bekerja menempelkan alat kejut jantung namun, sepertinya tuhan berkata lain..

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT...

Alat pengukur itu berbunyi keras tepat saat Eunhye berhenti bernafas. Daehyun menggeram membanting alat kejut itu ia tak sangka akan kehilangan adik iparnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Youngjae menangis dalam diam, ia mencoba mengikhlaskan semua.. mengikhlaskan adiknya sendiri yang meninggal dihadapannya.

Hoseok terkejut bukan main ia tidak percaya, segera ia memeluk tubuh Eunhye yang masih belum kaku itu.

"Tidak kenapa lagi! Kenapa lagi Eunhye! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon jangan.. jangan.." Hoseok menangis ditengah tengah ucapannya.

"kumohon, aku tau kau masih disini Eunhye! Bangunlah! Bangun!" jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. kumohon.. kumohon.. jebal.. kajima... jebal! AAARRGGGHHH!" Hoseok tidak berhenti menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Eunhye, ia betul betul tidak ingin kehilangan.

Daehyun menarik istrinya keluar, bagaimana pun ia tau bagaimana perasaan istrinya yang begitu terluka kala melihat sang adik yang lama hilang kini kembali membawa maut. Bahkan ia sendiri pun terluka dan merasa begitu sedih. Karena telah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa adik iparnya sendiri.

"Eunhye-ah.. aku disini, kumohon bangun.. bangun.. aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi..." Hoseok tidak berhenti menggumamkan nama sang kekasih.

.

"Hosiki..." suara Jeritan nan lemah itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Hoseok segera bangkit

"Eunhye?! HYUUNG! NUNAA!" Hoseok berseru memanggil Daehyun dan Youngjae yang ada di luar.

Daehyun dan youngjae terkejut sekaligus bersyukur ketika melihat sang adik tiba tiba tersadar dengan keadaan kesakitan. Dengan cepat mereka berdua bertindak menyuntik dan membenahi beberapa hal demi sang adik yang baru kembali dari keajaiban maut.

"selamat datang Eunhye"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey sudah Lama?" tanya Ravi yang baru saja menghampiri Yoongi.

"tidak juga.." balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa tumben sekali mengajakku bertemu? Kau tau, ajakan Min Yoongi tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.. hahaha" celetuk Ravi

"jangan bergurau.. aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.. undangan pernikahan eonniku, dia akan menikah lusa." Ujar Yoongi sambil menyeerahkan undangan bersampul hijau itu.

"wow... baiklah aku akan datang karena kau yang mengundangku langsung. Kudengar kau dipindahkan di LA?" tanya Ravi

"iya, sajangnim merekomendasikanku untuk kesana, yah.. hitung hitung kesempatan.. dan siapa tau bertemu dengan James Bond? Hahahaha" jejar Yoongi.

"eisss... James Bond? Hahahaha.. kita akan menjadi partner kalau begitu.. aku juga akan pergi kesana.." ujar Ravi Yoongi terkejut.

"Jinjja? Berarti karyawan yang satunya lagi itu kau? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu? Jahat sekali.." ujar Yoongi

"hahaha lihat lihat, apa kau wanita karir berusia 24 tahun itu? Hahahaha" Ravi malah menertawai Yoongi membuat Yoongi merenggut dan memukul lengannya.

"baiklah baiklah.. jangan cemberut seperi itu.. kutraktir eskrim?di kedai eskrim Han Haelmoni eskrimnya sangat enak.. kau bisa beli sepuaasnyaa..." ujar Ravi sambil beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

"kalau begitu ayo! Dan belikan aku banyak eskrim..." dan inilah Yoongi yang sebenarnya.

Sepolos anak kecil.

Yang tanpa sadar seseorang sudah melukai hati anak kecil yang masih polos ini..

.

.

.

.

.

..

H-1 NamJin Wedding day.

.

.

Jin tengah menikmati _golden timenya_ bersama Jiho di kamar mereka berdua. Hari ini semua urusan pernikahaannya selesai.. ia merasa sangata bahagia sekarang.

Jiho tengah mnyisir rambut panjang milik Jin asal asalan.

"umma.." panggil Jiho

"iya sayang?" jawab Jin

"apa Jjim~ ahjuthi kan datang?" tanya Jiho

"Jimin? Dia pasti akan datang.. memangnya ada apa sayang?"

"aniya... umma.. bethok appa akan tinggal bersama kita kan?" tanya Jiho

"tentu... dia sudah resmi menjadi appanya Jiho besok.." ujar Jin sambil mengelus rambut hitam putranya

"Jiho punya appaa..." Jiho tersennyum menepuk nepuk tangannya pertanda senang. Jin juga ikut tersenyum, namun airmatanya berlinang hingga akhirnya mengalir di pipinya..

.

" _lihatlah Hyemi, lihat anakmu... betapa senangnya ia memiliki ayah.. betapa bahagianya ia memiliki ibu.. bahkan sebenarnya ia yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan untukku, untukmu.. Hyemi, terimakasih.. telah menitipkan malaikat kecilmu padaku aku akan menjaganya.. Jiho-ya, tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang sehat dan berbakti padaku dan tuhan"_

.

Jin terus memandangi putra kecilnya yang sudah mulai melangkah ke alam mimpi sambil tersenyum dan melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Jin begitu merasa seperti seorang ibu sekarang.. memiliki saat saat keemasan bersama sang anak tercinta membuatnya begitu bahagia dan sempurna..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjin Wedding Day.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah itu disebuah gereja tengah terjadi kesibukan semua orang berdatangan gereja yang besar itu menjadi sangat penuh, baik oleh para wartawan dan para undangan.

Beberapa artis artis terkenal pun terlihat menghadiri acara pernikahan di gereja itu. Semua tampak bahagia, bahkan beberapa artis sempat diwawancarai pendapat mereka tentang pernikahan ini. Siapapun sudah tau siapa yang menikah sekarang.. siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon dan Woo Seok Jin.

Perjalanan cinta mereka yang hampir setahun, membawa banyak rintangan dan halangan yang bisa mereka lewati bersama hingga memutuskan untuk menikah. Terlalu cepat memang, namun mereka berdua terlalu terlampau bahagia hingga memutuskan untuk menikah, membangun keluarga baru yang beralaskan kebahagiaan dan kejujuran.

Namun, suasana dalam ruang ganti tidak seperti itu.. mereka panik.

"bagaimana ini? Jaesung sedang sakit, ia tidak bisa turut membawa gaunmu.. padahal masih butuh 1 orang lagi.." ujar Jaejoong panik.

"kenapa bukan umma saja?" tanya Yoongi yang sedang membenahi tatanan rambutnya.

"tidak bisa sayang, orang tua haram membawa gaun pengantin anaknya.. bagaimana dengan anak anak pengiring?" Himchan ikut sibuk menggaitkan baju Jin, sementara Jin sudah pucat, takut pernikahannya akan gagal.

"anak anak sudah siap... Lauren, Dayoung Aleyna dan HeeJun sudah siap.. Jungkook, apa kau tidak memiliki teman yang bisa membantu?" tanya Jaejoong.

'aku punya beberapa, tapi ponselku ada pada manager .." ujar Jungkook.

"umma, bagaimana ini.." Jin sudah hendak menangis.

"jangan menangis sayang, makeupmu nanti luntur.. biar umma yang carikan.. tenang saja.." ujar Himchan sambil melangkah, namun barusaja ia ingin ke pintu Hoseok sudah membuka pintunya sambil menggandeng seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Ummaa~" panggil Eunhye.

"e-eunhye? Eunhye?!" Himchan berseru

"Eunhye Unni?!" Yoongi melompat dari kursinya dan segera memeluk Eunhye.

"bogosipposeo Yoongi-ya.. kau tambah cantik saja.." ujar Eunhye

"kau masih hidup? Umma merindukanmu nak... aigo, kau tambah cantik sekarang.." ujar Himchan sambil memeluk Eunhye.

"tunggu? Ini bukannya Haeri-ssi?" tanya Jin

"Haeri? Siapa itu?" tanya Himchan

"tidak Jinnie, ini Eunhye.. umma ceritanya panjang.. nanti saja.. pendeta sudah tiba, namjoon sudah siap sebentar lagi dia akan ke altar.. appa sudah menunggu diluar, kubawa Eunhye untuk menggantikan Jaesung." Ujar Hoseok menengahi

"ah benar juga, nak sini pakai gaun ini, dan.. emm.. Minah! Tolong tata rambutnya secepat mungkin.." ujar Jaejoong memerintah

"ah! Siapkan juga anak anak, bilang saja kita sebentar lagi siap.." ujar Himchan.

.

.

Suara ruang tengah gereja itu riuh oleh potretaan para wartawan dan Juru kamera yang mendokumentasikan pernikahan ini pendeta dan namjoon sudah berada di altar sang MC sudah mengatakan bahwa sang pengantin wanita sudah berada ditempat semua mata pun memandang kearah pintu samping gereja. Tak lama muncullah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih tengah menggandeng tangan kanan ayahnya.

Jin menggunakan gaun putih bersih yang sangat cantik sekaligus elegan. Gaunnya yang berpotongan pendek hanya seperti bustier itu memamerkan pundak dan punggung mulus miliknya rabut hitamnya yang dicepol dan digaitkan oleh mahkota sekaligus kain pelengkap menambah keanggunannya.

Para tamu undangan berdecak kagum begitu juga dengan para wartawan. Namjoon begitu terpesona dengannya.

"rileks sayang.. jangan tegang.." bisik Yongguk saat merasa gandengan tangan Jin mengencang.

Jin tersenyum menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum, memancarkan kecantikannya.

Para anak anak melemparkan bunga bunga sepanjang perjalanan Jin menuju altar, Yoongi, Jungkook dan Eunhye turut tersenyum, tak hanya Jin yang tegang, mereka pun juga tegang.

Hingga tiba di depan altar Namjoon tersenyum melihat Jin dengan wajah meronanya.

Para tamu undangan kembali duduk begitu juga dengan Yongguk, anak anak, Yoongi,Jungkook dan Eunhye.

Pendeta berdehem mulai membuka alkitab dan membaca kalimat suci janji pernikahan.

"Kim Namjoon, bersediakah kau menikahi Woo Seok Jin, menjadikannya sebagai istrimu menyayanginya setulus hati mencintainya seumur hidup selalu bersama setiap suka dan duka serta melindunginya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"ya, saya bersedia." Namjoon berujar dengan lantang tanpa ada keraguan disana.

"Woo Seokjin bersediakah kau menjadikan Kim Namjoon sebagai suamimu menghormatinya,mencintainya,dan menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri hingga maut memisahkan?"

"saya bersedia" Jin berujar dengan senyuman tulus dipipinya

"dengan ini, dibawah restu dan lindungan Tuhan, kedua insan ini telah bersatu, berjanji mencintai, menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain hingga maut memisahkan, Tuhan memberkati kalian. Selamat berbahagia." Ujar sang Pendeta.

Taehyung maju membawa sebuah kotak cincin berwarna putih berisikan cincin pernikahan mereka berdua, cincin yang dibuat khusus yang terbuat oleh emas cartier asli. Namjoon mengambil cincin itu.

Namjoon menatap Jin lembut.

"aku sudah berjanji kan waktu itu, bahwa aku akan menikahimu, bersaksi dihadapan tuhan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.." ujar Namjoon sambil memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jin.

Jin mengambil cincin yang satunya.

"aku tahu, dan kau sudah membuktikannya." Ujar Jin sambil memasangkan cincin itu kemudian menatap Namjoon kesekian kalinya.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup bibir kissable milik jin, hanya sekedar kecupan, kecupan penuh cinta. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan riuh, para wartawan mulai memotret.

Hoseok dan Eunhye datang membawa sepasang burung merpati dan memberikannya pada Jin dan Namjoon. Para undangan berjalan keluar gereja dengan tertib

Sesampainya di luar gereja Namjoon dan jin serempak melepaskan burung merpati itu dengan senyuman bahagia.. para undangan bertepuk tangan meriah.

Seorang anak kecil dengan balutan jas putihnya berjalan sambil menggenggam seikat bunga pengantin dengan lucunya, membuat para undangan teralihkan perhatiannya.

"untuk umma dan appa.." ujar anak kecil itu yang tak lain adalah Jiho. Jin segera mengambbil bunganya dan berterimakasih. Jiho pun segera kembali ke pelukan samcheonnya Hoseok.

Para undangan mulai berkumpul hendak mendapatkan bunga itu. Namjoon dan Jin berbalik. Serempak pada hitungan ketiga mereka melempar bunga itu dan jatuh sendirinya ditangan wanita cantik berambut pirang. Yoongi.

Undangan pun bertepuk tangan. Mereka kembali kedalam gereja membentuk satu barisan untuk memberi selamat sekaligus berfoto. Dan mereka kembali pulang sehabis pamit. Karena malamnya masih ada acara lagi yang lebih besar dari ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dongkol setengah mati, niatnya hari ini ia ingin minta maaf atas perlakuannya beberapa hari yang lalu pada lelaki berambut merah dihadapannya ini namun begitu melihat lelaki itu menggandeng seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah cinta pertamanya itu membuat ia kembali sakit hati. Dengan kasar ia meremas bunga yang tadi ia dapatkan dan melangkah pergi membiarkan heels miliknya beradu dengan lantai gereja.

Jimin menoleh, ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang berjalan berbalik sambil cemberut dan menggenggam bunga itu kuat. Jimin segera mengejarnya meninggalkan irene yang berbincang bersama temannya.

"YOONGI!"

.

Yoongi berjalan kearah luar gereja, melangkah kearah pintu mobil milik Ravi yang akan membawanya ke restoran untuk makan bersama keluarganya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia mengajak Ravi, itu karena ia membutuhkan tumpangan gratis sekarang, serta mengakrabkan diri tentunya, hitung hitung sebelum kepergiannya ke LA bersama Ravi nanti..

Jimin sudah berada di luar gereja namun yang ia temukan hanyalah yoongi yang sudah memasuki mobil yang segera melaju.

"ada apa dengannya? Aku merindukannya, kenapa ia seperti ini? Apa karena irene?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restorang sebuah keluarga besar tengah berkumpul, mereka masih memakai pakaian mereka yang mereka gunakan, terkecuali Jin yang sudah melepas renda mahkota dan bajunnya membuat ia memakai gaun biasa.

"bagaimana bisa Eunhye? Umma bertahun tahun mencarimu.. Hoseok sempat hampir gila karena kau yang menghilang sayang.. ia begitu bersedih.." ujar Himchan sambil meminum jusnya

"ceritanya panjang umma.. aku ditemukan oleh keluarga Cha terdampar di pantai, setelah itu aku dirawat dan diberi nama karena saat aku sadar aku tak mengingat apapun.. itulah sebabnya Jin, memanggilku Haeri. Setelah itu aku melamar di kantor Hosiki yang ternyata.. BOOM! Ia mengenalku tapi tidak memberitahu apapun, hingga saat aku sendiri yang bilang kalau aku lupa ingatan.." ujar Eunhye sambil menyuapkan daging di mulutnya.

"lalu bagaimana bisa unnie ingat?" tanya Jin

"Gikwang, teman Hosiki yang menyadarkanku, ia mempertemukanku dengan Youngjae unnie dan saat itu pula aku pingsan dan mengalami koma.. dalam koma aku mengingat semua ingatanku karena jelas sekali aku memimpikan Hosiki.." ujar Eunhye

"dan dia hampir mati eomma.. bahkan ia sudah mati, kalau saja tidak ada keajaiban saat itu.." ujar Hoseok.

"nappeunNam! Kenapa tidak memberitahu appa dan umma kalau kau sudah menemukan Eunhye huh?!" jejar Yongguk.

"waktu itu aku tidak yakin appa.." ujar Hoseok membela diri

"Yoong? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Namjoon yang menyadari Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengaduk aduk kentang steaknya dengan saus.

"imo perhatikan kau hanya menatap piringmu.." ujar Jaejoong.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"kemana Jimin? Biasanya kau selalu bersama dengan jaksa itu Nuna.." ujar Taehyung, Yoongi menelekkan kepalanya.

"apa tidak ada topik lain sampai sampai kalian membicarakannya?"tanya Yoongi.

"kau berantem dengannya?" tanya Jungkook

"JUNG!" seru Yoongi sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya.

TTAKK!

Jin menggetuk kepala Yoongi

"jangan menunjuk orang dengan sumpit! Turunkan sumpitmu!" bentak Jin.

"sudah... Yoong, siapa namja itu? Temanmu?" tanya Namjoon semuanya pun menatap Ravi yang tersenyum kaku.

"ah iya! Ini Ravi, dia rekan kerjaku nanti di LA, dia notaris yang sangat hebat oppa!" ujar Yoongi.

"Ravi imnida.." Ujar Ravi sambil membungkuk sopan. Yongguk dan Hoseok mulai mensensor Ravi mengamatinya dengan jelas membuat Ravi sedikit tak nyaman.

"berapa umurmu nak?" tanya Yongguk saat selesai dengan minumannya.

"24 tahun ahjussi" ujar Ravi.

Sementara ravi ditanyai mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masinghingga mereka selesai makan Jin berujar.

"sebelumnya terimkasih karena sudah mau datang di pernikahanku Ravi.." ujar Jin.

"sama sama Nuna, semoga bahagia.." ujar Ravi kembali

"jaga Yoongi baik baik di sana, Yoongi itu orang yang emosional, kalau saat marah ia akan memukul atau menangis.." ujar Jin sambil melap bibir jiho dengan tissue.

"baik nuna..."

"Ya! Jinnie, kenapa seenaknya menyerahkan Yoongi pada pria asing sepertinya?" jejar Hoseok tak terima.

"Ravi bukan pria asing oppa, ia teman kerja Yoongi... lagi pula siapa lagi yang akan menjaga Yoongi di LA? Apa oppa mau menyusulnya kesana?" tanya Jin

"tidak juga sih... tapi, aku sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan Jimin. Tanpa diberitahu Yoongi pun aku sudah tau.. lihat saja anak itu." Hoseok menimbang nimbang.

"tapi bukan berarti Jimin itu sama dengan Ravi Hoseok.. setiap lelaki berbeda wataknya" ujar Yunho

"Yoongi Nuna sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya menentukan pilihannya sendiri hyung, jangan dilarang terus, nanti yoongi nuna tidak akan pernah punya suami." Ujar Taehyung

"awas kau! Beraninya mengataiku seperti itu!" seru Yoongi.

"yoong.." Namjoon kembali menenangkan.

"lusa kalian berangkat kan? Hati hati dijalan.. " ujar Jin

"iya nuna hyung, saya usahakan saya akan menjaga Yoongi dengan baik, saya memang tidak bisa berjanji karena kita tidak bisa berjanji terhadap hal yang belum bisa diperkirakan.. tapi kalau saya membuat kesalahan silahkan saya bersedia jika ahjussi dan Hoseok hyung ingin membunuh saya.." ujar Ravi.

"Ravii~ jangan seperti itu.." ujar Yoongi merengek.

"astaga! Aku pasti salah lihat! Pasti ini mimpi! Yoongi merengek?! Yang benar saja..." ujar Jungkook

"pasti mimpi Jungkook..' ujar Eunhye menambahkan

Membuat semua orang tertawa lepas.. termasuk Ravi dan Yoongi.

"sebaiknya kita pulang beristirahat dan bersiap untuk nanti malam Jin.." ujar Namjoon.

"ya.. kalian kerumah umma dulu saja, baju kalian ada disana, jadi untuk menghemat waktu.." ujar Jaejoong. Jin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin tengah menatap langit malam seoul dari balkon kamar miliknya. Ia tak henti hentinya tersenyum kini ia menjadi istri seorang pria yang begitu ia cintai. Dan kini ia diboyong di rumah ini..

Rumah yang sederhana.. rumahnya memiliki 2 tingkat dengan 3 kamar tidur dibagian atas rumah ini dominan bercet putih dan abu abu sangat elegan memang.. dibagian halaman depan terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman semak _baby's breath_ berwarna putih pink dan biru. Rumah ini juga memiliki taman belakang yang luas.. dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang di desaind khusus serta beberapa pohon kecil yang mengelilingi pagar pembatas. Tak hanya ditaman, di kamarnya pun memiliki banyak bunga... seperti saat ini, di balkon jin mrlingkar tanaman berbunga merayap berwarna ungu yang sangat cantik, dibagian sampingya terdapat berbagai macam bentuk bunga pot yang cantik.

Jin berterimakasih pada Namjoon, sudah memberikan ia kebahagiaan semacam ini.. kebahagiaan yang cukup membuat Jin berucap syukur berulang kali.

"sedang apa?" sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya membuat ia terkejut, aroma maskulin yang menguar jelas dari Namja yang sudah menjabat menjadi suaminya ini cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja sehabis mandi.

"kkamcagiya.. uh, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu.." ujar Jin

"maaf, habis kau terlalu serius memandangi langit sambil tersenyum, jadi kukagetkan saja.." ujar namjoon membuat Jin menyikutnya.

"aku hanya bahagia... terimakasih Namjoon.." ujarJin mengeratkan pelukan Namjoon padanya.

"jangan berterimakasih padaku.. berterimakasihlah pada Jiho.. dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.." ujar Namjoon.

"Jiho.. pembawah kebahagiaan... "ujar Jin.

"sebaiknya kita masuk. Sudah tau malam dingin seperti ini.. kenapa memakai gaun malam huh? Kau ingin masuk angin?" jejar namjoon. Jin berbalik

"bagaimana yah..." Jin berujar sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Namjoon

"aku sengaja.. karena ingin mnggoda suami baru ku ini.. kkkk..."ujar Jin

"jangan bercanda Jin.." ujar Namjoon datar.

"aku tidak bercanda... aku serius.." ujar Jin sambil memainkan jarinya di dada bidang namjoon.

"kalau begitu kau berhasil sayang.." Namjoon merendahkan intonasi suaranya dan berdalih mengecup cuping Jin.

"karena aku, tidak pernah gagal... nnnhhh~" Jin berujar ditegah desahannya Namjoon seperti menggelitikinya.

Jin mengeratkan rangkulannya membuat Namjoon beralih mengecupi leher jenjang miliknya dan memberikan beberapa hickey manis disana. Jin tidak tinggal diam tangannya kini mulai membuka kemeja piama Namjoon.

"kita masuk. Disini dingin, kita lanjutkan di dalam.." ujar Namjoon. Jin menggerling nakal dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan Namjoon yang menutup pintu.

CHUP~

Tepat setelah Namjoon berbalik ia segera mencium wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya tersebut, Jin tidak lagi terkejut, ia malah menikmati setiap ciuman dan lumatan Namjoon.

Jin membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah namjoon mengeksplor lebih mulutnya membuat ciuman itu semakin panas. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka kini sudah berada di atas aranjang dengan tubuh Namjoon yang half naked.

Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka karena Jin suda menepuk dadanya berkali kali. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, NamJoon mulai melepas tali gaun malam yang dipakai Jin membuat bahunya semakin terekspose.

Namjoon sebenarnya sudah tau kalau bentuk baju yang Jin pakai tidakmemakai bra jadi langsng saja ia melihat bagian dada Jin yang sudah mengeras.

Namjoon mengecupi bagian perpotongan tulang belikat milik Jin. Tangannya aktif meremasi bagian dada kanan milik Jin.

"aahhh~"

Jin meremas rambut Namjoon melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Namjoon tersenyum seduktif, ia semakin turn on karena desahan seksi milik Jin.

Perlahan angannya mulai merambat turun ke bagian vital Jin yang sudah sangat basah. Namjoon menarik g string jin turun dan menggesekkan ibu jarinya di bagian clitoris milik Jin.

"eungh!"

Jin terkejut merasakan reaksi di bagian bawahnya, siapa suruh memang kenikmatan wanita terletak pada clitorisnya jadi jin langung saja ber reaksi. Jin membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar Namjoon lebih leluasa namun entah sengaja atau tidak lututnya mengenai bagian selatan Namjoon yang sedang bereaksi membuat namjoon mengerang.

"arghhh.. kau menggodaku baby? Huh?" ujar namjoonsambil memper-intens gerakan jarinya di clitoris jin

"ngghh~ tidak.. aku tak sengahh jahh" Jin mendesah seksi dihadapan Namjoon membuat ia semakin terangsang.

"aku membuatku semakin turn on baby." Namjoon memasukan jari tengah miliknya membuat Jin memekik

"akh!"

Namjoon tak diam setelah itu, ia langsung saja menggerakkan jarinya, mencium bibir jin ganas dan memilin nipplenya, membuat Jin merasakan 3 kenikmatan sekaligus.

"ahh.. ahhh..."

Jin terus mendesah, Namjoon kembali memasukkan satu jarinya lagidan berusaha menemukan titik terdalam milik Jin.

"AHK! Namjoonnhh... hhhngghh"

Jin turut menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat Namjoon mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Jin merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam vaginanya puncak gairahnya.

"namjoon akuhh.. dekathh..."

Jin mencengkram seprei kuat dan..

"ahhh.."

Iapun berhasil meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Namjoon mencabut jarinya dari dalam vagina Jin. Ia memandangi tubuh seksi jin yang mengkilap sempurnah membuatnya bergairah.

"kau capek hmm?" tanya namjoon sambil mengelusi rambut hitam milik Jin

"tidak akan capek sebelum suamiku meraih kenikmatannya.." ujar Jin mengelus dada bidang Namjoon.

Namjoon bangkit. Mengulas senyum yang menampilkan diple manisnya.

"jadi kita lanjutkan?" tanya namjoon. Jin mengangguk mengangkangkan kakinya mengundang namjoon untuk segera memasukinya.

Namjoon melepas celana piama tidurnya, membiarkan miliknya yang sedang ereksi itu terlihat oleh Jin. Wajah jin sudah memerah, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang ereksi dihadapannya. Namjoon mengocok kejantanan miliknya, mengeluarkan sedikit precum untuk mempermudah ia untuk memasuki Jin nanti.

Entah mengapa, melihat Namjoon dihadapannya membuat Jin kembali basah dan terangsang, mungkin karena pengaruh keseksian namjoon. Namjoon mengecupi bibirnya berkali kali dan berujar di telinganya.

"kalau sakit cakar saja bahuku.. atau kita bisa berhenti.." ujar Namjoon. Jin mengangguk.

Namjoon mengarahkan miliknya tepat dihadapan milik Jin, menggesek gesekannya sebentar agar membuat Jin rileks dan mulai memasukannya. Namun, baru saja bagian ujungnya ang masuk Jin sudah mencengkram bahunya dan meringis.

"aaahh..."

Namjoon mendorong miliknya dengan sekali hentakan membuat jin berteriak memekik kesakitan.

"AAKHH!"

Airmata itu keluar, jin merasa sakit luar biasa, dirinya seperti dibelah dua namun, ia juga bahagia, ia bahagia karena telah berhasil menyerahkan miliknya pada orang yang tepat. Jin merasa sesuatu mengalir menuruni paha miliknya membuat ia tersenyum manis.

Berbeda dengan Jin Namjoon malah merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat jin menangis, ditambah lagi dengan darah keperawanan milik Jin yang mengalir diantara batang miliknya dan paha mulusnya, membuat ia yakin bahwa jin pasti menahan sakit.

"kalau ini sakit, kita hentikan sayang.." ujar namjoon menatap mata sayu milik istri tercinta miliknya.

"tidak Namjoon.. ini kewajibanku sebagai istrimu aku akan melayanimu, tuntaskan hasratmu namjoon.. bergeraklah" Jin tersenyum. Namjoon mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Jin.

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berusaha menikmati jepitan dari organ dalam milik Jin tersebut yang seperti memijat mijat miliknya.

"dimana.. hhh.. sayanghh?" Namjoon bertanya sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya.

Jin tiba tiba bergelinjang hebat akibat milik Namjoon yang mengenai titik miliknya didalam membuat ia merasa nikmat.

"disiutuh.. ah! Ya! Disitu sayanghh.."

Mendengar seruan Jin Namjoon makin gencar menumbuk titik milik Jin yang membuat istri tercintanya mendesah keras. Bagi Namjoon desahan Jin adalah nyanyian surga baginya.

Jin dapat merasakan Namjoon didalam sana lama kelamaan ia menikmati permainan namjoon, tak ada lagi rasa sakit, semuanya terbayar dengan rasa bahagia dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Kini jin tau bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"aahh.. ahhh... Namjoon.. aku.." Jin merasa tubuhnya bereaksi

"bersama sayang.."

. Namjoon mempercepat gerakannya, bibirnya kini tak tinggal diam, ia melumat bibir Jin dengan nafsunya kedua tangannya aktif meremas buah dada milik Jin dan memelintir niplenya.

"Namjoon.. ahh.. ahhh..

"ngghh..."

"AAHH!"

.

Jin melenguh panjang, ia melenguh keras saat menumpahkan cairan cinta miliknya turun menyelimuti milik Namjoon yang berada dibawah sana. Cairan itu mengalir bersamaan dengan darah keperawanannya yang membuat Jin tersenyum bahagia.

Jin bisa merasakan cairan milik Namjoon yang tertumpah didalamnya membuat dirinya terasa hangat. Lagi- lagi Jin tersenyumia sangat bahagia, kini menjadi milik Namjoon seutuhnya. Kini, ia sudah menjadi istri Kim Namjoon..

"Namjoon.. terimakasih.."

Namjoon tersenyum, ia membelai rambut jin dan mengecup bibir manisnya.

"all for you princess"

"terimakasih sudah membuatku menjadi istrimu seutuhnya.. aku mencitaimu.."

Jin tersenyum. Namjoon menciumnya, berbagi lumatan kecil yang manis penuh cinta. Hanya cinta, dan tak ada nafsu di dalamnya..

Namjoon melepas ciumannya

"sama sama sayang.. aku pun bahagia dan sangat mancintaimu.."

Jin tersenyum

"one more please honeyhhh~" jin merayu mengelus dada bidang Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"sure. But first ride me honey.."

"aaahhh.. ahhh..."

.

.

Selanjutnya pikir sendiri :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap sarapannya enggan, wajahnya yang kusut khas baru bangun membuat ia terlihat buruk.

"makanlah Yoong, Jin dan Namjoon sebentar lagi akan kesini... kapan keberangkatanmu?" tanyaHimchan ketika Yoongisudah meminum susunya

"sekitar jam 12 siang.." ujar Yoongi

"woaahh, berantakan sekali, persis seperti penyihir.." ejek Hoseok yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Yaa! Oppa!" Yoongi berseru dengan garpu ditangannya.

"jangan begitu Hoseok.. Yoongi adikmu.. dan sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.. kau pasti akan merindukannya" ujar Yongguk

"jangan banyak bicara cepat habiskan sarapan kalian.. " ujar Himchan final.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah bersiap siap pergi namun deringan ponsel yang memekakan telinganya membuat ia terpaksa mengangkat ponselnya.

"halo?" ujar Yoongi

"Yoongi ini aku Jimin.." ujar Jimin Yoongi hendak mematikan ponselnya namun suara Jimin yang memohon membuat ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya

"kumohon jangan matikan ponselnya, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini.. Min Yoongi kumohon, jangan pergi.. apalagi pergi dengan bajingan sialan yang entahlah siapa namanya.."

"tapi apa urusanmu? Aku pergi untuk pekerjaan,dan jangan pernah panggil Ravi dengan sebutan bajingan! Kau bahkan lebih bejad daripada dia!" seru Yoongi

"oke! Baiklah! Tapi hanya untuk sekali ini saja.. kumohon Yoongi ayo bertemu, aku memohon."

"Kamong pukul 11" ujar Yoongi kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu.

Yoongi kembali melihat jam yang tergantung di jam dinding, masih lagi memang namun ia sudah mendengar keributan dibawah, pasti Ravi sudah tiba.

Yoongi menyambar bando hitam miliknya dan segera kebawah dengan senyuman merekah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jaga anak ini baik baik Ravi, jangan sampai buat dia mengamuk." Ujar jin sambil membelai rambut pirang milik Yoongi.

"tentu nuna.." jawab Ravi

"jaga dirimu yoongi, appa menyayangimu" ujar Yongguk sambil memeluk Yoongi

"mian kita tidak bisa pergi Jiho masih memerlukan kunjungan psikolog.. mian.." ujar Himchan sambil merapikan anak rambut Yoongi yang menjulur

"gwaenchana eomma,, aku bisa mengerti.. uljimaa... Yoongi tak akan lama umma.." ujar yoongi saat melihat mata Himchan yang mulai berembun.

"gurae.. kha~" ujar Himchan.

"anak nakal! Jangan pernah membuat Ravi kerepotan disana.. dan kau Ravi, aku tahu kalian kan tinggal satu apartemen karena perusahaan kalian sudah kehabisan ruang apartement. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujui itu. Jangan pernah menyentuh adikku atau kupastikan kau berlinang darah." Ujar Hoseok.

"oppa jangan seperti itu.. aku akan baik baik saja.." ujar Yoongi

"hubungi kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu yoongi. Sekarang pergilah.." ujar Namjoon memisah pertengkaran Hoseok.

Dan Yoongi pun pergi, menaiki mobil mewah milik Ravi. Namun dalam mobil pikirannya mendilema, antara ia harus pergi ke tempat yang ia maksud atau ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bandara.

"Ravi kita ke Kamong terlebih dahulu ya.." ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis membuat Ravi terkejut sekaligus terpesona.

"ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi turun bersama Ravi dari mobilnya dengan tas di tangannya, Yoongi berjalan sedikit tergesa, ia tidak ingin kehilangan yang terakhir kalinya. Ia sadar ia harus memperjuangkan kisah cintanya bukan menerima apapun yang akan Jimin lakukan terhadapnya, itulah alasannya Yoongi berada disini, ia ingin Jimin sadar bahwa dirinya pun merasakan hal itu. Perasaan itu.

Walaupun Yoongi sepolos dan sebaik anak kecil ia tetap memiliki hati nurani. Hati yang berteriak saat merasa sakit dan terbunuh dengan perasaan sakit dan rindu, itulah sebabnya Yoongi ingin melepas perasaan itu, ia ingin Jimin menjadi miliknya bukan milik orang lain.

Yoongi mendorong pintu itu dengan senyum merekah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya yang tiba di sebuah meja yang terdapat seorang pria dengan surai kemerahan yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

Yoongi menghampiri meja itu, Ravi masih setia mengekorinya dari belakang. Namun sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain, Yoongi malah melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Jimin, berciuman dengan Irene tepat di depan matanya. Catat! DI DEPAN MATANYA!.

.

BRAKK!

.

Yoongi membanting tasnya dihadapan Jimin dan Irene hingga membuat 'kegiatan' mereka terhenti. Jimin melotot ia terkejut melihat Yoongi. Para pengunjung restoran mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka.

"jadi? Kau ingin bertemu untuk mempertontonkan kemesraanmu dihadapanku HAH?!" seru Yoongi

Wajahnya memerah, matanya berair hendak ingin menangis.

"Yonggi maksudku bukan seper—"

"LALU APA! APA KAU TAU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENAHAN RASA SAKIT DAN MARAH SEPERTI INI!" Yoongi meneteskan airmatanya.

PLAK!

Yoongi menampar Jimin dengan keras. Ia membeku.

"hiks! Ambil Irene! Ambil! Aku tak akan merebutnya darimu. Ambil dia.."

"Yoongi kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, ini bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat.." Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi.

"LEPASKAN! KAU BAJINGAN! MATI KAU!"

Yoongi tiba tiba berlari menembus kerumunan penghuni menarik pintu dengan cepat, Ravi mengejarnya. Namun teepat Yoongi keluar kearah jalan..

"YOONGI AWAS!"

.

BRAAAKKK!

.

"YOONGI!"

.

Sebuah bus melaju dari arah kanan tepat dengan Yoongi yang berlari kearah jalan. Tabrakan pun tak terhindar. Tubuh Yoongi terpelanting kuat membentur troroar jalan. Membuat bus oleng dan menabrak lampu penerang jalan tepat disamping Yoongi yang bermandikan darah. Serpihan kaca mobil menancap dibeberapa bagian tubuh Yoongi.

"MINGGIR!" Ravi menerobos komplotan orang yang mengelilingi Yoongi yang bermandikan darah.

"SIAPA SAJA PANGGIL AMBULANS!" serunya.

Ravi memeluk Yoongi berusaha meredakan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya membuat rambut pirang miliknya tertutup dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Jimin membatu melihat Yoongi dihadapannya yang bermandikan darah. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya wajahnya pucat melihat yoongi yang terbujur ditanah.

Suara ambulans yang menggema membuat orang orang menjauh. Beberapa perawat segera mengangkat Yoongi dan membawanya ke ambulans begitu pula dengan Ravi yang segera pergi.

Jimin tak tinggal diam ia berlari menghiraukan Irene yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Jimin Tunggu!"seru irene. Jimin berbalik

"Khabayo! KHA!"seru Jimin mengusir Irene. Irene terdiam

"apa kau tidak sadar! Kau yang membuat hubunganku dan Yoongi rusak hah?! Saat kau muncul! Semuanya terjadi! Kau pembawa sial! KHABAYO NAPPEUN YEON!" seru Jimin sambil berbalik pergi ke arah mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Yoongi... hikss..." seorang wanita paruh baya segera berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih ke arah ruang operasi yang tepat dihadapannya

"Ravi... dimana Yoongi Ravi.. hikss.." wanita itu tak kuasa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya hingga ia limbung berlutut.

"ahjumma... ahjumma.. bangun.." Ravi meraih tubuh Himchan

Himchan terisak lemah. Ravi memeluk wanita yang hendak memasuki usia 50 tahun ini berusaha menenangkan walau hatinya pun tak tenang. Bau darah yang melekat dibajunya tetap ia hiraukan. Luka di tangannya pun ia biarkan.

"ada apa ini Ravi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Yongguk

"Yoongi kecelakaan.."

Tepat saat Ravi berujar, seorang pria dengan rambut merahnya berjalan tergesa kearah ruangan tempat orang berkumpul.

"hosh.. hosh.."

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Ravi

"aku... aku.."

"aish! Bajingan ini masih berani ternyata setelah kau melukai adikku kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu huh?" Hoseok menarik kerah baju milik Jimin membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

"apa kau sadar seberapa bajingannya kau SAEKYA!"

BUGHH..

Hoseok meninju Jimin dengan tangannya membuat Jimin tersungkur.

"sudahlah oppa memukulnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.." Jin menarik tangan Hoseok dan menjauhkannya dari Jimin.

"jaga Jiho.. Jimin ikut aku..." ujar Jin

.

.

.

"kau sudah tau kesalahanmu kan?" tanya Jin

"nu-nuna.."

"kalau sampai terjadi apa apa terhadap Yoongi, aku akan betul betul membunuhmu." Jin berujar dingin membuat jimin memucat.

"pergilah dan jangan pernah temui Yoongi lagi." Ujar Namjoon yang tiba tiba datang.

"Hyu-hyung.. tapi aku mencintainya.. aku ingin minta maaf dan ingin memperbaiki ini—"

"kalau kau mencintainya kau tidak akan pernah melukainya Jimin! Sudah kuberitahu! Jangan main main dengan Yoongi! Hikss.." Jin memotong perkataan Jimin sambil terisak

"aku tidak melukainya Nuna.. kumohon maafkan aku.." Jimin memohon.

"kau tidak hanya melukainya Jimin.. kau juga mencelakai dan membuatnya sakit.." Namjoon berujar menatap Jimin.

"hyung, kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan.. aku inginmemperbaikinya hyung.. aku juga ingin menjelaskan kalau Irene itu—"

"PERGILAH JIMIN! Aku sudah tak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan apapun padamu! Yoongi! Yoongi disana! Meregang nyawa karenamu!" Jin mendorong bahu jimin kasar. Airmata terus bercucuran dari mata indahnya.

"seharusnya KAU! Tidak mengajaknya bertemu. Seharusnya KAU! Tidak membuat ia menangis! Seharusnya KAU! Tidak pernah KENAL dengan YOONGI! Pergi! Jangan tampakkan wajahmu lagi!"

Seusai menumpahkan isi hatinya Jin melangkah pergi diikuti dengan Namjoon.

.

.

/

.

.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Yoongi tergolek dirumah sakit, kondisinya makin membaik. Karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Yoongi penerbagan mereka harus di batalkan dan diundur Hingga Yoongi membaik dan mampu bekerja,.

Kini Yoongi sudah beristirahat dirumah.. sebenarnya ia sudah bisa masuk bekerja, namun ia telalu malas untuk menggerkakkan badannya saat ini,.. mungkin besok atau lusa..

"heii.. bagaimana kabarmu?" seorang pria berambut hitam muncul dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"aku baik baik saja.. dan sangat bosan kau tau.." jawab wanita berambut dirty blond dihadapannya.

"Yoongi.. lihat apa yang aku bawa...! Jjang!" pria itu mengangkat sebuah tas karton dan menaruhnya dipangkuan wanita bernama Yoongi itu.

"eskrim Han haelmoni? Waahh... aku merindukan ini,," ujar yoongi.

"Haelmoni merindukanmu"

"Ravi katakan pada Haelmoni aku juga merindukannya,,," ujar Yoongi sambil memakan eskrimnya.

"jeba... lihat.. bibirmu.. dasar Yoongi" Ravi mengabil tisu membersihkan sudut bibir Yoongi

"jadi kita pergi minggu ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"tergantung apa kau sudah sembuh atau tidak.." ujar Ravi

"tentu saja sudah.." ujar Yoongi

"kalau begitu minggu ini.. jaga kondisimu baik baik Yoongi.. aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi.. itu menyakitkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun setelah kepergian Yoongi dan Ravi ke LA kehidupan kembali seperti biasa, Namjoon kembali ke dunia hiburan dengan membawa bomb besar bagi penggemarnya.. ia kembali bersama istri tercintanya..

Setelah perjuangan yang mereka lalui kini mereka dapat bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Jiho yang sudah mulai melangkah ke usia sekolah kini mulai menunjukan bakat miliknya yang suka bergelung dengan alat tulis. Kini Jiho sudah bersekolah di taman kanak kanak.. dan ia selalu menunjukkan kelebihannya yang begitu istimewa membuat namjoon dan Jin bangga karenanya.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun sudah mulai melangkah ke rana serius. Tepat minggu kemarin mereka melangsungkan pertunangan mereka yang dihadiri oleh jutaan media massa di seluruh korea.

Memang jalan cinta mereka tidak bisa dibilang mulus berkali kali mereka menemui kesulitan hanya karena sebuah rumor yang mereka terima, bahkan mereka sampai bertengkar hebat. Namun karena kekuatan cinta mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan...

.

Hoseok dan Eunhye sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu, kini mereka memutuskan untuk menetap sementara di busan. Jauh memang, namun inilah kehidupan mereka. Kehidupan mereka sudah bahagia.. walaupun kala itu sempat dipisahkan oleh jarak, waktu bahkan maut.

.

Jimin menghilang entah kemana, ia hanya meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya di korea dan pergi ke negara lain untuk memperbaiki hidupnya. Hidupnya yang candu akan seorang wanita bersenyum manis semanis gula yang selalu menghantui mimpinya membuat hidupnya tidak tenang bahkan jika ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

.

Irena sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, setelah tau Jimin mencampakkannya ia menjadi seperti orang gila, yang terlalu tidak niat untuk hidup. Hingga pada suatu malam ia mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa sengaja ia salah menjejakkan kakinya hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai 2 perusahaannya.

.

Yoongi dan Ravi, kini mereka menjalani hidup masing masing. Terikat? Tidak! Mereka tidak terikat suatu hubungan, tapi merekalah yang membuat mereka seperti menjalin sebuah hubungan entah apa itu..

.

Walaupun seperti itu mereka sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

.

' _karena kau aku ingin bertahan disini sampai mati.'—Seok Jin_

 _._

' _karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasa memiliki arti cinta yang sesungguhnya aku ingin disini, bersamamu dan keluarga kita'—Namjooon_

 _._

' _terimakasih karena kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta'—Taehyung_

 _._

' _pertemuan yang tak terduga, dan dimulai dari rasa gengsi kini,aku bahagia karena kau..'—Jungkook_

 _._

' _aku bertahan karena kau.'—Hoseok_

 _._

' _terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menunggu wanita sepertiku kembali..'—Hyemi_

 _._

' _karena kau aku merasa begitu brengsek,karena kau aku merasa menjadi manusia paling tak berguna karena sudah mencintaimu.. tunggu aku, aku akan kembali..'—Jimin_

 _._

' _seperti ada yang kosong disini, seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupku, tapu aku tak tahu apa itu.. karena kau.. aku merasa tak sempurna.'—Yoongi_

 _._

' _karena kau aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia sepanjang waktuku..'—Ravi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **Huwaaa anyeonghaseyo, gimana rasanya setelah ditinggal elin dua bulan huhh? Miaannn... elin lagi sibuk bnget.. oh iya ini bagian yoonminnya ngegantung kan? Tenang aja elin bakalan bikin sequelnya kok... judulnya Reset the time. Kenapa elin gantungin? Ya.. kan ini cast utamanya Namjin, ya kalo namjin bahagia yaudah end sampe situ.. heheheh soo for yoonmin shipper jangan gebukin elin... oh iya, yang mau kritik sama saran ff apa yang elin bagus bikin atau genrenya gimana sama castnya apa langsung comment aja... okeee?**

 **Tunggu aja, nanti elin update kok.. hehehe sekian.. ppyong~~**


End file.
